Quand tout s'emmêle et part en cacahuète
by Nebulleuse
Summary: HPDM - "Gin', moi et lui, ça a absolument rien d'une romantique histoire d'amour toute belle et toute rose." "C'est quoi, alors ?" "Passionnel, interdit, délicieux, répugnant et définitivement con." "Mais tu l'aime ?" "Oui, et après ?"
1. Boule de neige et sentiments

**I. Boule de neige et sentiments**

C'était un jour d'hiver, juste après les vacances de Noël. La brise fraîche de début janvier était calme et douce. Harry Potter, en sixième année, était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de son dortoir, à Poudlard. C'était un après-midi plutôt ensoleillé, et quelques élèves jouaient dans le parc. Harry soupira et laissa sa tête reposer contre la vitre par laquelle il observait les gens qui s'amusaient dans la neige. Il attendait Ron, qui était parti chercher quelque chose à manger aux cuisines. Il avait faim, malgré le copieux repas qu'il avait avalé quelques heures plus tôt.

Il porta plus particulièrement son attention sur un couple qui s'embrassait sur un banc, près du lac gelé. La fille était assise, penchée sur le garçon allongé dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. En détachant ses lèvres du garçon et en se redressant, Harry remarqua que la fille arborait un sourire heureux. Curieusement, cela ne fit lui fit rien. Non, vraiment, Harry ne ressentit rien en voyant la fille se pencher encore une fois sur son petit ami pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il aurait dû ressentir de l'envie. C'est vrai, depuis sa rupture avec Cho, il n'avait plus embrassé personne. Non pas que la liste d'attente soit courte, au contraire. Les filles qui voudraient embrasser le beau Survivant, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes étaient très nombreuses. Mais Harry n'était vraiment pas tenté. Aucune de ces admiratrices ne lui plaisaient. Vraiment aucune…

- Hey, Harry ! Je suis revenu.

Harry détourna brusquement le regard en sursautant. Ron referma la porte du dortoir derrière lui en souriant, les bras chargés d'un immense plateau sur lequel étaient joliment disposée une quantité de nourriture impressionnante et variée. Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit, à côté du rebord de la fenêtre sur lequel Harry était assis, et commença à dévorer une énorme cuisse de poulet grillé. Harry le regarda sans rien dire quelques instants, puis reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Le couple s'embrassait toujours amoureusement.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Ron entre deux bouchées, remarquant l'expression mélancolique que le visage de son ami avait pris. T'as l'air bizarre…

- Ouais, ouais, ça va… T'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Ok, fit Ron en mordant avec vigueur dans le poulet.

- Dis-moi… Hermione, tu l'aimes depuis quand, déjà ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! répliqua Ron, le bout des oreilles devenant écarlate. Je le répéterai pas. J'aime pas trop parler de ça tu vois, ça me gêne un peu – interdiction de se marrer. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je l'aime tellement que tu peux même pas imaginer. Pourquoi ? Tu veux me faire concurrence ? ajouta-t-il, devenant soudainement suspicieux et froid.

- Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça, Hermione, c'est comme une sœur pour moi… C'est pas qu'elle n'est pas belle, au contraire, mais je ressent rien pour elle… Juste de l'amitié.

- Ah, bon ! dit Ron, visiblement rassuré. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour rien, pour rien… En fait, si. Tu ressens quoi quand tu la vois ?

- Ben… Je sais pas !! répondit Ron en virant au cramoisi, reposant sa cuisse de poulet pour être pleinement concentré dans la conversation. Les jambes qui tremblent, le cœur qui s'accélère… Ah oui, et parfois, je bafouille comme un abruti.

- Et c'est ça que je suis sensé ressentir quand je vois une fille qui me plaît ?

- Bah j'sais pas, p'têt qu'on est pas tous fait pareils mon vieux…

- D'accord… Merci.

- T'en prie ! dit Ron en s'attaquant cette fois à un morceau de tarte à la citrouille.

Le regard de Harry dévia une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au banc près du lac. Le couple avait disparu. Harry le chercha des yeux, mais apparemment, ils étaient rentrés au château.

- Ca ne va pas, Harry ?

- Si, si, tout va très bien, je te l'ai déjà dit. Bon, je m'ennuie, on va faire un tour au parc ?

- Ouais, s'tu veux… T'avais pas faim tout à l'heure ? T'as rien mangé.

- Hein ? Ah si.

Harry se leva et pris un paquet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue sur le plateau. Il se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir. Ron fourra le plus de nourriture possible dans ses poches et le suivit. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il n'y avait presque personne. Tout le monde était sorti dehors pour profiter du soleil et de la neige. Seuls Seamus, Neville et Dean étaient restés. Neville, assis près de la cheminée dans laquelle un feu intense ronflait, était profondément concentré sur son devoir de sortilèges. Pas très loin de Neville, assis à une table, Seamus et Dean étaient plongés dans une partie d'échec où, visiblement, Dean était en train de gagner.

- Salut ! fit Seamus en levant les yeux vers eux. Vous faites une partie ? Celle-là est… Comment dire… Enfin bon, j'ai plus vraiment envie de continuer, ça fait une demi heure qu'on l'a commencée et elle est toujours pas fini. Pas très passionnante.

- Ouais, répliqua Ron d'un ton railleur en observant le jeu. C'est parce que t'es en train de te faire écraser. De toutes façons, on allait faire un tour au parc. Vous venez ?

- Non, il faut qu'on finisse cette partie ! répondit précipitamment Dean avant que Seamus, dont le visage s'était éclairé, puisse répondre. Désolé.

- Pas grave. Bon, à plus !

- Ouais, salut !

En passant devant Neville, Harry et Ron le saluèrent d'un grognement. Neville ne leva même pas les yeux de son devoir, trop occupé à se rappeler le nom d'un sort compliqué.

- Attends, j'ai oublié le mot de passe ! s'exclama soudain Ron en s'arrêtant devant le portrait. Ah, me souviens plus… Oh, si ! Mais bien sûr, c'est… Hahahahahahahahaha !!

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu te marre comme un idiot ? s'étonna Harry.

- Bien sûr que tu peux le savoir ! répliqua Ron. « Potatoes-Potter, La Patate-Qui-Se-Prend-Pour-Harry-Potter » ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Celle-ci les laissa passer en gloussant de rire à l'évocation du mot de passe ridicule. Harry, renfrogné, dévala les escaliers en courant. Ron, ricanant toujours, le suivit.

- Oh, soit pas vexé ! C'est la Grosse Dame elle-même qui l'a trouvé !! Elle avait l'air super fière quand elle l'a annoncé.

- Y'a pas de quoi ! répliqua Harry, la mine boudeuse. C'est vraiment pas marrant.

- Rooh, tu va pas faire la gueule non plus ? Tiens, attrape.

Instinctivement, Harry attrapa au vol la Chocogrenouille que Ron lui lançait, et l'ouvrit.

- Dumbledore !! C'est pas possible, c'est une manie ! C'est au moins le vingtième que j'ai.

Il fourra la grenouille en chocolat dans sa bouche, rangeant rageusement le paquet vide dans sa poche. Ils descendirent l'escalier en marchant plutôt vite. Ils mirent leur cape d'hiver et leurs gants, nouèrent leurs écharpes rouge et or autour de leur cou et sortirent dans le froid. La première chose que vit Harry, ce fut du blanc. Peu après, il compris que c'était une énorme boule de neige qui lui avait foncé dessus. Il essuya la matière blanche et froide d'un rapide geste de la main et se tourna vers le coupable. Le coupable en question se trouvait être son ennemi depuis plusieurs années. C'était un jeune homme assez grand, avec des cheveux blond platine et des yeux d'un gris d'acier. Il portait une longue cape d'hiver par dessus sa robe de sorcier et une écharpe vert et argent pendait à son cou. Il avait un air froid et distant, et un sourire méprisant s'affichait sur son visage lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Harry.

- Alors, c'est bon la neige, Potter ? ricana Drago Malfoy.

- Malfoy ! cracha Harry en s'avançant vers lui.

Aussitôt, Crabbe et Goyle se placèrent devant Drago en faisant rouler leurs biceps d'un air menaçant. Harry recula d'un pas.

- Toujours ces gorilles pour te protéger, hein ? lança-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil aux deux gardes du corps de Drago. T'es pas capable de te défendre tout seul ?

- Tu peux parler, toi ! répliqua Drago. Toujours entouré de la belette et de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Tiens, au fait, où est-elle ? Encore à la bibliothèque, à se fourrer le nez dans les bouquins, comme une parfaite petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

Ron fit un pas en avant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Weasley ? fit Drago d'un ton méprisant. Oh, mais c'est qu'il la défendrait, la petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! Hein, la belette ? Tu l'aimes, hein ? Oh mais oui, c'est qu'il l'aime la sang impur ! T'as pas honte ? Déjà que t'es un traître à ton sang, faut que tu tombe amoureux d'une tâche ?

Ron s'avança vers Drago, le teint écarlate, la fureur se reflétant sur son visage. Il s'apprêtait à le frapper quand Harry retint son poing en l'air. Ron, furieux, se débattit pour essayer de défigurer Drago par tous les moyens possibles, mais Harry ne le lâcha pas.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe ! lui murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha de Drago, mais Crabbe et Goyle lui barrèrent la route.

- Laissez, je m'en occupe ! leur lança Drago.

Les deux gorilles s'écartèrent. Harry s'avança vers Drago de façon à ce que son visage se trouve assez près du sien pour troubler le Serpentard. De là où il était, Harry pouvait sentir l'haleine fraîche qui sentait la menthe de son ennemi. Il respira un instant cette odeur et fixa les yeux d'acier de Drago. Celui-ci soutint son regard, ne laissant aucune gêne paraître. Il semblait même légèrement amusé de la situation.

- Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi, Potter ? demanda Drago.

Harry se prit dans la figure une nouvelle jetée d'odeur de menthe. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus et remarqua que Drago portait un parfum. Un parfum qui, sans savoir pourquoi, enivra Harry et lui fit tourner la tête. Le Gryffondor ferma un instant les yeux pour mieux savourer cette merveilleuse odeur, puis les rouvrit. Drago le regardait toujours, mais il semblait un peu moins sûr de lui.

- Ce que je vais faire ? répliqua Harry en s'avançant encore un peu. Tu ne devines pas ?

Maintenant, Drago était carrément mal à l'aise. Une pointe de gêne passa dans ses yeux lorsque Harry lui lança un sourire provocateur.

- Eh bien, reprit le brun, je vais m'avancer encore, comme ça. Et puis après, je vais poser mon front contre le tien, comme ça. Et ensuite…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il faisait ce qu'il disait. Drago était complètement désarmé, et son regard n'était plus du tout méprisant. Ron, Crabbe et Goyle observaient la scène, ahuris, ainsi que les quelques élèves aux alentours qui s'étaient retourner pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Ensuite, poursuivit Harry en élargissant son sourire, je vais poser mes lèvres contre les tiennes et t'embrasser, comme ça.

Sur ces mots, il fit ce qu'il avait dit. Ses lèvres se posèrent contre celles du Serpentard qui avait ouvert grand les yeux, et il l'embrassa tendrement. Harry, qui avait lui aussi gardé les yeux ouverts, paraissait profondément amusé de la réaction de Drago. Il avait pensé qu'il serait plus sûr de lui et qu'il aurait répliqué, mais non. Drago restait immobile, pétrifié, tandis que Harry l'embrassait un peu plus fougueusement qu'avant. Tous les spectateurs de la scène, également pétrifiés sur place, restaient bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Au bout de quelques secondes, Drago, retrouvant ses esprits, repoussa brutalement Harry et s'éloigna.

- Tu va pas bien, non ? s'écria-t-il, tremblant. T'es gay ou quoi ?

- Nan, c'était juste pour voir comment tu réagissais ! répondit Harry, se retenant à grand peine de rire. Allez, Malfoy, avoue que ça t'a plu ! En fait, j'imaginais que tu serais moins déstabilisé que ça. J'embrasse si bien ? Oh, avoue, de qui de nous deux est le plus gay ?

Drago, perdant complètement ses moyens devant le sourire amusé de Harry, tourna les talons et s'éloigna en courant. Crabbe et Goyle partirent à sa suite. La foule qui avait observé la scène se dispersa peu à peu et tout le monde se mit à chuchoter et à discuter sur ce qui venait de se passer. Harry éclata de rire et se tourna vers Ron qui était toujours immobile.

- Ron ? fit Harry, entre deux éclats de rire. Hey, Ron ! Ca va ? T'as l'air… Comment dire… Choqué ?

- Choqué ? s'écria Ron d'une voix suraiguë. Choqué ? Nan mais t'es malade ! Tu viens d'embrasser Malfoy ! J'ai jamais été aussi traumatisé de ma vie !

- Oh, allez, ressaisis-toi mon vieux ! répliqua Harry, toujours plié de rire. C'était pour lui faire une blague ! Y'a qui ça qui le traumatise vraiment ! Un sort, c'est pas original, il aurait pu répondre. Mais l'embrasser ! Ah, ça, ça l'a vraiment cloué sur place ! Il l'a bien fermé, le Malfoy ! Ca lui apprendra à vous insulter. Crétin. Bon, tu viens, on continue notre petit tour dans le parc ? Oh, allez, fais pas cette tête ! Je t'assure, je suis pas gay !! Et non, je vais pas essayer de t'embrasser, n'ai pas peur. Allez, bouge-toi un peu !! Reste pas planté là, t'as l'air idiot.

Ron resta un instant sans voix, puis éclata brusquement de rire. Il se roulait par terre en se tenant les côtes tellement il riait.

- T'as embrassé Malfoy !! s'exclama-t-il, toujours par terre, secoué de hoquets. Nan mais t'as vu sa tête ? C'était trop tordant, on aurait du prendre une photo ! C'était incroyable, unique !

Harry esquissa un sourire en voyant son meilleur ami commençant à hurler carrément de rire, se roulant toujours par terre, secoué de hoquets incontrôlables. Harry dût l'aider à se relever, tellement il riait. Finalement, il jugea préférable de retourner dans la salle commune, vu l'était de Ron. En entrant dans le hall, le roux riait toujours autant, et dans l'escalier, pareil. Arrivés au 7e étage, Harry lança le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Mais, cette fois, le ridicule de ce mot de passe ne le vexa pas. Au contraire. Il sourit largement, et Ron, perdant totalement le contrôle de lui-même, se roula de nouveau par terre dans la salle commune, hurlant de rire comme un fou, sans se préoccuper des regards choqués et inquiets de Dean, Seamus et Neville. Harry leur dit qu'il leur raconterait tout plus tard, et emmena Ron à grand peine dans le dortoir pour qu'il calme son fou rire ailleurs. Harry sourit de nouveau en voyant que Ron, devenu écarlate, pleurait de rire. Aussitôt dans le dortoir, le roux se jeta sur son lit et étouffa ses éclats de rire dans son oreiller. Harry retourna s'asseoir contre le rebord de la fenêtre et, regardant le parc à travers la vitre, vit que le couple n'avait toujours pas repris sa place. Soudain, il eut l'image fugitive de lui et Drago en train de s'embrasser sur ce banc, dans le parc. Bien que cette vision disparut de temps d'un éclair, Harry frissonna et appuya son front contre la vitre froide, le cerveau bouillonnant de pensées. Toutes dirigées vers la même personne. Drago.


	2. Juste pour essayer

**II. Juste pour essayer**

_Harry vit une ombre noire se rapprocher lentement de lui. L'ombre marchait lentement, d'un pas souple et léger. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry ressentit une profonde attirance pour cette forme sombre qui s'avançait vers lui, et il voulut qu'elle aille plus vite. Quand la chose se fut rapprochée de lui, un rayon de lune éclaira son visage pâle et pointu, laissant découvrir ces cheveux platine et ces yeux d'acier que Harry trouvait si magnifiques. Drago s'avança un peu plus vers Harry, mais son visage conservait une expression impassible et neutre. Cependant, l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Ces lèvres qu'il posa lentement sur celles de Harry. Ces lèvres douces et froides qui embrassaient si bien. Et soudain, ce parfum, cet odeur enivrante qui provenait de Drago remplit les narines de Harry, qui eut soudain très chaud. Ce doux parfum se répandit dans l'air, tandis que Drago embrassait amoureusement Harry de plus belle. Soudain, Drago s'éloigna et, souriant toujours, comme il était venu, disparut dans les ténèbres…_

- Harry ! Harry, ça va bien, mon vieux ?

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tremblant, de la sueur coulant sur son front. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était toujours sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il avait dû s'assoupir un moment… Ron et Seamus le regardaient avec inquiétude.

- Harry, ça va ? répéta Ron.

- Euh… Oui, très bien, pourquoi ?

- Ben… Quand j'ai eut fini de me marrer, je suis descendu dans la salle commune pour voir Seamus et les autres, et, quand je suis remonté, t'étais endormi là et tu marmonnais dans ton sommeil ! répondit Ron, mal à l'aise.

- Je marmonnais ? répéta Harry, rougissant légèrement. Et je marmonnais quoi ?

Ron et Seamus préférèrent ne rien répondre. De toutes manières, Harry connaissait très bien la réponse.

- Et on en conclu que… Ce qui s'est passé hier…

- Seamus ! protesta Harry. Ca n'a rien à voir avec Malfoy ! J'ai fait ça uniquement par vengeance.

- Et tu n'as pas… Comment dire… Profité de la situation ? Harry, tu sais, si tu es homo, tu peux nous le dire !

- Ron ! s'étrangla Harry. Je ne suis pas homo, t'es fou ou quoi ?

- Ben pourtant, répliqua Seamus, depuis ta rupture avec Chang, t'es sorti avec aucune fille. Personne, rien. Même pas un coup d'un soir. Et pourtant, elles se bousculent pour que le Survivant les remarque. Et tu murmure dans ton sommeil le nom de ton – soit disant – pire ennemi, juste après l'avoir embrassé en public – soit disant – par vengeance. Et tu nous dit que t'es pas gay. Harry, Harry, Harry…

- Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ?

- Si tu veux, pour que tu y vois clair dans tes… sentiments… On pourrait organiser une soirée ce soir ? proposa Ron. Tu vois, pour savoir si tu es vraiment gay ou pas. Juste un petit test : on se réunit ici, tous les mecs du dortoir : Dean, Seamus, Neville, toi, moi… et tous les autres. Et on s'embrasse tour à tour. Pour voir si on ressent rien. Vu que, sûrement, tu voudrais pas le faire tout seul, on va le faire aussi, même si certains sont sûrs de leurs… comment dire… penchants ?

- Bon, ok…

- Parfait ! s'exclama Seamus. On appellerait ça : « La soirée des révélations : Juste pour essayer » !! Je vais en parler aux autres. Bon, salut Ron. Harry.

Il sortit du dortoir. Ron se tourna vers Harry, qui tremblait toujours.

- Je vais y aller aussi… On se voit au dîner ? C'est mieux que tu reste allongé pour l'instant. Ah, au fait, on mange dans… Une heure et quelques. T'en fais pas pour ce qui s'est passé, ça sortira pas d'ici.

- Merci, Ron.

Ron marmonna un vague « De rien » et sortit du dortoir à son tour, laissant Harry seul, allongé, paniqué.

- Putain, c'est pas possible, je peux pas être gay ! pensa-t-il en se passant une main sur le front pour essuyer les perles de sueurs. C'est pas vrai, c'est pas normal… Je l'ai embrassé par vengeance, par provocation, rien que pour l'emmerder… Vengeance… Provocation… L'emmerder…

Mais Harry avait beau se répéter en boucle ces mots dans sa tête, rien n'y faisait. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Drago surgissant des ténèbres, s'avançant en souriant pour l'embrasser et repartir comme il était venu, sans un mot… Harry secoua la tête, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien glacée… Histoire de se rafraîchir les idées. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ressortit de la douche, une serviette blanche nouée autour des hanches. Il s'admira un instant. Les années d'entraînement de Quidditch avait renforcé ses muscles et ses abdos. Il n'était plus le petit garçon maigre du début. Il avait largement grandit – pas autant que Ron, bien sûr. Ses yeux brillaient toujours d'un magnifique éclat émeraude, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi habilement décoiffés, tout en paraissant coiffés, et on ne pouvait faire aucune remarque désobligeante sur son corps musclé.

Ouais, il était vraiment beau mec. Il se trouvait très mignon, et il comprenait pourquoi autant de filles tombaient comme des mouches à ses pieds. Oui, franchement, s'il avait été une fille, il aurait tout fait pour sortir avec lui-même. Il était tellement attirant… Et voilà, maintenant, il était attiré par lui-même… Merlin, il avait vraiment pété un câble. Soit c'était du narcissisme à l'état pur, soit il était vraiment gay…

- A choisir, je pencherai plutôt pour le narcissisme ! pensa-t-il à haute voix.

Il se sécha, enfila un boxer, un débardeur blanc et retourna se coucher, les yeux ouverts, les pensées tournant et retournant dans sa tête pour revenir toujours au même sujet, cette personne qui hantait ses rêves et ses songes. Un certain Serpentard aux cheveux platine et aux yeux d'acier.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Harry s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune, où il trouva Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville en pleine conversation, assis près de la cheminée. Lorsque Harry entra dans la pièce, ils arrêtèrent instantanément leur discussion.

- Ils parlent de moi, songea Harry.

- Hey, Harry ! s'exclama Dean en s'efforçant de paraître naturel, affichant un sourire forcé. Comment tu vas ?

- Mal, répliqua Harry froidement. Vous parliez de quoi ?

- De… Du devoir de potions que nous a donné Mr-J'ai-Des-Cheveux-Gras ! tenta Neville, peu convaincant.

- Neville, Neville, mon cher Neville… Tu n'as jamais su mentir ! pensa Harry tristement.

- Charmant, le petit nom ! remarqua Harry à haute voix. Qui l'a trouvé ?

- Moi ! dit fièrement Seamus. C'est un peu court, mais ça reflète bien sa personne ! ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Harry eut un faible sourire qui se transforma en grimace.

- Bon, on va manger ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. J'ai un peu faim.

Bien que ce fut un mensonge – en cet instant, il aurait été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit -, il fut assez content quand les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête en se levant. Dans l'escalier, ils furent rejoints par Hermione et Ginny. Quand il la vit, Dean prit Ginny par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry ne leur adressa même pas un regard, il n'éprouvait aucune jalousie et aucune attirance envers la sœur de Ron, bien que celle-ci l'eut toujours aimé. Hermione, elle, adressa un sourire timide à Ron et s'approcha de Harry, l'entraînant un peu à l'écart des autres, marchant derrière eux.

- Harry, commença-t-elle en murmurant. Tu sais, pour ce qui s'est passé… Ron m'a tout raconté, ainsi que ce que tu disais en dormant… Tu sais, si tu éprouves des… Comment dire… Des sentiments à l'égard de Malfoy, tu peut nous le dire. On sera toujours prêts à t'écouter, tu sais. Mais je sais très bien que peut-être tu ne ressens aucune attirance pour lui, poursuivit-elle précipitamment en voyant que Harry était sur le point de répliquer furieusement. J'anticipe, c'est tout. Ron m'a parlé aussi de cette soirée des révélations… C'est très bien, ça t'aidera à y voir plus clair dans tes préférences et attirances, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mouais, grogna Harry. Sûrement…

- Bon, conclut Hermione avec un sourire amical, si jamais tu as besoin de parler, on est toujours là, d'accord ? Tu peux tout nous dire.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête. Hermione sourit de nouveau et rejoint les autres. Harry, lui, resta encore un peu à la traîne. Non mais c'est pas vrai, ils le prenaient vraiment pour un gay ! Et Hermione qui lui parle comme à un gamin de 8 ans, comme à un type malade mental… Comme à un homo, quoi. Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ils ne comprenaient donc rien ? Il n'était pas gay, bon sang ! C'est pourtant facile à comprendre, non ? Enfin, il le saurait s'il aimait les hommes, quand même ! Non ? Bon… C'est vrai, peut-être, peut-être qu'il avait aimé ça… Sentir le goût des lèvres douces et froides de Drago contre les siennes… Son haleine de menthe flottant dans l'air, et son parfum… Son parfum… Bon, ok, d'accord, il avait aimé ça, mais juste un peu ! Faut pas se faire trop d'illusions non plus.

- Harry ? Tu viens ?

Harry sortit de ses pensées et suivit Hermione qui le regardait tristement en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron commençait déjà à manger férocement. Hermione le regarda avec un sourire attendri. Harry, lui, comme il l'avait prédit, ne pouvais rien avaler.

- T'as pas faim ? remarqua Dean.

- Hum, quoi ? Ah… Nan, nan j'ai pas trop faim…

- Bonjour, Harry Potter ! s'exclama joyeusement une voix rêveuse derrière lui.

Harry sursauta et se retourna pour voir une Luna Lovegood qui le regardait en souriant.

- Oh, salut Luna !

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais embrassé Drago Malfoy, poursuivit la jeune fille. Tu sais, certains ne te croient pas vraiment quand tu prétends avoir fait ça simplement pour l'énerver. Ils disent que tu aime les hommes. Moi, je te crois quand tu affirme le contraire. Je pense que ton cerveau à été quelque peu embrouillé, sûrement à cause des Joncheruines. Tu sais, au début de l'année, dans le train, je t'avais dit que j'en avais senti autour de nous. Peut-être une colonie. Ils ont dû te suivre. Je suis désolée pour toi, mais saches que je te soutiens. Bon, je vais y aller, au revoir Harry !

Et elle reparti d'un pas léger vers la table des Serdaigle. Harry, figé, la regarda partir. Il avait toujours pensé que Luna était un peu folle. Très intelligente, mais folle, bien qu'elle put comprendre et voir des choses que les autres de comprenaient pas. En tout cas, son ton sérieux quand elle parlait de créatures inexistantes et sa franchise déconcertante étaient très bizarres. En tout cas, Harry l'aimait beaucoup, car elle le soutenait et l'aidait tout le temps. Oui, Luna était vraiment une amie. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à sortir avec elle. Ni Hermione, d'ailleurs. Ginny, oui, peut-être une ou deux fois, il avait pensé qu'il l'aimait… Mais finalement, non. Toutes ces filles étaient trop… Ou pas assez… C'était un sentiment inexplicable que Harry ne parvenait pas à décrire. Enfin, de toutes façons, il n'était pas gay, et c'est tout. Il en était sûr, parfaitement sûr.

Harry sursauta quand il entendit le raclement de plusieurs chaises. Il se rendit compte que ses amis se levaient, sur le point de partir. Il réagit et se leva lui aussi, sans avoir rien avalé. Dean lui tendit quand même un morceau de tarte à la mélasse, qu'Harry accepta à contre-cœur, même si c'était de loin son dessert préféré. Il jeta un rapide regard à la dérobée vers la table des Serpentard, malgré lui. Il sentit un pincement au cœur quand il vit Drago, riant à gorge déployée, passer un bras autour de l'épaule de Pansy Parkinson qui rougit aussitôt avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du blond, qui se mit à rire plus fort, souriant à la fille à tête de pékinois. Harry détourna la tête et sentit son moral descendre plus bas.

- Tu viens, Harry ? demanda Hermione, quelques mètres plus loin.

- Ouais, ouais…

Harry marcha d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte de la Grande Salle, s'efforçant de penser à autre chose qu'a l'air réjoui de Drago quand Pansy lui avait embrassé la joue. Trouver un autre sujet, trouver un autre sujet… La soirée ! Mais bien sûr, cette fameuse soirée où il allait devoir embrasser tour à tour ses amis dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus sur ses… penchants.

- Le mot de passe ?

Harry sursauta. Il avait monté sans s'en rendre compte les marches de l'escalier, suivant ses amis, pour arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit, d'un ton très sérieux. En entrant dans la salle commune, Harry grimpa directement dans le dortoir. Dean, Neville et Seamus le suivirent, tandis que Ron s'affalait sur le canapé écarlate devant la cheminée. Harry eut juste le temps de voir Hermione s'asseoir à côté du roux avant de gravir quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier du dortoir. Il poussa la porte et entendit un petit bruit.

- Tic, tic, tic !

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit une chouette d'une blancheur de neige, magnifique, qui le fixait de ses yeux ambre en tapotant à la vitre avec son bec.

- Hedwige !

Harry se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Sa chouette entra aussitôt et fonça sur le lit, l'air gelée par le froid, tremblante.. Harry lui enleva la lettre accrochée à sa patte et l'ouvrit.

_Harry,_

_J'ai appris pour l'incident de cet après midi. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait ça par provocation pour déstabiliser Malfoy, mais j'aimerais quand même que tu vienne me rendre visite dans quelques temps. Samedi après-midi, ça te convient ? Renvoi-moi Hedwige pour me répondre. _

_Amitiés,_

_Hagrid_

Sans attendre, Harry prit une plume et de l'encre dans son sac et écrivit un rapide « Je serais là samedi aux alentours de 16h ». Il s'approcha d'Hedwige, occupée à mordiller un bout de tarte à la mélasse sur un lit, et lui attrapa la patte pour y accrocher le parchemin. Celle-ci émit un hululement de protestation, mais lâcha quand même le morceau de tarte pour qu'Harry puisse mettre la lettre correctement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle reprit le bout de tarte à la mélasse avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte. Harry se leva pour la voir partir vers la cabane de Hagrid, sa blancheur se fondant dans le décor enneigé.

- Bon, cette soirée, ça commence quand ? demanda soudain Seamus.

- Sais pas, répondit Neville. Harry, Dean ?

- Ben on pourrait commencer maintenant, non ? répondit Dean.

- Ok, répondit Seamus. On va faire ça juste tout les cinq, avec Ron, quand il sera remonté.

- Ron est remonté, on peut commencer ! dit alors une voix derrière Seamus, et Ron entra dans le dortoir en refermant la porte derrière lui. Alors, on y va ?

- Ouais, dit Dean. Alors, alignez-vous tous, comme ça. Ensuite, y'en a un qui vient ici – Seamus s'avança vers son ami à l'endroit indiqué – et tout le monde l'embrasse tour à tour. Si quelqu'un ressent quelque chose de spécial – en dehors d'une folle envie de péter de rire -, vous le dites. Ensuite, on fera pareil avec Ron, puis Neville, moi et enfin Harry. Ca vous va ?

- Parfait ! s'exclama Ron. J'commence.

Le roux s'avança vers Seamus et, hésitant un instant, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitôt, Seamus les pris et l'embrassa. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ron s'éloigna et, avec un rictus de dégoût, confirma :

- Ouais, je suis vraiment pas gay. En tout cas, te vexe pas Seam', mais je t'aime pas.

- Pareil, répondit Seamus en souriant. Au suivant !

Dean s'avança et, sans hésitation, embrassa Seamus. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Seamus se passa la langue sur ses lèvres en marmonnant un vague : « Pas mal… » mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Dean se contenta de sourire et se mit à côté de Ron, derrière Seamus. Ce fut au tour de Neville. Il s'avança timidement.

- Fais pas comme si t'avais jamais embrassé personne ! s'exclama Seamus d'un ton encourageant. Allez, je t'ai vu l'autre jour, dans la tour d'astronomie, avec Luna !

Il éclata de rire lorsque le teint de Neville passa du vert pâle au rouge cramoisi. Celui-ci s'avança alors d'un pas décidé et embrassa Seamus avec conviction. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Neville sourit et dit :

- Désolé vieux mais… Luna embrasse mieux que toi.

Ce fut au tour de Dean et Ron d'éclater de rire. Seamus grogna et marmonna « Au suivant ». Harry s'approcha de lui.

- On va voir si il embrasse bien ! chuchota Dean à Ron. Deux mornilles qu'il est pire que Seamus.

- Tenu ! répliqua Ron en sortant deux pièces d'argent de sa poche.

Harry embrassa aussitôt Seamus en essayant de faire comme avec Malfoy. Seamus répondit à son baiser et Harry put constater que Luna devait embrasser très bien car Seamus ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus, même si ses lèvres avaient un léger goût salé. Lorsque Harry se détacha de lui, Seamus paraissait impressionné.

- Putain, Harry ! Je comprends pas pourquoi Malfoy est parti quand tu l'a embrassé ! Arrête, rien qu'en embrassant quelqu'un, tu pourrait le faire devenir homo !! Enfin bon, heureusement, je ne succombe pas à quelqu'un simplement quand il m'embrasse, surtout si c'est pas une fille. Donc bon, je sais pas si t'a embrassé Chang comme ça mais si c'est le cas, je comprends pourquoi elle a pleuré des litres quand tu l'a largué !

Ron, Dean et Neville ouvrirent d'énormes yeux et fixèrent Harry. Dean, vexé, glissa discrètement deux mornilles dans la main de Ron qui souriait largement en rangeant l'argent dans sa poche.

- T'embrasse aussi les filles comme ça, ou c'est réservé aux mecs ?

- Dean ! s'offusqua Harry. J'ai jamais embrassé un mec avant Malfoy !

- Wouuh, c'est le p'tit privilégié alors ! Le premier type à avoir embrassé le Survivant !!

- Ron, tu la ferme ! Bon, on continu ?

- Avec plaisir ! s'exclama Dean. Ron, à ton tour !

Ron s'avança, un peu perturbé par ce qui se passait : il allait se faire embrasser par quatre de ses amis. Cette perspective le dégoûtait un peu, mais il essaya d'imaginer que chacun était Hermione. La tâche parut alors beaucoup plus agréable.

- Bon, qui commence pour Ron ? Neville ?

Neville s'approcha de Ron et l'embrassa, exactement comme il l'avait fait pour Seamus. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron le repoussa et marmonna :

- J'imagine que Hermione doit être bien mieux à embrasser !

Neville laissa échapper un petit rire et alla se placer derrière Ron en attendant les autres. Ce fut au tour de Dean. Celui-ci embrassa Ron sans détour, mais sans trop d'enthousiasme. Le roux n'était pas très heureux non plus, il semblait passablement écœuré. Quand Dean s'éloigna, il parut soulagé mais se rembrunit quand Seamus s'approcha de lui, souriant. Il l'embrassa aussi. Ca devenait répétitif, et pas très agréable. Ron commençait à en avoir marre de cette soirée de gays. Seamus s'éloigna et Harry s'avança à son tour. Le brun semblait mal à l'aise. Ron sembla vaguement intéressé, vu le fait que Harry embrassait aussi bien qu'il volait sur un balai d'après Seamus. Mais le fait d'embrasser son meilleur ami, Harry, son frère… Non, c'était vraiment contre nature.

- Désolé, je peux pas faire ça ! annonça-t-il en voyant Harry approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Je peux pas, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas homo le moins du monde, ça c'est sûr. Bon, je crois que j'ai embrassé tout le monde là ? Ca vous fait quelque chose ?

Tous hochèrent négativement la tête, sauf Harry qui n'avait pas vécu l'expérience. Soulagé, Ron déclara qu'il allait dormir parce que cette soirée commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

- Neville, à ton tour ! conclut Seamus pendant que Ron claquait la porte de la salle de bain.

- Mais j'ai déjà embrassé tout le monde ! répliqua Neville.

- Pas Harry, rappela Dean. Allez, juste une fois et on te laisse tranquille. Ok ?

- Bon, d'accord.

Neville s'avança et posa sans détour ses lèvres contre celles de Harry. A l'évidence, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience – Neville, pas Harry – et n'était pas très doué en la matière. Harry fut plutôt soulagé quand il s'éloigna.

- Ouais, pas mal du tout ! fit-il.

- Je peux pas en dire autant que toi, marmonna Harry assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

- Dean, t'as embrassé tout le monde ? demanda Seamus.

- Pas Harry, répéta-t-il en s'avançant vers le concerné. Le pauvre, il doit en avoir marre, surtout si il est pas gay.

- Comment ça, « si » ? protesta Harry. Je ne suis pas gay !

Dean marmonna un vague « mais bien sûr » avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles de Harry. Voyant qu'il semblait attendre sans rien faire, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa vraiment. Quand Harry le relâcha, Dean parut satisfait.

- Ouais, c'est vraiment pas mal !

- J'vous avait dit ! s'exclama Seamus.

- Vous pourriez la fermer un peu ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Ron, une serviette autour de la taille. Il avait l'air passablement mécontent.

- Là encore ça va, mais quand je vais dormir, vous allez baisser le ton. Clair ?

- Okay ! répondit joyeusement Dean.

- Si sa majesté insiste, répliqua Seamus en faisant une révérence.

- Vos gueules ! rétorqua Harry aux deux autres. Ok Ron, je les surveillerais. Si ils parlent trop fort…

Il se passa un index menaçant sur le cou en tirant la langue. Ron eut un sourire et hocha la tête avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

- Bon, tout le monde a embrassé tout le monde, c'est bon ? conclut Dean. C'est pas que j'mennuie mais…

- Ouais, c'est bon ! répondit Seamus en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tu viens Dean ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son ami. On fais une partie d'échecs ?

- J'arrive, dit celui-ci en se tournant vers Harry.

Seamus sourit et descendit dans la salle commune après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. Neville se dirigea vers son lit, s'allongea par terre et commença à fouiller sous le matelas. Il ressortit avec un sourire victorieux, brandissant un énorme paquet de Patacitrouilles.

- Mon petit faible, avoua Neville en s'asseyant sur son lit avant de commencer à dévorer les friandises.

Dean entraîna Harry à un coin du dortoir, assez loin pour que Neville ne les entende pas parler. Quand ils furent hors d'écoute, Dean prit la parole :

- Ecoute… Me demande pas comment, mais je crois savoir une chose que tu ne sais pas. C'est inexplicable, ça se ressent dans la façon dont tu embrasse… N'importe qui d'assez expérimenté saurait le deviner. Ne le prends pas mal, il faut accepter ce que l'on est. Tu dois accepter ce que tu es. Et tu es gay. Non, non, tais toi ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant que Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, furieux. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Tu ne peux rien y changer, c'est dans ta nature. Faut pas en avoir honte, y'a plein de mecs de nos jours qui sont attirés par d'autres hommes. C'est pas une tare, c'est pas un défaut. Ca fait partie de nous. En tout cas, je l'ai ressenti quand tu m'a embrassé, et j'en suis sûr. Maintenant que tu le sais, tu peux y réfléchir. Bon, Seam' m'attends. Salut, Harry.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna vers la porte du dortoir, laissant Harry en plan, choqué. Comment Dean pouvait-il savoir quelque chose qu'il ignorait sur lui-même ? En plus, si il était homo, il s'en serait quand même rendu compte en premier, non ? De toutes façons, Dean mentait, il en était sûr. Il faisait ça pour le forcer à admettre qu'il était gay, alors qu'en plus, il n'était pas gay. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'aimait pas les hommes. Pourtant… Aucune fille ne lui faisait vraiment envie non plus. Eh bien alors tout simplement il n'était ni attiré par les hommes, ni par les femmes. Il n'était ni hétéro, ni gay. Il n'était rien… Mais rien est tout et tout est rien… Alors il était bi. C'est fou les conclusions qu'on obtient quand on réfléchit trop longtemps. Oui, arrête de réfléchir un moment, Harry. On fait une pause.

- T'as l'air pensif, fit remarquer Ron en sortant de la salle de bain.

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face. Son meilleur ami était vêtu de l'éternel pyjama violet se séchait ses cheveux flamboyants qui dégoulinaient sur le parquet avec une serviette également violette.

- Ouais, nan… Je réfléchissais.

- Tu sais, dit Ron en posant une main paternelle sur son épaule, je comprends que ça te mette la pression tout ça. Embrasser l'autre abruti, les rumeurs qui commencent à courir, cette soirée… Moi aussi, si j'étais à ta place, je serai perturbé. C'est déstabilisant, tout ça, et je le comprends. Je te comprends. Et je te crois quand tu dis que tu n'es pas gay, comme je te croyais quand tu disais que Tu-Sais-Qui était revenu… Je t'ai toujours cru, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi – sauf quand tu affirmais que tu n'avais pas mis ton nom dans la Coupe en 4e année, bon, là, d'accord –, tu es plus qu'un ami, tu fais partie de ma famille. T'es un peu comme mon frère… Si t'as besoin de parler ou besoin d'aide, je suis là, ok ?

Harry, ne sachant que répondre, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ron lui sourit et, prenant une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin, s'assit sur son lit et tira les rideaux de son baldaquin. Harry ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il faisait et préféra descendre faire un tour.


	3. Cramé, Potter !

**Cramé, Potter !**

Quand Harry descendit dans la salle commune, il trouva Dean et Seamus étroitement enlacés, debouts, devant une petite table où était posé un échiquier et, de toute évidence, une partie commencée avait été interrompue. Il traversa la pièce vide à l'exception des deux garçons qui s'embrassaient, en leur jetant au passage un regard surpris. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque. Il avait vu les regards qu'ils s'étaient lancés pendant la soirée, et ne fut pas trop étonné de constater qu'_eux_ étaient gays.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, il sortit de sa poche la carte du Maraudeur, qu'il avait prit soin d'emporter. Il chercha aussitôt sans s'en rendre compte le nom de Drago. « Salle de bain des Préfets », indiquait la petite étiquette à côté de son nom. Avec un sourire pervers en imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait voir là-bas, Harry se mit en route. Il commença à marcher, puis décida qu'il serait plus prudent de se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il extirpa celle-ci de sa poche (qu'il avait emmenée aussi), et s'en recouvrit. Il était arrivé en quelques minutes. « Fraîcheur des Pins ». Il pénétra dans la Salle de bains discrètement, invisible, se sentant étrangement surexcité.

La grande baignoire remplissait pratiquement toute la pièce. Il s'assit dans un coin et attendit. Soudain, une tête blonde sortit de l'eau, et avala une grande bouffée d'air. Se passant une main sur le visage pour s'essuyer les yeux, Drago observa le tableau de la Sirène et constata avec un grognement qu'elle était endormie.

- Ah, bravo ! se plaignit-il. Je vais parler avec qui, moi, maintenant ? Eh, oh, réveille-toi, idiote ! Je me fais chier, moi, tout seul ! Oh, laisse-tomber ! ajouta-t-il en voyant que la Sirène ne bougeait toujours pas. Ca va faire deux heures que je suis là.

Soudain, un ricanement sonore se fit entendre, et une silhouette fantomatique surgit de l'eau. Drago la reconnut et soupira, levant les yeux au ciel et ramenant un peu de mousse vers lui pour se couvrir.

- On parle tout seul, beau blond ? railla Mimi Geignarde, hilare.

- Ouais, d'habitude, c'est vrai que je parle à beaucoup de gens… Je me balade, je me fais respecter et craindre, je fais en sorte qu'on m'aime bien… Ce qui est pratique, dans le fait d'être populaire, c'est que ça marche que quand on est un minimum… _vivant_…

Il lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur. Elle parut indignée, et il ricana quand elle replongea rageusement dans l'eau, profondément vexée, en poussant une longue plainte stridente. Drago hocha la tête en marmonnant « idiote », puis ne dit rien pendant un certain temps, et ferma les yeux. Harry le contempla avec délice bien malgré lui, et sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de son ventre. Ses pensées divaguèrent alors sur des choses peu orthodoxes, il rougit furieusement… et il secoua brutalement la tête pour revenir sur Terre, s'interdisant fortement à lui-même de penser à des choses pareilles. Pendant un petit moment, Harry resta là, assis, invisible, à admirer Drago Malfoy qui avait toujours les yeux fermé, dans son bain de mousse coloré, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Soudain, le blond ouvrit les yeux comme s'il revenait brusquement à la réalité, et soupira. Il marmonna un petit « fais chier » et s'appuya sur un bord de la grande baignoire pour sortir de l'eau. Lorsqu'il fut debout, le dos tourné à Harry, il attrapa une serviette d'un blanc immaculé posée par terre et s'en enveloppa. Visiblement, il aurait aimé rester un peu plus longtemps ici. Ce brutal changement rappela à Harry qu'il devait avoir dépassé le couvre-feu d'au moins une ou deux heures. Le brun se força à fermer les yeux pendant que Drago se séchait rapidement, mais il entendit un petit bruit et les rouvrit brusquement. Ce qu'il vit le fit rougir, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de gêne ou de plaisir.

La serviette du Serpentard avait glissé et était tombée sur le sol. Il s'était retourné et faisait maintenant face à Harry – qu'il ne pouvait voir –, dans le plus simple appareil. Il jura, se pencha et ramassa la serviette. Il s'apprêtait à la remettre, lorsque Harry laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. A l'évidence, il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Le brun se plaqua aussitôt les deux mains sur la bouche, honteux d'avoir trahi sa présence. Drago, pétrifié, resta immobile un moment, puis s'avança vers la source du bruit. Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, tant il avait peur de se trahir à nouveau et d'être repéré. Mais Drago murmura « _hominum revelio »_, et le Gryffondor sut que c'était fini. L'habituelle sensation l'enveloppa, et une grimace agacée apparut sur le visage de Drago.

- Encore une groupie qui veut admirer mon corps, grogna-t-il. Sortilège de Désillusion, je suppose.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et passa sa main vers l'endroit où était tassé Harry. A sa grande surprise, il toucha quelque chose de bizarre, d'invisible… Aussi fluide qu'un cours d'eau, aussi léger qu'un souffle de vent… Il respira un grand coup, et souleva brusquement la cape, révélant Harry qui se faisait de plus en plus petit. Drago resta un moment le bras en l'air, la cape pendant au bout, l'air profondément choqué. Puis un sourire mi-amusé, mi-choqué apparut sur son visage, et il laissa retomber l'étoffe. Il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Harry :

- J't'ai cramé.

Celui-ci fut encore plus surpris. Il s'attendait à recevoir un sortilège particulièrement désagréable pour le punir d'avoir vu… ce qu'il a vu, mais non. Le terme exact était qu'Harry, en ce moment même, était sur le cul. Il réalisa alors soudain que Drago n'avait toujours pas remis sa serviette. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Drago soupira et expliqua :

- T'es cramé, Potter !

Harry sursauta, toujours immobile, un air de totale incompréhension affichée sur son visage stupéfait. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna :

- Bon, je t'ai vu, fini, keep out, t'es cramé, tu peux partir…

Harry ne bougea pas, détaillant le blond de haut… en bas. Puis un petit sourire s'étala sur son visage sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Drago le remarqua, et secoua la main devant son visage.

- Ecoute, je comprends que tu aime ce que tu vois, mais maintenant, faut partir ! Tu sais, c'est pas très bien de violer l'intimité des gens comme ça. Je sais que j'ai un corps de rêve – combien de fois me l'as t'on fait remarquer ? – mais faut pas exagérer quand même… Que _toi_ tu profite de la situation comme ça… Eh, mais… Dis-donc, Potter, je te savais pas aussi pervers !

Visiblement toujours sous le choc, Harry ne répondit pas. Il pencha simplement un peu la tête de côté, et Drago leva les yeux au ciel, le prit par les épaules et le secoua.

- Potter, tu m'obliges à faire une chose que je n'ai aucune envie de faire…

Il le souleva brutalement, le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa violemment. Harry, les yeux agrandis sous l'effet de la stupeur, ne bougea pas. Une minute environ s'écoula avant que Drago ne le relâche, le soumette au maléfice du Saucisson, lui balance un violent coup de pied dans les parties. Harry écarquilla encore plus les yeux sous le choc mais n'émit pas un son. Pendant que Harry se tortillait par terre sans pouvoir se libérer, Drago se rhabilla juste sous ses yeux, et Harry ne put empêcher un filet de bave de couler lentement de ses lèvres. Drago le remarqua et sourit légèrement. Quand il fut prêt, il déposa un dernier baiser brutal sur les lèvres de Harry et, soudain, le balança dans la grande baignoire toujours pleine et mousseuse alors qu'il était toujours saucissonné. Sans un regard en arrière, Drago sécha la serviette qui traînait par terre d'un coup de baguette et la rangea dans son sac qu'il avait amené, puis sortit de la pièce en sifflant triomphalement.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, toujours attaché, se débattait dans l'eau pour sortir de là. L'air commençait à lui manquer. Comme Drago l'avait prévu, ses liens se détachèrent au moment où il croyait qu'il allait se noyer définitivement et, d'un coup de pied brutal contre le fond de la baignoire, il remonta à la surface et avala une grande bouffée d'air. C'est ce moment là que choisit Mimi Geignarde pour ressurgir de l'eau et ricaner en le voyant, trempé, tout habillé. Il poussa un juron et se jeta un sort à lui-même pour se sécher, puis lança une réplique cinglante et glaciale à Mimi qui continuait de se tordre de rire, avant de ramasser sa cape et de sortir de la Salle de Bains en repensant à ce qu'il venait de voir.

Une fois dans le couloir, il sortit la carte du Maraudeur de sa poche et constata avec soulagement qu'elle était parfaitement sèche. Probablement un sortilège de protection que les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes avaient appliqué. Il ressentit toujours la même douleur fulgurante à l'endroit précis où Drago avait frappé avec une violence surprenante, et se rendit alors compte de l'étrangeté de son comportement. Puis il réalisa alors que, quelques minutes auparavant à peine, il avait sous les yeux Drago Malfoy, sortant tout juste de son bain, aussi habillé qu'un vers de terre – mais Merlin sait à quel point il était plus agréable à regarder. Il fit de son mieux malgré lui pour graver ce souvenir au plus profond de sa mémoire pour ne jamais oublier cette vision de décadence, de débauche et de… de woouuuaw. Il se rendit alors compte avec horreur qu'il fantasmait sur son pire ennemi. Enfin, il se rendit compte… L'endroit où l'ennemi en question avait frappé s'en était rendu compte en durcissant horriblement.

En lançant d'un air absent le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et en s'affalant sur un fauteuil proche sans un regard alentour, Harry réalisa alors de l'étrange moment qu'il venait de vivre. Et en y repensant, la voix de Dean qui se décollait de Seamus – apparemment, ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis son départ, ce qui était surprenant – et lui demandait « Harry, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air… ailleurs. » lui semblait lointaine, très lointaine… Alors que le corps pâle et trempé de Drago lui paraissait si proche… Il glissa et tomba brusquement du fauteuil sur lequel il était allongé, atterrissant sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Ron, qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce, poussa une exclamation de surprise qui résonna dans la salle commune vide à l'exception des quatre garçons, puis le noir total. Harry s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était fendue en deux – sûrement due au fait qu'il s'était gravement cogné le crâne par terre en tombant du fauteuil –, et ses bijoux de famille le faisait toujours un peu souffrir – il faut dire que Drago avait vraiment frappé fort, cette fois. Trois visages inquiets étaient penchés sur lui, et, les yeux plissés, il distingua les cheveux flamboyants de Ron, le regard soucieux de Dean et le sourire satisfait de Mrs Pomfresh. Celle-ci s'écria brusquement :

- Très bien, vous êtes réveillé, je vais pouvoir aller m'occuper de cas plus grave que vous ! Ne bougez pas, Potter, je reviens.

Elle s'éloigna dans un bruit de pas léger, puis Dean et Ron s'éloignèrent un peu. Le roux prit la parole en premier :

- T'as fait un sacré malaise, vieux. A peine j'étais arrivé que je t'ai vu glisser et tomber par terre, puis t'évanouir. Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? T'es malade ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Doucement, répliqua Harry d'une voix pâteuse. J'ai encore mal à la tête.

- J'ai laissé Seamus dans la salle commune, expliqua rapidement Dean en se levant. Je suis juste resté en attendant que tu revienne à toi mais, visiblement, c'est fait. On espérait juste que c'était pas trop grave. Bon, on se rejoint tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner ! ajouta-t-il en sortant. Bye !

- Hey, Ron ! murmura Harry en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Dis… Tu le savais, toi ? Pour lui et Seamus ?

- De quoi ? Qu'ils étaient pédé ? Ben ouais… Enfin, ça se voyait.

- Oh, un peu comme toi et Hermione ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répliqua Ron en rougissant furieusement.

- Rien, rien… Bon, on se rejoint en bas tout à l'heure ? J'arrive… T'inquiète, je sors d'ici dès que je peux, j'en ai pour dix minutes… Descend, je te rejoindrais.

- Ok… Si tu veux. Salut.

Ron se leva et sortit avec un sourire incertain, les joues toujours un peu roses. Il s'efforça de ne pas repenser à Drago, et se leva difficilement : il avait toujours mal à la tête. Il retomba brutalement sur son oreiller, puis se releva… Et fut assailli par Mrs Pomfresh, qui le sermonna sévèrement. Au bout de quelques minutes de négociation, il put enfin sortir. En descendant le Grand Escalier, il croisa quelques élèves. Parmi eux, Zabini et Parkinson qui discutaient.

- …pas dans le dortoir ! disait Blaise, visiblement inquiet. Ni dans la Grande Salle ! Enfin, peut-être qu'il y est descendu entre temps… En tout cas il n'était pas là-bas il y a une demi-heure !

- Probablement partit se balader ! répliqua Pansy, en s'efforçant de paraître rassurante. Viens, descendons, il finira bien par nous rejoindre !

- Mouais…

Harry les suivit de loin, percevant quelques mots de la conversation dont « Drago », « se balader tout seul la nuit », « si Rusard l'avait chopé », « crétin » et « aurait pu me prévenir ».

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry tourna immédiatement le regard vers la table où partaient Blaise et Pansy. Il reconnut avec un mélange d'horreur, de soulagement et de désir le visage du Serpentard. Il avait l'air triomphant, et visiblement satisfait. Harry repensa à l'épisode de la Salle de Bain en s'asseyant entre Seamus et Hermione, en face de Ron qui s'empiffrait avec ardeur sous l'œil outré d'Hermione.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus… Enfin, moins… Quelle débauche ! conclut-elle, choquée.

- Ch'est toi qui est trop compliquée ! répliqua-t-il en s'enfournant une bonne quantité de frites dans la bouches avec les mains. Pas bechoin d'un couteau ou d'une fourchette pour manger tout cha !

Elle haussa un sourcil glacial et lui lança un regard dégoûté avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

- Alors, tu vas mieux ? lui demanda-t-elle. Dean m'a raconté ton « malaise », et…

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard était intensément fixé sur la table des Serpentard, plus particulièrement sur _un_ Serpentard. Drago leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Il sourit étrangement, et Harry ne put se retenir de lui rendre son sourire. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le regard d'acier de Drago, mais Harry ne sut distinguer quoi. Il comprit simplement que leur relation allait devenir beaucoup plus complexe et intense, aussi bien au niveau haine qu'au niveau… Juste au niveau haine. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Pas d'amour ni de désir, ni d'envie incontrôlable de lui… Oh non, rien du tout, juste la haine. Oui, sa haine et son dés… sa haine serait beaucoup plus complexe et intense. C'était tout. Que la haine. Ni amour, ni désir. Ce n'était pas permis. C'était improbable, impensable… Impossible. N'est-ce pas ? …


	4. Chat perdu & Allégresse

**Chat perdu & allégresse**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, Seamus, Dean, Ron et Neville courraient partout. Il se redressa, les coudes sur son oreiller, et marmonna d'une voix endormie :

- S'quiss'pass ?

- Pommé.

- Quoi ?

- Pommé ! répéta Dean comme une évidence.

- Qu'est-ce qui est pommé ? répliqua Harry qui comprenait de moins en moins.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione déboula dans le dortoir, paniquée.

- Alors, vous l'avez retrouvé ? demanda-t-elle. Il est ici ?

Neville secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et elle laissa échapper une plainte de désespoir.

- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas retrouvé ?

- Et dire que je lui avais bien dit de ne pas sortir la nuit ! maugréa Hermione sans lui accorder aucune attention, les yeux au ciel. Quel idiot ! Je lui avais bien dit de rester tranquillement à côté de moi… Si ça se trouve, il ne pourra pas revenir ! Oh…

- EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN VA SE DECIDER A M'EXPLIQUER ? hurla Harry, exaspéré.

Seamus haussa un sourcil glacial et répliqua tout simplement :

- Pattenrond.

- Quoi ?

- Pattenrond, Harry ! répéta Hermione. Mon chat ! Tu sais bien… Hier soir, il était à côté de mon lit, et ce matin, il a disparu ! Je ne sais pas si il s'est perdu ou…

- Oh, ben fallait le dire !

Il sortit de sa valise la carte du Maraudeur et grogna « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Le point indiquant le chat se trouvait au troisième étage, et vagabondait dans les couloirs tranquillement. La situation lui rappela vaguement une comptine moldue nommée « La mère Michelle ».

- Je vais le chercher, annonça Harry.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en dévalant l'escalier sous les cris stridents et pressants d'Hermione. Même pas 6h du matin. Quelle folle, cette fille, de réveiller tout le monde à cette heure-ci pour un chat… Il aurait bien fini par revenir. Il sortit de la salle commune, remarqua par la fenêtre que le soleil se levait à peine et courut en ronchonnant contre Hermione des paroles incohérentes. Il vit un éclair roux passer derrière un mur dans un couloir sombre du troisième étage. Il courut le rattraper et vit Pattenrond, roulé en boule, un bout de saumon dans le bec qu'il avait visiblement piqué aux cuisines. Harry soupira, se pencha pour le prendre quand un murmure le fit sursauter.

- On se promène tôt tout seul dans les couloirs, Potter ?

Il se retourna brusquement. Derrière lui, Drago le contemplait avec un mélange de haine et de délice. Il l'aggripa par le col de sa robe et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur dur et froid du couloir. Harry eut l'impression que sa tête se fendait en deux tant le choc contre le mur était dur, et la douleur qu'il avait ressentit hier revenait soudain avec force. Il se massa le crâne avec vigueur en jurant et croisa le regard d'acier glacial de Drago. Celui-ci lui sourit froidement, puis le poussa violemment. Harry trébucha et tomba, s'écrasant par terre, le bras droit douloureux. Avec un dernier sourire, Drago disparut à l'angle du mur, et Harry eut à peine le temps de se relever en gémissant qu'il s'était déjà volatilisé. Il empoigna avec force Pattenrond qui émit un sifflement indigné, mais l'ignora. Il le mit juste en face de son visage et grogna : « C'est ta faute, tout ça. Fugueur, va. » Le chat pencha légèrement la tête de côté et plissa les yeux. Harry haussa les sourcils et le posa par terre. Il vint se frotter conter ses jambes en ronronnant comme pour s'excuser. Harry soupira, sourit malgré la douleur à son bras sur lequel il était tombé et caressa un peu le chat avant de se relever et de repartir vers la salle commune.

- PATTENROND ! s'écria Hermione, hystérique, au moment où Harry prononçait à peine le mot de passe.

Elle courut vers eux et prit le chat dans ses bras en répétant une centaine de « merci » à Harry. Gêné, celui-ci ne cessait de lui assurer « mais c'est rien, c'est rien ! vraiment, rien du tout… » Il remonta dans le dortoir et s'affala sur son lit, se sentant parfaitement en mode « père Lustucru ». Dean et Neville étaient restés dans le dortoir, alors que les deux autres étaient descendus manger directement. Harry tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et repensa à la nuit précédente. D'abord le test, ensuite la Salle de Bain… Stupide test. Stupide Salle de Bain. Stupide soirée, en somme.

« Parfait ! pensa Harry. Résumons. Mes amis pensent que je suis homo, j'ai vu Malfoy sans rien sur lui dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets, il m'a vu, il m'a embrassé, il m'a balancé dans la baignoire, et ce matin, il m'explose le crâne et le bras droit. Charmant petit bonhomme. Charmante situation que la mienne. Solution ? Faisons comme si de rien n'était. Ouais, vis ta vie normalement, Harry, sans problème… »

Il cessa de réfléchir un moment puis soupira.

« Conclusion ? Ma vie est entièrement constituée de problèmes. »

Il se massa l'arrête du nez et s'ordonna : « Pense comme Neville, pense comme Neville… Quel idiot ! Je vais vivre ma vie autrement ! Ouais, mais comment faire ? Avec l'autre taré qui veut ma peau à cause de la prophétie… Bon, on va faire comme on peut et se débrouiller avec ce qu'on a. C'est parti pour la galère… »

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

- On va manger, annonça Dean en souriant. Moi et Neville. Si tu veux venir avec nous… Ou alors, tu préfère peut-être descendre plus tard ?

- Je… Non, je viens avec vous. Attendez-moi deux minutes…

Quelques temps plus tard, Harry descendait le Grand Escalier, marchant derrière Neville, écoutant à moitié Dean qui lui parlait de la prochaine séance d'entraînement de Quidditch.

- Tu vois, Harry, si on veut gagner le match contre les Serdaigle le mois prochain, il va vraiment falloir mettre le paquet ! J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient un nouveau batteur et crois-moi, je l'ai vu dans un couloir et je peux te dire que si on lui met un Cognard sous le nez, j'aimerai pas être à la place de celui qui le recevra…

- Dean…, soupira Harry.

- Il est vraiment foutu comme un gorille ! poursuivit Dean, les sourcils froncé. Je crois qu'il va falloir travailler en esquive parce que celui-là, c'est vraiment une brute ! Et si jamais quelqu'un est blessé, on peut dire adieu à la coupe cette année…

- Dean ! coupa Harry. Tu n'es même pas dans l'équipe !

- Et alors ? Je peux bien te conseiller, non ?

- Mouais…, fit le brun en s'étirant comme un chat. Je crois que je sais moi-même comment diriger mon équipe, ajouta-t-il en baillant. Dis-donc, elle était obligée de nous faire lever si tôt, Hermione ? Ce n'est qu'un chat après tout, il aurait pu retrouver son chemin, il s'est déjà baladé tout seul dans le château, non ? Pff…

Ils arrivèrent en face de la Grande Salle. Dean poussa les porte et partit s'asseoir comme d'habitude à côté Seamus, et Neville vint s'asseoir entre eux. Seamus grogna de frustration et le poussa pour pouvoir embrasser Dean. Celui-ci sourit largement en se servant des toast. Harry jeta tout d'abord un regard suspicieux vers la table des Serpentard et constata avec soulagement que Drago n'était pas encore arrivé. Il partit s'asseoir en face d'Hermione, à côté de Ron. La brune lisait _La Gazette du Sorcier_, et dès qu'elle le vit arriver, elle lui brandit sous le nez, toute joyeuse.

- Héhéhé ! C'est les soldes ! Les soooooooooooooldes ! Youuuuhouuu !

Elle paraissait euphorique. C'était très étrange… Harry se pencha vers Ron et murmura pour qu'Hermione ne puisse pas entendre :

- Dis-moi, elle s'est drogué ? Elle est défoncée à quoi ? Tu l'as fait fumer du bacon ou quoi ? Elle est pas bien ? HERMIONE ! ajouta-t-il en la prenant par les épaules et en la secouant furieusement. SI TU VOIS UN TUNNEL ET DE LA LUMIERE, FAIS DEMI-TOUR !

Hermione lui sourit largement et couina :

- Zoup là boum hihi ooooooooh le ciel est très bleu ce matin… Eh, Harry, le prend pas mal mais qu'est-ce que tu as de grands yeux ! C'est pour mieux te voir ma cocotte ! ajouta-t-elle en prenant une voix grave effrayante.

Elle paraissait vraiment shootée, hystérique et pas du tout Hermionesque. Ron éclata de rire et lui asséna une grande claque dans le dos – à Harry, pas à Hermione.

- Mais t'inquiète pas, vieux… Je lui ai juste lancé un sort d'Allégresse pour qu'elle arrête de parler de ce qui aurait pu arriver à son chat si il avait fait une mauvaise rencontre ou je sais pas quoi – elle était partie en plein délire… Tiens, elle s'intéresse aux fringues maintenant ?

- Eh, Ron-Ron, on fait les soldes à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? supplia-t-elle en se levant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui tirer la manche. Dis, on fais les soldes ? Hein ? S'il te plaît…

Elle prit une moue boudeuse qui lui donnait un air de gamine qui veut des bonbons. Ron eut un sourire attendri.

- N'est-elle pas adorable ?

- Sois gentil, Ron-Ron !

- Elle t'appelle comme ça, maintenant ? s'étonna Harry en regardant Hermione qui se frottait maintenant la joue contre l'épaule du roux qui paraissait aux anges. C'était pas le surnom que te donnait Lavande ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à battre de Lavande ? questionna Ron en souriant de nouveau devant Hermione qui commençait à lui caresser les cheveux, toujours en marmonnant des « Steuplé, steuplé, steuplé ! ».

Finalement, elle prit le visage de Ron entre ses mains et l'embrassa furieusement. Le roux parut surprit et complètement au septième ciel. Harry haussa les sourcils. Il attendit qu'Hermione se décolle pour parler, mais Ron ouvrit la bouche en premier.

- Ok, Mione, on va faire les soldes…

- OUAIS ! s'écria la brune en sautillant sur place. Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Elle ponctuait chaque « merci » d'un nouveau baiser. Ron avait une tête d'imbécile heureux qui lui allait affreusement bien. Pendant qu'Hermione recommençait à lire _La Gazette_, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Ron se tourna vers Harry.

- Woa… Elle est vraiment… Woa !

- J'ai compris. Bon, maintenant que vous avez fini de vous bécoter…

- C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus ! se défendit Ron, mais visiblement, il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde.

- …tu pourrai peut-être annuler ce sort ! acheva Harry. Tu vois dans quel état ça la met ?

- Ouais…, soupira Ron avec un regard rêveur. Putain c'que c'est bon… Tu sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attend ce moment…

- Ron, elle t'a juste embrassé…

- Et alors ? Ca fait six ans que j'attend ça, Harry ! Six ans ! Je vais pas annuler ça maintenant ! J'ai bien l'intention de rester encore un peu avec elle comme ça. Avoue qu'elle est mieux complètement dingue et amoureuse plutôt que quand elle préfère étudier à la place de rester avec nous ! Et puis, elle est tellement plus mignonne comme ça…

- Profiteur, accusa Harry.

- Eh, oh, ça va ! répliqua Ron, sur la défensive. C'est pas comme si j'en avait profité pour l'attirer dans un couloir sombre et…

- Ca va, j'ai compris ! l'interrompit Harry en lui tapant légèrement la tête. N'en dis pas plus, merci bien. J'aimerai que tu garde tes fantasme pour toi.

- Ca me va parfaitement.

- Ron-Ron ? dit soudain Hermione en lui aggripant le bras. Dis, quand c'est la prochaine sortie ?

- C'est dans deux semaines.

- Tu jure qu'on ira faire les magasins, hein ? s'enquit-elle en se penchant de nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser encore.

- Mais oui, assura Ron en éliminant la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres.

- Bon, vous avez l'air occupé ! constata sombrement Harry, se sentant légèrement exclu.

Il songea alors qu'Hermione avait un peu des airs de Lavande, sous l'effet du sort d'Allégresse. Il détestait ça. Et il détestait encore plus être mis à l'écart parce que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient ensemble… Enfin, cela ne durerait que le temps du sortilège. Il eut un sourire amusé en imaginant la réaction d'Hermione quand elle se « réveillerait » et réaliserait tout ce qui s'était passé.

- Je vais faire un tour, annonça Harry en emportant un ou deux toast. A plus tard.

Ron, toujours collé à Hermione, lui adressa un simple signe de la main. Il sortit de la Grande Salle et se retrouva aussitôt nez à nez avec Drago. Celui-ci lui sourit joyeusement en croisant son regard et, le bousculant violemment au passage, il entra dans la Grande Salle. Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais le blond était déjà partit s'installer à côté de Blaise. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Se rappelant du comportement d'Hermione, il décida d'aller dans une salle de classe vide pour s'entraîner au sortilège d'Allégresse. Il monta le Grand Escalier et dénicha assez rapidement une salle assez petite mais parfaite. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait aucun cobaye. Il courut à la volière, prit d'une illumination, il courut, sautillant, gambadant presque jusqu'à trouver Hedwige. Il la prit sur son épaule et retourna dans la salle de classe.

- Ma très chère, tu vas avoir l'honneur de m'aider dans ce petit entraînement ! déclara-t-il solennellement à sa chouette qui le regardait avec intérêt.

Il lui prit une patte et l'embrassa comme un baisemain.

- Voulez-vous bien me servir de cobaye, douce et tendre Hedwige ?

Celle-ci, flattée, pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'approbation. Il sourit et lui embrassa les plumes, la posant sur une table en face du bureau sur lequel il s'assit lui-même. « Toussa-toussa » , toussota Harry en sortant sa baguette et la pointant sur sa chouette. Cette dernière parut légèrement inquiète et le fixa intensément.

- T'inquiète pas ma belle, tu sentira rien. Si, en fait. Tu vas vraiment te sentir très contente. Prête ?

Elle pencha de nouveau la tête. Harry prononça la formule et, aussitôt, elle se mit à voleter un peu partout, sautillant, gambadant à pleines pattes joyeusement, roucoulant à tue-tête, se perchant sur chaque table tour à tour, tantôt se pendant au plafond, tantôt se posant sur une fenêtre, roucoulant et roucoulant toujours comme une folle furieuse, toute contente. Il courut dans toute la pièce, tentant en vain de l'attraper. Alors qu'elle se posait sur la dernière table, près de la porte, Harry la visa avec sa baguette, prêt à tenter d'arrêter le sort, furieux de se faire ridiculiser par une chouette, prononçant de toutes ses forces la même formule que pour le lancer, quand soudain…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Hedwige se fit projeter violemment contre un mur comme dans les dessins animés. Face contre la pierre, elle roucoulait toujours joyeusement, les pattes pendant dans le vide, des plumes qui voletaient çà et là. Drago apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, légèrement choqué, Pansy sur ses talons, le suivant comme un petit chien. Le sortilège frappa Drago de plein fouet. Il fut projeté au sol et resta un moment le cul par terre dans les deux sens du terme. Puis il se releva en gloussant comme une dinde, les bras repliés contre ses hanches, en se dandinant.

- Je suis une dinde, je suis une dinde ! brailla-t-il, tout joyeux. Eh, Pansy, je suis une dinde, non ? Ou peut-être un poulet ? Allez, dis, je suis quoi ? Eh, t'as une tête de ouistiti ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry, ressemblant vaguement à un bourré – Drago, pas Harry. Est-ce que de la famille ouistiti ? Tes parents sont des ouistiti ? s'enquit très sérieusement Drago. Nan mais je dis ça parce que tu ressemble _vraiment_ à un ouistiti. Enfin, désolé, c'est peut-être pas très gentil de dire ça à quelqu'un, mais c'est fou la ressemblance ! Eh, dis donc Pansy, mais c'est qu'ils sont beaux tes pieds ! J'adore tes pieds ! Eh, ils sont pas beaux ses pieds ? insista-t-il, regardant à nouveau Harry à la recherche visiblement d'une approbation. Moi j'aime beaucoup ses pieds.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis il fut pris d'un fou rire. Se reprenant au bout de quelques minutes, il poursuivit son discours, complètement hilare.

- Waya ! Je suis topissime ! Hein, Pansy ? Hein que je suis trop fort ?

Puis, prenant une voix grave :

- Le topissime ne se paye pas…

Et braillant soudain, se jetant au cou de Harry :

- MAIS POUR TOI C'EST GRATUIT !

Harry fit un mouvement de recul et Drago se croûta joliment au sol, face contre terre, gloussant de rire comme Hedwige contre son mur. Pansy poussa un hurlement suraigu et se jeta par terre à côté de lui.

- Oh my god ! Ciel je défaille ! Drake, mon chou, ça va ? Oh, là, là ! Mais aide-moi, voyons, Potter ! Son pauvre petit nez ! Fais quelque chose, il va finir par devenir moche ! Oh… Je défaille ! répéta-t-elle, hystérique. Mon roudoudou, je peux ? ajouta-t-elle, regardant la partie visible du visage de Drago c'est-à-dire ses cheveux.

Il gloussa de plus belle. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui avant de faire le mort.

Harry fut choqué par cette scène. Il traîna Drago et Pansy par les pieds dans le couloir puis retourna dans la salle en claquant la porte pour recouvrir les gloussements de Drago. Hedwige roucoulait toujours contre son mur. Il lui lança le sort d'annulation et elle glissa par terre, se ramassant en un petit tas difforme. Il alla lui porter secours, la prenant dans ses bras et examinant son cas. Visiblement, elle n'était pas blessée, tout juste un peu sonnée. Elle hulula faiblement, ses yeux ambrés fixant Harry avec espoir. Il sourit et lui embrassa la tête, la berça, lui caressa les plumes… Hedwige était aux anges. Quand elle fut remise sur pattes, il ouvrit la fenêtre et elle s'envola vers la volière pour manger un peu. Harry soupira et sortit de la salle, enjambant les deux Serpentard qui étaient restés allongés par terre, Drago toujours gloussant face contre terre, Pansy faisant la morte à côté de lui. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune en se jurant de faire attention avant d'utiliser ce sort n'importe comment. L'épisode de la Salle de Bain des Préfets lui était complètement sorti de la tête, ce qui était le bon côté des choses. Du moins, pour le moment…


	5. Révélations

**Révélations**

- Marre, marre, MARRE ! hurla Harry en enfonçant son poing dans l'oreiller.

Son cri résonna dans le dortoir vide à l'exception d'Hermione qui le regardait calmement.

- Marre de ce salaud qui me fait chier autant qu'il me fait bander !

- Harry, ton langage !

- Désolé. Marre de ce putain de salaud de merde qui me fait chier autant qu'il me fait bander !

Hermione soupira et se passa la main sur le visage, visiblement découragée.

- Ecoute, il faudrait peut-être trouver une solution…

- EXCELLENTE IDEE ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix étrangement aiguë et lourde d'ironie. Je n'y avais pas pensé ! C'est vrai, je pensais plutôt laisser faire les choses, c'est vrai qu'elles sont si bien comme elles sont…

- Calme-toi, Harry ! ordonna froidement Hermione. Ce n'est pas si grave, tu es simplement…

- …fou de désir…

- …attiré physiquement par Malfoy. Et après ? Ca arrive à tout le monde.

- D'être fou de désir pour Malfoy ? Oui, en effet, ça doit arriver à pratiquement toute la population féminine de Poudlard.

- Harry, soit un peu sérieux.

- C'est toi qui vient de dire que ce n'était pas grave ! répliqua Harry, déboussolé, à moitié hystérique.

- Et ça ne l'est pas ! C'est tout simplement que depuis ton « incident » avec Malfoy, tu a autant envie de le tuer que…

- …de l'attirer dans un couloir sombre, ajouta Harry d'un ton lugubre. Et pas pour lui casser la gueule, tu peux me croire.

- Harry ! s'indigna Hermione. Un peu de tenue !

- Il me rend dingue.

- Je vois ça.

- Il me fait perdre la tête.

- J'avais compris.

- Il me fait penser à des trucs dont je n'avais jamais pensé avant.

- Contrôle-toi, Harry.

- Il est diablement sexy.

- Je confirme, il te rend dingue.

- Hermione, j'en peu plus.

- Je vais t'aider…

- Si tu fais ça, je te serais éternellement reconnaissant…

- Tout d'abord, il faut que tu apprenne à contrôler tes… pulsions.

- J'y peux rien. Il me fait…

- JE SAIS L'EFFET QU'IL TE FAIT ! s'écria brusquement Hermione d'une voix suraiguë, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Cesse d'en parler avec une telle impudence ! C'est privé, bon sang !

- Ouais… Tu m'étonne.

- T'es déguelasse.

- C'est sa faute.

- Je ne te savais pas si pervers.

- C'est sa faute.

- Oh mon dieu, alors il te rend fou à ce point ?

- Yep. Fou de désir.

- CONTRÔLE-TOI, J'AI DIT !

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Je pense qu'il ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il te fait, déclara soudain Hermione.

- Oh, tu crois ? Moi, je pense que si. Il a bien vu comment je l'ai regardé l'autre jour, dans la… dans la Salle de Bains des Préfets.

- Harry, la quasi-totalité des filles de Poudlard le regardent comme ça.

- Et je ne suis pas la quasi-totalité des filles de Poudlard ! répliqua Harry en rougissant. Je suis sensé être son pire ennemi, tu te rappelle ? Et un mec, avant tout !

- T'es p'tet bien pédé, c'est tout.

- Hermione !

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour d'être indigné.

- Ben quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas gay !

- Et tu peux m'expliquer alors pourquoi t'aime ce type ?

- Je ne l'aime pas !

- Ok, mettons que tu ne l'aime pas. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'en parle depuis des heures ?

- Je suis pas gay…

- Les filles ne te font aucun effet.

- Les garçons non plus ! rétorqua Harry avec fougue.

- T'aime que lui, alors.

- Je ne l'aime pas.

- Tu le désire, alors.

- Autant que je le hais.

- Il te plait autant que tu le hais.

- Exact.

- Très bien, alors c'est évident.

- Quoi ?

- Harry, tu es…

Elle hésita, visiblement déconcertée, puis déclara soudain :

- Harry, tu es Dracosexuel.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Enfin, c'est évident ! Ni les filles, ni les garçons, juste _lui_. Tu n'es pas hétéro ni homo, t'es juste Dracosexuel.

- Compris.

- Ca n'arrange pas l'affaire.

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Au moins, tu sais qui tu es.

- Tu le sais aussi… Encore heureux que tu sois là pour m'aider.

- A ton service. Mais dis-moi… Il n'y a que moi qui suit au courant de tes… déviations ?

- Tu me vois parler de ça à Ron ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non…

- Il serait choqué ! poursuivit Harry en se levant. Il me regarderait bizarrement ! Il ne voudrait plus m'approcher ! Enfin, tout d'abord, il ne me croirait pas.

Hermione soupira et demanda soudain :

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Hm ? Oh, 12h30.

- Oh ! Euh, Harry...

- Je disais donc ! Il me croirait pas, il me demanderait si je vais bien, qu'est-ce qui me prend ! Il me dirait que ce n'est pas possible, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ça de moi ! Que je suis un étranger, qu'il ne me connaît plus…

- Harry…

- Je serais un montre pour lui ! continua-t-il, désespérant un peu plus à chaque mot. Je suis con.

- Harry…

- Quoi ?!

- Je dois y aller.

- Oh…

Elle lui tapota brièvement l'épaule avec un petit sourire encourageant, et sortit du dortoir. Harry resta seul, et s'affala sur son lit en jurant. Même son cousin ne lui avait jamais fait autant mal. Et Merlin sait si Big D est horrible. Mais là, ce n'était pas question de physique. C'était plutôt une torture mentale. C'était comme si sa conscience se battait avec elle-même. Il imagina soudain, comme dans les films, un petit Harry angélique dans une partie de son cerveau lui crier : « Hais-le ! » et un petit Harry diabolique lui susurrer : « Désire-le… »

Et Hermione ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé. Quelle idée stupide, aussi, de lui avouer tout ça…

* * *

_Flash-Back_

_Harry entra dans la salle commune, encore un peu choqué par ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de classe à cause des sortilèges d'Allégresse. Il comprit alors qu'il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. La salle commune était bondée de monde, il neigeait fort dehors et tout le monde était venu se réchauffer. Il chercha des yeux ses amis. Il reconnut près de la cheminée, assis par terre, Dean et Ron qui jouaient aux échecs. Seamus, à côté d'eux, encourageait Dean, bien qu'il fut en train de se faire lamentablement écraser. Leur en parler ? A eux ? Ce serait du suicide ! Déjà qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'il était gay… Mais en même temps, à qui parler d'autre ? Il chercha encore et vit, près du portrait de l'escalier du dortoir des filles, Neville et Hermione qui discutaient. Harry s'approcha d'eux en souriant. Mais bien sûr ! Hermione ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était la plus intelligente, la plus sage et la plus raisonnable de tous. Elle comprendrait. C'était obligé…_

_- Ecoute, Neville, je VEUX savoir ce qui s'est passé au petit déjeuner ! Ron m'a juste dit qu'il m'avait lancé un sortilège d'Allégresse soit disant parce que je parlais trop mais il n'a rien dit d'autre. J'ai juste appris qu'il l'avait levé il y a une demi-heure, et après, blanc. Je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce qui s'est passé, et j'ai entendu des gens il y a dix minutes dans cette pièce parler de « mon comportement de ce matin à table ». Donc, je sais que tu étais là, tu y étais avant qu'il me lance le sort, et je suis sûre que tu n'a pas raté ça. Alors que diable s'est-il passé ?!_

_Neville se tordait les mains, mal à l'aise. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa Hermione par le poignet et elle eut à peine le temps de dire « Harry ? Mais que… » qu'il l'avait déjà entraîné dans le dortoir des garçons. Il la força à s'asseoir sur un lit, lança un « hominum revelio » au cas où et vérifia bien qu'ils étaient seuls. Puis, il s'assit en face d'elle, prenant son courage et sa dignité à deux mains, et se lança. Il lui avoua tout. Tout ce qui s'était passé, depuis la boule de neige et le baiser dans le parc pour le faire taire jusqu'au moment dans la salle de classe quelques instants plus tôt, en passant bien évidemment par la soirée test et la Salle de Bains des Préfets. Il raconta tout dans les moindres détails et Hermione l'écoutait sans bouger, calmement, très attentivement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il ajouta :_

_- Oh, au fait, ce qui s'est passé c'est que – je suis arrivé peu après qu'il t'ai lancé le sort – tu étais en train de parler des soldes avec un petit air de folle hystérique, et tu as commencé à le supplier de t'accompagner faire les magasins à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tu…_

_Il hésita._

_- Tu l'as embrassé en guise d'argument, et il a accepté. Ensuite, il a avoué qu'il ne voulait pas lever le sort tout de suite, pour que tu reste encore un peu dans cet état. Vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous embrasser et tu… tu l'a appelé par le surnom de Lavande._

_Hermione inspira un grand coup, le teint violacé, visiblement choquée, puis couina d'une petite voix aiguë :_

_- Je l'ai appelé Ron-Ron ? J'ai fait CA et je l'ai appelé RON-RON ? _

_- Eh ouais…_

_- Oh-my-god. __Harry, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai…_

_- Si ça peut te rassurer, il avait l'air très content quand tu l'a embrassé._

_Elle passa du violet au rouge. _

_- Comment ça « me rassurer » ? balbutia-t-elle._

_Elle avait gardé très facilement son calme quand il avait parlé de son « attirance » pour Drago et ce qui s'était passé, mais en abordant ce sujet, elle s'emportait vraiment._

_- Eh bien… Ecoute Mione, te vexe pas mais ça crève les yeux._

_- Qu'est-ce qui crève les yeux ? répliqua Hermione, indignée._

_- Vous êtes raides dingues l'un de l'autre, bien sûr. Tout le monde le sait. Enfin, sauf ceux qui ont vraiment un problème ou les aveugles. Enfin, même rien qu'à vous entendre, ça se sait. C'est… comment dire… terriblement flagrant. Visiblement, y'a que toi et lui qui ne l'avez pas remarqué, et je pense que…_

_- Je… Harry, je te demande pardon ? coupa Hermione._

_- Hum. Nan, rien… Laisse tomber. Tu t'en rendras bien compte un jour ou l'autre. Bon où en étions nous ? Avant que je te raconte ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure ?_

_- Tu me parlais du fait que tu étais complètement dingue de celui qui est censé être, logiquement, ton pire ennemi après ce très cher Nom-Qu'il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Dire ! répondit Hermione avec un calme hors du commun vu la situation. Tu m'as raconté ce qui s'était passé et l'effet qu'il te faisait. Tu veux qu'on continue d'en parler ? Ca a l'air de te soulager un peu. Ca doit te libérer d'un poids, non ?_

_Elle avait l'air terriblement sereine. Visiblement, elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur, mélangé par l'euphorie à l'idée de savoir que Ron l'aimait aussi et avait pris plaisir à ne pas lever le sort, par le choc de savoir que Harry fantasmait sur Malfoy et par la confusion de tout ce que cela impliquait._

_- Euh… Hermione ? Ca ne te surprend pas plus que ça ?_

_- LIBERE-TOI, J'AI DIT ! explosa-t-elle. MAINTENANT !_

_- Ooké… uh-uh calme-toi, ça va, ça va, j'y vais… _

_- …_

_- …_

_- Euh… Comment je suis censé faire ?_

_- Remémore-toi tout ce qui s'est passé et ça viendra tout seul._

_- Très bien._

_Il y eut un long silence, puis… Harry se leva calmement, se dirigea vers sont lit, Hermione le regardant avec curiosité, puis il enfonça brutalement son poing dans l'oreiller en hurlant :_

_- Marre, marre, MARRE !_

_Fin du Flash-Back_

* * *

Et voilà, on en était là. Situation plus que désespérée, conseils quasi-inutiles d'Hermione – mais c'était l'intention qui comptait – et sentiments en pleine confusion. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour éviter de sombrer dans la folie et l'alcoolisme ! Et puis vive l'amitié, hein ! Vive les conseils !

- Qu'est-ce que je fous ici, moi ? marmonna soudain Harry en se levant.

Il descendit, la faim lui tenaillant le ventre. Dans la Grande Salle, il s'assit à côté de Ron, qui discutait avec Dean. Tout en se servant du poulet, Harry écouta distraitement leur conversation.

- Ce que j'essayais d'expliquer à Harry ce matin, disait Dean, c'est que leur nouveau batteur est…

- Je sais ! coupa Ron. Ecoute, on te l'a déjà dit, tu n'es pas dans l'équipe.

- J'ai quand même le droit de me soucier du fait qu'on remporte ou non la coupe cette année ! Enfin, si vous voulez perdre, c'est votre problème ! ajouta-t-il en se levant, furieux. Bye !

- Il est de mauvaise humeur, conclut Ron en aspergant ses pommes de terres sautées de ketchup avec un sourire ironique. C'est dingue qu'il s'inquiète autant pour ça ! On est au point, pourtant, non ? C'est à croire qu'il sous-entends le contraire, à nous rabacher tout le temps qu'on doit s'entraîner encore pour être au niveau...

- Ouais...

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione déboula dans la Grande Salle, se dirigeant à grands pas vers Ron. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

- Oh-oh..., murmura Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta Ron, horrifié. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Hermione se plaça juste en face de Ron et un CLAC ! sonore retentit dans toute la pièce. Elle s'assit alors à l'autre bout de la table, les joues rougies par la colère. Ron, complètement perdu, se tourna vers Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? répéta le roux, abasourdi.

- Sais pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Ron se leva, décidé à aller parler à Hermione. Harry eut un sourire imperceptible.

- Oh là, ça va chauffer...


	6. Jeu diabolique

**VI. Jeu diabolique**

CLAC !

- M'enfin… Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que…

CLAC !

- Pas fou non ! Mais arrête de me gifler trois secondes et explique-moi ce qui se passe…

- JAMAIS ! hurla-t-elle. JAMAIS JE N'AI ETE AUTANT HUMILIEE DE LA SORTE ! TU N'ES QU'UN ABOMINABLE CRETIN ! NE M'ADRESSE PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROLE !

- Mais… Mione !

Il esquiva de justesse la quatrième claque de la journée qui fusait vers lui à grande vitesse, complètement déboussolé.

- ET JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! NE M'APPELLE PAS DU TOUT, D'AILLEURS ! JE TE HAIS !

Lassée de se donner en spectacle, elle sortit d'un pas furibond de la Grande Salle, consciente que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Sifflements, ricanements et insultes jaillirent aussitôt de la table des Serpentard. Ron les ignora et retourna s'asseoir avec Harry, les sourcils froncés, un air ahuri sur le visage.

- Elle est pas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il à mi-voix, s'emparant d'un bout de poulet dans l'assiette d'Harry. Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Je lui ai rien fait ! Tu crois que c'est à cause d'hier matin ? Hein ? Quelqu'un lui aura raconté ? Je suis à découvert ? Dénoncé ? Trahi ? Sûrement une taupe ! Un espion ! Un de mes proches ! J'y crois pas ! Je suis mort ! Mais c'est pas si grave, non ? J'ai juste…

- …profité de la situation. Légèrement. Et arrête de paniquer, calme-toi, dans deux heures elle aura oublié.

- Mais qui ? insista Ron sans remarquer qu'Harry tentait désespérément de le faire changer de sujet. Qui aurait pu me trahir ?! Pas Neville, je lui ai fait jurer. Seamus non plus, c'est pas son genre de me faire des coups pareils. Peut-être Dean, alors ? Il est énervé, ces derniers temps… Oh, je te jure, Harry, je vais le tuer…

Le brun hésita. Fallait-il se dénoncer au risque de subir la vengeance de Ron pour sauver Dean ? La réponse était simple, flagrante, évidente. Non. Après tout, Dean n'avait qu'à pas faire un si bon suspect, avec ses crises d'angoisse pour le Quidditch. Emmerdeur, va.

- Oui, c'est probablement lui ! renchérit joyeusement Harry. Ne t'emporte pas, j'irais lui parler calmement tout à l'heure, ça évitera le sang, les insultes et les heures de colle. D'accord ?

- Ouais, si tu veux. Mais je te jure que si c'est pas lui et que je chope celui qui a tout raconté à Hermione… Je le tue. Je le défonce. J'lui fait payer.

Un sentiment d'inquiétude prit Harry aux tripes.

- Euh… Tu es quand même un peu coupable, non ? tenta-t-il timidement. Enfin, je veux dire, s'il t'a dénoncé, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose à dénoncer, non ?

Ron le dévisagea intensément, suspicieux.

- Serait-ce un aveu, Potter ? Plaiderais-tu coupable ? Trahison ! Disgrâce ! Mon meilleur ami ! Moi qui te croyais comme un frère !

- Arrête tes conneries, j'ai rien dit du tout. Elle a dû entendre une rumeur qui courait, c'est tout. Si ça se trouve, y'a personne qui lui a dit vraiment, elle en a peut-être tout simplement entendu parler.

- Mouais…

Il semblait peu convaincu. Harry soupira, content d'avoir échappé à la crise de colère.

- Tu devrais essayer de lui parler dans un endroit plus… discret ! suggéra Harry en s'autorisant un sourire encourageant. Peut-être qu'elle sera plus encline à t'expliquer. Et tu lui dois toi aussi quelques explications.

- Y'a pas d'explications qui puissent être valable, soupira le roux. J'ai agi sans réfléchir. Juste à l'instinct.

- Pourquoi ?

- Putain, mais parce que je suis fou de cette fille !

- MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ? POURQUOI TU ME LE DIS A MOI ? POURQUOI TU VAS PAS LUI DIRE A ELLE ?

Sans prendre le temps de répliquer, Ron balança l'os de poulet rongé par-dessus son épaule – blessant ainsi un deuxième année de Poufsouflle à qui il n'accorda pas un regard – et sortit en courant de la Grande Salle. Harry le suivit des yeux en soupirant et, quand il eut disparu, son regard dévia automatiquement vers la table des Serpentard. Son cœur rata un battement avant de s'accélérer lorsqu'il remarqua que Drago le fixait, un demi-sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres. En croisant son regard, le blond fronça les sourcils sans se départir de son sourire. Puis il se leva et sortit de la salle. Aussitôt, sans bien y réfléchir, Harry s'empressa de le suivre, tout en se disant que c'était une action absolument stupide. Dans le hall, aucune trace de lui. Il devait sûrement être retourné dans sa salle commune. Déconfit, Harry monta l'Escalier d'un pas lourd… avant de se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose, se ramassant pitoyablement par terre. Il déglutit en constatant que le « quelque chose » était la jambe tendue de Drago. Sortant du coin de mur dans lequel il s'était tassé, celui-ci lui sourit.

- Alors, Potty, incapable de passer trois minutes sans m'avoir dans ton champ de vision, hein ? Je te suis si indispensable que ça ?

- Je… tu… tu ne m'es pas indispensable du tout ! répliqua Harry d'un ton qui se voulait sec mais dont l'effet était considérablement gâché par ses bafouillages outrés.

- Oh, vraiment ? J'ai plutôt eu l'impression que tu m'aimais bien, en fait…

- Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

- Juste la façon dont tu me regarde – enfin, regarder est un bien faible terme, disons plutôt la façon dont tu… m'admire ? me mate ? me bouffe des yeux ? admirer, c'est bien – est plutôt explicite. Et tout particulièrement l'autre nuit, tu sais… Quand on s'est malencontreusement croisés dans la salle de bain des préfets… Tu t'en souviens, non ? Je suppose que oui. Allez, dis-le. Dis-le. Que t'as pas oublié.

Harry se sentit pâlir, mais continua de soutenir le regard du blond. Il décida que la franchise était plus déconcertante que le mensonge maladroit qui aurait pour effet de donner une raison de plus à Drago de rire de lui.

- Je n'ai pas oublié.

Raté. Ricanant, il s'appuya avec indécence contre le mur, sans lâcher Harry du regard.

- Je pense bien que t'as pas oublié. T'avais même plutôt l'air de te faire plaisir, non ? Remarque, je te comprends. J'ai indéniablement un corps de rêve… Jaloux ? Ou peut-être accro ? Ou tout simplement con ? T'es quoi, Potter, dis-moi ? Parce que je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdu, là…

- Peut-être accro, probablement con et évidemment jaloux.

- T'es juste étrange, conclut Drago. J'aime beaucoup ça. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser… Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

« Quel teigneux ! pensa Harry. »

- Non.

« Quelle réponse ! se dit Drago. »

- Génial ! Ce sera encore plus amusant ! Je jouerai avec ou sans ta permission, Potter, et je te garantis que tu n'aura pas une vie reposante…

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

- T'as refusé mon amitié en première année. Tu sais pas à quel point c'est humiliant d'être rembarré pour une Sang-de-Bourbe et un Weasley. Ensuite, c'est légèrement chiant, cette petite image du joyeux héros au cœur pur et aux grands yeux d'un vert magnifiiique brillants d'innocence…

Sur ces belles paroles, il battit frénétiquement des cils, les mains jointes, pour illustrer ses propos. Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

- Et puis je sais pas, t'es marrant, tu m'intrigue. Je sais qu'au fond t'es pas ce petit ange immaculé profondément ancré dans le camp des gentils…

- Ouais, youpi ! ironisa Harry en agitant les mains d'un air faussement joyeux. Je suis un rebelle, un fou, un psychopathe refoulé, un bad boy…

- T'as tout compris ! conclut Drago avec un sourire méprisant. Donc, tu joue, tu joue pas… Je m'en fous. Moi je joue, et de toi.

- T'es totalement détraqué.

- Fuis-moi. Je te suis.

- Suis-moi. Je te fuis.

- Je savais bien que t'étais plus cinglé que t'en avais l'air.

- Mais non ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est toi ! T'es complètement allumé !

- La faute de l'allumeur.

- C'est qui cet emmerdeur, encore ?

- Toi, Potty.

- Ah.

- Eh ouais.

- Merde.

- T'es sûr que tu veux toujours pas jouer ? Parce que c'est plus marrant pour toi si tu es consentant… Enfin, t'as déjà fait un bout du chemin, t'es con tout court.

- Va te faire…

- Très bien ! coupa Drago en éclatant de rire. Je vais encore plus m'amuser si tu ne l'es pas… Juste un conseil. Ne préviens pas Granger et Weasley. C'est pas drôle, sinon. Et évidemment, ton cher vieillard sénile qui mène une double vie « Directeur de Poudlard/imitateur du Père Noël » est également exclu.

- Imitateur du Père Noël ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Petit moment de faiblesse ?

- Je fatigue ! admit joyeusement Drago, les yeux brillants. Mais jure-moi juste que tu leur dira rien. Ce sera juste entre nous, ok ? Juste un jeu, rien de bien grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suppose qu'avec l'autre taré au nom imprononçable dans ta vie, t'as déjà vécu pire.

- Tu me rassure ! soupira Harry avec ironie.

- Je _suppose_, précisa Drago en souriant. Allez, jure.

- T'as craqué. Comme si j'allais te jurer quoi que ce soit…

- Ecoute-moi bien, parce que je ne m'abaisserais pas à le répéter deux fois ! siffla Drago, légèrement agacé maintenant. Tu commence sérieusement à me les casser, donc si tu veux pas que je devienne vraiment méchant et que tu souffre assurément plus que le grand méchant psychopathe ne le fera jamais, tu jure et tu la ferme. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on… Oh putain. Tu as une bouche absolument appétissante.

- Ah ? Merci.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me refuse quoi que ce soit, et c'est pas ta parole qui va commencer à me faire chier.

- Calme-toi. Je te jure que je ne dirais rien à personne à propos du joyeux petit jeu que tu prépare. Maintenant, sans vouloir te commander… Est-ce que tu pourrais oui ou merde une fois pour toutes t'occuper de ma bouche absolument appétissante ? Parce que la tienne l'est mille fois plus.

- Oups. Désolé.

Harry sourit en sentant les lèvres de Drago se poser sur les siennes.

- T'as juré, Potter ! souffla-t-il après quelques instants « délicieusement enflammés mais beaucoup trop courts » selon Harry. Ose faillir à ta parole et tu souffriras.

- Je crois que de toutes manières, je n'avais pas beaucoup le choix ! fit remarquer Harry à voix basse. Si je refuse de promettre, je souffre, donc je promets. Si je trahis cette promesse, je souffre, donc je ne peux rien dire.

- Tu commence à comprendre comment je fonctionne, on dirait.

- On dirait.

- Tu sais, même si tu dis que tu ne joue pas, tu le fais malgré toi.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien… disons que – sans que tu t'en rende compte, visiblement – le jeu a déjà commencé. Je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance, c'est moi qui vais gagner…

Et, avec un dernier sourire débordant de malice et de mépris, il disparut dans un couloir. Harry resta planté sur place quelques instants, se léchant distraitement les lèvres, puis marcha automatiquement vers la salle commune, la tête remplie de ce qui venait de se passer. Il croisa, dans le couloir qui menait au portrait de la Grosse Dame, une fille qui hoquetait, en pleurs. Il reconnut presque aussitôt Lavande Brown.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il doucement en l'attrapant par le poignet – elle ne s'était pas arrêté, poursuivant son chemin sans le voir.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea, haineuse.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller demander à cet espèce de petit… à celui qui te sers de meilleur ami et à sa… à cette…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Elle éclata en sanglots et s'enfuit en courant. Harry sourit largement. Une seule chose était capable de rendre Lavande dans cet état ; Ron avait réussi. Cette conclusion fut confirmée lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce pleine à ras bord.

Ron et Hermione étaient enlacés dans un fauteuil, dans un coin de la salle, visiblement très occupés. Quand Harry passa devant eux, Ron lui lança un regard rempli d'une gratitude débordante. Se faufilant un passage entre les gens qui discutaient bruyamment, il monta dans le dortoir en s'assurant que le roux le vit. Il s'assit sur son lit et attendit. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron déboula dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, un sourire pathétique accroché au lèvres, avant de s'affaler à côté d'Harry.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

- Non, vraiment, merci.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai dit que… attends. Tu lui as dit quoi exactement ?

Ron, tout content, se lança dans son récit.

- Ben en fait, je l'ai rattrapé de justesse dans la salle commune alors qu'elle fonçait dans son dortoir. Elle semblait complètement…

- …hors d'elle ? énervée ? exaspérée ? offusquée ? agacée ? outrée ? furieuse ? déchaînée ? vexée ?

- …en colère, acheva Ron. Si tu pouvais me laisser finir. Merci. J'ai repensé à un jour, quand j'étais petit, où mon père nous a forcé à regarder un film moldu. Pathétique, niais, gluant de guimauve… un film d'amour bien écœurant. Fred et George étaient sortis de la maison en hurlant au bout de dix minutes – traumatisés, les pauvres, ils auraient sûrement préféré un film d'horreur bien glauque pour les distraire un peu mieux. Ginny était toute contente et piaillait sans arrêt qu'elle voulait être à la place du rôle principal féminin. Enfin toute une histoire… Donc j'ai fait comme dans le film, j'ai pris 'Mione par le bras alors qu'elle partait en courant sans me voir arriver et je l'ai embrassé. Le temps qu'elle sorte de sa… merde, comment on dit ?

- Léthargie ? suggéra Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Ouais, peut-être. Enfin, elle était complètement pommée. Je suppose que c'est ça. Donc le temps qu'elle réagisse, je lui ai dit tout – tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Elle a rien dit du tout. Quand j'ai eu fini, elle s'est juste contenté de me choper par la chemise pour reprendre là où on s'était arrêté. Ensuite, elle m'a traité de con, et elle m'a embrassé encore. Et t'es arrivé à peu près vers ce moment là.

- Ah ouais. Et vous êtes restés collés comme ça combien de temps ?

- Ben je sais pas, le temps que tu fasse le chemin de la Grande Salle à ici, sûrement.

- Tu dois être content, non ?

Ron semblait tout simplement ravi.

- J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie.

- Content pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'en fais une tête… On dirait que t'as vu ton cousin déguisé en strip-teaseuse, ou que t'as…

- Rien du tout, répliqua sombrement Harry. J'ai juste passé un pacte avec le diable.

Il y eut un silence. Il le brisa en se forçant à éclater de rire. Ron l'imita joyeusement.

- T'aurais pu trouver mieux… digne d'une blague de Perce, ça.

- Merci beaucoup, Ron. C'est fou comme tu sais si bien me complimenter… Y'a pas qu'avec les filles que tu manque de tact.

Ron sourit, toujours d'une bonne humeur rayonnante, et se leva.

- Bon, désolé mais… J'y retourne. J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire, enfin, à finir ! ajouta-t-il avec un coup de coude appuyé. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

- Ouais. Ouais, bien sûr… Je te comprends.

- Merci encore.

- C'est rien, Ron-Ron.

- Hiiiiiiin. Crétin.

- Embrasse Hermione de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerai pour rien au monde, assura Ron en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Puis il sortit. Une fois seul, Harry s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond, ses pensées se mélangeant dans sa tête en une bouillie informe et très perturbatrice. Une heure s'écoula, deux heures, trois heures… Jusqu'à ce que sa voix résonne dans le dortoir vide alors qu'il grognait, la conclusion se révélant peu à peu dans son esprit.

- Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué ?…


	7. Pari innocent

**

* * *

**

Pari innocent

- Non, sérieusement, tu as _vraiment_ une tête bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fumé ? J'ai une tête normale. C'est toi qui est bizarre.

- Tu vois, Seam', j'tavais dit qu'il était bizarre.

- J'affirme et je confirme. T'as une sale tête.

- La ferme, Seamus.

- Non mais Dean a raison. On dirait que t'as mangé du couscous périmé ou…

- … qu'une horrible malédiction t'es tombée dessus ! acheva Dean, lugubre.

- Oui ! s'exclama Neville. Oui ! C'est vrai ! Ah ça oui ! Tu es bizarre !

- Ah ! Tu vois que tu es bizarre !

- MAIS C'EST VOUS QUI ÊTES BIZARRES !

Et Harry sortit de la salle commune d'un pas furieux, sous les regards intrigués de ses trois amis qui étaient affalés dans des fauteuils près d'une fenêtre. Ron et Hermione étaient dehors, probablement partis profiter des quelques rayons de soleils qui embaumaient l'air d'une joie palpable…

L'air bizarre. Pff. Quelle stupidité.

« Non. Je n'ai pas du tout l'air bizarre. Je n'ai aucun problème. Je n'ai pas mangé de couscous périmé. Aucune malédiction ne m'est tombée dessus. J'ai juste été pris dans un cercle vicieux – c'est le cas de le dire – créé par ce charmant petit enfoiré qui trouve fascinant de m'utiliser comme sujet de jeu ; ou d'expérimentation. Il s'amuse. Comme c'est mignon. Je trouve ça incroyablement drôle, moi aussi… »

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Luna qui trottinait vers lui.

- Harry Potter ! Quelle joie de te voir !

- Manquait plus que ça, grommela-t-il à voix basse. Hey, Luna ! ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci de t'en soucier ! répondit-elle joyeusement. Je suis heureuse de te croiser. Figure-toi que…

- Moi aussi, très bien, merci.

- Oh ! Mais je ne me suis pas enquit de ta santé…

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, tu as l'air d'une humeur excellente… D'ailleurs, tu as très bonne mine.

- Pas l'air bizarre ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Donc, tu veux bien te figurer ?

- Quoi ? Ah, oui.

- Merci. Figure-toi, donc, que tout à l'heure, dans le couloir… J'ai croisé Drago Malfoy qui embrassait Pansy Parkinson. J'étais à la recherche de Sufatrionclituditionnistes qui ont envahis le cinquième étage – je les sentais voleter. Je me suis dis : Ah tiens ! Ils sont ensemble ! Et j'ai continué de marcher. Et tu sauras jamais ce que j'ai vu ! Harry ? Eh, oh, Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ? J'ai croisé Peeves, tu sais, ce charmant esprit frappeur. Il s'amusait à boucher une serrure. C'est dingue, mais je suis persuadée que c'était avec une patte de Sufatri… Oh, Harry ! Tu semble distrait !

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. L'ouvrit. La referma.

- Malfoy… embrassait… Parkinson ?

- Eh bien oui, cela n'a rien d'étonnant, enfin je trouve. Et… Harry, ça va ?

- Désolé, Luna. Je dois y aller. On se voit tout à l'heure.

- Tu semble perturbé. Je le conçoit, étant donné ta relation complexe avec Drago Malfoy…

- Tu ne sais rien du tout !

- Je sais plus que ça ne laisse paraître. Lève les yeux, Harry, et tu verras le ciel. Bonne journée.

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas aérien. Harry haussa les épaules en marmonnant qu'elle était irrémédiablement folle, et partit en courant vers le cinquième étage. Il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, et se ramassa joliment par terre, s'écroulant sur le « quelqu'un » en question.

- Eh ! Putain, mais tu peux pas regarder où tu va ? Mais bouge ! Je… _Potter ?_

Harry déglutit. Être affalé sur Drago en plein milieu d'un couloir n'était pas désagréable – enfin pas pour lui –, mais c'était aussi légèrement… gênant. Il s'empressa de se relever, en prenant un air le plus indifférent possible.

- Potty ! Quelle joie de te voir.

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air joyeux. Plutôt sombre, en fait.

- Alors ? Parkinson embrasse bien ?

Rectification : il était absolument ravi.

- Tu veux plutôt dire « Parkinson embrasse mieux que moi » ?

- Pff. N'importe quoi. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à…

- Je sais que tu en as quelque chose à foutre, Potty chéri. Et si tu veux savoir, ouais, elle embrasse mieux que toi.

Harry rougit violemment, furieux, et s'éloigna dans le couloir, bousculant Drago au passage.

- Eh, reviens. Je déconne. Elle embrasse moins bien que toi…

Il ne s'arrêta pas.

- Tu me crois pas ?

- Tu dis ça sans le penser.

- Si je le pense pas, c'est parce que j'ai oublié. Tu veux bien me montrer encore ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Oh, allez, boude pas…

- T'es qu'un emmerdeur.

- Potter ?… Potty ?…

- Pff.

- Rooh… Euh… Potty chéri ?

Il se retourna.

- Je t'ai pas dit d'aller te faire…

- Non. Pas encore.

- Bon. Alors va te…

- Calme-toi. T'aime pas Potty chéri ? Moi j'trouve ça mignon, Potty chéri. Potty chéri, Potty chéri, Potty chéri…

- Jamais tu la ferme, toi ?

- Jamais, Potty chéri. T'aime ça, hein ? Potty chéri…

- Tu me fais pitié.

- Toi, tu me fais rire, Potty chéri.

- Pff.

- Bon, tu m'excusera, Pansy m'attends…

Harry se mordit fortement les joues à l'évocation du prénom.

- C'est ça. Va la rejoindre. Elle doit être absolument ravie…

- Pas autant que moi.

- Joyeux échange de salive !

- Joyeux soulagement d'envies solitaire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Que t'as personne pour soulager tes tensions…

- T'en sais rien ! Et d'abord, quelles tensions ?

- Celles-là.

Drago, qui avait marché tranquillement pour arriver à hauteur d'Harry, l'attrapa par la nuque pour le forcer à l'embrasser brutalement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se détacha de lui et contempla avec un sourire approbateur la rougeur qui occupait les joues du brun.

- Ah, ouais, ok. Celles-là.

- Exact. Celles-là.

- Pourrais en avoir encore un peu tout à l'heure ? Des envies…

- Ouais. Je remplacerai même ta main, si t'es sage…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais quelqu'un.

- Quelle déception ! répliqua ironiquement Drago. Je te crois totalement.

- Eh ben crois-moi, parce que c'est vrai !

- Ah ouais ? Et c'est qui ?

- C'est… Ginny !

- Weasley ? Elle sortait pas avec Thomas ?

- Dean est gay.

- Ah ! Et il est avec qui ?

- Seamus.

- Très bon choix. Ils vont bien ensemble… Donc la belette femelle est libre, c'est ça ?

- Non. Parce qu'elle est avec moi.

- C'est ça. Et toi, tu es à moi, Potty chéri.

- Je te le prouverai !

- Si elle était vraiment avec toi, t'aurais rien à prouver…

- Tu insinue quoi ?

- Que tu t'es trahi tout seul.

- Ah ouais ? Tu veux parier ?

- J'adore gagner. Pourquoi pas ?

- Ok. Passe dans le couloir du deuxième étage tout à l'heure, celui avec un tableau qui représente un loup qui renifle des pommes dans une forêt. J'y serais, et avec Ginny.

- Et comment je serais sûr que c'est pas une simple joyeuse petite excursion entre amis ? ricana Drago en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Oh, c'est assez simple, en fait. Je serais en train de l'embrasser.

- C'est ça. Je persiste à dire que si t'a quelque chose à prouver, c'est que tu raconte que des conneries.

- Tellement sûr de toi… Parce que tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, hein ?

- Merlin, ce que tu apprends vite à me connaître, Potty chéri…

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça.

- Comme si tu pouvais m'interdire quoi que ce soit ! Allez, on dit dans… pff… trois heures ?

- Dans trois heures, on aura dépassé le couvre-feu.

- Et alors ?

Il paraissait sincèrement étonné.

- Ah oui ! J'oubliais. Je suis un rebelle, un fou, un psychopathe refoulé…

- Exact ! Je ramènerai Pansy, ça sera plus marrant…

Harry plissa les yeux, faisant sourire Drago.

- Jaloux ?

- Je t'emmerde.

- A tout à l'heure !

Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre mais, au lieu d'une collision, ils se croisèrent en se bousculant l'épaule au passage et poursuivirent leur chemin. Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner alors que Drago montait plus haut. Un peu déçu de la séparation temporaire – mais sans vouloir se l'avouer, bien sûr –, Harry enleva le sweat-shirt qu'il portait sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il pressa le vêtement contre son nez et lâcha un grognement de satisfaction en reconnaissant le parfum qu'il avait senti la première fois qu'il avait embrassé Drago.

- Hey, Harry ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir avec le sourire ! Mais… qu'est-ce que t'as à renifler ton sweat comme ça ? Tu veux qu'on aille voir Mrs Pomfresh ?

Harry ne chercha même pas à répliquer quelque chose à Ron, s'asseyant tranquillement face à lui. Hermione, assise un peu plus loin, pouffait avec Lavande et Parvati. Harry lança au roux un regard interrogateur. Il répondit par un haussement d'épaules impuissant.

- Je sais pas ce qu'elle a. Depuis qu'on sort ensemble, elle traîne tout le temps avec elles… et… Harry, elle _glousse_. Elle me fait sérieusement peur. Enfin, la plupart du temps, elle est normale, mais quand les deux autres sont dans le coin, elle me lâche pour elles, et elles gloussent toutes les trois en me regardant du coin de l'œil… Je te jure, c'est flippant.

- Les femmes, soupira simplement Harry. Au fait… J'aurais besoin de toi…

Il hésita quelques secondes.

« J'aurais besoin de t'emprunter ta petite sœur quelques heures. Comment ça, 'pourquoi' ? Oh, rien d'important. Juste parce que j'ai fait un petit pari avec Malfoy et que j'aimerais éviter de le perdre, tu vois. Oh, t'inquiète pas, on fera rien. Je l'embrasserais seulement de temps en temps, et on verra pour la suite si la suite en question est nécessaire pour prouver que je sors avec elle… »

- Non. Pour rien, en fait.

- Ca y est. T'as _encore_ l'air bizarre.

- Tais-toi, Ron ! soupira Harry.

* * *

- Ginny ? Hey ! Ginny ! Je peux te parler ? Juste quelques minutes… Besoin de toi.

Elle s'avança vers lui, traversant la salle commune, ravie, ses cheveux flamboyants se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle. Elle était plutôt belle, avec ses yeux bruns pétillants et son sourire en coin... Il s'insulta mentalement pour ne pas être tombé amoureux d'elle quand il était encore temps, bien qu'il s'en sente parfaitement incapable.

- Besoin de moi ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Pas ici… Viens.

Il l'attira dans une salle de classe vide, qu'il ferma derrière lui. Il ne remarqua pas la teinte qu'avaient pris les joues de la rousse. Il s'appuya contre une table, et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. En fait, deux solutions s'offraient à lui.

« Ecoute… J'ai pas l'intention de te mentir. J'ai fait un petit… pari. J'aurais besoin que tu fasse semblant d'être ma petite amie le temps d'une soirée, et peut-être plus, s'il le faut. Je sais que ça te dérange pas trop, étant donné que le fait que tu es folle de moi depuis la première fois que tu m'as vu n'est un secret pour personne. Enfin… Je sais pas si ça a changé depuis, mais c'est pas vraiment une torture… Sortir avec moi. M'embrasser. Je te laisserais t'amuser un peu… Enfin non, pas trop. En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête, si je t'utilise, c'est pas parce que je ressens quoi que ce soit à ton égard à part une profonde amitié fraternelle. Je suis simplement tombé. Juste de très haut. Peut-être amoureux… Celui avec qui j'ai fait le pari… Je suis profondément dans la merde. Je sais pas si tu comprends. Je pense que oui, Mione dit toujours que les filles ont un cerveau bien plus développé et compréhensif que les mecs. J'espère que c'est vrai, parce que si c'est le cas et que tu refuse, j'imagine que t'iras pas raconter ça à tout le monde… »

Hum… Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée…

« Je sais que tu n'es pas indifférente à mon charme fou, et ça, depuis un moment… Je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouvais la même chose pour toi, enfin… si ce n'est pas trop tard… J'aimerais beaucoup sortir avec toi, tu es une fille merveilleuse, belle, drôle, intelligente, avec un caractère dingue et une personnalité incroyable… Tu es vraiment ce qui pourrais m'arriver de mieux. Je réalise de jour en jour que rien ne me rendrait plus heureux de t'avoir pour moi, à moi, tout simplement… Je pense qu'on pourrait être bien ensemble, non ? Ecoute, c'est pas dans mes habitudes de dire ça à quelqu'un, et je m'y suis peut-être un peu mal pris parce que c'est la première fois que je demande ça à une fille mais tu es vraiment exceptionnelle et… Je sais pas comment te dire ça en clair, mais t'auras compris, non ? Ginny… Gin' ?… Est-ce que tu veux toujours sortir avec moi ? »

« Hé-hé ! Possible que ça marche… Sauf que quand elle se rendra compte que c'est que des conneries, elle va me faire payer… Et elle est intelligente. Elle va vite comprendre… Je vais souffrir. Elle peut s'emporter et se transformer en une folle furieuse… une vraie furie. Jamais vu un tempérament comme ça. Merde. Je suis dans la merde. Euh… au secours ? »

- Alors ? Pourquoi tu voulais me parler ?

Elle commençait à s'impatienter. Il se tordit les mains, mal à l'aise, et baissa les yeux.

- Eh… ça va pas ? Harry ?

Il la regarda. Elle souriait. Il réalisa alors à quel point ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était dégueulasse. Mais il le fallait…

- Je sais pas trop comment te dire ça… J'ai besoin que tu me rende un petit service…

- Ah… Quel genre de service ?

Elle semblait un peu déçue, et une pointe de suspicion perçait sa voix.

- Je sais pas si t'as quelqu'un d'autre… Ca fait des années, maintenant, et moi, comme un con, c'est qu'aujourd'hui que je réalise…

Les yeux de Ginny s'illuminèrent soudainement. Pleine d'espoir, elle l'encouragea d'un signe de tête à poursuivre. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, se forçant à être le plus sincère possible.

- Je me demandais si… tu veux toujours sortir avec moi ?

- Oh, Harry, si tu savais, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment ! Que tu me demande ça…

Il lâcha un long soupir de soulagement et sourit.

- J'espérais bien que tu répondrais ça.

- …pour que je puisse te dire non.

Silence.

- Je… _Pardon _?

Il écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Tout son plan tombait à l'eau, son pari avec Drago, son idée de le rendre jaloux… Tout s'effondrait. Parce que cette horrible petite garce osait se permettre de rembarrer le Survivant, l'Elu, l'un des mecs les plus canons de Poudlard, aux yeux adorables et au sourire craquant… C'était impossible. Non. Elle n'avait pas le droit…

- Je plaisante, Harry ! Bien sûr !

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser. Enfin, le temps qu'elle se jette à son cou pour l'embrasser de toutes ses forces.

- Oh, tu n'imagine même pas… Je suis tellement heureuse ! J'ai d'abord cru que c'était une blague de mes frères à laquelle tu participais et puis… tu avais l'air tellement déçu…

Elle parlait probablement de la mine déconfite qu'il avait dû afficher en réalisant que tout était foutu.

- Oui. J'aurais eu du mal à supporter… J'ai été aveugle pendant tant de temps, et maintenant que je comprends enfin à côté de quoi je passais, si tu me l'avais interdit…

« Putain, mais quel acteur ! Quel don ! J'ai dû bosser dans le cinéma moldu, dans une autre vie ! Je suis puissant… »

- J'ai jamais cessé d'espérer… sans vraiment oser y croire… Oh, Harry !

Elle s'aggrippa à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il ne protesta pas, bien trop content que tout marche à merveille pour dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

- Ca te dit qu'on aille se balader un peu ?

- Ben… dans les couloirs ? la nuit ? après le couvre-feu ? avec Rusard qui traîne ?

- Ben ouais ! Y'a plus de… piment, non ?

- Excellent !

Elle semblait tout simplement ravie. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais eu peur de quoi que ce soit, ayant grandi avec Fred et George, les lois imposées n'étaient que des… suggestions, pour elle.

« Au moins, ça me facilite les choses. Ca aurait été Hermione… »

- Je savais que tu accepterais ! Viens…

Il lui prit la main. Elle élargit son sourire et le suivit hors de la salle commune quasiment vide à cette heure.

« J'espère que y'aura au moins un p'tit quelque chose à gagner pour ce pari… »

Il sourit en dévalant l'Escalier en direction du deuxième étage, tenant toujours la main de Ginny…


	8. L'alcool nuit gravement à la santé

**L'alcool nuit gravement à la santé mentale**

- Oh, Potter ! Quelle surprise.

- Eurk ! grogna Pansy. Dégage, Potter, on est occupé, là ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

Harry s'efforça de masquer son sourire en le transformant en un rictus plein de mépris.

- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Ben ça se voit pas ? On est _occupé_ !

Il échangea un regard discret avec Drago, coincé contre le mur par Pansy, qui lui adressa un imperceptible sourire en coin. Puis il remarqua Ginny, que le brun tenait toujours par la main. Le sourire quasiment inexistant s'effaça totalement. Regard de reproche, boudeur, comme un gamin.

- Ouais, casse-toi, tu bouffe notre oxygène ! cracha Drago, vexé de s'être fait battre.

- On aimerai bien poursuivre certaines choses…, renchérit Pansy avec un large sourire. Hein, Drakychou ?

- Oh, comme c'est mignon ! ricana Ginny. Drakychou ! T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Tu fais toujours autant pitié, Parkinson…

- Toi, la pauvre, ferme-la ! J'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'imagination pour les surnoms affectueux à donner à mon Dray, mais au moins, j'ai l'argent pour lui acheter ce qu'il veut ! Tu peux rien dire contre ça, hein ?

Ginny sortit sa baguette si vite que Pansy eut juste le temps de sursauter.

- Je te conseille pas un mot de plus, espèce de petite garce écervelée, sauf si ton plus cher désir est que tu passe le restant de ta vie sous la forme d'une bouillie de pékinois parfumée au sang qui dessinera comme une mare glauque autour de ce qui restera de ta dépouille sinistre et pathétique. Enfin, question physique, tu as touché le fond, ça ne pourra que te rendre plus belle… On essaie, si tu veux… ?

- C'est toi qui es pathétique ! Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur ?

Quelques étincelles frémissantes jaillirent violemment de la baguette de Ginny, pointée juste sous le nez de Pansy qui recula d'un pas. La rousse lui adressa un sourire inquiétant, presque sadique.

- Je parlais sérieusement, pour la mare de sang autour de la dépouille sinistre et pathétique.

- Drakychou ! couina Pansy en se tassant derrière Drago. Dis-lui de partir ! Maintenant ! Ils nous gâchent la soirée !

Drago soupira et la repoussa.

- J'ai aucune envie de les virer ! Finalement, ça peut être marrant… On fait un jeu ?

- T'es pas sérieux ? répliqua Ginny, incrédule.

- Ben… si. Pourquoi ?

- Ecoute, Malfoy, il est tard, t'es en train d'embrasser Parkinson dans un couloir sombre… T'as dû prendre de la drogue ou quelque chose comme ça, enfin… Je sais pas quoi qui t'as foutu de la merde dans les yeux – elle désigna la Serpentarde d'un signe de tête, se prenant un regard noir – et en plus te fait divaguer. Je ne crois pas que tu sois dans ton état normal, ce soir, donc étant donné que je suis une Gryffondor, je vais rester comme j'ai toujours été : honnête. Je ne te ferai pas un coup de fille de joie en profitant de ta… légère perte de conscience pour t'humilier ou te faire souffrir, que ce soit par sort ou manuellement…

« Ah ? Dommage. J'aimerais bien le torturer manuellement, moi… »

- Weasley, t'es conne ou quoi ? Je suis parfaitement conscient.

- T'es juste con tout court !

- Potty, les p'tites blagues comme ça, t'es gentil mais c'est copyright. Faut payer les droits d'auteur. Je te remercie. Je disais donc… ah, oui. Y'a pas de raison qu'on se marre pas un petit coup, non ? Pour une fois ! Allez, on zappe la p'tite guéguerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor et on fait tout péter…

- J'aime ça.

- _Harry !_ s'offusqua Ginny.

- Merci, Potter. Enfin un peu de soutien. Bon, mesdemoiselles, si vous refusez, Potty et moi, on peut s'amuser tout les deux, hein…

« Yeah. Je suis d'accord. J'adhère. J'accepte. Parfaitement. Ok. Faut signer où ? »

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, ça peut être marrant, non ? Allez, Gin'… On va rigoler…

« Une p'tite moue de chien battu pour la route… »

- Harry… franchement…

« Elle va craquer, c'est sûr, elle va craquer… »

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que je sais pas si on peut vraiment…

« Je suis irrésistible, je suis irrésistible, je suis irrésistible… »

- Gin'…

« Yeah. Elle hésite. Plus qu'un truc et elle va complètement craquer… »

Il lui attrapa la nuque et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle s'empara de ses lèvres, changeant aussitôt d'avis. Drago grimaça et se força à ne pas détourner les yeux.

- Que c'est touchant… Je vois presque gambader dans la plaine les poneys roses… Dans quel monde vous vivez, vous ? Guimauveland ? Enfin bon…

Elle se décolla d'Harry pour lancer un regard venimeux au blond.

- Bon, on le fait, ton jeu de merde ?

- C'est pas un jeu de merde, Weasley. Je suis même sûr que tu vas l'adorer…

Harry perçut une pointe de sadisme dans la voix de Drago. Il le suivit néanmoins sans protester une salle de classe vide, non loin que celle dans laquelle il avait entraîné Ginny quelques heures auparavant…

- Installez-vous, ordonna Drago en déblayant la pièce d'un coup de baguette.

Les tables et chaises s'évaporèrent. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre par terre, au milieu de la salle.

- Bon, normalement, c'est plus marrant à beaucoup plus, mais on va faire avec. C'est bien aussi, à quatre. Enfin, je pense. Jamais essayé.

- Bon, tu nous explique le principe ? s'impatienta Ginny.

- Je sais plus si je me souviens bien… Ca fait un moment qu'on s'est pas fait de soirée comme ça… En tout cas, une chose est sûr : il nous faut à boire.

- Tu veux dire de l'eau ?

- Tu as décidément un goût exécrable, Potty. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être naïve… Dookie !

Un elfe transplana aussitôt à côté de lui, dans un petit bruit sonore, avant de s'incliner profondément et respectueusement. A première vue, c'était une femelle, et pas très jeune. Plutôt défraîchie, même.

- Monsieur a appelé ? s'enquit-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

- Oui. J'ai besoin de Whisky Pur Feu. Ramène-moi quelques bouteilles ici, maintenant.

- Bien, monsieur. Combien ?

- Hum… Oh, me sens un peu fatigué ce soir, pourrais pas tenir longtemps. Juste deux ou trois.

- Chacun ?

- Evidemment.

- Bien, monsieur. Dookie revient tout de suite, monsieur.

Et elle s'évapora.

- Deux ou trois chacun ? Whisky Pur Feu ? Mais t'es malade !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Weasel ? T'as pas l'habitude, c'est ça ? C'est vrai qu'à la maison, maman doit te servir du jus de citrouille… et encore, dilué dans de l'eau, sinon, c'est trop brut pour toi. T'as pas les couilles, c'est ça ?

- Ose lâcher un mot de plus et les tiennes seront inutilisables pour le restant de ta misérable vie.

- Question misère, je crois que t'as pas à l'ouvrir.

Elle se leva, furieuse.

- Viens, Harry. On s'en va. Je supporterai pas ce petit merdeux une seconde de plus…

- Mais… Gin'…

Il lança un regard discret à Drago. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire très significatif.

- Il pensait pas ce qu'il disait ! lança Harry, quémandant de l'aide d'un regard désespéré.

- Exact, assura le Serpentard. Pas un mot.

- Il s'excuse. Sincèrement.

- Je m'excuse sincèrement.

- Il est désolé.

- Je suis désolé.

- Vous êtes pas sérieux ? répliqua Ginny en haussant les sourcils, les dévisageant tour à tour.

- Si…

- … reste !

- Je regrette…

- … de t'avoir insulté !

- Je ne recommencerai pas…

- … même si ma réputation en dépendait !

- Eh, oh, on se calme, Potter. Je plaisante pas avec ma réputation.

Harry haussa les épaules, penaud.

- Non mais sérieusement, t'en va pas, Gin'…

- Ton chéri a raison ! intervint Pansy. C'est moins marrant si tu t'en va !

- Ferme-la, t'es lourde. C'est pas son 'chéri'.

« Il a raison. Je suis pas le 'chéri' de Ginny. Y'a que _lui_ qui peut m'appeler comme sa en se foutant de ma gueule… Pas fou, non. »

- Dray !

- Nan, mais vraiment. Ta gueule.

- Oooooh !

Ginny adressa un large sourire à Drago.

- Finalement, t'es pas aussi pourri. Même si t'as passé ton enfance dans le luxe et ton adolescence dans la luxure…

- J'aime cette façon de penser, Weasley. Je retiens. Ca résume bien ma vie.

- Charmant, sourit-elle en se rasseyant.

Un petit 'crac !' sonore. L'elfe réapparut, tenant dans ses petits bras frêles une douzaine de bouteilles d'alcool qui oscillaient dangereusement, menaçant de tomber à chaque seconde.

- Dookie est revenue, monsieur. Elle a apporté ce que monsieur avait demandé.

- Non. En fait, des bièraubeurres. C'est vrai qu'au bout d'une bouteille de whisky, on sera déjà bourrés.

L'elfe transplana et revint presque aussitôt. Elle s'inclina de nouveau et déposa au sol à côté de Drago les bièraubeurre. avant de disparaître. Il distribua une bouteille a chacun et prit une longue inspiration.

- Bon. C'est simple. On va faire une sorte de… déclaration chacun notre tour, et si c'est vrai pour nous, on boit une gorgée. Si c'est pas vrai, on boit pas. Ensuite, c'est au suivant de dire quelque chose, et si c'est vrai on boit, si c'est pas vrai on boit pas. Et ainsi de suite. Ok ?

- Euh… Je crois pas qu'on va avoir besoin de tout cet alcool…

- T'inquiète, Weasley. J'en garderai un peu pour ma réserve personnelle. Pour l'instant, on va prendre une bouteille chacun, ça sera au moins ça. Compris le principe ?

- Ouais.

- Compris.

- Pansy, tu fais la gueule ?

- Je boude ! Tu me traite méchamment !

- Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! murmura Drago en massant les tempes. Bon. Je suis désolé. Ca va ? Allez, prend ta bouteille, c'est bon. Sauf si tu veux plus qu'on sorte ensemble…

Elle s'empressa de s'emparer de la bièraubeurre. Le Serpentard agita sa baguette, et une légère fumée ambre se répandit dans la pièce.

- Simple sort de vérité, précisa-t-il. Pour qu'on ne puisse pas faire semblant…

- Attends voir ! lança Ginny. Y'a bien un gagnant et un perdant, non ? Si c'est un jeu que tu aimes…

- Exact. Le perdant est le premier à ne plus être capable de jouer – donc faut tenir l'alcool et éviter de vider toutes ses bouteilles. Je pensais pas que c'était utile de vous le dire, vu que je gagne à chaque fois…

- Quelle modestie ! fit remarquer Harry en haussant un sourcil moqueur. Qui commence ?

- Honneur aux futurs vaincus, Potty.

- J'ai vraiment des amis, et pas des pathétiques serviteurs prêts à m'obéir n'importe quand par crainte.

Drago resta un instant interloqué, puis le fusilla du regard en buvant un peu.

« Finalement, c'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée… »

Harry était assis entre les deux filles, face à Drago. Il jeta un regard insistant à Ginny.

- A toi, signala-t-il.

- Je ne considère pas le dernier sac à main que je me suis offert comme une chose bien plus importante que mon petit ami.

Harry cacha son rire derrière sa manche. Pansy marmonna quelque chose à voix basse et but une gorgée, sous les yeux narquois du blond.

- Excuse-moi, Drakychou, mais c'est le dernier modèle, tu sais, celui qui vient de sortir, que j'ai repéré dans _Sorcière Hebdo_, et il est vraiment sublime… Enfin, toi aussi tu es sublime, mais…

- C'est bon, tais-toi. Je ne suis pas puceau.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette main, à bouger toute seule ? »

Il attrapa malgré lui sa bouteille et but. Pansy gloussa et Ginny regarda ailleurs. Il fut le seul à boire. La brune se tapota la joue, sourcils froncés – visiblement, elle faisait un effort considérable pour réfléchir.

- J'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter un énorme appartement à moi quand je veux.

Ginny rougit furieusement et empoigna sa bouteille avec un rictus féroce. Drago sourit et ne bougea pas. Harry fut légèrement surpris en remarquant que sa main ne se déplaçait pas toute seule.

« Ah ben merde… Je savais pas que j'avais autant de fric, moi. »

- Encore à toi, Potty.

- Je déteste quelqu'un dans cette pièce.

Tout le monde but joyeusement. Ginny reprit la parole.

- J'ai envie d'embrasser Harry, maintenant.

Drago semblait prit dans un violent combat mental. Incapable de lutter contre le sort, il céda et but une gorgée.

« YEAH ! »

- _Dray !_

- Ben quoi ? Pas ma faute.

- Jamais cru ça de toi, Malfoy.

- La ferme, toutes les deux.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un hurlement de joie suivit d'un fou rire.

- J'ai déjà eu des pensées pas très catholiques sur quelqu'un dans cette pièce, annonça Drago.

Pansy lui sourit, les joues rosissant, et but. Ginny évita soigneusement le regard d'Harry et s'enfourna elle aussi une longue gorgée.

« Il parle de moi ? Il parle de moi ? _Il parle de moi, hein ?_ »

Un simple coup d'œil suffit à confirmer.

« YEAH ! »

Harry but à son tour. Dans un ultime effort de concentration, Pansy déclara :

- J'aime pas les bonbons.

Personne ne bougea, trop occupés à la dévisager, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Ben quoi ?

- Rien, soupira Harry. Je ne me trouve pas spécialement beau.

Drago sourit en murmurant « Tricheur ! » et attrapa sa bouteille. Pansy aussi, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher le fou rire de Ginny, qui elle, n'avait pas bu.

- Je suis belle ! protesta Pansy en reposant la bièraubeurre. Hein ? Hein, Drakychou, que je suis belle ?!

Il retint à grand peine une réplique cinglante et hocha la tête.

- AHA ! s'écria-t-elle, triomphante. Tu vois ! Il a dit que j'étais belle !

- Il a dodeliné, répliqua Ginny avec un sourire moqueur. J'aime passer ma main dans une flamme et sentir la brûlure.

- Elle est cinglé ! souffla Drago.

Il jouait avec le goulot de sa bouteille, mais ne but pas. Les deux autres non plus. Il réalisa alors que c'était à son tour de parler.

- J'aime pas courir sous la pluie.

Pansy avala une longue gorgée en affirmant « très mauvais pour les cheveux ». Ginny l'imita, assurant qu'elle préférait largement la chaleur du soleil quand elle courait que de sentir de l'eau glaciale lui couler dessus. Harry plissa les yeux sans bouger.

« J'adore ça, moi. »

Le jeu se poursuivit, les bouteilles vides volant un peu partout dans la pièce. Harry entamait sa troisième alors que Ginny et Pansy finissaient chacune leur deuxième. Drago s'en était déjà enfilé quasiment trois, et c'était de loin le plus bourré. Il s'amusait à la faire tourner sur sa tête en gloussant alors que c'était à Ginny de parler. La voix pâteuse, elle déclara :

- Je suis folle de quelqu'un dans cette pièce.

- Pas correct, ça, Weasley ! protesta le blond, les sourcils froncés. On a une vie privée aussi…

Tous burent, éclatant de rire.

- Jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ça, lança Drago en ricanant tout seul.

De nouveaux, tous s'enfilèrent une gorgée.

- Jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un avant cette personne ! s'écria Pansy, complètement pétée.

Ginny but en adressant à Harry un sourire en coin. Drago but aussi, les yeux baissés. Le brun baissa alors les yeux vers sa main qui s'avançait vers la bouteille. Il eut un sourire triste.

« Ben merde, alors… moi aussi. »

Et il but.

- Je suis complètement dingue ! beugla Harry.

- WOUUUUUUHOUUUUUUU ! hurlèrent les trois autres en chœurs, s'enfournant une longue gorgée.

La tête qui tournaient. Les couleurs qui se mélangeaient. La vue qui devenait floue. Les pensées qui s'embrouillaient. Le cœur qui battait plus vite.

- J'aime Harry ! brailla Ginny.

Drago brandit fièrement sa bouteille et but.

« Oh… my… god… »

- _DRAY ! _couina Pansy. C'est vrai ?

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête pitoyable.

- Ben ouais, on dirait bien…

« _Oh… my… god…_ »

- MALFOY ! hurla Ginny. TOI T'ES AMOUREUX ? _TOI_ ? DE _HARRY_ ?

« OH… MY… GOD ! »

- Ben ouais. Putain, qu'est-ce que ça a de si spécial ? Faîtes pas ces têtes, mes cocottes…

Pansy s'évanouit sous le choc, raide, les quatre fers en l'air, sa bouteille gisant à quelques centimètres de sa main. Ginny, la bouche grande ouverte, n'arrive pas à décoller son regard du blond qui commence sérieusement à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai pas le droit, ou quoi ? Ouch, elle a pas l'air d'aller bien, celle-là…

- On continue le jeu, hein ? s'enquit Harry.

- Evidemment ! assura Drago. _The show must go on_…

- C'est plus un jeu, là ! s'écria Ginny. C'est pas un show ! C'est juste l'anarchie totale ! L'apocalypse est pour ce soir ! La folie absolue ! Juste un rêve, c'est pas possible !

- C'est à moi, non ? souffla Drago, la voix vacillante.

Il y eut un bref silence.

- Oui…, balbutia Ginny.

Elle était profondément choquée par la révélation. Harry, lui, toujours bourré, souriait béatement.

« YEAH ! »

- J'ai envie d'aller courir dehors.

Ginny regarda par la grande et unique fenêtre qui occupait la salle. Il faisait nuit noire, et les étoiles brillaient.

- Malfoy, tu délire complètement…

- Je suis complètement pété, et toi aussi, Weasley. Et Potty aussi.

La rousse acquiesça et but. Harry avala également une gorgée.

- Je sais plus très bien si ce jeu était une bonne idée…, murmura le Gryffondor. Bon, étant donné que Parkinson est hors d'état de jouer… J'estime que c'est mon tour.

Il hésita un moment. La tête lui tournait toujours.

- J'ai plus envie de jouer.

Drago et Ginny attrapèrent leur bouteille d'un même mouvement.

- Bon, ben je crois que c'est elle qui a perdu ! signala le blond en désignant le corps inanimé de Pansy avec un rictus de dégoût. On y va ?

- On la laisse là ? s'étonna Harry.

- Ben ouais ! Où tu veux qu'on la traîne ?

- C'est déjà une traînée, souligna Ginny. Elle reste ici, elle se réveillera demain matin avec une belle gueule de bois et avec un peu de chance, on aura tous tout oublié. Elle retrouvera bien le chemin jusqu'à son dortoir, non ?

- J'imagine ! soupira Drago. Sinon, pff… ben tant pis. Allez, on bouge d'ici.

Il se leva et tituba un moment. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, et même après toutes les cuites qu'il s'était tapé, il ne pouvait pas prétendre être invulnérable aux effets de l'alcool. Il s'avança vers la porte d'une démarche pataude dans laquelle il transmit le peu de dignité qui lui restait, puis se tourna vers les deux autres.

- Tu veux bien nous laisser deux minutes ? intervint Harry.

- Ben ouais, bien sûr ! répondit-il avec un sourire tordu. J'vous attends dehors, hein…

Et il ferma maladroitement la porte derrière lui. Harry se tourna vers Ginny et prit une grande inspiration.

- Je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je savais pas qu'il…

- … qu'il t'aimait ? C'est rien. Je suis pas conne, tu sais. J'ai bien vu comment tu le bouffais des yeux pendant toute la soirée. J'aimerais juste savoir si tu t'es vraiment servi de moi pour lui ou un peu parce que tu ressentais quelque chose… pour moi…

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'espoir. Elle faisait peine à voir, et Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer.

« Putain, mais quel salaud. Quel enfoiré. Quel con. »

- Gin'… Excuse-moi… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, mais j'crois que… J'laime aussi.

La lueur s'éteignit, remplacée par un sourire triste.

- Bah, c'est pas grave… Au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Tu me soulage d'un poids. J'ai plus à espérer pour rien, maintenant ! Je sais que c'est foutu, de toutes façons…

« J'ai brisé une fille. Putain, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai explosé le cœur d'une fille. Moi. Harry Potter. St Potter. Le Survivant. L'Elu. Celui que tout le monde adore et respecte, considère comme le sauveur du monde. Le gentil petit garçon sage et intelligent qui n'a jamais fait de mal à un veracrasse. J'ai brisé une fille, ce soir… Mais quel salaud, Merlin, quel enfoiré, quel con… »

- Gin'… Excuse-moi…

Il leva le bras pour poser doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la rousse. Elle l'arrêta d'un geste calme mais sec de la main.

- C'est bon. Te fatigue pas, va. J'ai compris.

Il vit qu'elle se mordait fortement la lèvre et qu'elle avait les yeux de plus en plus rougis. Il se sentit horriblement coupable.

- J'espère seulement qu'il réalise la chance qu'il a…, murmura-t-elle avec un petit rire sans joie. Allez, fais pas cette tête, viens. C'est pas si grave, tu sais…

Elle se tut et il sentit qu'elle ravalait ses larmes. Jamais montrer ses faiblesses, garder la tête haute, toujours. Comme ses frères lui avaient appris.

« Elle mérite vraiment mieux que moi. »

- Je t'admire, tu sais, Gin'.

Nouveau rire totalement dénué de bonheur.

- Moi ? J'ai absolument rien d'admirable. Toi, en revanche…

- Dis pas de conneries. J'suis juste 'le Survivant' parce qu'on m'a collé une étiquette avec ça dessus à la naissance, mais sinon, j'ai rien de spécial. Je suis pas le plus beau…

- Ah bon ?

- … ni le plus intelligent…

- Ah, oui, ça c'est vrai.

- … merci, Ginny. Ni le plus courageux…

- Et tout ce que t'as dû endurer à cause de Mr Psychopathe-Qui-Veut-Contrôler-Le-Monde ?

- J'ai eu de la chance, tout ça, j'vous l'ai dit à l'AD, tu sais bien. On va pas revenir là-dessus. Juste pour dire que toi, t'es une fille formidable, t'es belle, intelligente, t'as du caractère, t'es une vraie tête brûlée, t'es adorable, serviable, gentille, courageuse… t'as toutes les qualités qu'une fille de ton âge pourrait vouloir…

- … mais je suis pas _lui_, acheva-t-elle avec en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ouais, je sais. C'est gentil de me dire tout ça, mais c'est pas la peine de te sentir coupable, t'as rien fait de mal. Je suis pas pour toi, c'est tout, je le serais jamais. C'est lui que t'as choisit, point barre, faudra juste que je m'y fasse.

Silence.

- Dis, Gin', c'est normal qu'on ai une discussion tout à fait… normale ? Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mais bon, on s'est enfilé je sais pas combien de bouteilles, je sais que c'est pas un alcool surpuissant mais c'est bizarre…

- J'nous ai lancé un sort de sobriété quand il a fermé la porte, expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Hemione qui me l'a appris. Je l'ai fait parce que... parce que j'ai compris que t'allais dire quelque chose d'important, et j'avais pas envie d'être ailleurs, pas envie de rien comprendre et d'avoir tout oublié demain. Je crois que je regrette un peu, maintenant…

- Gin'… Faut pas dire ça…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répliqua-t-elle doucement. S'il te plaît. Pas alors que… non. Juste Ginny, d'accord ?

« Elle a mal, et c'est ma faute. Tout ça, c'est ma faute. Ca fait je sais pas combien de temps qu'elle m'attends, qu'elle m'aime et moi, là, je lui fait croire qu'elle a eu raison de toujours aimer que moi. Et je lui fait ça. Juste après… »

- D'accord.

Elle tenta de sourire.

- Allez, viens…

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dehors. Pas comme une petite amie, une fille qui vous aime et qui veut vous emmener au bout du monde avec elle. Plutôt comme une petite sœur qui veut vous montrer sa dernière découverte extraordinaire, qui veut juste que vous la suiviez et que vous soyez toujours là pour elle, pour rire et jouer, comme un frère, pas un amoureux, pas un amant, pas un fiancé, pas un mari, rien qu'un frère, juste un frère, et c'est tout. C'est l'effet qu'elle fit à Harry, à cet instant.

« Elle a compris… »

Dans le couloir, Drago les attendait, appuyé à la rampe de l'Escalier, dans un état déplorable.

- Beuuh qu'est-c'que vous foutiez ? grogna-t-il de sa voix pâteuse. On y va, oui ou meeerde… houp'là 'tention, ça glisse ici !

Il venait de trébucher sur une bouteille qui gisait pathétiquement au sol, juste devant la salle de classe inutilisée où était toujours étendue Pansy. Se rattrapant miraculeusement à la rampe, il les dévisagea soigneusement – aussi soigneusement qu'un adolescent bourré pouvait le faire.

- Alors ? Qu'es'vous foutiez là dedans ? Hein ? Vous m'cachez des choses ? Hein ? Potty ? Weasley ? Répondez, par les…

- Ce n'est pas la peine de citer certaines parties de Merlin ! l'interrompit Harry. On discutait, c'est tout.

- Discutiez de quoi ? insista le blond.

- Rien qui ne te regarde, s'impatienta Harry. On y va, oui ou non ?!

- Ben ouais. Zouuuuuu… Héhé ! Ce soir, on va tous se barrer à Mexico, et on hurlera toute la nuit comme des dingues ! Yeaaaaah…

Il dévalait l'Escalier, en équilibre sur la rampe, menaçant dangereusement de tomber. Harry et Ginny marchaient loin derrière, sans se presser. Sans s'adresser un regard, non plus. Quand ils sortirent dans le parc, Drago courait en gloussant, couvé par le ciel sombre et brillant d'étoiles lumineuses. D'épais nuages masquaient la Lune, et on distinguait difficilement les silhouettes. De loin, on en pouvait simplement constater que quelqu'un courait comme un dératé, que quelqu'un d'autre marchait près du grand lac noir et qu'une troisième personne, féminine, cette fois-ci, était allongée sur l'herbe et regardait le ciel. En s'approchant un peu, on aurait pu entendre celui qui courait éclater d'un rire un peu vaseux, celui qui marchait chanter à mi-voix les paroles d'une vieille chanson moldue un peu triste et celle qui contemplait les étoiles sangloter doucement. Nuit pour le moins étranges aux conséquences un peu spéciales…

* * *

_Ce chapitre est légèrement différent des autres, et j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop déçu… Pour le jeu, j'avais lu deux ou trois fics où il y était et me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le case quelque part parce que je trouvais ça trop fort. Et ça collait parfaitement bien à cette fic, pour déclencher quelques évènements… Pour le fait qu'ils soient tous complètement pétés au bout d'à peine trois bouteilles de bièraubeurre, ben… Trois whisky c'était un peu trop puissant ^^ Je sais pas après si les bières ça l'est pas assez -__-' au pire vous vous imaginez ça comme vous voulez._

_Merci de me lire :D  
La suite devrait pas tarder…_


	9. Faire comme si

**Faire comme si**

- Debout, misérable mollusque ! Allez, levez-vous ! Pathétique asticot ! Je vous promet que si vous n'êtes pas debout dans cinq secondes, je vous lève moi-même, et ça sera beaucoup plus douloureux…

Harry ouvrit difficilement un œil. Puis l'autre. Battit rapidement des cils. Fit un rapide constat de la situation. Identifia l'homme qui était penché vers lui, un rictus féroce aux lèvres. Poussa un hurlement d'effroi. Battit encore des cils, parce que le soleil était puissant et légèrement aveuglant. Entendit un grognement courroucé. Sentit une main osseuse l'attraper brutalement par le poignet, sans se gêner pour serrer. Se fit secouer violemment.

- Potter ! On se réveille ! Je vous promet que les prochaines heures de votre vie ne seront pas les plus joyeuses ! Quelques explications s'imposent !

- Lâchez-moi et par pitié, arrêtez de gueuler ! bafouilla Harry d'une voix à peine audible. Mais fermez-la, par Merlin ! J'ai la tête qui va exploser…

- AHA ! s'exclama Rogue, triomphant. Ooh, je vois ! Parfaitement ! Uhum, c'est décidément mon jour de chance ! Je vous ai définitivement coincé, Potter ! Quelle charmante idée, de se promener hors du château en pleine nuit, dans un état tellement… déplorable ! Ca vous ressemble bien ! Et vous puez l'alcool.

- Ah ben oui, mais c'est surtout parce qu'avec Drago, ben on s'est enfilé un p'tit whisky après les bièraubeurres, parce que c'est la lune qui nous a dit que c'était mieux pour oublier… mais j'arrive pas à oublier. Juste un ou deux p'tits whiskys, m'sieur, promis. Je crois que Gin' s'était contenté des étoiles. Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle a fini ma bouteille… Juste un peu, m'sieur, promis. Elle est où, au fait ? Mais… et Drago ? Y sont où ?

Secoué, de nouveau.

- Pas de panique, Potter ! s'écria Rogue. Ils attendent dans mon bureau. Je suis d'ailleurs offusqué que Mr Malfoy vous ai suivit ! Je suppose que c'est vous qui l'avez forcé à boire ? Quoique ça m'étonnerait bien que vous puissiez avoir le dessus sur lui au niveau de la force.

- Eh, oh, on se calme, vous, hein ! Vous ai rien fait, d'abord, et me sens pas bien. J'ai mal à la tête… Foutez-moi la paix, ok ? On en reparle demain, après dodooo…

- IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION, MISERABLE VERMISSEAU ! SUIVEZ-MOI, MAINTENANT, OU VOUS ÊTES EXCLU DE CE COLLÈGE DANS LA SECONDE ! EST-CE CLAIR ?

- OUAIS, MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE GUEULER, MERDE !

- Parlez-moi correctement, Potter, où je serais bien obligé de sévir autrement que par des cris ou des heures de colles…

- Z'avez pas le droits aux Sortilèges Impardonnables.

- Je le sais bien, imbécile. J'ai d'autres moyens de vous faire souffrir. Les moldus peuvent se révéler très inventifs, avec divers outils plus ou moins tranchants… Le coup classique de la plume, aussi.

- Seriez-vous un adepte de la torture moldue, professeur ?

- Je suis un adepte de la torture tout court. Nous en ferons l'expérience un jour, si vous le souhaitez – ou si moi, je le souhaite. Maintenant, suivez-moi, immédiatement. Mais secouez-vous un peu, grand dieu !

- Pouvez m'appeler Harry, m'sieur.

- Pathétique petit prétentieux.

- Ouaiiiis…

- Bougez-vous !

Il le força à marcher, le traînant par la main en prenant bien soin de lui briser quelques phalanges. Le jour était levé depuis au moins quelques heures, le soleil était assez haut et les élèves tous réveillés. Harry remarqua à peine que Rogue le traînait dans son bureau. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il poussa Harry sur une chaise. Ginny et Drago étaient déjà là, patientant sagement.

- Potty, le salua le Serpentard.

- Harry, le salua la Gryffondor.

- Hey. Passés une bonne nuit ?

- Excellente, assura Ginny. C'est le réveil qui a été plus difficile…

Elle désigna le maître des potions avec une moue dégoûtée. Il lui répondit par un regard glacial. Harry constata qu'il n'avait pas été le seule à avoir commencé cette ravissante journée en douceur.

- J'espère que vous savez tous les trois pourquoi vous êtes ici, commença Rogue en les dévisageant tour à tour si suspicieusement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il cherchait à détecter une trace de culpabilité. Alors ? J'attends.

- Vous attendez quoi, m'sieur ?

- Potter, cessez d'être impertinent.

- Si c'est des explications, vous pouvez vous les foutre là où je pense ! cracha Drago, acide, une main dans les cheveux. Putain… J'ai un de ces mal de crâne, moi…

- Première explication requise : pourquoi diable vous êtes vous saoulé ? poursuivit Rogue comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque du Serpentard.

- Ben… pour s'amuser.

- Quelle réponse ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Potter.

- Monsieur, on a bu un peu pour s'amuser, il vous l'a dit, c'est très simple. Il n'y a aucune autre explication valable, c'est la vérité, et c'est tout.

- Je vous croyais plus raisonnable, Miss Weasley. En fait, vous êtes bien comme vos frères… les deux clones, ces monstres qui faisaient tourner tout le monde en bourrique… insolents, insupportables ! Et ils se croient drôles !

- Parce qu'ils le sont, précisa Ginny. Juste que vous avez un humour pitoyable.

Le professeur fulmina et recommença à les fixer à tour de rôle.

- Ecoutez, souffla-t-il avec un calme qui masquait visiblement une colère difficilement contrôlée. Je m'efforce de ne pas m'emporter parce que d'après votre cher directeur, vous êtes inconscients et encore sous les effets de l'alcool. Soit-disant qu'il faut vous traiter avec douceur. Je ne tolère pas la douceur. C'est déjà assez compliqué pour moi, alors je vous prierai d'être aimable et de coopérer gentiment, d'accord ? Comme ça, nous n'aurons pas à recourir à la manière forte, bien que ce soit ma favorite. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Ben ouais.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse convenable.

- Emmerdant, vous, aussi. Contentez-vous des efforts qu'on fait !

- Voyez, Mr Malfoy, là, je me retiens de vous balancer un Doloris.

- Ben vous faites bien de vous retenir, parce que vous pourriez en chier des bulles.

- Quel vocabulaire digne de vous. Je disais donc… que ce n'était pas une réponse convenable. J'exige un peu plus de conviction. Allez-y.

- Oui, professeur ! chantonnèrent Harry et Ginny d'un ton las.

Drago n'avait pas bougé, toisant toujours son professeur d'un air aussi méprisant que sa sublime gueule de bois le lui permettait.

- Mr Malfoy ? Y'a-t-il un problème quelconque ?

- Ben oui. Vous.

Rogue fulminait, quasiment hystérique, se faisant craquer les phalanges dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu, sous le regard narquois de Drago.

- Besoin d'un petit tranquillisant, professeur ? Essayez l'arsenic.

- Cette fois, c'en est assez ! s'écria Rogue. Un mot de plus et je vais…

Incapable d'achever sa phrase tant la fureur lui serrait la gorge, il sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement assez explicite. Dumbledore entra dans le bureau à ce moment là.

- Tiens, le vieux timbré barbu est de retour.

- Tu t'enfonce, signala Ginny d'une voix lasse. Calme-toi, ils sont déjà assez surexcités comme ça…

- Surexcités ? couina Rogue, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. _Surexcités ?_ JE VAIS TOUS VOUS DEZINGUER A COUP D'AVADA KEDAVRA, ON VERRA SI JE SUIS SUREXCITE ! ESPECES D'INFÂMES POURCEAUX ! JE VOUS JURE QUE SI CE VIEUX TIMBRE BARBU N'ETAIT PAS LÀ…

- Allons, allons, Severus ! lança platement Dumbledore. Calmez-vous, tout va bien.

- AHA ! Je savais bien que c'était un vieux timbré barbu !

- MR MALFOY, FERMEZ-LA ! beugla Rogue avant de s'effondrer dans les bras grands ouverts de Dumbledore qui lui tapotait le dos.

- Allons, allons ! répétait-il de sa voix douce et parfaitement calme. Reprenez-vous, ce ne sont que des enfants, après tout. Il faut leur pardonner, il ne sont pas dans leur état naturel, encore sous l'emprise des substances qu'ils ont ingérés la nuit dernière…

- Dites, m'sieur, les substances, c'est les bières et le whisky ? s'enquit Harry avec un sourire débordant d'innocence.

- Perspicace, Mr Potter ?

- Je l'admet.

- Restez modeste, tout de même ! répliqua Dumbledore, amusé. Ah, la jeunesse…

- Ca doit être difficile d'en parler, pour vous, pas vrai ? demanda Drago, sincèrement intéressé. Ca remonte à tellement longtemps… Ca doit vous manquer un peu, non ?

- Oui, beaucoup ! admit le vieux timbré barbu en souriant. Le temps s'écoule, le cœur bat et la vie suit son cours. Je n'y peux rien. Personne n'y peut quelque chose.

- Cessez de papoter négligemment avec eux dans une telle situation ! s'étrangla Rogue, la tête toujours enfouie dans l'épaule consolatrice de Dumbledore. Ils sont coupables, et méchants !

- Vous perdez la boule, Severus.

- Parlez pour vous ! C'est leur faute ! Je n'ai jamais faibli devant mes élèves, et la sensation d'impuissance en sachant que je ne peux rien leur faire alors que l'envie de les torturer qui palpite dans mes veines m'est insupportable ! J'ai jamais craqué ! Jamais ! J'ai horreur des gamins horripilants et désobéissants qui se permettent de picoler dans l'enceinte du château et s'amuser dehors toute la nuit ! C'est moi qui vais les repêcher, après, et j'ai même pas le droit de leur faire un peu mal !

- Ils font leur petite fiesta piñata, Severus, c'est de leur âge ! Vous avez sûrement été adolescent, vous aussi, non ?

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas du tout comme ça ! J'étais respectueux du règlement, moi ! De toutes façons, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le transgresser.

- Allons, Severus, au diable le règlement, un peu de folie, un peu de piment !

- M'sieur, si j'peux me permettre, la piñata, ça a aucun rapport avec le fait de se bourrer la gueule ! coupa Harry.

- Potter, fermez-la !

- Damned, Severus, un peu de tenue, par Merlin !

L'homme aux cheveux gras inspira un grand coup, puis expira lentement. Inspira. Expira. Il se força à sourire.

- Bien. Deuxième explication requise : trouvez-vous normal que je vous ai trouvé ce matin tous les trois endormis dans le parc de ce château alors que vous étiez censés être bien sagement dans vos dortoirs respectifs – ou plutôt, vu l'heure, en cours ?

- Ben… dans notre état, ça aurait été difficile de bouger, m'sieur. On avait un peu picolé, vous savez, mais tout doux, que du soft, Gin' a même pas encore dix-sept ans.

- Potter, vos remarques débiles ne m'intéressent pas. J'exige une vraie réponse !

- Faut pas rejeter tout ce qu'il dit, aussi ! grogna Drago. Vous posez une question, il répond, vous gueulez. Tout simple. Il dit à voix haute ce qu'on pense tout bas, et qu'on vous hurlerai à la figure si on avait pas tous les trois l'impression que quelqu'un nous défonçait le cerveau à grands coups de couteau.

- Severus… Je crois qu'Harry ne pourrait pas trouver meilleure réponse.

- Ouais, bien sûr, quelle sagesse dans ses paroles ! ironisa le maître des potions. Je le sais bien qu'ils ont picolé comme des vaches ! Je le sais bien que la fille Weasley n'est pas majeure ! Je le sais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas en état de retourner au château ! Je demande juste s'ils trouvent tout cela _normal_.

Il y eut un long silence.

- M'sieur ?… Ca picole, les vaches ?

- POTTER, FERMEZ-LA !

* * *

- On s'en est plutôt bien tiré, non ? demanda Ginny, quelques minutes plus tard.

- A merveille ! assura Harry avec un grand sourire.

- J'avoue, juste une semaine de colle alors qu'on aurait pu être virés après tout ce qu'on a fait et dit, c'est pas mal ! renchérit joyeusement Drago.

Ils marchaient tous les trois dans l'Escalier, revenant du bureau de Rogue où Dumbledore s'était arrangé avec le Graisseux pour réduire au minimum leur sanction.

- Euh… Je viens de réaliser un truc, lâcha soudain Drago.

- Oui ?

- Ben… Je suis pas censé traîner avec vous. Toi, Potty, oublie pas que t'es censé sortir avec Weasley. Et toi, Weasley, t'es censée me haïr complètement, ainsi que ton chéri. Et toute cette soirée, absolument _tout_ ce qui vient de se passer n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu…

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

- Ben oui, mais ça a eu lieu, non ?

- Mais tout ça n'a aucun sens ! C'est de la folie !

- Et alors ? s'enquit très sérieusement Harry.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Drago.

- L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore ! répliqua Ginny avec sagesse.

- Et le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, ajouta Harry avec un sourire impuissant. Je crois qu'on est un peu dépassé par les évènements.

- J'ai horreur d'être pommé ! grommela le blond, agacé, avec une moue boudeuse.

Un cri résonna brusquement dans un couloir proche.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- PUTAIN ! s'écrièrent les trois adolescents en chœur. AUCUN RESPECT POUR LES GENS QUI VOUDRAIENT CUVER LEUR WHISKY EN PAIX ?

Nouveau cri suraigu.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

« Si je chope l'emmerdeur qui ose gueuler comme ça… Waïeuuh. Ma tête, merde… »

Un elfe passa devant eux à toute vitesse, agitant les bras en l'air, détalant à la plus grande vitesse que ses petites pattes frêles le lui permettaient. Sans cesser de hurler, bien sûr.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Drago soupira, une main plaquée contre son oreille, l'autre attrapant la petite créature par le chiffon qui lui servait d'habit. Elle continuait toujours de gigoter, ses minuscules pieds battant l'air, ses cordes vocales menaçant d'exploser, ses yeux écarquillés sous la terreur.

- AAAAAAA…

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par le poing du Serpentard profondément enfoncé dans sa bouche. Etouffant, la créature suffoqua.

- Drago ! s'écria Ginny, outrée. Tu vois bien que tu lui fais mal !

- Et alors ? Aucun respect ! J'ai l'impression qu'une armée d'hyppogriffes m'est tombée sur la tête. Ce machin avait qu'à arrêter de gueuler.

Harry soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et arracha le poing qui bloquait la gorge de l'elfe – en ne se gênant pas au passage pour garder quelques secondes dans sa main celle beaucoup plus pâle et fine de Drago. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait quand Ginny toussota bruyamment.

- Oups.

- Ouais, tu peux le dire ! renchérit le blond en souriant. T'es pas non plus censé avoir fait ça.

L'elfe parla alors d'une voix rauque et caverneuse qui les fit brusquement sursauter.

- Lâchez-moi ! Partez ! Courez ! Le monstre approche ! L'apocalypse ! La fin ! L'écroulement de tout ! La mort ! Le désespoir ! La rage ! La colère ! La souffrance ! La fiiiiiiiiiiin…

- De quoi tu parle ? répliqua Harry, agacé.

- LA FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! répéta l'elfe en haussant le ton. LA F…

- TA GUEULE !

Une seconde fois, Drago lui coupa la parole en enfonçant son poing dans la gorge du petit machin à pattes qui continuait de gigoter, alors qu'il le tenait toujours en l'air. Cette fois, ce fut Ginny qui s'avança pour permettre à l'elfe de respirer. Elle inspira profondément et se pencha doucement vers lui pour parler d'une voix basse et menaçante.

- Ecoute-moi bien, petite créature stupide, soit tu nous explique pourquoi tu beugle comme ça, soit on te déchiquète à grand renfort de poignards aiguisés qui creuseront de profondes entailles sanglantes dans ta peau vieille et moche avant de te faire sauter ces horribles globes oculaires rond comme des énormes billes avec la pointe de ces mêmes poignards bien pointus, est-ce clair ?

L'elfe déglutit.

- Oui, miss ! répondit-il de sa voix étonnamment grave. Crackers a peur, miss.

- Peur ? De quoi ?

- De la Grosse Folle, miss ! s'écria la créature, complètement affolée. Elle marche, insalubre, invincible dans les couloirs, ses pas faisant 'boum-boum' par terre à cause du poids de la bête, miss ! Et Crackers a peur, beaucoup, oui ! Parce que la Grosse Folle en veut à Crackers de ne pas lui avoir servi tout le chocolat fondu qu'elle voulait, ce matin… Elle poursuit Crackers, inlassablement, dans l'espoir de faire subir mille souffrances à Crackers ! Il faut courir, maintenant, et vite ! La Grosse Folle est l'apocalypse, miss, la fin du monde, la fin de Crackers !

Et, de nouveau, l'elfe poussa un cri d'horreur. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Drago la relâcha, et elle gambada de toute la vitesse que ses petites pattes lui permettaient, disparaissant à l'angle d'un mur. Quelques secondes plus tard, une affreuse dondon débarqua, et les trois adolescents la reconnurent comme une fille de Poufsouffle en cinquième année particulièrement cruelle et plutôt dodue dans son genre. De longs cheveux blonds affreusement gras masquaient à moitié un sourire féroce et affamé. Dans sa grosse main grasse gisait ce qui ressemblait fortement à une bouillie sucrée – probablement un mixte de plusieurs bonbons qui auraient pourri dans sa paume, faute d'être avalés à temps. Frappés d'horreur, Harry, Drago et Ginny la virent se lécher le sucre gluant accumulé du bout de langue rose. L'expression de son visage hideux rappela fortement Dudley à Harry, réveillant tous les souvenirs écœurants qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier un peu plus chaque jour.

- Je comprends de quoi parlait cet elfe en utilisant le mot 'apocalypse' ! reconnut Drago en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux apprécier – faute d'un meilleur mot – le spectacle.

- Elle est monstrueuse ! chuchota Ginny, clouée sur place par la terreur, une main plaquée contre sa bouche. Elle traîne rarement dans les couloirs… J'ai dû la croiser trois fois depuis le début de l'année… Enfin bon, pas que ça me dérange, mais c'est d'autant plus…

- … choquant ? suggéra Harry. Oui. Ses parents ont dû se suicider après la création de la bête, se sentant trop faibles pour la tuer elle, et trop sages pour assumer. Paix à leur âme.

- Amen, approuvèrent Drago et Ginny en chœur.

Le monstre hideux se tourna vers eux. La qualifier de 'grassouillette' aurait été absurde. Elle était énorme, et absolument terrifiante. Elle s'adressa à eux d'une voix aussi grasse que ses joues flasques, sans cesser de se lécher sa paume sucrée et affreusement collante.

- Eh, vous, z'auriez pas vu un elfe de maison courir dans le coin ?

- Euh… non, répondit Ginny avec un sourire forcé. Pourquoi ?

- Pose pas de questions, la rouquine. Les questions, c'est moi qui les pose. Je le cherche, c'est tout. Tu l'aurais pas vu ? T'es sûre ? Et vous, les deux canons, là… pas vu ?

- Non, affirma Drago d'un ton catégorique. Sincèrement désolé.

- Si on le voit, on te fera signe ! assura Harry.

- Bon, répondit simplement la dondon en haussant les épaules. Pas la peine de faire signe, faut juste lui dire que si je le chope, sa vie s'arrête ici, sauf s'il a un subliminal banana split enrobé d'un coulis à la framboise à me proposer. Faut bien lui laisser une chance de se racheter. Et vous…

Elle désigna Drago et Harry d'un signe de tête avec un sourire qu'elle croyait sans aucun doute sexy et absolument craquant.

- Pas besoin d'avoir vu cette horreur sur pattes pour passer me voir, hein…

Elle s'en alla de sa démarche pesante, sans oublier de leur lancer un dernier clin d'œil aguicheur qui les fit frissonner de dégoût. Ginny haussa un sourcil méprisant.

- Je crois bien que question horreur sur pattes, elle n'a pas à parler.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Harry.

- Totalement ! renchérit Drago.

Il y eut un silence qui dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles ils restèrent plantés là, tous les trois, d'une façon totalement stupide. Jusqu'à ce que Ginny se décide à prendre la parole.

- On disait quoi, déjà ?

- J'étais pommé, se rappela Drago. A cause des raisons des sentiments que la raison pigeait pas, où sais plus trop quoi. On disait aussi que j'avais horreur d'être pommé, enfin moi je le disais.

- Ah, oui ! s'écria Harry. Ben vous savez ce que qui serait le mieux ? Enfin, moi, personnellement… Je propose qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était. Ce serait mieux pour nous, non ?

- Ouhlà. Attends, Potty, explique-toi, parce que tu m'enfonce… Comment ça 'comme si de rien n'était' ? Tu veux dire…

- T'as très bien compris, répliqua le brun en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Comme si toute la soirée d'hier – et la nuit, évidemment – n'avait pas eu lieu. Comme si on ne s'était pas croisé, comme si t'avais passé la nuit avec Parkinson et que moi, j'étais resté avec Ginny. Comme si on n'avait pas joué à ce jeu débile. Comme si on ne s'était pas enfilé des bièraubeurre – qui étaient d'ailleurs un peu trop alcoolisées, je sais pas ce que tu leur a fait…

- J'me suis arrangé avec Dookie.

- … mais en tout cas ça a pas trop arrangé les choses. Comme si on ne s'était pas raconté tout et n'importe quoi – et le pire, c'était que la vérité. Comme si t'avais pas couru dans le parc, comme si j'avais pas marché au bord du lac, comme si Ginny avait pas passé la nuit à regarder le ciel. Putain, comme si rien – absolument _rien _– ne s'était passé. Compris ?

- Tais-toi.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Malfoy. Tais-toi, Harry.

- _Quoi ?! _

- Ecoute, Potty, tu t'enflammes tout seul, là ! On peut pas faire semblant ! Pas après tout ça, c'est pas possible, crois-moi !

- J'aimerais bien.

- Alors crois-moi, c'est tout !

- Non…

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est vrai ! On peut pas oublier tout ça, c'était trop… Trop. C'était trop. Juste trop. La cerise sur le gâteau, la goutte qui fait déborder l'océan, c'était une nuit de trop et on pourra jamais l'effacer en faisant comme si de rien était. On ne peut pas, c'est tout…

- Ca n'a rien de spécial !

- C'est exactement là où tu te goures, Potter. Ca a absolument, absolument tout de spécial ! Je sais pas, ça nous arrive souvent de nous retrouver tous les quatre, avec Pansy, pour se bourrer la gueule un petit coup en se racontant tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur, comme ça, en amis, tranquillement, et ensuite d'aller courir sous les étoiles en hurlant qu'on va aller à Mexico pour s'éclater tout le restant de notre vie et de se faire réveiller par Rogue qui nous secoue toutes les trois secondes pour savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé et trouver un moyen de nous virer… ?

- Comment tu sais que t'as hurlé qu'on irait à Mexico pour s'éclater tout le restant de notre vie ? s'étonna Harry.

- C'est ta copine qui m'a dit que j'avais fait ça.

- Oh.

- Ouais. Je sais. Très digne de moi, ça.

- J'aime beaucoup ce côté fou furieux qui sort quand on peut constater une fois de plus que tu ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool.

- Une fois de plus ? Potty chéri, c'est la première fois que tu me voyais bourré.

- Faut dire que les whiskys, ça aide pas trop, hein ?

- Ouais, mais c'est tellement bon…

- Ca va ? Je vous dérange pas trop ?

Ginny s'admirait tranquillement les ongles, appuyée contre un mur, se mordillant la lèvre, laissant percer une pointe d'impatience dans sa voix. Gêné, Harry baissa les yeux. Drago la défia du regard, au contraire.

- Ecoute, Weasley, faut que tu comprennes qu'on est tous des coupables et des victimes dans cette histoire. Je…

Il fut coupé par les grands éclats de rire de Ginny. Eclats de rire qui sonnaient faux, d'ailleurs, beaucoup trop faux.

- J'ignorais que tu avais un sens de l'humour si développé, Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Tous coupables ? Je suis coupable, moi ? En quoi ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour ça ? Rien ! Ah, si, ai peut-être été un peu naïve, mais c'est tout ! C'est ça, ma faute à moi ? Hein ? L'avoir cru quand il disait qu'il voulait vraiment de moi alors que c'était pour toi ? Oh, désolée, sincèrement !

- Weasley…

- Ta gueule. Laisse-moi finir.

Il ne répliqua rien et attendit en silence, tout comme Harry qui commençait sérieusement à appréhender la suite.

- Tous victimes ? T'es une victime, toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as comme problème ? En quoi t'as mal ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'as fait ? Rien ! Juste que t'as toujours ton putain de sourire méprisant qui me rappelle que _lui_ – elle désigna Harry d'un signe de tête – il est à toi. Justement, tiens, lui aussi, c'est une victime ? Il se fait légèrement martyriser par un psychopathe sanguinaire qui n'aspire qu'à le voir mort, d'accord, mais toi… victime… sais pas si je dois rire ou avoir pitié.

- Ginny…

- Toi aussi, ta gueule. J'ai toujours pas terminé. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui parle.

Elle inspira longuement, profitant du silence, puis reprit.

- Je… non, en fait, c'est tout. Je me ferais pas chier à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait retarder – mes pauvres chéris – le moment où vous vous retrouverez tranquillement dans un couloir sombre pour faire je sais pas quoi dont vous aurez tous les deux envie parce que moi, je sers juste à vous rapprocher. Comme un fil qui relie deux points qui sont censés être parfaitement opposés mais, puisque les opposés s'attirent, alors moi je suis rien. Y'a autre chose dont vous auriez besoin qui implique que passe pour une conne amoureuse et désespérée ?

- Oui. Que tu fasse comme si. Et toi aussi, Potter.

- Bon. Ginny ?

Elle hésita, les poings sur les hanches, dans cette position qui rappelait Mrs Weasley de manière frappante, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais pas. Ca va me coûter quoi ?

- Rien, Weasley. Absolument rien. Au contraire. Justement, c'est ça le principe. Oublier cette nuit. Faire comme si on ne s'était jamais croisé, dont forcément, comme si tu sortais toujours avec Potty, comme si moi j'avais pas lâché Pansy. Bientôt, ce sera l'heure du déjeuner, alors tu entreras dans la Grande Salle en lui tenant la main et vous irez vous asseoir avec tous vos joyeux petits amis de la forêt. Vous oublierez pas de vous embrasser avant de commencer à manger, mais pas après, pensez à l'haleine. Vous parlerez comme si de rien n'était avec Granger et ton frère, de tout et de n'importe quoi, de cours et de Quidditch… Je sais pas. Être naturel, simple, comme d'habitude.

- Et toi ?

- Je rentrerais seul, et quelques minutes après vous. J'irais m'asseoir avec Pansy, Théo, Blaise, comme d'habitude. Je vous accorderais un seul regard pendant tout le repas, et il sera glacial, débordant de mépris, comme d'habitude. Et vous rirez, et vous vous embrasserez, encore, comme si de rien n'était. On ira en cours chacun de notre côté et, pendant les cours communs, on s'ignorera ou alors on se défiera en silence en faisant gagner des points à nos maisons respectives, comme une insulte muette lancée en pleine figure. Et tous les jours, comme ça, comme si de rien n'était. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une meilleure solution. D'accord ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre, les yeux brillants, et hocha la tête. Ginny se contenta de sourire. Pacte silencieux.

- Bon. On se sépare, maintenant. Oubliez pas de rester sincères, simples et surtout naturels. Juste faire comme si, tout doucement, lentement, avec le sourire, avec des couleurs et des rires, comme vous vivez, comme d'habitude. Je me démerderais, moi. Comme d'habitude.

Il sourit et s'éloigna rapidement, sans un regard en arrière. Harry prit la main de Ginny et commença à marcher lentement vers la Grande Salle, silencieusement. Elle ne voulait pas rompre ce moment si précieux qu'elle avait si longtemps attendu, même s'il sonnait faux, horriblement faux. Simplement faire semblant, tout oublier, tout effacer. 'Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une meilleur solution.'

« Il a pas compris. Le sourire, les couleurs et les rires, c'est pas possible. Pas sans lui, pas après tout ça, il a tout emporté avec lui. J'peux pas faire semblant comme ça… »

- Harry, on peut le faire, d'accord ? lança Ginny d'une voix douce, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, en serrant légèrement sa main.

- D'accord. Si tu le dis.

- Ben oui. Je le dis.

- Alors on fait comme si ?

- Oui.

Et elle entra dans la Grande Salle, souriant toujours, serrant dans sa main celle d'Harry. Elle s'installa à côté d'Hermione et commença à discuter joyeusement. Elle ne remarqua même pas Drago qui arrivait, un peu plus tard, seul, de son habituel pas traînant, s'asseyant avec ses 'amis'. Elle ne vit pas son air las, plus déconfit qu'une cerise, alors qu'il écoutait à peine le discours animé de Blaise.

Harry le remarqua. Et sourit tristement.

« Ca va être difficile… »


	10. Anarchie sentimentale

**Anarchie sentimentale**

- Drago, tu m'écoutes ?

- Quoi ?

Blaise laissa échapper un soupir débordant de lassitude.

- Visiblement, non.

- Si, bien sûr que si ! Je t'écoutais attentivement, même ! Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Que tu n'étais pas discret.

- Gné ?

- C'est pas très discret ce que tu fais.

- Et je fais quoi, exactement ?

- Ben, baver sur Potter, comme ça, en plein repas, alors que tout le monde peut te voir.

Le visage de Drago changea de couleur, passant du pâle à l'écarlate.

- Je sais pas où tu vas chercher des conneries pareilles, Blaise.

- Oh, pas très loin. Il suffit d'observer un peu autour de soi… Le monde, tu sais, les gens, ce qu'ils disent… Enfin, suis-je stupide ? Probablement que pour toi, le monde se résume à lui.

- Qui ça, _lui _? demanda Drago, feignant l'innocente indifférence.

- Ben, Potter.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

- Fais pas semblant… J'te vois, tu sais. J'peux voir la façon dont tu le bouffe des yeux… Rooh, fais pas cette tête, ça me choque pas, tu sais. Enfin, si, un peu, mais t'es mon pote… Je respecte ça. J'te respecte, toi, même si tu fantasme sur Potter, soit dit en passant le mec qui est censé être ton ennemi depuis notre première année, St Potter, Balafré, le Sauveur du monde que tu hais parce qu'il est quasiment aussi populaire que toi. Enfin, non, il est beaucoup plus populaire que toi, parce que c'est celui qui a survécu et ça te fout les boules parce que toi t'as survécu à rien du tout, et donc t'es moins connu, mais on t'aime bien quand même, hein…

- Blaise, regarde-moi dans les yeux.

- …

- Tu t'es drogué ?

- Déconne pas.

- Je déconne pas du tout ! J'te jure, Blaise, tu fais peur, on dirait vraiment que tu pense ce que tu dis…

- Ben ouais, normal… Je le pense, c'est tout.

- Blaise, tu me vois, moi, fantasmer sur Potter ?

- Ah ouais, ça pour te voir fantasmer sur Potter, je te vois fantasmer sur Potter.

- Blaise, _arrête de répéter que je fantasme sur Potter_.

- Et toi, arrête de répéter mon prénom.

- Je répète pas ton prénom, Blaise.

- Si, tu le fais, et j'te connais, et tu le fais que quand t'es stressé, et t'es stressé, donc… conclusion ? _TU FANTASME SUR POTTER !_

Il se frotta les mains, triomphant. Drago pâlit brusquement et lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche.

- Non mais vas-y, hurle plus fort aussi ! J'crois que Mc Go a pas entendu ! Mais qui a eu l'idée de chier un môme pareil, putain ?

- Donc, tu avoues ?

- Ose le redire encore une seule fois, le penser même, et je te jure que…

- Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, Drago… AÏE ! Ok, ok ! Je me tais !

- En effet, sourit le blond. La vérité blesse…

- Pff. J'peux quand même le dire à voix haute ?

- Non.

- A voix basse ?

- Non.

- Le chanter ?

- Non.

- Le dire tout simplement ?

- Non.

- Le murmurer ?

- Ta gueule, Blaise.

Outré, celui-ci se détourna, boudant ouvertement. Drago sourit malgré lui.

- Blaise ?

- Grmph.

- Blaisouille ?

- Pff.

- Blaisounet ?

- Tss.

- Blaisouche ?

- Pathétique.

- Je t'adore, moi aussi.

- Réponds-moi sincèrement ou j'te jure que je le hurle dans trois secondes – que tu fantasme sur Potter.

- Tu n'oserais pas…

- T'as même pas entendu la question.

- Je t'écoute, faux frère.

- Est-ce que oui ou non tu fantasme sur Harry Potter, Gryffondor de son état, sauveur du monde en titre ?

- Y'a quoi de mal à ça ?

- Tututututut ! Pas d'insinuations, mon coco ! J'attends une réponse, toute simple, un oui ou un non.

- Oui. Là, t'es content ?

- Ben non, pas spécialement. Comprends-moi. Je viens de découvrir que mon meilleur pote avait des idées pas très nettes sur Potter. Je suis censé sauter de joie ?

- Pas spécialement, non.

- Je suis censé y croire ?

- Ben, normalement, non.

- ALORS TU VEUX BIEN M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI J'Y CROIS ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité, peut-être. Je t'ai dit de ne pas gueuler comme ça.

- Je le prends comment, alors ?

- Fais comme si tu n'avais pas entendu, ce sera plus simple.

- D'accord. Encore un peu de purée ?

- Ouais, veux bien.

Dans un 'sploch' mou, Blaise balança une bonne dose de purée dans l'assiette de Drago.

- Thank's.

- Ben… pas de quoi.

- Pas pour ça. Pour le fait que t'oublie que… enfin, tu comprends, que je…

- … que tu fantasme sur Potter ? C'est déjà du passé, assura-t-il.

- Cool.

- De la viande avec la purée ?

- Ouais, veux bien.

Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes, mangeant silencieusement, puis Drago se tourna vers Blaise avec un sourire reconaissant.

- J'insiste, vraiment, merci.

- Ecoute… J'aimerais bien que tu arrête de me le répéter, parce que ça m'y fait penser, et je refuse de t'imaginer 'occupé' avec St Potter.

- J'espère bien, parce que ce surnom ne lui conviendrait plus du tout…

- _Drago !_

- Ok, ok…

* * *

- Harry, à quoi tu pense ?

- Hum ? Oh, à rien, absolument à rien.

- Et j'imagine que 'rien' a des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus ?

- Gris. Ses yeux sont gris, Ginny, t'as mal regardé.

- Harry, je me fous complètement de la couleur des yeux de Malfoy, tout ce que je veux, c'est que t'arrête de penser à lui et d'être totalement ailleurs quand je te parle !

- Tu sais, notre accord... Ca marchera pas, ça peut pas marcher… On peut pas faire semblant pour aimer…

- Oh, pitié, on parle de Malfoy là ! Juste ton pire ennemi depuis l'âge de onze ans ! Et toi, tu fantasme sur lui !

- _Ginny ! _Je ne 'fantasme' pas sur lui !

- Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. J'en ai plus que marre, ça fait même pas deux semaines qu'on a passé cet accord et tu passe tes journées à ne penser qu'à lui ! Peut-être préfères-tu que cette petite… vérité soit révélée au grand jour, que vous puissiez vivre votre romantique histoire d'amour toute belle et toute rose en paix ?

- Gin', moi et lui, ça n'a absolument rien d'une romantique histoire d'amour toute belle et toute rose.

- C'est quoi, alors ?

- Passionnel, délicieux, interdit, répugnant et définitivement con.

- Mais tu l'aime ?

- Oui, et après ?

- Harry… ce n'est pas bien, tu sais.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à toi de me dire ce qui est bien ou mal.

- Justement, si ! C'est de moi que tu t'es servi, je te rappelle ! C'est moi que tu force à vivre ça, et c'est un enfer, mais tu ne le comprends pas, tu réalise pas, pire, tu t'en fous, parce que pour toi, y'a que lui qui compte, lui et toi, et tu me vois même pas, tu pense pas à ce que je pourrais ressentir…

- Bien sûr que si, j'y pense, et c'est exactement pour ça que j'ai envie d'en finir. Je sais que chaque minute de plus est douloureuse pour toi, et…

- Est-ce que tu imagine seulement ce que ce serais si on en finissait une bonne fois pour toute ?

- Non.

- Génial ! N'essaie même pas, ça pourrait te faire mal aux yeux de voir un cœur innocent subir une telle torture !

- Ginny, ne dramatise pas…

- Non mais je rêve là ! Tu te fous de moi ? Je dramatise pas, J'ESSAIE DE T'EXPLIQUER QUE TOUT N'EST PAS SI SIMPLE !

- Crie pas si fort !

Il fourra un peu de dessert dans sa main gauche et de l'autre, la força à se lever. Il sortit de la Grande Salle sans cesser de lui tenir fermement le poignet, et l'entraîna dans un couloir désert. Elle le regarda fixement et reprit la parole, la voix pleine de dégoût.

- Pff… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… Pour toi, c'est juste un jeu, tu t'amuse à voir qui sera le chat et la souris au final… Je suis quoi, moi ? Le bout de gruyère sur le piège à rats ?

- Gin', tu raconte n'importe quoi, t'es pas un bout de gruyère…

- J'ai l'impression que si, tiens ! Plutôt marrant, non ?

- Pas vraiment, en fait.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et le visage de la rousse s'illumina, comme si elle avait réalisé quelque chose.

- Je comprends… c'est pour ça, en fait… tu… Harry, tu aime ça, pas vrai ? Ces sensations… Tu aime le fait de le croiser dans un couloir en fin de journée quand tu t'y attends pas et te faire attirer dans un coin sombre pour te faire embrasser… Tu aime faire semblant d'être avec moi alors que quand c'est moi que tu embrasse, chaque baiser est pour lui… Tu aime savoir qu'il est inaccessible, et que tout cela ne sera jamais normal et possible… Harry… Réponds sincèrement… Est-ce que tu aime t'amuser à jouer à chat avec Drago Malfoy ?

- Ecoute, avant toute chose, sache que tu n'es _pas_ un bout de gruyère.

- '_Passionnel, délicieux, interdit…'_ Tu t'amuse bien à me faire souffrir en jouant avec lui, Harry ?

- Shht… non, dis pas ça, c'est pas bien…

- _C'est pas bien _? répéta Ginny à mi-voix, horrifiée. Tu me dis que ce n'est pas bien ? Harry James Potter, pose-moi immédiatement ce bout de tarte au citron et regarde-moi bien dans les yeux. J'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit ? Et tu as dit que ce n'était pas bien de dire que tu t'amusais à me faire souffrir en jouant avec Malfoy ? Mais est-ce que tu pense vraiment que c'est _bien_ de jouer avec lui comme ça ? Ca s'appelle du harcèlement consentant…

- Puisque c'est consentant, ce n'est plus vraiment du harcèlement…

- TAIS-TOI ! hurla-t-elle brusquement. Ne dis rien ! Pas un mot de plus ! Ose articuler une seule syllabe et tu as ma parole que je te le ferais payer… Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Est-ce que tu pense aux conséquences ? À moi ? Parce que c'est ce que je suis, hein ? Une petite conséquence, un dégât collatéral, c'est tout ! Je suis rien pour toi, hein ? Y'a lui, que lui, dans ton cœur, et moi, rien…

- Shht…

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant. Elle se débattit avec force, mais il l'en empêcha en la plaquant contre le mur sans se détacher de ses lèvres. Il réalisa alors avec horreur qu'elle pleurait.

- Non… Pas pour ça… Garde tes larmes pour des choses plus importantes…

- Espèce d'abominable petit enfoiré… t'es la seule chose importante qui compte plus que tout dans ma vie.

- Faut pas dire ça, tu le pense pas…

- Bien sûr que si. Et toi, ce baiser, tu va me dire qu'il était sincère, ou c'était juste pour que je la ferme ?

Il rit devant son air borné si propre aux Weasley.

- Tu sais, Ginny, y'a un proverbe moldu qui dit 'sois belle et tais-toi'. Je viens de constater à quel point il est tordu.

- J'suis pas belle et j'ouvre ma gueule, c'est ça ?

- J'ai dit qu'il était tordu, parce que même le contraire ne te convient pas. D'un côté, tu es belle, mais impossible de te faire taire…

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Pour pas que t'ai trop mal. Pour que tu sache que si je ressentirais jamais vraiment de l'amour pour toi, tu reste comme une petite sœur, et ça a pas de prix.

- C'est toujours ce qu'on dit quand on veut rembarrer quelqu'un sans lui faire de peine.

- Je te rembarre pas, je te déclare mes sentiments fraternels. Pendant un moment, tu les avait accepté, et puis après ce stupide pacte, à force de rester collés tout le temps, tu as reprit espoir, et cette espérance, je peux pas te laisser la nourrir un peu plus chaque jour…

- En gros, tu me dis d'arrêter de t'aimer, c'est ça ?

- Peut-être.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ?

Il sourit devant ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux brûlants de défi et ses mèches rebelles flamboyantes qui masquaient une partie de son visage.

- T'es vraiment incroyable…

- Mais je suis pas pour toi. Je sais, merci, pas la peine de le répéter.

- Promets-moi juste de pas trop avoir mal à cause de moi… J'y peux rien si c'est pour lui que je ressens tout ça, parce que je voulais pas, tu sais, si je pouvais choisir, c'est toi que je choisirais…

- … mais t'as pas le choix et c'est lui que t'aime. Je sais, merci, pas la peine de…

- … le répéter ? compléta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Si tu insiste… Je t'aime quand même, comme une sœur, mais quand même, d'accord ? Considère que c'est quand même un bout de mon cœur…

- Juste un p'tit bout ?

- Nan, une grosse place que t'occupe à toi toute seule.

- Dis carrément que je suis dodue ! s'offusqua-t-elle en lui martelant le torse à coups de poing.

Il éclata de rire et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit, comme pour se protéger du froid. De la dure et glaciale réalité.

- HARRY, PAS DANS LES COULOIRS !

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se retournèrent. Ron avançait vers eux à grand pas, suivit par Hermione qui souriant de toutes ses dents.

- De quoi ? bafouilla le brun.

- Lâche ma sœur immédiatement ! Je comprends que vous êtes tout contents d'être ensemble, mais un minimum de tenue en public !

- Ron, y'avait personne avant que tu débarque…

- Eh bien maintenant, y'a quelqu'un, alors décollez-vous tout de suite !

- Calme-toi, soupira Harry en s'éloignant.

Ginny sembla déçue. Il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et regarda ailleurs.

- J'ai un truc à rendre à Flitwick pour demain, annonça soudain Hermione. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque… on se voit tout à l'heure ?

- Je viens avec toi, répondit aussitôt Ginny.

- Je…

- Non, Harry, on va se faire une partie d'échec tous les deux, laisse-les entre filles…

« Ouais, dis toute de suite que t'as pas envie d'aller l'aider à travailler… »

- Bien sûr.

- Cool, alors à tout à l'heure, 'Mione ! conclut le roux en embrassant Hermione.

Et elles s'éloignèrent dans le couloir en direction de la bibliothèque.

- Elle ne glousse plus ?

- J't'ai dit, c'est juste quand Lavande et Parvati sont dans les parages, sinon elle est normale. Tu vois bien, elle a voulu foncer rejoindre ses bouquins chéris…

- Ma parole, t'es jaloux ?

- N'importe quoi.

Ron s'empressa de changer de sujet.

- Et toi, avec ma sœur, ça se passe comment ?

- Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ça te regarde, répliqua Harry.

« Oups… C'était peut-être pas très gentil, dit comme ça… »

- Je te demande pardon ? Harry, c'est ma sœur, évidemment que ça me regarde !

- Ben ça se passe normalement.

- C'est à dire ?

- C'est à dire rien du tout.

- Je suis content qu'elle se soit trouvé quelqu'un de bien, en tout cas. On voit directement que tu la rends vraiment heureuse… Je sais que toi, au mois, tu la fera jamais souffrir. J'espère, en tout cas… n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum ? Oh, oui… oui, bien sûr. Jamais.

Ron parut soulagé. Et Harry se sentit coupable.

* * *

- Drakychou ? Réponds-moi franchement… noir ou rose ?

- Quoi ?

- Mes ongles, Dray chéri, mes ongles !

- Le rose est une couleur absolument répugnante. Et j'en ai strictement rien à battre.

- Bon, le noir, alors.

Il soupira avec lassitude tandis qu'elle s'étalait une épaisse couche de vernis.

Silence.

- Drakychou ? Réponds-moi franchement… à quoi tu pense ?

- Au prochain match de Quidditch. J'espère qu'il fera plus beau que la dernière fois...

Il pensait à tout autre chose, en fait, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Silence.

- Drakychou ? Réponds-moi franchement… tu trouve que Ashley Lush est plus belle que moi ?

- Elle est jolie, mais t'es mieux.

Il mentait, mais elle ne le remarqua pas, et parut satisfaite.

Silence.

- Drakychou ? Réponds-moi franchement… tu pense que je suis trop grosse ?

- Pansy ? Réponds-moi franchement… t'en as d'autre, des questions de merde, comme ça ?

Il était exaspéré, et elle bouda.

Il s'en foutait complètement.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de savoir combien de temps encore ce petit jeu allait durer…


	11. Heure de colle et histoire compliquée

**Heure de colle et histoire compliquée**

La sonnerie retentit. Les élèves, soulagés, s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires. Neville remercia Hermione qui lui tendait un mouchoir en papier et il s'essuya son visage couvert d'une poudre bleue étrange. Puis il nettoya son chaudron et sortit d'un pas rapide. Harry, qui discutait joyeusement avec Ron, allait sortir, quand une main osseuse l'attrapa fermement. Il se retourna. Rogue tenait de l'autre main l'épaule de Drago. La classe se vida lentement, puis l'homme au nez crochu prit la parole.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié la sanction pour votre… dérapage ?

- Ben, si. C'était quoi, déjà ?

- Mr Malfoy, ne vous moquez pas de moi. La semaine de colle commence maintenant.

- Youpi.

- Taisez-vous, Potter. Maintenant, vous deux, suivez-moi. Je vais vous expliquer ce que vous aurez à faire.

- Coooool.

- Fuuuuun.

- Silence !

Ils soupirèrent et le suivirent dans les couloirs. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry réalisa avec horreur où il les emmenait.

- Non… professeur, non ! Pas là-bas ! C'est de la torture, c'est sadique, vous n'avez pas le droit !

- J'ai tous les droits, Potter.

- Euh… sur ce coup, je suis d'accord avec lui. Je pense pas que ce soit légal…

- C'est parfaitement légal ! Le professeur Dumbledore lui-même m'a donné sa permission !

- Vous auriez pas pu trouver un peu plus original ?

- Si, mais ce n'était pas assez douloureux. Maintenant, Potter, je me passerais de vos commentaires.

- Mais quand même, professeur ! Récurer les chiottes de Mimi…

- Les toilettes, Mr Malfoy. Les toilettes.

* * *

- Jamais… non, plus jamais je fais ça…

- De quoi ? Te bourrer la gueule avec ta petite amie, ton pire ennemi et sa copine à lui ou promener tes sublimes petites mains fragiles et pâles d'aristocrate au fin fond de ce…

- Les deux, coupa Drago avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Le premier enclenche le second, fit remarquer Harry en toisant ses mains affreusement sales d'un regard dédaigneux. Putain, vraiment cruel quand même, il aurait pu nous filer quelque chose pour protéger et surtout, ne pas lancer de sort qui nous oblige à ne pas utiliser la magie dans ces toilettes…

- … et fermer la porte a clé ? acheva Drago. Oui, en effet, ça aurait été charmant de sa part.

Un rire aigu retentit soudain, et Harry ferma les yeux en priant. Trop tard. Elle débarquait.

- Oooooooooooh, mais qui est-ce qui vient me rendre visiiite ? Harryyyy ! Et toi aussi, t'es qui, toi ? Ooooooh Dragooo ! Ton ami Nott était déjà venu l'an dernier pour un travail assez semblable à celui-ci… Harry, tu es venu me voir ?

- On m'a un peu forcé, en fait…

Il exhiba sous ses yeux fantomatiques – au sens propre – ses mains merdeuses – au sens propre (le sens propre était tout sauf propre, disons au sens véritable du terme) – et elle éclata de son rire sonore qui résonnait contre les murs.

- Je comprends tout à fait…

- Et ça te fait rire ? s'offusqua-t-il.

- Ben oui !

Et elle repartit dans son fou rire. Le survivant se vexa et mentit.

- Et dire que je pensais à mourir ici pour rester avec toi…

Elle se tut aussitôt et le fixa, pleine d'espoir et de culpabilité.

- Oh, excuse-moi… Je n'ai pas voulu me moquer, tu sais…

Il détourna la tête, les bras croisés. Puis il se rendit compte qu'en faisant ce geste, il tartinait sa robe de cette substance répugnante de la même couleur que le chocolat mais pas tout à fait du même parfum.

- OH ! s'écria-t-il.

Drago et Mimi partirent en chœur dans un fou rire beaucoup plus fort.

- Bande de petits…

- Po… Potter, tu es vraiment pa… pathé… pathétique ! articula Drago alors que Mimi riait toujours.

Harry haussa un sourcil et frotta avec vigueur sa robe pour ôter l'ignoble trace. Erreur. Il en étala de plus belle. Et Drago et Mimi hurlèrent de rire. Et Harry maudit Rogue et ses colles douteuses.

* * *

- Hermione, quelle joie de te voir !

- Oh, je t'avais pas vu ! Comment s'est passé ta reten… eeeeh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Le truc non identifié sur ta main, là ?

- Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu ne l'identifie pas.

Ron entra dans la salle commune à ce moment précis, en pleine dispute agitée avec sa sœur.

- J'ai-le-droit-de-l'embrasser-quand-je-veux ! lança-t-elle froidement. Oh, salut Harry. Hermione.

- Puisque je te dis que ça ne se fait pas de se coller comme ça dans un couloir…

- Oh ! Parce que Monsieur me donne des leçons, maintenant ? Tu t'as pas gêné, toi, avec ta Lav-Lav !

Et les oreilles de Ron frémirent, puis se teintèrent de rouge.

- Je… tu… de quel droit ose-tu… ?

- Ca s'appelle 'dire la vérité', tu devrais essayer, c'est cool.

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton ! Je suis ton frère, quand même !

- Et c'est mon petit ami !

« Elle commence à être lourde, là… Je suis pas à elle, faut pas être si possessive... »

- Je le sais bien, puisque tu ne te gêne pas pour l'emballer en plein couloir !

- Je l'emballe si je veux, puisque comme tu l'as compris, _c'est mon petit ami_. Et de toutes façons, je ne _l'emballais_ pas, il me serrait dans ses bras, c'est tout !

- Ouais, bien sûr ! Et juste avant, il faisait quoi ?

- _TU NOUS ESPIONNAIS ?_

- Meilleur ami ou pas meilleur ami, t'es ma petite sœur, et j'ai le droit de te surveiller !

- J'ai une vie privée, Ron ! Je ne suis plus une gamine… tu le comprends, ça ?

- Parfaitement !

- Alors vis ta vie et laisse-moi vivre la mienne !

« Euh… Pourquoi elle lui parle comme ça ? C'est légèrement abusé… »

- Ginny ! la réprimanda Hermione. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'adresser à lui de cette façon !

- Je m'adresse à lui comme je veux !

« Mais oui chérie, c'est ça, t'es une rebelle, tu fais ta p'tite crise d'ado, c'est cool… »

Ron se tourna vers Harry et le fusilla du regard.

- Tu est de son côté ?

« Ooh, charmant. Je réponds oui et il me boude comme un gamin pendant je sais pas combien de temps. Je réponds non et elle est capable de hurler partout que je suis dingue de Drago Malfoy. C'est un réel problème. Je crois qu'on appelle ça un dilemme… »

Harry jugea donc bon de se taire. Erreur. Ca ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

- DIS TOUT DE SUITE QUE T'ES D'ACCORD AVEC CETTE PETITE TRAÎNEE !

- TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA PETITE TRAÎNEE ?

Elle se tourna vers Harry, en quête visiblement d'une aide quelconque.

« Elle veut quoi ? Que je la défende ? Elle est parfaitement capable de se défendre toute seule, puisque c'est une rebelle… »

- Ron, on traite pas sa sœur de traînée…

- Pas besoin de tes commentaires, Hermione, merci. Harry, dis-lui, toi, qu'elle doit se calmer !

Il hésita.

« Peux pas me permettre de tout foutre en l'air… »

- Ecoute… Je préfère ne pas me mêler à tout ça, d'accord ?

Aucun des deux Weasley n'eut le temps de répliquer, car Hermione s'empressa de tirer Harry hors de la salle commune. Il entendit les exclamations indignées de Ron et Ginny, laissés en plan en pleine dispute. Elle l'entraîna un peu plus loin et le poussa derrière une haute armure.

- Bon. Explique-moi la situation, parce que je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdue, là.

- Quelle situation ?

- Je parle de ce qui se passe en ce moment avec Malfoy.

- Ooh.

- …

- …

- _Alors ?_

- Tu préfères la version courte ou la version longue ?

- Comme tu veux.

- Bon. Je résume, alors. J'ai menti à Ginny en lui disant que je voulais vraiment être avec elle. Evidemment, elle a tout de suite accepté. Le soir même, on est sortis un peu dans le château et on a croisé par hasard Drago…

- Par hasard ?

- Oui.

- Tu compte me faire avaler ça au ketchup ou à la carbonara ?

- Bon, d'accord. J'avais fait un minuscule petit parti avec lui en disant que je sortais avec Ginny.

- Continue.

- Il était avec Parkinson. Elle nous a dit de dégager mais il a proposé qu'on fasse un…

- Un… ?

- Jeu.

- Pardon ?

- Oui. Un peu spécial. Avec quelques bièraubeurres, rien de bien méchant, enfin bizarrement alcoolisées mais pas cherché à savoir. C'était marrant…

- Harry, c'était quoi, ce jeu ?

- Sais plus comment ça s'appelle. Fallait qu'on se dise la vérité, c'est tout.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Ben… J'ai dit la vérité.

- Oh, Harry…

- Yep. Je sais. La boulette. J'ai fait la boulette. Pathétique.

- Tu as dit ce que tu ressentais ?

- En fait, non, c'est lui qui l'a dit. Qu'il m'aimait, qu'il me voulait, et tout. Ensuite, Parkinson est tombée dans les pommes, et on est sortis courir dehors, parce que c'était beau, avec la nuit, les étoiles et tout… Et puis on s'est enfilé un ou deux p'tit whiskys, avec Drago, et Ginny un peu aussi, et c'était bien. J'ai marché, et il a couru, et elle a regardé le ciel, et on s'est endormis dans le parc, complètement pétés, et c'était bien.

- C'est tout ?

- Yep.

- Harry… Je ne suis pas certaine de ton état mental actuel…

- Je vais bien.

- Bon, si tu le dis…

- Je le dis.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel elle le regarda fixement, un peu inquiète.

- Et tu… tu as dit tout ça à Ron ?

- T'es folle ? Jamais ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je pourrais pas lui dire que…

- Que quoi ? Hein ? Que tu désire et que tu aime Malfoy ? Il va bien falloir un jour, Harry, c'est ton meilleur ami, il ne peut pas y avoir un secret comme ça entre vous !

- C'est pas un secret, c'est un fait.

- S'il n'est pas au courant, ça reste un secret.

- Bon, admettons que ce soit un secret… franchement, tu me vois aller le voir et lui dire 'Oh, salut, tu sais j'avais oublié de te dire que j'avais une relation un peu spéciale avec le mec que j'ai méprisé pendant des années, tu sais, le méchant là, mangemort et tout, oui, c'est ça, Malfoy…' TU ME VOIS LUI DIRE CA ?

- Ecoute, calme-toi pour commencer, tout ira bien, c'est moi qui lui dirais si tu préfère… Je comprends que tu sois un peu gêné et que tu appréhendes sa réaction…

- J'appréhende, oui. Je redoute. Je crains. J'ai même peur qu'il se barre en courant, tu vois…

- Tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance.

- Ne sois pas trop sûre de toi, Hermione… ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Peut-être, mais tout n'est pas compliqué non plus.

- Tu en est bien certaine ?

- …

- …

- Non.

* * *

- Harry ! Eh, Harry, où est-tu ?

« Je pensais pas que j'irais jusqu'à m'abaisser à me planquer à la bibli sous une pile de bouquins… »

- Harry ! Tu n'es pas là ? Bon… Pas vraiment étonnant.

Soudain, il sentit un éternuement débouler à toute vitesse et lui démanger le nez.

« Non… Non, c'est pas le moment ! »

Trop tard.

- 'TCHAAAAAA !

Et la pile de bouquins s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, dévoilant son visage coupable à une Hermione offusquée.

- Est-ce que tu te cachais ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse, en connaissant évidemment la réponse.

- Qui ça ? Oh, moi ? Pense-tu…

- J'espère au moins que tu as honte.

- Affreusement.

- Harry, ne te moque pas de moi ! soupira-t-elle. Allez, viens, on va parler à Ron. Tu m'avais dit que tu le ferais mais visiblement, ça fait une semaine que cette affaire traîne en boucle, et tu ne te décide toujours pas.

- 'Mione, rends-toi à l'évidence, on peut pas faire ça… Tu te rends pas compte, c'est comme mon frère, s'il apprenait que…

- Que tu est gay ?

- Je suis Dracosexuel, Hermione, l'oublie pas.

- Ah oui. Ben ça change pas grand chose. T'es fou de désir pour un mec, censé être quelqu'un que tu déteste du plus profond de ton âme, donc de toutes façons, j'imagine qu'il sera un peu choqué sur le coup, mais ça lui passera. Allez, donne-moi ta main, voiilààà, gentil, lève-toi maintenant, tout doucement, voiilààà, et maintenant on va aller parler à Ron, gentiment, voiil…

- NON ! On va parler à rien du tout ! Jamais ! Je pourrais pas, Hermione, tu réalise pas ce que c'est…

- Harry, étant une fille et par la même occasion ta meilleure amie, et étant également la première personne à qui tu as confié avoir certaines pulsions sexuelles pour Drago Malfoy ainsi que des sentiments un peu plus profonds et plutôt étranges par la suite, je suppose qu'au contraire je réalise parfaitement ce que c'est.

- Bon. J'admet que tu n'as pas tort, et tes arguments sont convaincants, mais ça n'arrange pas le fait qu'il va être passablement choqué, c'est comme une trahison pour lui, tu comprends… Il risque peut-être même d'avoir une crise cardiaque et d'y passer…

- Pff… Inutile d'exagérer les choses, tout se passera parfaitement bien, rassure-toi. J'y veillerais.

- Je te fais confiance.

- J'espère bien ! Bon, maintenant, tu me suis bien sagement.

- Pardon ?

- Ben… Jusqu'à la salle commune. C'est l'heure, Harry, si on attends plus longtemps, il va considérer que ça aggrave ta trahison, parce qu'elle sera cachée en plus, et…

- Ca va, ça va. J'ai compris. On y va.

- Il te faut du courage, Harry… Je sais que ça risque de mal tourner, mais j'ai un très bon pressentiment.

- Attends, laisse-moi deviner… Intuition féminine ?

- Ouais. Suffit, assez discuté, passons aux choses sérieuses…

Harry déglutit difficilement et suivit Hermione hors de la bibliothèque.

* * *

- RON !

Elle bondit sur lui et se pendit à son cou.

« Oh. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'elle plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes et ébouriffait ses cheveux roux déjà bien décoiffés en baladant ses mains dedans. Elle prit son temps, puis se décolla lentement et sourit. Un peu surpris, il sourit aussi, béatement.

- Hey… Sublime surprise. Tu m'as fait peur…

- J'en suis désolée, assura-t-elle avec une moue d'excuse en jouant avec une mèche rousse. Je t'ai manqué ?

- Ben oui, bien sûr…

- Je t'aime, tu sais.

- Ben oui, je sais. Je t'aime aussi.

- Je sais, rit-elle. Oh… Oups ! Je te dérange ?

Elle venait tout juste de remarquer un échiquier posé par terre avec une partie en cours, à côté de là où Ron était assis. En face, Seamus ne semblait pas s'impatienter, bien trop occupé à fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de Dean le temps que Hermione ait fini de parler.

- De quoi ? Ah, ça !… Oh, non, rien qu'une petite partie. J'étais en train de gagner, de toutes façons.

- Comme d'habitude, observa-t-elle avec un sourire.

La peau pâle de Ron se teinta de rose sous l'effet du compliment.

- T'es mignon quand tu rougis.

- T'es mignonne tout le temps.

« Euh… Je vous dérange pas trop, ça va ? »

Harry toussota discrètement.

- Hey ! Je t'avais pas vu ! T'étais où ?

- A la bibliothèque, trancha Hermione. Je l'aidais à boucler la rédaction de métamorphose pour lundi, tu sais bien… celle que tu n'as pas encore commencé.

Elle compléta sa remarque acide d'un regard réprobateur. Il sourit et lui caressa la joue.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, la mienne sera terminée demain soir. Ca te va ?

- Oui, ça me va très bien. Oh ! J'oubliais… Harry avait un petit truc à te dire. Rien de bien important… Juste quelque chose dont il avait envie de te parler. On peut aller dans un coin un peu plus… tranquille ? Tu finiras ta partie tout à l'heure…

Pour être bien sûre qu'il accepte, elle l'embrassa encore, avec insistance.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire ravi lorsqu'elle se décolla. Je te suis…

- Jusqu'au bout du monde ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je suis surpris que tu pose la question… Ca me paraissait évident.

« Oh, adorable… C'est de moi ou d'eux qu'il s'agit, en fait, dans cette histoire ? »

Nouveau toussotement. Hermione sortit de la salle commune, tenant Ron par la main, Harry les suivant de près.

* * *

Hermione ferma doucement la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le bureau, au fond de la salle de classe.

- C'est dingue toutes les pièces inutilisées qu'il y a dans ce château, fit remarquer Ron en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui. Bon, Harry, je crois que c'est l'heure.

- Ouais. Je t'écoute, vieux. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Allez… T'es pas à Gryffondor pour rien, putain, secoue-toi et dis-lui tout… C'est ton meilleur ami, tu peux pas lui cacher des choses comme ça… Bon, vais résumer, parce que sinon, il va s'endormir avant la fin, je le connais. Espérons qu'il soit pas trop choqué, quand même. Ce serait dommage qu'il me repousse et me haïsse le restant de sa vie. Je l'aime bien, moi… »

- Un soir, j'ai trouvé le nom de Drago Malfoy sur la carte du Maraudeur, c'était après l'épisode un peu spécial de la boule de neige, tu sais, quand je l'avais embrassé, et il était dans la Salle de bain des Préfets, alors par curiosité et non par perversité, j'ai été voir, sous la cape, et il est sortit de la baignore, pas habillé évidemment, et je faisait pas que baver, ça faisait un autre effet, tu sais, beaucoup plus dur, et j'me suis fait cramer, il a soulevé la cape et bon ben voilà, je te passe les détails. Le lendemain, Pattenrond était introuvable, alors je l'ai cherché, et j'ai croisé Tu-Devine-Qui, et ce qu'il a fait n'est pas nécessaire d'être dit, ainsi que ce qui suivit. Ensuite, j'en ai parlé à Hermione – de mon attirance bizarre – et elle m'a écouté sans rien dire. Si tu te demande pourquoi elle plutôt que toi, c'est simplement parce que je pensais qu'elle comprendrait mieux – ne te vexe pas – et qu'elle accepterais plus facilement. Donc, reprenons. Un peu plus tard, je l'ai croisé dans un couloir, et on a fait un pari : je lui ai dit que je sortais avec Ginny et que pour lui prouver, je lui donnais rendez-vous le soir-même après le couvre-feu. J'ai posé à ta sœur la question qu'elle attendait depuis très longtemps, elle a accepté bien sûr, et ce soir-là, on l'a croisé, comme c'était prévu. Il était avec Parkinson. On a joué à un jeu bizarre, on a bu, on a rit et on a hurlé. Ensuite, on a été dehors, et on a passé la nuit à courir, marcher, regarder les étoiles et boire – courir pour lui, marcher pour moi et regarder les étoiles pour ta sœur. On a tous bu un peu, parce qu'on savait plus très bien ce qui se passait et pourquoi ça se passait. On s'est fait chopés par Rogue le lendemain matin, on l'a rendu un peu dépressif, Dumbledore l'a consolé et plus si affinités, je sais pas, parce qu'on a réussi à sortir du bureau assez vite. Ensuite, on a fait un bilan de la situation et de tout ce que ça impliquait, et on a décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, faire semblant que je sois toujours avec Ginny et que lui me déteste toujours autant, sauf que c'était hyper dur, parce que je crois qu'il m'aime, et que moi aussi, et c'était un peu le bordel. Ensuite, ben on en est là, quoi, à peu près. Je t'ai coupé quelques détails pour faire court et simple. Content que tu ne sois pas tombé dans les pommes ou ne m'ai coupé la respiration en m'étranglant jusqu'à ce que mon visage prenne une teinte violacée et que je hurle des supplications incohérentes insinuant explicitement que je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

Il compléta la tirade d'un sourire timide et souffla longuement – il avait à peine osé respirer en lâchant tout ça d'un coup. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui lui souriait, l'air de dire 'Je suis très fière de toi, tu vois, c'était pas si dur…' Ron, quant à lui, avait la mâchoire tombante et les yeux écarquillés.

« Euh… Je crois qu'il respire plus. Faut peut-être le secouer. »

- EHO ! s'écria Harry en prenant le roux passablement abasourdi par les épaules. EHO ! EHO !

- Calme-toi, il est simplement un peu sous le choc ! tempéra Hermione en tapotant l'épaule de Ron. Euh… Tout va bien ? Eho ? EHO ! EHO ! EHO !

Elle commença à l'agiter fortement, mais il était toujours aussi ahuri qu'au départ.

- Bon, le temps qu'il réalise, vais me chercher un p'tit truc à manger aux cuisines ! annonça-t-elle en soupirant. Tu le surveille ? Je reviens tout de suite. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Moi, non, mais lui, quand il reviendra dans son état normal, son moral aura probablement besoin de quelques centaines de pommes nappées de caramel avec pépites de chocolat. Enfin, peut-être quelques Chocogrenouilles en plus, s'il déprime vraiment. Tu pourra nous trouver ça ?

- Bien sûr. Oh, et, au fait, Harry… Je suis contente que tu te sois enfin décidé. C'est bien.

Et elle sortit tranquillement, laissant au brun le soin de réanimer Ron, toujours en transe, la bouche pendante, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Peut-être qu'en fait, c'est mieux qu'il soit comme ça. Pas que sa réaction quand il aura tout enregistré soit appréhensible, mais… J'espère qu'il comprendra. »

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, pensif.

« Non. C'est Ron. Ce sera dur de lui faire comprendre tout ça… »


	12. Lamas en Californie et Princesse

**Lamas en Californie et Princesse sous la pluie**

- Je suis là.

- Pommes nappage caramel ?

- Oui.

- Gros supplément sur les pépites de chocolat ?

- Oui, et Chocogrenouilles, au cas où.

- Génial.

- Il s'est remis ?

- Pas tout a fait.

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

- Ben on fait quoi, alors ?

- Je crois qu'on a plus qu'a attendre.

Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry et déposa le plateau de nourriture sur une chaise, un peu plus loin. Ils attendirent, balançant leurs pieds dans le vide, soupirant, l'un ou l'autre lâchant de temps en temps un mot ou deux. La mâchoire de Ron pendait toujours lamentablement, et il lui arrivait de cligner de l'œil toutes les trente secondes. Une heure plus tard, Hermione, exaspérée et à bout de patience, lui passa une pomme caramel sous le nez. Il respira longuement – première réaction à peu près normale depuis un moment – et ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus.

- Tiens, on dirait qu'il réagit ! remarqua joyeusement Harry.

- Oui. Il est tellement gourmand, pas trouvé autre chose pour le réanimer un minimum.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Ron hurla longuement, dans un cri strident, puis tomba en avant et s'écroula au sol, face contre terre, ses bras s'étalant pitoyablement le long de son corps. Hermione soupira et baissa les yeux vers le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Harry haussa un sourcil, tandis que Ron commençait à ronfler bruyamment.

« Il est né avec un mode d'emploi ou on est censés piger tous seuls comment il fonctionne, ce mec ? »

- Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Harry.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir simplement l'amener à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh saura quoi faire.

- Je le fais ou tu t'en occupes ?

- Laisse.

Elle marmonna quelque chose en agitant sa baguette et fit léviter le corps de Ron dans les couloirs.

- Je crois que c'est sa façon de te dire qu'il est choqué, suggéra Hermione. Ou peut-être qu'il avait mangé un truc pas très net avant…

- Au fait, il faudra penser à lui ramener les pommes ici… Juste pour voir si ça aide à ce que son état s'améliore.

- Bien sûr, oui, on lui apportera tout à l'heure. J'imagine que Pomfresh acceptera bien ça…

- Tiens, on est arrivés.

- Ah, oui. Euh… dis, tu veux bien… ? J'ai les mains prises.

Elle désigna d'un signe de tête sa baguette qu'elle tenait à deux mains pour supporter le poids de Ron qui n'était pas vraiment lourd dans son genre mais différent d'une plume qu'on fait voleter du bout des doigts. Il hocha la tête.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Et frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

- Euh… Bonjour, Mrs Pomfresh. Ron a eu une sorte de… malaise.

- Je vois ça, Miss Granger. Patientez quelques secondes. Lâchez-le sur un lit, n'importe lequel, tant qu'il n'y a pas déjà quelqu'un dessus…

Elle s'éloigna en riant toute seule, très fière de sa petite astuce. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard éloquent, puis elle déposa Ron près d'une fenêtre sur le rebord de laquelle elle s'installa. Harry tira une chaise et s'assit près du lit. L'infirmière revint un peu plus tard, une bouteille contenant un liquide d'un turquoise pétant dans la main, fredonnant tranquillement un air. Elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita ; l'oreiller de Ron se redressa, et il entrouvrit un peu la bouche, un filet de bave s'en écoulant.

- Y'en aurait pas un de vous qui pourrait rester un peu pour lui donner ce sirop de guérison toutes les demi-heures ? s'enquit-elle en les dévisageant tour à tour. Juste le temps qu'il revienne à lui… A mon avis, ça devrait se faire dans quelques heures, tout au plus. Je propose plutôt vous, Potter, puisque j'imagine que Miss Granger a une plus grande capacité que vous à prendre des notes.

Hermione acquiesça en souriant. Harry soupira et l'imita.

- Bon, dans ce cas, nous allons…

Mrs Pomfresh fut interrompue par quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce en chantant gaiement. Elle s'apprêtait à le réprimander vertement lorsqu'elle reconnut l'individu.

- Je… Oh, professeur Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-elle. Excusez-moi, mais… Est-ce que vous pourriez chanter un tout petit peu moins fort ? Vous comprenez, mes patients ont besoin de calme…

- Oui, tout à fait, Pompom ! répondit-il joyeusement. Je respecte, bien sûr… C'était simplement pour leur apporter un peu de bonheur dans leur souffrance…

Il désigna d'un signe de tête les divers médicaments colorés et étranges, plus ou moins repoussants, et les visages renfrognés ou assoupis des quelques malades étendus çà et là sur les lits. La surnommée Pompom haussa les épaules et marmonna vaguement que ses patients se portaient mieux sans les chansons horripilantes du directeur. Puis elle secoua sa baguette et un verre apparut. Elle y versa un peu du sirop, puis le porta aux lèvres toujours entrouvertes du roux, grimaçant à la vue du filet de bave qui s'écoulait toujours lentement.

- Répugnant, commenta-t-elle.

- Ben, c'est pas sa faute…

- Pas besoin de vos remarques, Potter. Veillez simplement à lui en donner cette dose toutes les heures.

« Espèce de vieille chèvre toute moisie. »

- Bien sûr, Mrs Pomfresh.

- Bon ! Et vous, Miss Granger… Je crois qu'il est temps de retourner en cours.

Hermione hocha la tête et s'en alla. Harry étudia consciencieusement Ron, quelques minutes, intrigué. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle, ses taches de rousseurs ressortant bien, ses joues était toujours aussi rose, ses lèvres toujours aussi baveuses… En fait, la seule chose qui avait changé était que sa langue et sa salive avaient maintenant prit la même couleur bleue que la potion. En conclusion, il n'était absolument pas malade : il dormait.

Harry sourit.

« Il est irrécupérable. »

- Eh bien voilà, Pompom, voilà-voilà… Je suis venu vous voir pour une raison un peu particulière, en fait. Peut-être pouvons-nous en discuter plus calmement dans votre bureau ?

Il balança un regard suspicieux à Harry et un autre à 'Pompom'. Un autre beaucoup plus… charmeur ?

« OH. J'crois que le dernier repas me remonte dans la gorge, là… »

Pomfresh gloussa et le conduit à son bureau. Harry réprima une forte envie de vomir et rapprocha sa chaise de la fenêtre. Il faisait beau – étonnant, en plein milieu du printemps. C'était l'heure de l'entraînement de Quidditch des Serdaigle, et il observa longuement les silhouettes voler un peu partout. Une demi-heure d'étude minutieuse plus tard, il fronça les sourcils ; leur gardien était horriblement rapide. Il tenta d'enregistrer dans sa mémoire le plus d'informations possibles susceptibles de l'aider pour le prochain match et, à l'heure convenue, il fit ingurgiter à Ron la dose de potion de guérison. Il commença alors à s'ennuyer.

- _Accio pommes_ _nappage caramel aux pépites de chocolat, _chantonna-t-il en agitant sa baguette avec lassitude.

La nourriture déboula à toute vitesse, sous le regard empli de désir et d'envie de certains élèves coincés dans les lits – du moins tous ceux qui étaient réveillés. Avec une forte impression d'être quelqu'un d'extrêmement généreux, il leur en lança une à chacun – avec tout le stock, ce n'était pas une grande perte. Les 'merci Harry !' et 'vraiment un mec bien, Potter, les rumeurs se confirment !' fusèrent, puis il en mangea discrètement une ou deux, laissant couler le caramel sur ses doigts, jouant comme un gamin avec les pépites de chocolat.

Jusqu'à ce que l'odeur fasse réveiller Ron pour de bon. Enfin, au bout de deux heures, mais bon…

- WAM BAM ! hurla-t-il en se redressant d'un coup et en ouvrant les yeux. Harry… J'ai un doute. Est-ce que les lamas font des concours de beauté en Californie ? Est-ce qu'il y a des lamas en Californie ? Ecoute, chéri, vis ta vie sans trop te poser de question, c'est le destin après tout. Ca sent bon, ici. Je dormais ?

- Oui. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

« Peut-être que c'est mieux de ne pas lui parler de Drago pour l'instant… Probablement de l'amnésie temporaire. Quelle chance. »

Harry lui tendit les pommes restantes. Ron fondit de plaisir et se jeta dessus.

- Merchii. Dis, pourquoi esche-que ch'dormais à l'infirmerie ?

- Ben… tu… En fait, t'as eu un malaise bizarre, alors avec Hermione, on a préféré t'amener ici, au cas où.

- Ch'est gentil de votre part.

- Parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est pas très clean.

- Oupch'. Décholé.

Il mangea – enfin, se goinfra plutôt – en quelques minutes, affamé, puis se tourna vers Harry, ses grands yeux bleus brillant d'une innocence étrange.

- J'ai eu un flash, tu sais.

- Ah bon.

- Oui. En quatre couleurs.

- Wou-hou-hou-hou…

- Avec tout plein de lamas et de sucre, tout partout, c'était rigolo. Y'avait des couleurs, aussi, pfiiouuuuuuuu, tout plein de couleurs ! Pis une belle princesse, aussi, avec une belle robe toute blanche, et elle courait sous la pluie, et il faisait nuit, et ses cheveux étaient tous mouillés mais elle courait toujours, et les lamas riaient très fort. Pis après y'avait un poisson qui hurlait très fort, et il fumait aussi, de l'herbe, c'était bizarre. Il m'a dit de partir, très loin, très vite, et que la fin arrivait. Il m'a dit qu'il était un témoin de la java. Alors j'ai eu peur, parce qu'il commençait à parler bizarrement en s'enfilant des vodka, et les poissons, ça s'enfile pas des vodkas, alors je suis parti mais j'arrivais pas à rattraper la princesse. Y'avait ces lamas, aussi, qui faisaient un concours de beauté, et en Californie… EN CALIFORNIE, HARRY ! JE SAIS PAS SI TU REALISE…

« Oh-my-god… »

- MRS POMFRESH ! hurla Harry d'une voix suraiguë. MRS POMFRESH, VENEZ VITE, C'EST URGENT !

Elle débarqua immédiatement, effarée, couinant des 'Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ?' en regardant autour d'elle. Voyant Ron réveillé et un peu sonné, elle s'approcha, avant de constater que le brun contemplait le roux d'un air complètement choqué.

- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il, ici ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

- C'est quoi cette potion que vous lui avez fait boire ? balbutia Harry sans quitter Ron des yeux.

- Oh, c'est un mélange d'une substance qui consiste à le rétablir de son malaise et de la potion de nuit sans rêves. En passant, cette expérience est de mon invention ! ajouta-t-elle sans cacher sa fierté.

- Et vous l'aviez déjà testé avant ?

- Je ne crois pas, non… Je l'ai conçue il y a peu de temps, vous savez. Mais en tous cas, selon mes calculs et mes statistiques, il n'y a quasiment aucun risque d'effet secondaires.

- Des statistiques ? Quels statistiques ?

- Enfin, les statistiques de test, bien sûr !

- Mais vous venez à l'instant de me dire que…

- Je les ai testé sur des poules, mais jamais sur des êtres humains ! J'imaginais que ça devait être le même résultat… Expliquez-moi enfin ce qui se passe, Mr Potter !

- Il délire, répliqua simplement Harry.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Ron, raconte-lui pour les lamas, la princesse et le poisson.

Ron obéit sagement, avec un grand sourire. Quand il eut fini son petit discours, Mrs Pomfresh, horrifiée, s'empara de la bouteille turquoise à moitié vide.

- DAMNED ! s'écria-t-elle. Je me serais trompée ?

- Ah ça, pour vous être trompé, vous vous êtes trompé.

- Un éléphant, ça trooompeuh, ça trooooompeuuuh ! chantonna joyeusement Ron.

- Il a perdu la boule ! couina l'infirmière.

- Qu'est-ce que j'essaie de vous dire depuis tout à l'heure ? grogna Harry, agacé.

- J'ai dû faire une erreur quelque part…

- Ben vous êtes alchimiste ou infirmière ?

- Taisez-vous, Potter ! Je réfléchis.

- Merveilleux. Manquerai plus que le vieux croûton s'en mêle…

- J'ai entendu des cris ? s'inquiéta une voix en débarquant derrière Harry, sortant du bureau de Pompom. Oh ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Elle dit que Ron a perdu la boule, l'informa Harry en soupirant.

Pomfresh tamponnait le front de Ron avec un mouchoir imbibé d'un liquide vert pétant en murmurant des paroles incohérentes alors que celui-ci caquetait ridiculement.

- C'est inquiétant, remarqua Dumbledore.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Potter, dégagez le passage, vous êtes inutile ! s'énerva Pomfresh. Allez, plus vite que ça !

- Calmez-vous, Pompom. Ce n'est qu'un simple accident, et chaque problème a sa solution. Question de temps, croyez-en mon expérience.

- Bon, alors j'imagine que vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant à proposer ? marmonna-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Allons, cessez ça, Mr Weasley, vous êtes ridicule…

Ron s'était mis à imiter un poulpe.

* * *

- Harry ! Tu es revenu plus tôt ?

- Ouais. Elle avait plus besoin de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle lui a fait boire une potion qu'elle avait fait toute seule, un mixte de deux autres, et ça a profondément foiré.

- Conséquences ?

- Elle dit qu'il a perdu la boule.

Il sourit devant l'air effaré d'Hermione.

- T'inquiète pas, Dumbledore dit que ça lui passera. C'est temporaire. Faut lui laisser du repos, le temps qu'il se calme. Juste quelques jours, tout au plus, et faudra passer lui rendre visite pour pas qu'il panique trop, il a vraiment quelque chose.

- J'irais le voir tout à l'heure.

- Excellente idée. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- J'attends que tu ai fini de recopier mes notes. Et tous les devoirs, aussi, pour demain au moins. Pas que j'ai pas confiance.

- Je vois, soupira-t-il avant de commencer à travailler.

* * *

- Terminé.

- Montre-moi ça…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit ses devoirs enfin achevés, ainsi que les notes qu'il avait réécrit. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Pas fabuleux. Le troll qui a détruit ce village de sorciers n'a pas été tué à coup de pissenlit mutant, mais grâce à un très fort poison fait à base de…

- Bon, ok. J'ai compris. Tout est à refaire…

Il prit un air déçu et profondément abattu. Hermione se sentit obligée d'ajouter :

- Bon, d'accord. Je corrigerai tout ça en partie.

Elle sourit malgré elle alors qu'il entamait une danse joyeuse autour d'elle, sous les regards intrigués des autres élèves présents dans la salle commune, en lançant des « T'es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir » à tout va.

- C'est bon, pas grand chose ! tempéra-t-elle en riant. J'en ai pour une heure par contre, minimum, donc tu peux sortir si tu veux…

- T'es vraiment adorable.

Il lui passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux et la remercia une cinquantième fois avant de sortir d'un pas léger.

« J'ai plus qu'a m'affaler au soleil et profiter du printemps. »

Il se descendit l'Escalier en repensant à Ron qui lui parlait de lamas et de princesse sous la pluie, à Ginny qui était beaucoup trop possessive, à Drago qui devait probablement le détester en ce moment…

- Tiens, t'es pas avec Weasley ? s'étonna une voix familière derrière lui.

« Quand on pense au loup… »

Il se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un fou rire en s'efforçant de ne pas finir le proverbe.

« C'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi vicieux. »

- Non.

- Elle est où ?

- Je sais pas.

- C'est normal, ça ?

- Oui. Elle fait sa vie. Je fais la mienne.

- Oh.

- Pourquoi ? On est censés être tout le temps collés ensemble ?

- Peut-être. J'imagine.

- Où est Parkinson ?

- Je sais pas.

- C'est normal, ça ?

- Tu te fous de moi, Potter ?

- Peut-être. J'imagine.

- Je pensais pas que ton niveau de maturité irait s'abaisser à ça…

- Ah, parce que tu _pense_, toi ?

- T'es en manque de nos engueulade ou quoi ?

- Peut-être. J'imagine…

Il était profondément sincère, cette fois. Drago le remarqua et sourit.

- Pas en manque de quelque chose d'autre, par hasard ? tenta-t-il.

Harry sourit à son tour.

- Si, répondit-il.

Juste avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur et embrasser désespérément, comme une première dose de drogue depuis un long moment d'abstinence.

* * *

- Tu veux qu'on passe voir Ron avant le dîner ?

- Oh ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu revenir ! Tu étais où ?

- J'ai traîné un peu, sourit-il d'un ton dégagé.

Il préférait ne pas s'éterniser sur le sujet.

- Tu n'as pas répondu. On va voir Ron ou pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je termine la conclusion et je te suis.

Il se tut pendant qu'elle écrivait les dernières lignes. Soudain, elle reprit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'traîné' ?

- Ben… J'ai marché.

- Harry, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Pas grand chose. Rien de sérieux.

- Tu as vu Malfoy ?

- Je l'ai croisé, précisa-t-il. Et parle moins fort.

- Que s'est-il passé ? répéta-t-elle avec insistance.

- Rien de sérieux, je viens de te le dire.

- Ce qui veut dire… ?

- On a parlé entre personnes matures, on s'est embrassé un p'tit bout de temps et ensuite on est parti chacun de notre côté. Rien d'autre.

- C'est déjà pas mal. Et pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Ben, pour rien. On était en manque, c'est tout.

- Je vois.

* * *

- On vient voir Ron.

- Entrez.

Ils obéirent.

- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Hermione en s'approchant du lit.

- Il a babillé des histoires débiles pendant une heure ou deux, puis il s'est calmé.

- Bon.

Ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté du lit de Ron, qui fixait le plafond en bavant, les yeux grands ouverts, hypnotisé.

- Euh… Ron ? essaya Hermione. Tu vas bien ?

Il porta son attention sur elle l'espace de quelques secondes, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le plafond, sans un mot. Hermione se tourna vers Harry, surprise. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Ils restèrent assis là pendant un long moment, tous les trois, stupides, l'un plongé dans la contemplation du plafond, les deux autres assis à le regarder en silence. Soudain, il murmura :

- C'était toi la princesse du rêve.

« En effet. Il perd la boule. »

Hermione sursauta.

- Je… Quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, sans lâcher des yeux le plafond qui semblait extrêmement intéressant.

- Harry… De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

- La princesse, coupa sèchement Ron. Dans le rêve. C'était toi.

Puis il se tourna brusquement vers elle, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en allais, hein ? T'as trempé ta robe. Elle est foutue, maintenant. Et tes cheveux, cette coiffure t'allait si bien… La pluie, pareil : ça a tout gâché. Pourquoi tu m'attendais pas quand je te suivais ? Tu voulais une vodka, comme le poisson témoin de la java ? Je t'aime, moi. Faut tout envoyer en l'air…

Puis il ferma les yeux et sombra. Interdite, Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Puis la rouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- J't'ai dit, problème de potion.

Harry haussa les épaules, impuissant, et se tut. Il restèrent assis là, silencieusement, écoutant le murmure régulier des ronflements de Ron.

* * *

- Mrs Pomfresh ? Il sera guéri bientôt ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit-elle en jetant un regard triste au roux.

- Bon. On pourra revenir demain, dans la journée ? C'est l'heure du dîner, et…

- Oui, mais pas plus d'une visite par jour.

- Merci.

Hermione sourit et sortit de l'infirmerie. Harry la suivit, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- A quoi tu pense ? questionna-t-elle soudain.

- Hmh ? De quoi ?

- Oh, excuse-moi. A _qui_ tu pense ?

- Devine.

- J'ai deviné.

- Ne le dis pas à haute voix, alors.

- Harry, c'est une obsession…

- Non.

- Non ?

- Pas encore.

- _Pas encore ?_

- Il se pourrait très probablement que ça en devienne une bientôt.

- Oh.

- C'est grave, docteur ?

- Je ne crois pas. On verra bien.

- Je peux continuer de penser, alors ?

- Je t'en prie.

Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot le long du trajet. Dans la Grande Salle, ils ne parlèrent pas non plus. Juste un simple 'à demain' quand ils se séparèrent dans la salle commune tard dans la soirée pour aller dormir, réfléchissant tous les deux à la situation actuelle et à son niveau de gravité.

« Ca a pas fini de s'empirer… »


	13. Réaction imprévisible

**Réaction imprévisible**

- COUCOU !

- Bonjour, Ron.

- Tu m'as apporté quoi, aujourd'hui ?

- Fizwizbiz.

- Génial !

Il tendit les bras vers Harry, trépignant d'impatience. Quelque chose d'enfantin prenait une énorme place dans son comportement ; ça ne le changeait pas vraiment d'une façon radicale de d'habitude, disons plutôt que ça accentuait fortement son caractère. Harry sourit et lui tendit le sorbet.

- Et demain ? s'enquit Ron en s'emparant du bol en cristal soigneusement préparé par les elfes de maison. J'aurai quoi, demain ?

- On verra.

Depuis trois jours, avant chaque visite à l'infirmerie, il passait aux cuisines chercher quelque chose à manger pour Ron, dont l'appétit semblait avoir considérablement augmenté depuis la potion. Enfin, la gourmandise, surtout.

- Et la princesse ? Elle est pas avec toi ?

- Non, Hermione n'a pas pu venir, elle dit qu'il faut qu'elle termine tes devoirs, étant donné que tu es dans l'incapacité de les faire.

- Bon.

Il avala en silence le sorbet, puis tendit le bol vide à Harry, tout content.

- Fini, annonça-t-il fièrement.

- C'est bien.

- Dis, c'est quoi, l'incapacité ?

- C'est quand tu peux pas faire quelque chose.

- Par exemple ?

- Ben, un hamster, il est dans l'incapacité de déplacer la Tour Eiffel avec seulement la force de ses pattes.

- Bon.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Ron regardait le ciel dénué de nuages par la fenêtre. Puis, il fronça les sourcils.

- Dis, c'est quoi, la Tour Eiffel ?

- Un gros machin moldu, français. Je sais plus très bien pourquoi ça a été construit. La seule fois où mon oncle m'en a parlé, il a simplement dit que ça servait à rien, et ma tante a dit que question décoration, par contre, ça avait son charme, mais qu'elle préférait la nouvelle passoire en porcelaine qu'elle s'était acheté la veille.

- Ils sont marrants.

- Pas tellement, non.

- La princesse, elle viendra, demain ? Elle me manque.

- Je pense qu'elle réussira à se libérer, oui.

- C'est normal que ça fasse un vide, comme ça, quand elle est pas là, ici ?

Il désigna sa poitrine de l'index, au niveau du cœur, avec une innocence déconcertante.

- Ben oui, c'est normal, c'est ton amie, ta petite amie et tu es amoureux d'elle.

- Je suis rassuré, alors.

Et Harry sourit de nouveau. Ron lui rendit son sourire, un sourire d'enfant, franc et simple.

- Je suis content qu'elle vienne demain.

- Elle t'apportera des bonbons, si tu veux.

- Pas la peine. Elle est beaucoup plus délicieuse que tous les bonbons du monde.

- Je vois ! Elle c'est pas la peine, mais moi si ! Tu me renie ? Elle compte plus que moi, c'est ça ? Je suis pas délicieux, moi ?

- Ben nan, t'as pas des yeux aussi brillants, un sourire aussi sucré et une voix toute douce qui fait comme de la musique.

« Quelle franchise. »

- Je lui dirais quand même qu'elle t'apporte quelque chose, pour combler mon absence.

- C'est quoi, l'absence ?

- Ca veut dire que je serais pas là.

- Pourquoi tu seras pas là ?

- Parce que ce sera mon tour de recopier tes cours et tes devoirs.

- Bon.

Il sourit, pas déçu le moins du monde, ce qui vexa aussitôt Harry.

- Je ne te manquerai pas trop, ça va ?

- Ca va, répondit Ron en riant.

« Plus le temps passe, plus le moment où il redeviendra normal se rapproche, et plus ça devient difficile d'aller le voir en pensant à ce qu'il dira en se souvenant… Peut-être qu'en fait, il aura oublié, mais dans ce cas, Hermione me forcera à lui répéter, et ça reviendra au même… Ou alors, il réagira bien. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que sa réaction sera négative ?… Bon, d'accord, tout me fait croire ça. Je suis pas parano, c'est juste que c'est Ron, et Ron est parfois… excessif. Peut-être que si je continue à être gentil comme ça, les Fizwizbiz effaceront ma culpabilité… Mais j'ai pas à être coupable, en fait. J'y peux rien… »

- Je dois y aller, annonça-t-il.

- Où ça ?

- Grande Salle. Pour manger. J'imagine que le sorbet te fera tenir jusqu'à ce que Mrs Pomfresh t'apporte quelque chose d'autre…

- Oui, ça ira, merci ! Oublie pas de parler à la princesse, pour qu'elle vienne me voir, demain !

- Elle s'appelle Hermione, précisa Harry. Et c'est pas une princesse.

- Bien sûr que si. Hermione… C'est beau. Oh, et dis, au fait, c'est quoi petite amie ? Parce que amoureux, je sais, amie aussi, mais petite… Je l'ai trouvée de taille normale, moi.

- Ca veut dire que…

Harry hésita, et réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Ca veut dire qu'elle est à toi, et que t'es à elle. Jusqu'à ce que… non. Jusqu'à ce que rien du tout. Je pense pas que quoi que ce soit puisse casser ça, tu l'aime depuis très longtemps, et elle aussi.

Laissant le temps à Ron de digérer ses dernières paroles, il sortit de l'infirmerie avec un signe de la main.

* * *

- Comment ça s'est passé ? questionna Hermione quand il débarqua dans la Grande Salle, un peu plus tard.

- Pas trop mal. Tu lui manque.

- Il me prend toujours pour une princesse ?

- Oui.

Hermione rougit légèrement et s'efforça de ne pas sourire.

- C'est adorable.

- Ah.

- Tu compte aller le voir demain ?

- Non, c'est toi qui ira, cette fois. Pense à lui apporter quelque chose à manger. C'est dingue ce qu'il mange.

- Il a pas beaucoup changé.

- C'est Ron, observa Harry. On ne change pas Ron.

- Tu as parfaitement raison.

- Tu en doutais ?

- Tu veux une réponse sincère ?

- Oui.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu répètes ce que je dis ?

- Je répète rien du tout. C'est une réponse.

- Une réponse ? A quelle question ?

Elle soupira.

- J'en doutais. Oui, j'en doutais. Que tu ai raison.

- Ah. Ben merci.

- Je t'en prie, répondit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- J'ai plus faim.

- Tu te vexe facilement, remarqua Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

- Plutôt, oui. On se retrouve dans la salle commune.

- Bon…

- Salut.

- Ok…

Elle retint son rire alors qu'il se levait de table un peu rapidement, blessé dans son amour-propre.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Mrs Pomfresh annonça que Ron était prêt à sortir ; les effets de la potion se dissiperaient dans la soirée. Harry appréhendait beaucoup la réaction du roux. Il passa le chercher avec Hermione peu avant le déjeuner. Ils remerciaient l'infirmière et s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsqu'une question apparut dans l'esprit de Harry.

- Euh… Mrs Pomfresh ? Est-ce que cette potion aura des conséquence sur lui ? Comme par exemple… une amnésie temporaire ?

- Non, absolument aucune conséquence, il se souviendra parfaitement de tout, même de son histoire de lama et tout le reste ! répondit-elle fièrement. Pourquoi ?

« Et merde. »

- Pour rien, simple curiosité. Merci encore…

Il sortit à la suite des deux autres. Ron titubait légèrement, sans dire un mot, fermement accroché au bras d'Hermione.

- Tu me fais mal, signala-t-elle doucement. Si tu pouvais simplement serrer moins fort…

Il obéit instantanément en lui adressant un regard d'excuse. Elle sourit et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Elle éclata de rire en remarquant la teinte rose qu'avaient prit les joues de Ron.

« Oh. Que c'est adorable. »

Ils marchaient en silence, tous les trois, et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor en silence également. Ron ne bougea pas. Hermione le regarda, intriguée, puis lui remplit son assiette. Il renifla longuement, expira avec délice et sourit largement en baissant les yeux vers l'origine de l'odeur si agréable. Harry le regarda se goinfrer, impassible.

« En effet, absolument aucune séquelle. »

- Char-mant, chantonna Hermione. Essuie-toi, ça dégouline de sauce partout, t'es répugnant…

Un sourire profondément débile plaqué sur des lèvres entourées de la sauce en question lui répondit. Elle se tourna vers Harry, les yeux brillants ; apparemment, le côté obscure de la force – qui, pour le roux, s'avérait manger comme toute personne parfaitement écœurante qui se respecte – était quelque chose d'extrêmement attirant.

- Il est mignon, hein ? babilla-t-elle, émerveillée, un sourire attendri collé au visage, les yeux rivés sur Ron qui s'était remis à 'manger'.

- Je suis obligé de répondre ? tenta Harry d'un ton suppliant.

- Je préfère pas, en fait.

- Sage décision.

- J'ai toujours pris des décisions sages, acquiesça Hermione. Tu devrais t'en souvenir.

- Je ne l'oublie pas, assura-t-il.

- Bon. Alors tu n'as sûrement pas oublié que c'est moi qui t'ai convaincu de parler à Ron de tes attirances pour une certaine personne.

- Parle moins fort. Je n'ai pas oublié, non.

- Bon. Alors par contre, tu as oublié de me remercier.

- J'attends de voir sa réaction pour ça, tu vois. Je sais pas si tu comprends.

- Je comprends.

- Bien.

- Très bien.

- Excellent.

- Parfait.

Il y eut un court silence.

- On est stupides, non ?

- Ridicules, approuva Hermione.

- Pathétiques.

- Pitoyables.

- Minables.

- Méprisables.

- Misérables.

- Y'en a qui voudraient bouffer en paix, signala Ron entre deux bouchées.

Harry et Hermione détournèrent le regard en s'excusant, étouffant un rire.

* * *

- Il est toujours dans cet état déplorable… Je m'ennuie beaucoup de lui.

- Elle a dit 'dans la soirée', sois pas si impatiente.

- J'ai tellement envie de voir comment il va le prendre, en plus…

- Ah ? Je suis pas pressé, moi, ça va.

- Harry, voyons ! Je suis sûre qu'il réagira en adulte !

- On parle de Ron, là.

- …

- …

- Bon, d'accord, il réagira probablement de façon très immature, mais il l'acceptera à la longue.

- Oh, tu crois ? ironisa Harry.

- J'en suis persuadée.

- Je pense pas, moi.

- Fais-moi confiance… Ron, arrête de dessiner sur ton devoir et écoute le cours ! ajouta-t-elle, furieuse, en se retournant.

A la table derrière, Ron faisait des petits dessins sur le parchemin rempli par les soins d'Hermione. Quelques mètres devant eux, Rogue les toisait d'un œil vicieux et agacé.

- L'absence momentanée de conscience – bien que cela ne change pas beaucoup son caractère – de Mr Weasley ne le dispense pas d'écouter ce que je dis, et vous non plus, Miss Granger. Quant à Potter, cela n'a rien d'étonnant ; tellement prétentieux, dédaigneux des autres… J'imagine que vous trouvez mon cours inutile ? Une semaine de retenue supplémentaire, grinça-t-il avant que Harry ai le temps de répliquer. Granger, je vous épargne parce que vous êtes capable de réciter à la lettre ce que je viens de dire, ainsi que Weasley parce qu'il est incapable de réciter quoi que ce soit sauf des comptines stupides pour enfant, probablement. En revanche, dès que son état sera redevenu normal – c'est à dire aussi irrécupérable que maintenant –, je n'hésiterais pas à sévir. Pour vous deux. Maintenant, taisez-vous.

Il agrémenta sa réprimande d'un regard noir et féroce, qui conseillait clairement le silence total.

« Enfoiré. »

Hermione, dont le teint avait prit une terrible teinte cramoisie, se pencha sur sa feuille si bas que son nez frôlait le parchemin. Ron gazouillait joyeusement un blabla incompréhensible en continuant son œuvre d'art personnelle. Harry soupira et fixa le maître des potions d'un regard méprisant ; celui-ci avait le dos tourné, la baguette pointée sur le tableau où s'inscrivaient la marche à suivre pour la potion à réaliser. Il vit au coin de ses lèvres minces et répugnantes un sourire satisfait. Dégoûté, il serra si fort sa plume qu'elle se cassa en deux. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur, mais il continuait de fixer Rogue, qui se délectait de la rage d'Harry tout en continuant d'inscrire les indications.

« Putain d'enfoiré. »

* * *

- Je le déteste.

- Je sais, Harry. Tu le déteste depuis la première fois où tu l'as vu.

- Je le hais.

- Il te hais aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je l'exècre.

- Quel terme charmant.

- J'veux le voir à terre, déchiqueté, sanglant, puant comme un chien mouillé, graisseux comme d'habitude, rampant à mes pieds, plongeant ses mains dans les chiottes de Mimi, pitoyable, comme le putain d'enfoiré qu'il est…

- Calme-toi, ce n'est qu'une semaine de colle.

- J'peux plus le supporter.

- Calme-toi.

- Je suis parfaitement calme.

- Eh bien, visiblement, non. On arrive en fin de journée, Ron devrait redevenir normal…

- Et alors ? Tu compte me rassurer en me rappelant que je vais bientôt perdre mon meilleur pote en plus parce qu'il apprendra que je suis pris d'envies incontrôlables et pas du tout catholiques envers… Putain, tu me comprends.

- Ne sois pas si vulgaire !

- J'm'en fous d'être vulgaire. Tu réalise pas.

- N'exagère pas, tu ne vas pas 'le perdre' ! Il comprendra.

- JE T'AI DEJA DIT QU'ON PARLAIT DE RON ! NE LUI INVENTE PAS UN CARACTERE QUI NE LUI RESSEMBLE PAS DU TOUT ! IL COMPRENDRA RIEN, IL ME DETESTERA JUSTE !

Il balança un grand coup de poing dans un mur, et réalisa très vite que c'était un acte absolument stupide en sentant ses phalanges écorchées le brûler.

« Merde. »

- Harry, il faut que tu te calme…

Elle avait prit une voix douce qui tempéra presque aussitôt sa fureur.

- Inspire, ordonna-t-elle.

Il prit une longue inspiration, sentant la colère remonter immédiatement.

- Expire.

Il expira lentement, agacé.

- Recommence.

- ON FAIT PAS UN EXERCICE DE DECONTRACTION ! ARRÊTE D'AGIR COMME SI TOUT ALLAIT BIEN !

- Je n'agis pas comme si tout allait bien, c'est toi qui donne des proportions idiotes à tous tes petits problèmes.

- Bon. Tu as raison, évidemment, comme d'habitude. Je résume mes 'petits problèmes', si ça te dérange pas.

- Je t'en prie.

- Premièrement : suis dans une situation déplorable avec Malfoy, et sais plus très bien ce qui se passe. Deuxièmement : suis sur le point de voir comment va réagir Ron en apprenant que suis fou dudit Malfoy. Troisièmement : vais passer sais pas trop combien d'heures à récurer les chiottes de Mimi Geignarde.

Il fit une courte pause.

- Et quatrièmement : me suis complètement niqué la main avec ce mur à la con.

- J'ai remarqué quelque chose.

- Cool.

- Avant, tu ne parlais pas aussi grossièrement.

- Avant, j'avais pas de problème majeur.

- En excluant Voldemort.

- Exact. Mais précisons quand même que Voldemort n'est rien – absolument _rien_ face à ces quatre 'petits problèmes'. Enfin, trois, parce que Pomfresh arrangera vite tout ce sang. Putain, ça fait mal.

- C'était bête de frapper un mur. Il ne t'a rien fait, et tu souffre à sa place.

- T'as fini avec ta leçon de moral ou tu tiens encore à me répéter à quel point je te fais pitié ?

- Tu ne me fais pas pitié.

- Ah bon ?

- Pas encore.

- Je te remercie.

- Ca vient du cœur.

- Hermione, tu es vraiment détestable, quand tu t'y mets.

- Je suis ton exemple.

- _Vraiment _détestable.

* * *

- Cavalier en C4.

- Reine en E2.

- Echec et maths.

Hermione soupira et balaya l'échiquier d'un geste dédaigneux de la main.

- Je hais ce jeu.

- Je sais, moi aussi. Sauf quand je joue contre toi.

Harry éclata de rire devant la moue renfrognée d'Hermione. Ron, affalé sur un fauteuil, ronflait – étonnant –, un mince filet de bave s'écoulant de sa bouche entrouverte.

- On refait une partie ?

- Dans tes rêves.

- Oh, allez, sois pas mauvaise joueuse…

- J'ai dit non, Harry.

- Bon.

Il soupira et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les flammes qui crépitaient faiblement. Il faisait froid. En pleine soirée de printemps, il faisait étonnamment froid. Ca ne semblait pas perturber le sommeil légendaire de Ron. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, dans un silence complet seulement coupé par les discussions des rares élèves encore présents dans la salle commune à cette heure-ci. Soudain, Ron se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis fixa Harry et Hermione tour à tour.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, déclara-t-il.

Et Harry et Hermione réalisèrent qu'il était redevenu normal.

- Ron, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Tu vas… mieux ?

- Ben ouais. Pourquoi ? J'allais mal ? Ouhlà… J'ai des souvenirs bizarres qui se baladent dans ma tête. Pourtant, c'est tout clair. Potion turquoise, période de folie, réveil brutal. Je me rappelle plus pourquoi elle m'a filé cette potion foirée. Ah, si. Etais tombé dans les pommes. Parce que tu m'avais dit que t'avais envie de Malfoy. Ben écoute, passe-le à la casserole, s'il n'y a que ça. Hermione, suis désolé d'avoir pas été capable de suivre les cours. J'te promet que demain, je rattrape tout, parce que c'est le week-end, tu m'aideras. Ouhlà, aussi, des souvenirs de lamas et de Californie, et de couleurs, et de princesse, un rêve tordu. J'me souviens, maintenant, c'était bien toi, la princesse. Putain, on fait de ces rêves…

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, interloquée.

« On s'est planté. Il _n'est pas_ redevenu normal. »

- Ron, tu es toujours dans la période de folie. Tu délire.

Le concerné s'éloigna à contre-cœur d'Hermione.

- C'est toi qui délire. Je suis parfaitement normal. Elle avait dit que ça passerai, un peu avant que vous veniez me chercher, et c'est passé. Et si tu veux savoir, elle a dit que ça ferai comme un brouillard dans ma tête, et que pourtant, ça serait 'clair comme du cristal'. Ben là, c'est bon. Je le sais, c'est fini. Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne ?

- Ben, surtout que tu me conseille de passer Malfoy à la casserole, en fait.

- Ecoute, entre amis, faut parfois s'aider, parfois s'assumer mais toujours accepter. J'accepte l'idée que t'ai envie de lui. Je trouve ça dégueu, mais t'es mon ami, donc c'est bon.

- Cet état d'esprit est trop mature pour t'appartenir, conclut Harry. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de Ron ?

- Pff, arrête. J't'ai dit que j'acceptais, alors accepte que j'accepte, avant que je te rejette comme une merde parce que tu fantasme sur un type répugnant que je déteste autant que tu déteste Rogue.

Long silence. Ron s'était remis à son occupation.

- Bon. Ben écoute… merci.

- J't'en prie, vieux. Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de me déranger…

Harry éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione enroulait ses mains autour du cou de Ron.

- Bien sûr. Je sors un peu. Histoire de vous laisser tranquilles…

- Fais de belles rencontres, lui souhaita le roux avec un clin d'œil avant de s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres d'Hermione.

Et Harry sortit de la salle commune, sans s'inquiéter du couvre-feu largement dépassé, avec le sourire à l'idée de savoir que Ron ne le haïrait pas pour une histoire aussi étrange et avec l'espoir que quelqu'un d'autre ai eu l'idée de sortir dans les couloirs à cette heure-là. Et son sourire s'élargit encore plus en voyant ce quelqu'un, appuyé négligemment contre un mur, qui semblait l'attendre, le fixant intensément, un léger sourire sur le visage.


	14. Game over

**Game over**

- Tu m'as manqué, Potter.

- Je l'espère bien.

- Paraît que t'en a parlé à Weasel.

- De quoi ?

- De toi. De moi. De sa sœur. De votre relation tordue. De _notre_ relation tordue. De quand ça à commencé à maintenant. De la salle de bains à la nuit dans le parc. De toi, cramé, à nous, bourrés. De tout ce désir qui plane sans jamais vraiment s'installer. Juste pour emmerder le monde. Réponds. Est-ce que tu lui a parlé de toi et de moi ? Est-ce que tu lui a parlé de nous ? De toute cette histoire qui n'a aucun sens ?

- J'en ai parlé à Ron, en effet.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

- J'ai rien à lui cacher.

- Réponds.

- Tout.

- Tout ?

- Tout.

- Merde.

- Il l'a plutôt bien prit.

- Etonnant de sa part.

- J'ai été surpris, moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait te foutre, comment il le prendrait ?

- C'est mon ami. Je n'avais pas envie de le perdre.

- Eh ben, tu l'as pas perdu.

- J'aurais mal supporté.

- Et moi ? T'aurais mieux supporté que je te déteste, moi ?

- Parce que tu ne me déteste pas, là ?

- Bien sûr que si. Et toi aussi.

- C'est vrai.

- Et tu sais aussi à quel point…

Drago s'interrompit.

- A quel point quoi ?

- Ben… Je te veux.

- Je ne sais pas à quel point, non. J'imagine, par contre. Quasiment autant que moi, peut-être.

- Peut-être plus.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Impossible.

- T'en es sûr ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- J'comprends plus rien, là.

- Moi non plus.

- C'est con, ça.

- Putain, pourquoi faut que ce soit aussi compliqué entre nous ?

- Parce qu'on l'a choisit, Potter.

- J'ai rien choisit du tout, moi.

- Si. T'as pas fait exprès, peut-être, mais inconsciemment, si.

- Et toi ?

- Pareil.

- Ah. Tu compte me faire croire qu'on s'est foutus tous les deux dans cette merde tous seuls, sans s'en rendre compte ?

- Qui parle de merde, Potter ? J'aime bien cette situation, moi…

- Arrête, c'est pas marrant.

- C'était pas le but principal.

- Comment tu peux aimer ça ?

- Ben, de la même façon que toi.

- J'aime pas ça.

- Menteur.

- C'est vrai !

- Non. Et tu le sais.

- …

- …

- Merde. Oui. J'adore cette putain de situation, si tu veux savoir.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Je le savais déjà.

- Et ça t'amuse ?

- Ma réponse risque de te vexer.

- Dis toujours. Je suis déjà vexé.

- T'es mignon quand tu boude.

- Je boude pas. Je suis pas mignon. Et puis d'abord, je te permet pas de dire que je suis mignon quand je boude.

- C'est vrai. Je me permet tout, tout seul. Et t'es mignon quand tu boude.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Ferme-la, Malfoy. Et arrête de sourire, c'est énervant.

- Je ne souris pas.

- Si. Tu te moque de moi.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi, Potter. Je me fous ouvertement de ta gueule, _nuance_.

Drago pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Ah, parce que tu joue sur les nuances, toi, maintenant ?

- Ouais.

- Et t'en es fier ?

- Ouais.

- Tu m'énerve…

- Et toi, tu me fais chier, à rester loin, comme ça. Rapproche-toi.

Harry obéit.

- Tu m'as manqué, Potter, tu sais.

- Je sais. Tu me l'as dit.

- Non, mais tu m'as _vraiment_ manqué…

- T'es trop près.

- Ose me dire que ça te dérange.

- Je…

- …

- …

- Bon. La question est réglée. Avance encore un peu.

Drago se mordit la lèvre.

- Non, mais t'es _vraiment_ trop près…

- Et toi, t'es vraiment trop beau…

- Tu le pense pas.

- Ben, si. Bon, t'es pas à mon niveau, mais putain, Potter, si tu savais l'effet que…

- Je l'imagine. Probablement le même effet que moi.

- Probablement.

Harry s'avança encore.

- Je croyais que j'étais trop près, Potter.

- J'ai mal formulé. T'es trop loin.

- Je t'ai manqué aussi ?

- Terriblement.

- Je vois ça.

- Ca te dérange ?

- Pas du tout.

- Bon. Alors t'attends quoi, depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Que tu te décide à poser cette question.

Drago poussa Harry contre le mur et l'embrassa.

* * *

- Vous êtes encore là, vous ?

- Ben, oui. Et toi, t'étais où ?

- Dans les couloirs.

- Comme la dernière fois ? interrogea Hermione d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

- Comme la dernière fois, acquiesça Harry en souriant.

- Tu n'as pas été plus loin ?

- Pas encore.

- Juste le stade du… Enfin, tu me comprends.

- Je te comprends. Et non, pas dépassé ce 'stade'. Je te préviendrais, si c'était le contraire.

- Je l'espère. Ou plutôt, non… Je ne préfère pas savoir ces choses-là. Enfin, si.

- Eh, de quoi vous parler ? grogna Ron.

- De la personne avec laquelle Harry a passé tout le reste de la nuit dans les couloirs, répondit Hermione d'un ton dégagé. Jusqu'à deux heures du matin, précisa-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Je m'inquiétais simplement de ce qui s'était passé avec cette personne.

- Dégueu, commenta Ron.

- Et il ne s'est rien passé du tout, trancha Harry. Espèces d'esprits tordus.

- Harry… Jure-moi que tu ne feras pas ça.

Il se tourna vers Ron, surpris.

- Faire quoi ?

- Ben… _ça._ Avec _lui. _Enfin bon, tu me comprends, quoi…

Il fit une grimace dégoûtée.

- Je jure rien du tout ! Je ferais ce que je veux si l'occasion se présente, et j'ai bien l'intention qu'elle se présente, d'ailleurs. Y'a certaines envies insatisfaites qui commencent à se faire durement sentir, dans le secteur…

Il désigna d'un signe de tête le 'secteur' en question. Hermione haussa les sourcils, amusée. Ron grimaça de plus belle.

- J'ai quand même du mal à croire que tu… ressente le besoin de… enfin, que… _lui_.

- Ne dramatise pas.

- Je ne dramatise pas ! s'offusqua Ron. Tu fantasme sur Drago Malfoy, alors excuse-moi d'être légèrement choqué ! Je t'ai dit de le passer à la casserole, mais pas de me raconter en détail à quel point tu en ressentais l'envie ! Et, à ce propos, ne me donne pas la date ou l'heure précise du moment où tu feras ça. J'ai pas envie de passer ce moment à t'imaginer avec lui…

Nouvelle grimace pleine de répugnance.

- Il dramatise, non ? s'enquit Harry en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Oui, beaucoup.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Harry. Il est deux heures du matin. Tu viens de passer trois heures avec Malfoy. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que vous avez fait mais, à t'en croire, pas grand chose et, à en croire Hermione, c'était pas la première fois. Je conçois que tu ai certaines… _pulsions_ (il prononça le dernier mot avec une réprobation évidente) envers lui, mais ne pense pas que je trouve ça merveilleux. C'est pas du tout, mais alors là, pas _du tout_ normal !

- Ron, qui a dit que c'était normal ?

- Personne ! Et c'est là que ça me dérange. C'est mal foutu, toute cette histoire. Mais… oh… et ma sœur ?

Il y eut un long silence. Hermione jouait nerveusement avec une boucle de ses cheveux, les yeux baissés.

- Et ma sœur ? répéta Ron d'une voix blanche.

- Quoi, ta sœur ? grommela Harry, détournant le regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement pour ma sœur ?

« Merde. »

Hermione accrocha le regard du brun et forma silencieusement sur ses lèvres le mot 'Cours.'

« Excellente idée. »

* * *

- HARRY, REVIENS ICI !

Trop tard. Il s'éloignait déjà dans les couloirs, détalant à toute vitesse. Ron, furieux, se tourna vers sa petite amie.

- Je l'aurai, un jour. Je l'aurai…

- Ron, calme-toi, il t'expliquera… Je suis sûre que cette décision s'est prise d'un accord commun avec Ginny…

- Nan. Rien du tout. Il l'a fait souffrir. Je lui avait dit de pas la faire souffrir. Cherche pas. Cherche pas à le défendre, toi.

- Je ne cherche pas à le défendre ! protesta Hermione. J'essaie simplement de te dire que Ginny est probablement au courant de la situation et qu'elle n'est pas venue se plaindre, donc elle l'approuve, en quelque sorte.

- Rien du tout, j'te dis. Elle approuverai jamais ça. Tu sais depuis combien de temps elle est dingue de lui . Evidemment qu'elle n'est pas venue se plaindre. Elle ne se plaint jamais. Elle encaisse, c'est tout. Et elle souffre. J'y crois pas ! C'est dégueulasse de lui donner de faux espoirs comme ça alors qu'elle a l'esprit bourré de rêves et que lui il vient tout bousiller comme ça, en profitant d'elle…

- Ron, ta sœur a seize ans. Elle n'a pas l'esprit bourré de rêves. Elle ne l'a plus.

- Elle ne se plaint jamais, en tout cas. J'pense qu'il le sait. Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Il savait dès le début qu'elle viendrait pas se plaindre de s'être fait utiliser et larguer comme une merde alors qu'elle l'aimait depuis longtemps. J'arrive pas à y croire. Il l'a fait souffrir.

- Je sais, Ron, mais elle est beaucoup plus forte qu'elle ne le laisse paraître.

- Je sais bien. Elle a eu droit à l'éducation totale, dans la famille. Que des grands frères. Bill lui a apprit à pas se laisser faire, se battre et pas se plaindre, pas pleurer, jamais. J'espère pas qu'elle va se faire clouer une dent de serpent à l'oreille et se mettre à porter des blousons en cuir, mais dans le caractère, tout y est. Charlie lui a apprit à se faire discret quand il faut, être prudente mais en même temps attaquer et utiliser la violence s'il le faut. J'espère pas qu'elle partira en Roumaine passer sa vie avec des dragons, mais elle a retenu sa leçon. Percy lui a apprit à être sérieuse, à écouter et travailler, respecter les supérieurs, ne pas se laisser influencer, ne pas écouter les autres… Elle a plutôt bien enregistré, sauf pour ce qui est d'être sérieux en permanence. Le respect aussi, elle a eu du mal à avaler. J'espère pas qu'elle deviendra comme lui… tu sais à quel point on peut plus le supporter, dans la famille. Et puis, les jumeaux… Fred et George lui ont enseigné tout le reste. L'indispensable, l'essentiel. Le sourire, le rire, la joie, les blagues… Le côté tête brûlée, la témérité, le fait qu'elle s'amuse à être rebelle et tout… C'est pas la crise d'adolescence, c'est eux. J'ai rien su faire pour elle, moi. Juste l'emmerder, m'inquiéter pour elle alors que y'avait pas besoin, être un grand frère pourri… J'ai pas su la comprendre…

- Oh pitié… voilà qu'il nous fait une scène mélodramatique du grand frère désespéré de ne pas avoir su être utile à sa petite sœur malheureuse, marmonna Hermione à voix basse. Mais bien sûr que non, tu l'a beaucoup aidé, elle t'adore, tu sais ! ajouta-t-elle en haussant le ton.

- Non ! J'ai pas su l'aider, j'te dis… Elle me déteste.

- Tu raconte que des conneries. Elle t'adore, ça se lit dans ses yeux.

- C'est toi qui raconte que des conneries. Tout ce qui se lit dans ses yeux, c'est une énorme flamme, menaçante, qui m'indique clairement que son désir le plus cher est de me voir mort. Elle s'en fout. Je suis inutile, j'ai jamais pu l'aider, je lui ai rien apporté du tout… Je suis minable.

- Sur ce point-là, tu n'as pas tort.

- Merci de me remonter le morale, 'Mione.

- T'es vraiment con. Y'a pas à te remonter le moral. C'est à elle que je devrais le faire. Tu te lamente sur ton sort de pitoyable frère inutile, et elle, elle 'souffre' comme tu dis parce qu'Harry s'est servi d'elle. Je précise par ailleurs que c'était parce que lui aussi, il souffrait ! ajouta-t-elle avant que Ron ne puisse dire quelque chose. Enfin, il souffrait pas vraiment, mais il en avait besoin. Il est amoureux, tu comprends.

- Harry, amoureux ? ricana le roux. Et de qui, hein ? Malfoy ? J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule. Ils ont passé le restant de leur vie à se détester comme des malades, et là, d'un coup, pof, ils se trouvent irrésistiblement attirants, ils se collent comme des sangsues dans un couloir pour s'embrasser deux-trois heures non stop, ils se bourrent la gueule une nuit, et tu vas me faire croire qu'il est _amoureux _?

- Je ne te le ferais pas croire. Tu me croiras si tu veux. J'essaierai pas de t'en convaincre, c'est la vérité. Juste la pure et simple réalité. Après, si elle est trop dure pour toi, c'est ton problème.

- Et ma sœur ? s'emporta Ron. Tu crois qu'elle était pas amoureuse, ma sœur ? Mais il s'en branle, lui ! Tant qu'il peut se taper tranquillement Malfoy, il s'en branle !

- Ron, calme-toi ! ordonna Hermione brusquement. Je t'interdis de parler comme ça. Premièrement, il ne s'en 'branle' pas. Deuxièmement, il ne se 'tape' pas Malfoy, il l'embrasse, c'est tout.

- _C'est tout _? C'est déjà assez, je crois ! Et si il se le tape pas encore, ça va venir.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui lui a conseillé avec ta sagesse légendaire de le passer à la casserole.

- Je faisais ça pour pas qu'il se sente trahi ! Si ça peut aider à son bonheur, ok. Je veux le bonheur de mon meilleur ami, non ? Bon. Alors qu'il se le tape. Mais qu'il console ma sœur. Parce que si elle viendra pas se plaindre – elle viendra jamais se plaindre –, c'est pas pour autant qu'elle a pas mal. Alors merde ! Je m'excuse mais merde ! Je m'excuse.

- Tu sais, Ron, parfois… Je me demande si toute cette histoire a un sens.

- Bien sûr que non, elle en a pas.

- C'est vrai. Où serait l'amusement, sinon ? Le piment, ce petit truc bizarre qui fait que ça rend tout léger et excitant…

- Hermione, ça me dégoûte de le dire, mais je crois que tu as raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison.

- T'es belle quand tu fais ta miss Je-sais-tout, sourit-il.

- Fous-toi de ma gueule. J'te dirais rien.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission, pour ça, chérie.

- Petit con.

- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

* * *

« Je suis pommé. Il est trois heures du matin, j'ai couru comme un malade pour échapper aux griffes de Ron qui veut ma mort pour venger la tristesse de sa malheureuse sœur, victime de la folie de tout ça, je vais pas tarder à me faire choper par Rusard, je me fais déchirer la gueule si je retourne à la salle commune et je suis complètement pommé. Parce qu'en plus, il est pas là. Il est parti. Probablement en train de dormir tranquillement dans son lit aux draps vert et argent, ou alors affalé dans un fauteuil de sa salle commune à lui avec un énorme livre sur les genoux, mais qu'il ne lirait pas, perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague, ses sublimes yeux virant au gris orageux à cause de ce à quoi il réfléchissait… Putain, Harry, t'es pommé à trois heures du mat dans un couloir et tu trouve moyen de fantasmer. Je m'étonne moi-même. Je suis incroyable. Et visiblement modeste, en plus de ça. »

- On traîne encore seul dans un couloir sombre ? Dangereux, ça, Potty chéri…

- J'aime pas ce surnom.

- Je sais. Ca fait un moment que je t'avais pas appelé comme ça. Si ça peut te rassurer, je le trouve stupide, moi aussi.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'utilise ?

- Pour t'énerver. J'aime bien t'énerver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- La même chose que toi.

- C'est à dire ?

- J'attends.

- T'attends quoi ?

- Ben, toi.

- Bon, alors c'est pas la même chose que moi. Je m'attends pas moi-même.

- T'es con. Tu m'attendais.

- Tu semble en douter.

- Pas une seconde.

- Tu as raison, approuva Harry en s'avançant vers la forme sombre qui se distinguait quelques mètres plus loin dans le noir.

- T'approche pas.

- Pardon ?

- T'approche pas, répéta Drago en s'éloignant.

- Euh… ouais. Ok. Si tu pouvais expliquer…

- J'ai pas envie que t'approche.

- Alors pourquoi tu dis que tu m'attendais ?

« J'le comprends plus, d'un coup. Etrange, non ? Il a du fumer quelque chose de pas clair… »

- Je… nan. Je t'attendais pas. J'ai menti.

- Ah. Et… dans quel but ? demanda Harry, cinglant.

- J'en ai absolument aucune idée, si tu veux savoir.

- Ah. C'est con, ça.

- Oui. Très.

- Ok…

- Bon.

Drago s'éloigna rapidement.

- Eh ! Ca va pas, non ? Où tu vas ?

- Ben, je pars.

- J'avais cru remarquer, oui. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que. J'ai rien à faire ici.

- Pourquoi t'es venu, alors ?

- J'en ai absolument aucune idée, répéta le Serpentard.

- Putain, mais explique-toi !

- Je préfère pas.

- Ben moi, si ! Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais la situation m'échappe légèrement, là !

- Je t'a dit que ça m'intéressait pas de rester.

- Ca avait plutôt l'air de t'intéresser, tout à l'heure.

- Tout à l'heure, oui. Peut-être. Ben plus maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, marmonna Drago en reculant plus vite. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que ça se termine, ce petit jeu idiot. Elle sait, Blaise lui a dit. J'aurais pas cru ça de lui. Elle menace de tout dire. J'peux pas. J'ai pas envie. J'ai plus envie. C'est con, hein ? Ben tu devras te contenter de ça. Et si t'as encore besoin, ou envie, toi, ta main pourra satisfaire tout ça mieux que moi.

- Je comprends pas ce que tu raconte, et sache que ma main ne te remplacera jamais.

- T'en sais rien. T'as simplement essayé ta main. Jamais moi.

- Dommage.

- Non. C'est pas dommage. Ca l'est plus. C'est comme ça, c'est tout, que ça le reste.

- C'est qui, 'elle' ?

- Je te savais pas si con, Potter.

- Au lieu de m'insulter, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ! s'écria Harry, exaspéré.

- Réfléchis trois secondes, tu comprendras. Juste un petit détail… Evite de lui éclater la gueule. Elle pourrait m'en vouloir, et elle se gênerait pas pour tout balancer. Toi, moi, nous, toute cette histoire tordue. Elle m'a fait une crise quand je suis retourné dans la salle commune, tout à l'heure. Je suis revenu parce que je savais que tu serais là. Et t'es là. Tu sais tout. Rien d'autre à dire. Tu sais, elle est un peu… comment dire…

- Jalouse ? suggéra Harry en comprenant soudain de qui il voulait parler.

- Oui. Légèrement.

- Je compte bien lui éclater la gueule, affirma le brun avec un rictus féroce. De quel droit…

- Blaise lui a tout dit. J'ai fait la connerie de lui dire, et il a tout répété. Il pensait que c'était 'pour mon bien'. Quel con. Non mais quel con. Il comprend vraiment rien. Résultat, elle s'est brusquement souvenue de la 'soirée'… Enfin, pas besoin de te rafraîchir la mémoire. J'imagine que tu t'en souviens.

- Parfaitement.

- Bon. T'as compris. Y'a plus rien à expliquer. M'approche plus. T'avance pas. C'est fini.

- Comment on peut finir quelque chose qui n'a jamais commencé ?

- C'était rien, non ? Juste un jeu. Je t'avais prévenu que j'allais m'amuser, avec ou sans ta permission, et tu a accepté, sans t'en rendre compte. Je t'avais prévenu. Joue, amuse-toi, tout a une fin. Ben elle est là. Plus le choix. Game over.

Sur ces sages paroles, Drago disparut pour de bon, laissant Harry beaucoup plus pommé qu'avant l'apparition, trois heures du matin dépassées, affalé contre un mur, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

* * *

- Harry, tu as une mine affreuse, tu sais ?

- Hermione, si tu savais ce que je me retiens de dire, tu me recracherais la moitié de ce toast à la figure.

- Où est-tu allé, ce matin, quand Ron menaçait de t'exploser la tête pour Ginny ?

- Dans les couloirs. Comme d'habitude.

- Tu as croisé Malfoy ?

- Je t'ai dit 'comme d'habitude'.

- Vous vous êtes _encore_ embrassés ?

- Non, répondit Harry sur un ton léger. C'est fini.

- Tu dis des bêtises. Rien n'avait commencé.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit.

- Ah, parce que c'est lui qui a mit un terme à cette plaisanterie immature ?

- Pas exactement. C'est sa faute… à elle.

D'un signe de tête méprisant, il désigna la table des Serpentard. Drago, assit au bout, fixait son assiette pleine sans y toucher. A l'autre extrémité de la table, Blaise était parti dans une discussion animée avec Pansy, qui le fusillait des yeux. Hermione comprit immédiatement que le regard dégoûté d'Harry lui était destiné.

- Tu veux dire que Parkinson lui a fait du chantage ? réalisa Hermione à mi-voix.

- En quelque sorte. Elle est très possessive, et visiblement, elle n'apprécie pas que ce soit moi qu'il embrasse le soir dans les couloirs, contre un mur, avec ce goût de je-sais-pas-trop-quoi qui fait qu'il peut pas mentir avec ça. Elle regrette profondément qu'il me préfère à elle. Elle l'a menacé de tout balancer à… ben, à tout le monde.

- Attends une minute… Quand tu dis 'tout', c'est… ?

- Tout.

- Merde.

- Ca me rappelle quelque chose de douloureux, ça…

- Harry ! Je t'en prie, ne sombre pas dans cette stupide déprime amoureuse qu'on voit dans les films romantiques dégoulinants de guimauve où le pauvre désespéré reste seul dans sa chambre à regarder d'autres films romantiques dégoulinants de guimauve avec pour seule compagnie une énorme boîte de chocolats fourrés au coulis de cerise…

- Je ne compte pas faire ça. J'ai pas vraiment de chambre, et y'a pas de télé ici.

- Je ne plaisante pas, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

- Je ne déprimerai pas pour _lui_. Je vivais bien avant qu'il débarque, sans la dépendance de ses baisers. J'estime que je vivrais bien après…

- … avec la dépendance de ses baisers, acheva Hermione à voix basse. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi. Je sais aussi à quel point tu aimais ça…

- De quoi ? Jouer ? Avec lui ? Oui. J'adorais. C'était marrant. Je voulais pas me l'avouer, au début, mais j'y ai prit goût. Et quel goût, putain…

- Inutile de me décrire la saveur exact de la bouche de Malfoy, merci.

- Ne m'en parle pas.

- J'éviterais, à l'avenir.

- C'est Ron qui va être content, remarqua sombrement Harry. Je m'excuserais auprès de Ginny, il sera satisfait que tout ça soit fini… Il n'est pas assez mature pour supporter tout ça.

- Ne le critique pas. Il fait ce qu'il peut.

- Oh, pitié…

- Bon, d'accord, il n'est pas très doué. Mais ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Il ne peut pas se réjouir de ton désespoir...

- Qui parle de désespoir ?! Je ne suis pas du tout désespéré. Ni suicidaire. Ni en manque. Pas encore. Et le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, non ?

- Ron n'est pas comme ça, et tu le sais.

Harry soupira et lança un nouveau coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Drago fixait maintenant Pansy et Blaise d'un regard à la fois blessé et assassin. Blaise s'efforçait de l'ignorer, coupable, mais Pansy ne se gênait pas pour lui sourire largement. Le blond se leva brusquement et sortit de la Grande Salle.

- On se revoit pour les cours du matin, murmura Harry en se levant automatiquement.

Hermione soupira.

- Tu as pris de mauvaises habitudes, signala-t-elle. Il faudra corriger ça.

- Jamais.

- Il l'a clairement fait comprendre, non ? Il ne veut plus de toi. Inutile de lui courir après.

Harry interrompit son geste et se mordit la lèvre.

« Fuis-moi. Je te suis. Suis-moi. Je te fuis. »

- Harry ? Harry, ça va ?

« Il avait tout prévu. Tout deviné. Il avait pensé à l'éventualité que ça se termine. Ca avait même pas commencé. Il savait que la partie se terminerait, à un moment ou à un autre. Game over. Il m'a même pas prévenu. Il a simplement sourit… Il s'en tirera pas comme ça. Salaud… »


	15. Joyeux règlement de comptes

**Joyeux règlement de comptes**

- Parkinson. Eh, Parkinson !

Elle se retourna, grimaçante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose.

- C'est à dire ?

- C'est à dire quelque chose d'important ! trancha Harry, agacé. Suis-moi.

- Pourquoi je le ferais ?

- Parce que je t'ai demandé de le faire.

Elle leva le menton, méprisante.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ?

- Vraiment, oui. J'aime pas beaucoup le chantage, sauf quand c'est moi qui mène le jeu. J'ai trouvé certains dossiers intéressants sur toi…

- Ouais, bien sûr. Comme si j'allais te croire… Bouge, tu bloque le passage.

- T'iras nul part tant qu'on aura pas parlé. En ce qui concerne les dossiers… Je peux simplement te dire que certains de tes proches m'ont aidé. Un de tes proches, précisa-t-il en souriant. J'imagine qu'il avait besoin de se faire pardonner pour ce qu'il a fait.

- Blaise…, souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta un moment de respirer, puis ferma les yeux et prit une voix calme.

- J'espère que tu ne compte pas discuter de Drago.

- Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais c'est précisément de lui que je voulais qu'on parle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment ça, 'pourquoi' ?

- Ben, à quel sujet ?

- Devine.

- J'ai horreur des devinettes, Potter. Si tu pouvais abréger, ce serait cool.

- Ton chantage, cracha-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.

Elle prit un air étonné, tellement sincère qu'il hésita l'espace d'une seconde.

- Ne mens pas, Parkinson. Tu l'as forcé à me lâcher.

- Il ne te retenait pas. Et encore une fois, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle !

- Je sais que c'est faux, il me l'a dit !

- Ecoute, c'est vrai que Blaise m'a mise au courant pour votre 'relation', mais je n'y ai prit aucun parti. J'ai trouvé ça un peu… étrange, sur le coup, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai rien fait, et encore moins du chantage à Drago !

- Il m'a dit que si on continuait, tu balancerait tout à tout le monde ! se défendit Harry, dont l'assurance diminuait lentement.

Pansy éclata de rire, un rire franc et plein d'ironie.

- Je ne sais pas d'où il sort ça, mais c'est adorable. S'il se trouve une excuse pour que tu lui foute la paix, c'est mignon de sa part de m'impliquer dedans… Je crois que tu as compris le message. C'est tout lui, ça ! ajouta-t-elle en riant de nouveau. Des techniques tordues pour pas se salir…

- Je… Non, tu mens ! protesta Harry, complètement désarçonné, cette fois. Tu raconte n'importe quoi !

- J'aime pas mentir, Potter, même pas aux cons. Demande-lui droit dans les yeux, s'il n'y a que ça. Drago a toujours été pro dans l'art du mensonge, lui… Il m'impressionne, d'ailleurs. Droit dans les yeux, Potter. Je ne te mens pas. Regarde si la couleur change quand tu lui en parlera. Si ça passe de bleu très clair à gris foncé. Tu verras alors que j'ai raison. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas trop, j'ai un cours qui m'attend.

Et elle le poussa d'un geste de la main. Il s'écarta sans protester. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille dans le couloir, il la regarda marcher, silencieux.

« Menteuse. »

* * *

- Harry, comment peux-tu croire cette… fille ? s'offusqua Hermione, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il l'avait rejoint au cours de sortilèges.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle respire pas vraiment la confiance, mais y'a ce truc bizarre dans ce qu'elle dit qui fait que c'est dur de pas la croire.

- Enfin, c'est insensé !

- Elle a probablement raison. Je vérifierai tout à l'heure, dans le doute. Tu commence à parler comme Fleurk…

- Ne me compare pas à elle, je t'en prie ! Est-tu en train de me dire que tu compte coincer Malfoy tout à l'heure pour lui faire cracher des paroles dont l'authenticité n'est même pas prouvée ?

- Exact.

- Harry, enfin ! Je ne te reconnais plus ! Cette histoire te fait perdre la tête !

- Et alors ? Le jeu en vaut la chandelle, non ?

- _Jeu_ ! souligna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Encore un jeu ! N'en as-tu pas marre de t'amuser comme ça ?

- J'attends simplement de voir où tout ça va mener… Ca a un côté marrant, plutôt excitant, même.

- Tu es complètement malade ou quoi ?

- Oh, arrête, c'est toi qui est trop coincée…

Elle croisa les bras, vexée et furieuse.

- Très bien. Je te signalerai simplement au passage qu'avant qu'il ne débarque de cette façon dans ta vie, tu ne me trouvais pas du tout… coincée !

- Boude pas… Franchement, tu profite pas assez de la vie. Détends-toi un peu, tout va bien, non ?

- Oui. Tout va bien. Tout est absolument normal.

- Ca c'est la 'Mione que j'adore ! sourit-il, ravi.

- Mr Potter, cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, veillez à décupler votre attention ! couina le professeur, à l'autre bout de la salle.

- J'suis peut-être coincée, mais toi, t'es chiant à faire perdre des points comme ça tout le temps ! grinça Hermione entre ses dents, un mince sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

Harry lui tira la langue et se renfrogna.

* * *

- Hey.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus m'approcher.

- Je pensais pas que tu croirais vraiment te faire obéir.

- Lâche-moi, tu veux ?

- Non. J'en ai pas tellement envie, en fait.

- Fais pas le gamin, Potter.

- Tu t'emporte vite…

Les muscles de la mâchoire de Drago se contractèrent visiblement. Il soutint le regard du brun.

- Si elle nous voit, tu n'imagine pas la merde dans laquelle tu nous met ! siffla-t-il, agacé.

- Elle n'avait pas l'air d'appuyer ces propos, pourtant, ce matin…

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux, oublia de respirer un instant.

- Tu… tu es allé la voir ? balbutia-t-il.

- Ca a l'air de te déranger, fit remarquer Harry d'un air triomphant.

- MAIS T'ES FOU OU QUOI ?! Si en plus elle sait que je t'en ai parlé, elle va devenir dingue !

- Elle avait l'air plutôt calme, précisa le Gryffondor d'un ton dégagé.

- Je suis sûr que c'est faux, c'est tellement évident. Elle t'a chanté une petite comptine en te coiffant les cheveux pendant que tu jouais du banjo avant de s'énerver et t'expliquer qu'elle allait tout balancer ! Comme si elle allait te dire en détail ce qu'elle allait répandre sur nous dans ce foutu château comme un serpent répand son venin… Elle est vicieuse, putain, vicieuse comme t'imagine pas !

- C'est toi qui ne semble pas très calme, en revanche.

- Comment tu veux que je le sois ? On est foutu, putain, foutus !

- C'que t'es vulgaire quand t'es en pétard…

- TA GUEULE, POTTER !

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Drago fulmina, s'efforça de contenir sa colère, serra les poings, commença à faire les cent pas.

- J'ai plus cours, signala-t-il plus pour lui que pour Harry. C'est bien que t'ai débarqué à ce moment, ça évite d'attendre la fin de journée pour trouver une solution. Enfin nan, c'est pas bien que t'ai débarqué dans l'idée générale, pas bien du tout. On est mal, on est mal, on est mal !

- Ook…

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête ? J't'ai dit pourquoi fallait plus qu'on s'approche, non ? Alors dégage, vite ! J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi.

- Tu tiens plus à ta réputation qu'à moi ?

Drago leva les yeux vers Harry. Ce dernier ne le lâcha pas du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

- Le fait que tu pose la question est stupéfiant.

- Réponds.

- Bien sûr que oui. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai autre chose à faire que de finir ma vie avec des rumeurs très compromettantes. Au déplaisir de te recroiser, Potter.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, de la démarche froide et hautaine qui lui était propre. Harry le regarda partir, les poings serrés, se mordant la joue avec une telle force qu'il sentit le goût métallique du sang se répandre dans sa bouche.

« La couleur a changé. »

* * *

- Je suis obligée d'admettre que son comportement laisse à désirer.

- C'est le cas de le dire.

- Harry, reste concentré, tu veux ? Non mais, sérieusement, c'est étrange, il te coince dans tous les coins de mur pour t'embrasser avec une débauche incroyable et là… il te rembarre comme…

- … comme une merde.

- C'est le mot que je cherchais.

- Je sais bien que c'est bizarre. Ce que j'essaie de trouver, c'est 'pourquoi'.

- Elle a peut-être raison. Considère la question sous tous les points de vue…

- Non. J'ai pas envie qu'elle ai raison.

- Puisque tu t'obstine, aussi, comment veux-tu tenter d'y voir plus clair ?

- Justement, et si j'avais pas envie d'y voir plus clair ?

- Parle-moi autrement, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Excuse-moi.

- C'est pas de ta faute non plus, t'inquiète pas.

- Elle sait même pas la couleur de ses yeux. C'est pas bleu clair, d'abord, c'est gris, gris clair peut-être, mais pas bleu.

- Quand tu dis que tu n'as pas envie d'y voir plus clair, ça veut dire… ?

- Ca veut dire ce que ça dit.

- Donc, ça te blesserai qu'elle dise la vérité, et que lui mente pour s'éloigner de toi sans trop te vexer, c'est ça ?

- Ca veut dire ce que ça dit, répéta Harry à mi-voix.

Il baissa les yeux, et Hermione constata avec évidence qu'il acquiesçait.

- Je pense quand même que ce serait mieux pour toi de le savoir… Tu sera fixé, au moins, non ?

- Peut-être. J'ai pas tellement envie d'être fixé, 'Mione, tu sais ?

- Je sais, mais c'est mieux pour toi.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je le dis. Alors, comment veux-tu qu'on s'arrange ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben, tu va lui faire tout cracher, ou c'est moi ? Parce que sinon, on pourrait consulter la bibliothèque, il existe sûrement des livres qui détiennent la solution. Je ne les ai pas encore tous lu – cesse d'afficher ce sourire idiot – et on devrait peut-être essayer… Ou alors, en dernier recours, on peut éventuellement utiliser des sorts pour le forcer à avouer la vérité, ou fabriquer du Veritaserum, ça irait plus vite, mais la préparation est probablement longue. Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai encore jamais essayé, c'est sûrement une expérience amusante.

- Je suis content de t'avoir comme amie, Hermione.

- Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire empli de fierté.

- Je pencherais quand même pour l'honnêteté. Lui demander direct, cash, ça vaut mieux qu'un truc tordu… non ?

- Tu as raison. Je suis ravie que tu ais opté pour cette solution.

- …

- …

- …

- Bon, eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Quoi ?!

- Vas-y !

- QUOI ?! Maintenant ?

- Ben oui, maintenant ! Tu compte attendre quoi ? Que des haricots lui poussent derrière les oreilles ? Enfin, Harry, réveille-toi ! Allez, secoue-toi un peu !

- En quoi des haricots derrière ses oreilles accentueraient-ils le fait que je lui demande s'il m'a menti ou non ?

- En rien, absolument en rien. Et en quoi ta simplicité d'esprit digne d'égaler celle de Ron à cet instant précis accentueraient-elle le fait que tu ailles lui demander s'il t'a menti ou non ?

- En rien, absolument en rien. Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ?

- Je savais bien qu'il te restait un soupçon de perspicacité, planqué là, quelque part. Allez, bouge. Vas lui parler ou c'est moi qui le fais !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais…

- Oui, tu y vas !

- Ben je marche, là, je suis en route. Regarde, je suis levé, je me dirige vers la dondon, et…

- Un peu de respect, jeune malotru ! grogna la Grosse Dame. Je vous ai entendu, vous savez ?

- Ouais, c'est bien. Donc, je disais. Je marche, je sors…

- MARCHE PLUS VITE !

Harry sursauta devant l'emportement de la brune.

- Oui, bah ça va, ça va, j'y vais…

Il sortit précipitamment de la salle commune, grommelant pour lui-même.

« Bon, il est 21h, il doit être dans sa salle commune à lui, parce qu'il ne traîne plus dans les couloirs, sûrement, plus maintenant, parce que c'est fini, mais rien n'avait commencé, mais de toute façon, c'était pas important pour lui, alors pourquoi il arrêterai de traîner dans les couloirs juste parce que ce qui n'avait pas commencé est fini ? Idiot. Il doit traîner dans le coin, comme d'habitude. J'imagine qu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire. Il espère peut-être que je vienne lui dire que Parkinson est une horrible garce qui a menti, que je le crois mais qu'il faut qu'on continue à se détester, tout comme avant. Mais on avait jamais arrêté de se détester, tout en… enfin voilà, quoi. Y'a quand même un truc qui me dérange, c'est que le soir où il a dit qu'il m'aimait, enfin, où il a 'bu' parce qu'il m'aimait, y'avait un sort de vérité dans la pièce, donc il a pas pu mentir… Donc peut-être qu'à ce moment, il m'aimait vraiment, mais maintenant, il se fait chier ? P'têt. Il a le droit, remarque, il s'était rien passé. Absolument rien… Oh. Il est là. Je le savais. »

- Hey.

- Hey.

- J'ai cru m'être fait comprendre. J'ai eu tort, visiblement.

- J'ai tout compris, t'inquiète pas. Tu veux plus de moi, je sais.

- Bon. J'avais raison. T'as rien compris.

- Prends cinq secondes pour m'expliquer, peut-être que ça passera mieux.

Drago soupira, agacé, et s'efforça de prendre une voix calme et posée pour répondre.

- Je t'ai déjà accordé beaucoup de temps, plus qu'il n'en faut pour le plus con des cons pour comprendre. Elle m'a fait du chantage, elle est jalouse, c'est tout. Elle balancera tout si elle apprend qu'on continu.

- Elle m'a menti, alors ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu insinue qu'elle m'a menti.

- Putain, Potter, soit tu parle normalement, soit je t'explose la tête contre ce mur qui sera bientôt taché de la belle couleur de ton sang impur, malgré le fait que je sois horriblement attiré – tout à fait malgré moi – par toi. Est-ce que pour une fois, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Je comptais préciser, mais visiblement, ta patience n'est pas fabuleuse. Je t'ai dit que j'avais été la voir, ce matin, et qu'elle m'avait raconté sa version à elle. Comme quoi tu m'avais menti parce que t'en avais marre. Parce que ça ne t'amusait plus. Je veux seulement savoir une chose, et je te jure qu'après, je te fous la paix pour le restant de ta vie. Est-ce qu'elle mentait, oui ou merde ?

L'expression du Serpentard passa aussitôt de borné à suppliant.

- Si je te donne une réponse sincère, ça ne fera que nous enfoncer…

- Dis toujours. J'en attends depuis ce matin, une 'réponse sincère'.

- J'en ai marre que d'une seule chose, c'est le fait de pas pouvoir t'embrasser à chaque seconde de la journée où l'envie me prend, et Merlin sait que cette putain d'envie me prend précisément chaque seconde de la journée. Ah, non, en fait, deux choses. J'en ai marre aussi de cette petite garce manipulatrice qui ne pense qu'à ses propres sentiments, qu'à sa vie à elle, et pas aux autres. Egoïste, c'est tout ce qu'elle est. Alors, la réponse que t'attends, c'est difficile, parce que c'est les deux solutions. Oui parce qu'elle mentait. Merde parce que c'est ce qui décrit le mieux la situation actuelle. Pas à cause de toi, à cause d'elle, et du désir emmerdeur qui plane toujours au-dessus – il serait p'têt temps qu'il s'installe pour de bon, d'ailleurs, et se laisse faire pour qu'on puisse l'évacuer une bonne fois pour toute, si ça te dérange pas. Ca te convient, comme réponse ?

- J'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Juste une petite question… en quoi ça nous enfonce ?

- Parce que si elle t'a menti à toi, elle ne m'a pas menti, et ses menaces nous concernant n'étaient pas que du vent. Je sais très bien que si elle apprend qu'on a recommencé, elle n'hésitera pas, et tout sera foutu.

- Ca te gêne tant que ça, que tout le monde sache ? Parce qu'il n'y a rien, de toute façon, si ? On s'embrasse juste à chaque fois qu'on se croise par accident le soir, dans des couloirs déserts, c'est tout. C'est pas comme si on était fou amoureux depuis notre premier regard, nos cœurs n'aspirant qu'à se rejoindre l'un à l'autre, courant dans un champ de fleurs au ralenti, avec une pathétique musique romantique – haha, ça rime, t'as vu ?

- Pathétique, Potter.

- Je disais donc, oui, la stupide musique de fond des amoureux qui gambadent l'un vers l'autre au ralenti, bref. Juste des p'tits moments où on s'embrasse dans les couloirs et on pense l'un à l'autre continuellement, de façons pas forcément très classes. C'est rien du tout. Ca fais pas beaucoup de temps que ça a commencé, et c'est pas comme si on s'aimait d'un amour fou. Je sais même pas si on s'aime. C'est mal foutu. Personnellement, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à ces moments, y'a un truc qui rend la situation très… dure à supporter, dans les deux sens du terme. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je tiendrais pas longtemps si on en reste là, et si elle continu à se foutre en travers de tout ça. J'suis de plus en plus en manque, et ça, de jour en jour. Plutôt emmerdant. Rien d'autre à ajouter.

- Moi non plus.

- Cool. On fait comment, alors ?

- J'en ai aucune idée. Je sais pas de quoi elle est capable pour me forcer à avouer si je t'ai vu ou pas, et ce qui s'est passé. Elle est vicieuse, je t'ai dit, comme t'imagine pas.

- Bon. On s'arrangera. En attendant… J'ai encore un manque. Ca te dérange pas que je… ?

- Pas le moins du monde, assura Drago.

Plaquage contre le mur. Langues qui se retrouvent, l'espace de quelques minutes. Encore un manque comblé, comme d'habitude.

- Si elle savait…, haleta le blond.

- Elle sait pas. Elle saura pas. Je veux pas.

- Si tu crois que j'ai envie, moi…

- La seule chose dont j'ai envie, là tout de suite… nan, en fait, j'préfère pas le dire.

- Pense-le, alors. J'pense pareil.

- Putain, t'as l'esprit tordu ! constata Harry, choqué.

- J'pense comme toi ! s'esclaffa Drago, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du Gryffondor.

- Ben ouais, c'est pour ça que t'as l'esprit tordu.

- T'es dégueulasse.

- Ben toi aussi, du coup.

- Raah… Emmerdeur.

- T'as toujours pas répondu, au fait. Ca t'emmerderait tant que ça si elle balançait ?

- Ce qui m'emmerderait surtout, c'est que tout ça disparaisse.

- Tout ça ?

- Ca peut te paraître con, et je vais sûrement te faire l'effet d'une adolescente nageant dans de la guimauve bien épaisse, mais la seule expression qui me vient pour décrire ce sentiment, c'est le goût de l'interdit. Le fait que y'ai que nous au courant, enfin à part Granger et Weasel, ce qui casse un peu tout, mais on s'en fout, parce que c'est tes mais. Ca foutrait tout en l'air si tout le monde savait… Alors que là, ces moments, c'est tellement bon, tellement…

- … éphémère ?

- P'têt, ouais. Je sais pas trop comment décrire ça. Mais putain, ça fait du bien.

- J'comprends. J'ressens pareil.

- On s'arrangera pour la suite, t'inquiète pas. J'réfléchirais à ce qu'on pourrait faire pour pas qu'elle le sache. Parce qu'on va continuer. J'en ai besoin, maintenant. Putain, tu m'as rendu dépendant, _moi_. Personne avait jamais réussi. Enfoiré.

- Je te remercie du compliment. Drogué.

- A toi.

- J'ressens pareil, répéta Harry.

- En tout cas, on continuera, ça c'est sûr. Je sais pas pour combien de temps encore, mais on continuera. On s'arrangera pour trouver un moment pour en parler, demain, ok ?

- Ouais…

Un silence s'installa, accompagné d'une lourde vague de manque. Deuxième soulagement enflammé. Le souffle court, Harry sourit.

- T'es dangereux, toi, comme drogue. Plus on en reprend, plus on en a besoin. Plus on en a envie… Très emmerdant.

- T'es aussi dangereux que moi. Probablement plus.

Le sourire du brun s'effaça quand Drago se recula. Il lui le rattrapa par la cravate, par réflexe.

- J'dois y aller, se justifia le Serpentard.

Harry secoua la tête et se mit à s'amuser avec le vert et l'argent, les caressant du bout des doigts, sourcils froncés.

- J'ai pas envie, grommela-t-il.

- Si tu crois que j'en ai envie, moi…

- Alors pourquoi ?

Une grimace suffit à lui répondre. Il serra le poing autour de la cravate.

- _Elle_.

- Oui, _elle_.

- Tu sais, elle commence sérieusement à me les casser, Parkinson…

- Je sais. On trouvera un moyen demain, j't'ai dit.

- Promets-moi que tu seras là demain, alors.

- Potter, ce que tu peux être gamin… Ok. Promis.

- Jure.

- Juré.

- Crache.

- Rr…

- Je déconnais, coupa Harry.

Drago haussa les épaules et ravala sa salive.

- Bon. Lâche, maintenant. Faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Il soupira, voyant que les doigts enlacés autour de la cravate ne desserraient pas de leur emprise. Il les détacha un à un, doucement, comme un enfant à qui on arrache un cadeau tout particulièrement merveilleux.

- A demain.

- T'as promis, hein !

- Ouais. Juré. Pas craché, parce que t'insistais, mais ouais. Je serais là.

- J'espère.

- Je manquerais ça pour rien au monde. J'suis de plus en plus en manque, tu sais…

- Je sais. J't'ai dit. J'ressens pareil…

- Parle pas, où j'aurais encore plus de mal à partir. Espèce de dépendance sur pattes.

- Drogué.

- Toi même...

- T'as promis, oublie pas.

- A demain, Potter.


	16. Conversations douteuses

**Conversations douteuses**

- Où étais-tu encore passé hier soir, bon sang ?

- J'étais sortit.

- J'ai cru remarquer, oui, merci ! Mais _où_ ?

- Ben, dehors.

- Tu es toujours à traîner le soir dans les couloirs… Tu ne le faisait jamais, avant !

- P'têt, ouais, mais avant, il m'attendait pas appuyé contre le mur avec ce côté si… si _lui_. Avant, on s'embrassait pas comme des drogués désespérés et en manque.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à déclarer ?

- Je crois, oui.

- Bon. J'en conclu que tu étais encore fichu dans un couloir sombre avec lui.

- Ta perspicacité et ton sens de la déduction m'émerveilleront toujours, Mione.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu lui trouve ?

- Ben… P'têt la même chose que toutes les filles de Poudlard ?

- T'es pas une fille, Harry.

- Je sais, merci de me le faire remarquer. J'pense qu'il pourra te l'affirmer, un jour, pour l'avoir constaté lui-même…

- Vous m'excusez trois secondes ? Je vais dégueuler un coup et j'reviens.

Ron, qui venait de parler après un long silence passé à écouter la discussion de ses deux meilleurs amis, se leva et marcha vers la porte du dortoir vide à l'exception du trio, ce qui n'était pas exceptionnel en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

- Ne sois pas immature, soupira Hermione. Je t'en prie, fais un effort…

Le roux se retourna et s'efforça de sourire à sa petite amie.

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas immature, je suis dégoûté du fait qu'Harry insinue très prochainement s'amuser avec débauche en compagnie de Malfoy. Deuxièmement, le fait que je n'ai pas eu cette envie de vomir plus tôt est un énorme effort. Je dirais même un effort considérable. Troisièmement, si vous comptez continuer cette charmante petite conversation, je vais sérieusement recracher mes tripes.

- On arrête de parler de ça…, trancha Hermione.

- Bien.

- … dans cinq minutes ?

- _Mione !_

- J'ai une petite question à régler avec Harry. On te retrouve en bas tout de suite.

Ron haussa les épaules et sortit, claquant soigneusement la porte. Hermione secoua la tête et se tourna vers le brun.

- Jure-moi de répondre sincèrement, commença-t-elle d'un ton grave.

L'intéressé soupira.

- J'te le jure.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer comment vous pouvez encore vous retrouver dans ces fichus couloirs pour échanger ces fichus baisers indécents, tout en sachant qu'elle n'hésitera pas à faire courir des rumeurs sur vous sitôt qu'elle l'apprendra ?

- Elle ne l'apprendra pas.

- Qu'en sais-tu, enfin ? s'exclama Hermione, agacée.

- Et toi ? répliqua simplement Harry.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel ils se fixèrent d'un regard perçant, se défiant du regard, à qui craquerait le premier. Elle détourna enfin les yeux, mécontente.

- Bien. Fais ce que tu veux, amuse-toi, embrasse-le, vas plus loin si ça t'amuse. Je ne te reconnais plus, c'est tout. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Je suis déçue, c'est tout. Il t'a changé, terriblement, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui t'arrive, c'est vrai, mais je comprends juste que c'est malsain. J'ai compris aussi que je n'ai plus à me mêler de ta vie privée, puisque visiblement, je n'en fais plus partie. Je souhaite simplement que, lorsque vous serez le sujet principal des rumeurs empoisonnées qui s'écouleront dans tout Poudlard, tu ne m'accuse pas de ne rien avoir fait pour t'aider. J'ai essayé, Harry. Après, c'est tes choix. Je ne m'en mêle pas. Plus maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment précis, et Ron passa timidement sa tête à l'intérieur.

- Mione ?

- J'arrive, répondit-elle en se levant. Je ne vais pas te supplier d'y réfléchir, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry. Je te l'ai dit, tu fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde plus. Je te le conseille, c'est tout. Pas pour te faire la moral. Pour ton bien. Je suis Miss Je-sais-tout, n'oublie pas…

Puis elle sortit à la suite de Ron, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle, laissant Harry digérer ses paroles.

« Bon, soit elle a tort et c'est pas grave, soit elle a raison et je suis dans la merde. »

* * *

- Elle a raison.

- Merde.

- Je sais, moi aussi, ça me tue de l'admettre, mais ta sang-de-bourbe a raison, comme d'habitude.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! siffla Harry, réprobateur.

- 'Granger' si tu préfères, soupira le blond. Le fait est qu'elle a raison, c'est irrémédiable. Et, pour tout dire, pas franchement étonnant.

- Tu veux dire que… enfin, sur toute la ligne ?

- Précise.

- Sur le fait que j'ai changé depuis… depuis toi. Sur le fait que j'étais différent avant cette foutue boule de neige, ton mépris en pleine face et le baiser pour que tu la ferme. Avant cette foutue salle de bains et ce que ça a impliqué, avant ce foutu chat pommé et ce que ça a impliqué. Bordel, est-ce qu'elle avait raison sur le fait que depuis que tout a changé, je suis plus pareil ?

- Oui.

- _Merde._

- Ecoute, c'est pas de ta faute ; ce serait même plutôt de la mienne. Je t'ai entraîné dans tout ça, c'est moi qui ai commencé avec la boule de neige, mais t'avais qu'à pas être aussi con, aussi. Entre une coincée fille de moldus et un traître à son sang moins intelligent qu'un gnome de jardin, t'étais pas franchement digne d'être l'Elu. Fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de remédier un peu à ça, tu comprends… te ramener dans le droit chemin.

- Et le droit chemin, c'est lequel ? Celui de la débauche ?

- Très drôle.

- Ce n'était pas censé l'être. C'est simplement sur celui-là que tu m'amène.

- Dans un sens, c'est toujours mieux que de passer pour le gentil petit garçon de l'histoire, pur et innocent, qui fait toujours le bien et combat les méchants, qui tuera jamais personne et qui restera blanc comme la neige que tu t'es pris en pleine face le jour où tout ça a commencé. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'avoue que c'est tentant, mais… ça bloque. J'étais pas du tout comme ça, avant. C'est comme si ça avait changé au fur et à mesure à cause de toi. Plus il se passait des trucs, plus mon cas s'aggrave, comme un poison qui s'infiltre doucement dans le sang.

- Wah, c'est profond. Tu fais dans la poésie, maintenant ?

- Et toi, dans l'humour ?

- Pff. Je dis juste qu'au début, je trouvais ça amusant de faire ton éducation. T'apprendre la vie, en quelque sorte. Enfin, non, te changer, c'est tout. Tu m'exaspérais, un truc de dingue.

- Et maintenant… ?

- J'me suis un peu laissé dépasser par les évènements, c'est tout.

- _C'est tout ?_

- C'est pas la fin du monde. T'es un peu moins coincé et angélique qu'avant. Juste un p'tit baiser de temps en temps, sans se faire choper. Tout ça à cause d'une innocente petite boule de neige. Pas comme si je t'avais entraîné dans un placard à balais pour te…

- J'ai compris, coupa Harry.

- D'ailleurs, il faudra remédier à ça, aussi.

- Pardon ?

- Ben, le coup du placard à balais.

« J'espère bien, ouais. »

- Mmh.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- J'imagine celle de Ron si il apprend _ça_.

- Tu m'excuseras si je ne t'imite pas, mon dernier repas est plutôt récent, et rien que de voir sa tête tout court... Enfin bon. Tu crois qu'il sera jaloux ?

- Pour toi ?

- Pour toi, rectifia le blond.

- Tu plaisante, j'espère ?

- Rooh, me fais pas le coup de 'c'est comme mon frère' ! C'est comme les filles quand elles veulent pas sortir avec un mec, elles piaillent 'oh, comprends, je t'adore, mais t'es comme un frère pour moi !' C'est ridicule.

- Premièrement, c'est très possible, parce qu'Hermione est comme une sœur et je n'ai jamais envisagé quoi que ce soit avec elle…

- Ouais, tu m'étonnes, vu sa tête.

- … Deuxièmement, Ron est exactement comme elle, enfin non, pas une sœur, un frère, et c'est pas qu'il soit laid, mais l'idée même me répugne totalement. Na, laisse-moi finir ! Et troisièmement, donc, je suis presque choqué que tu puisse imaginer que j'ai pu avoir des idées sur Ron.

- 'Je suis presque choqué que tu puisse imaginer que j'ai pu avoir des idées sur Ron', imita Drago avec un sourire moqueur en prenant une voix stupide. Gnagnagna. Pff. Je me dégoûte tout seul de le dire à haute voix, mais faut avouer qu'avec les années et le Quidditch – bien qu'il y soit exécrable –, Weasel est devenu à peu près potable. Je m'étonne que tu n'ai pas pensé à lui avant.

- Je ne pensais pas aux mecs, avant.

- Avant quoi, exactement ?

- Avant toi.

- Yeah. J'adore être aimé. Ca te procure une sensation de puissance, de supériorité…

- Ah. C'est cool.

- Ouais. Donc, on disait quoi ? Ah, oui. Le fait que Weasel ai pu – imaginons – avoir des vues sur toi. Tu t'es jamais demandé si il se levait pas la nuit sur la pointe des pieds pour pas faire grincer le parquet et te regarder dormir à la lumière de la lune ? Si il te bouffait pas des yeux pendant que tu mangeais ? Si il pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire couler l'eau froide dans les douches, après vos entraînements ? Jamais tu t'es posé une seule de ces questions, putain ?

- J'te demande si tu t'es demandé tout ça pour Blaise, ou Nott ? Nan ! Alors garde tes idées tordues pour toi. Tu m'as foutu le doute, avec tes conneries.

- P'têt justement que c'en est pas.

- Tais-toi, Malfoy…

- T'as pas répondu, souligna le Serpentard en souriant.

- NON ! Je ne me suis pas posé ces questions débiles ! Je ne suis pas attiré par mon meilleur ami. Il ne l'est pas par moi. Tu délire tout seul. Alors, s'il te plaît, tais-toi, Malfoy.

- 'Kay…

« Espèce de dégénéré. Psychopathe. »

Drago sembla hésiter, puis tenta :

- Nan, mais vraiment, même pas un petit doute sur le goût de ses lèvres ?

« MAIS QUE FAIT LA POLICE ? »

- Je t'interdis de me parler encore une fois de Ron dans ce contexte.

- Bon, bon…

* * *

- IL T'AS DIT _QUOI _?

- Je sais, ça m'a fait cet effet aussi, au début.

- Il _ose_ penser ça de Ron ? J'y crois pas !

- Moi non plus.

- Il est cinglé !

- Ah, tu trouve aussi ?

- Si jamais Ron l'apprend…

- … il va péter un câble ?

- Probablement.

- Il l'apprendra pas.

- C'est préférable.

- Tu voudrais bien te calmer, deux secondes ?

- Harry, ce type est malsain.

- Ouais.

- Tu en es conscient, c'est sûrement ça le pire !

- Je t'ai dit de te calmer, Hermione.

- Il faut que tu en parle à quelqu'un, ça vire à la folie, l'obsession, l'anarchie complète, il faut stopper ça.

- Peut-être… mais pas tout de suite.

- Si, tout de suite ! Je vais voir Dumbledore.

- Mauvaise idée, trancha le brun. Ne t'avise pas de lui en souffler un seul mot.

- Parle-en à Ron, alors ! Vous ne discutez jamais de ça !

- Pour cause, il manque de me gerber dessus à chaque fois que j'essaie.

- Je sais qu'il est capable de se contrôler et de se comporter en adulte, si besoin est.

- C'est marrant comme tu as souvent tendance à oublier de qui tu parle, ces temps-ci…

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, il a déjà fait preuve de maturité.

- Ah ouais ? Combien de fois dans sa vie ? Deux ? Et ça a duré quoi ? Trois minutes ? Et encore. Hermione, sois raisonnable, il n'est pas assez… ouvert d'esprit. Il est borné, il déteste Drago, on ne lui changera pas ça, c'est impossible !

- Tu sais, il arrive parfois que la raison pour laquelle certaines personnes ressentent une profonde aversion pour les gens stupides, c'est parce qu'ils le sont eux-même. Je n'insinue rien de douteux sur les orientations de Ron, poursuivit-elle après un court silence. Simplement, l'hypothèse de Malfoy n'est pas à exclure. Bien que j'en serais tout sauf ravie, je comprendrais. Je crois avoir assez encaissé ces derniers temps pour supporter qu'il ai pu un jour avoir des vues sur toi, ou sur un autre garçon.

- Je crois que tu viens de démontrer un proverbe terriblement inexpliqué, Mione. Les opposés s'attirent donc ! Gamin têtu ambulant, incarnation de l'immaturité. Fille sérieuse et réfléchie, prête à tout accepter tant que c'est pour la bonne cause. Pourtant fous d'amour. Romantique à en vomir. J'arrive pas à croire que tu réagisse aussi bien à tout ça. A croire que t'étais préparée.

- Je me doutais un peu qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de spécial, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec détachement. Ca m'amuse un peu, si tu veux savoir.

- Tu m'étonnera toujours.

- Je te remercie. Non mais, sérieusement, parle-en à Ron. Ca risque de le choquer un peu mais il a enduré pire en encaissant d'un coup ce que tu as vécu avec Malfoy ces derniers mois. Et puis, si ça se trouve, il s'est _vraiment _levé la nuit sur la pointe des pieds pour te regarder dormir, il t'a vraiment bouffé des yeux pendant que tu mangeais et quand à ce qui se passait dans les douches après le Quidditch… il a peut-être vraiment eu besoin de faire couler l'eau froide en regardant ailleurs. Hypothétiquement, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt. Après tout, c'est Ron, et j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer avec des tendances autres qu'hétéro, mais que veux-tu ? Je ne t'imaginais pas non plus gay.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, Hermione ? soupira Harry. _Dracosexuel._

- C'est un terme que tu as inventé, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Même pas vrai ! protesta-t-il. C'est toi qui l'a trouvé !

- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais au sérieux, même si c'est une constatation sûre, Drago Malfoy reste un homme, et tu es attiré par lui, donc dans un sens, tu es gay, même si tu n'es pas le moins du monde attiré par d'autres hommes. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, et ça m'attriste.

- Bon. Promets-moi quand même d'en parler à Ron.

- Très bien, mais si ses parents nous collent un procès devant le tribunal magique parce qu'on l'a soit-disant assassiné d'une crise cardiaque, tu plaideras coupable.

- S'il n'y a que ça, sourit la brune.

* * *

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux. Ron était assis à côté d'Hermione, comme d'habitude, en face de lui. Il était bien trop occupé à se goinfrer sauvagement pour remarquer son anxiété. Hermione, en revanche, ne cessait de lui lancer des petits coups d'œil qui indiquaient clairement : « Allez, vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui en parler ? » Pour toute réponse, il la fusilla du regard. Elle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur Ron, un sourire attendri se dessinant sur son visage. Bien qu'il eût essayé, Harry ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle pouvait le trouver mignon quand il était comme ça. Mignon, de façon générale. Bon, d'accord, il avait un certain charme, mais jamais il ne s'était senti… attiré par lui. Jamais il n'avait volontairement laissé balader ses yeux après les entraînement de Quidditch, ou quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé dans une situation quelconque autre que fraternelle avec lui. Et le fait que Drago puisse l'imaginer était inconcevable. Pourtant, Hermione ne le lâcherai pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vérifié, il en était sûr. Plus que certain, même, quand on savait à quel point la Gryffondor était têtue.

- Euh… Ron ? Je pourrais te parler tout à l'heure ?

- Tout à l'heure, vieux ! répéta Ron, la bouche pleine. Chuis un peu occupé, chi tu vois che que che veux dire.

- Je vois, ouais. Je vois.

Pendant qu'il continuait d'enfourner dans sa bouche des quantités impressionnantes de nourriture, Harry resta pensif.

« Comment démarrer la conversation ? Peut-être en douceur, non ? Avec des insinuations soft… ou alors, lui dire clairement ce que m'a raconté Drago, comme je l'ai fait avec Hermione, et lui demander cash s'il y a déjà pensé. Putain, c'est comme demander à son frère si il s'est déjà imaginé avec vous autrement que comme un frère. Argh. Inceste, quand tu nous tiens… »

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? s'enquit Ron, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle.

Harry déglutit.

« Hum. »

- Je dois y aller, lança soudainement Hermione. J'ai oublié un devoir de botanique à la bibliothèque, comme une idiote ! Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Et elle fila.

« Elle devrait peut-être trouver une autre excuse que celle-là ; elle nous la sort constamment, ça va finir par ne plus être crédible. »

- Bon, conclut Ron en haussant les sourcils. Alors ?

« Go. Go. Go. Go. Go. »

- Avant toute chose, promets-moi que tu me laissera finir et que tu répondras franchement par oui ou par non, sans poser de questions en rapport avec ce que je vais te dire.

- Je te le promets, accepta Ron avec suspicion. Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Ne me demande pas d'où me vient l'idée de te demander ça, coupa l'autre. Est-ce que tu m'as déjà envisagé comme autre chose qu'un ami, ou un frère ?

Le roux retint un ricanement.

- Un cousin trop éloigné pour ne pas me ressembler physiquement, peut-être ? suggéra-t-il en souriant.

- Je ne plaisante pas.

- Ah ? Moi, si. C'est très bon pour la santé, tu sais…

- Réponds !

- C'est drôle, je croyais que c'était les blonds qui te plaisaient… Tu me ferais des avances ?

- Pas l'ombre d'une, assura Harry. Juste une question, comme ça. Réponds, insista-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas sérieusement envisager de t'embrasser, te sauter dessus ou autre, si tu veux savoir. Pourquoi ? Tu lâche la fouine ambulante pour moi ? C'est trop d'honneur.

- Ron, pour une fois dans ta vie, je t'en prie, sois sérieux !

- Je t'ai répondu sérieusement ! Excuse-moi, mais franchement, je ne t'ai jamais… _voulu_ ? Mais pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

- Je t'ai dis de ne pas me demander, trancha le brun. Merci d'avoir répondu sincèrement.

- Je… hum. Je t'en prie… Ne te vexe pas, hein ! C'est juste que tu n'es… hum… pas trop mon style de mec.

« _Oh._ »

- Parce que tu as un style de mec ? releva Harry.

Silence gêné. Ron le brisa en éclatant de rire.

- J'te fais marcher ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étrangement aiguë – ce que son ami ne remarqua pas. Bien sûr que nan ! J'aime Hermione, que Hermione, en fait, mais chuuut…

- Merci ! souffla Harry avec un sourire, soulagé.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la salle commune en discutant de tout et de rien. Une conversation plutôt évasive, puisque chacun pensait à autre chose, bien loin de la technique d'attaque des Poufsouffle du match de novembre dernier, mais aucun n'en parlait. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Hermione, elle était à l'étonnement général – ironie, quand tu nous tiens ! – affalée dans un fauteuil, un énorme livre ouvert sur les genoux, plongée dans sa lecture. Elle réagit à peine quand Ron déposa un baiser affectueux sur son front, et quand Harry la secoua de toutes ses forces quelques minutes plus tard pour la prendre à témoin – la Reine du roux n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre sa tour aussi vite, c'était injuste, il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Elle sourit à peine, sans lever les yeux de l'ouvrage, ce qui désespéra l'un et fit le bonheur de l'autre, qui gagna à l'étonnement générale – ironie, quand tu nous garde ! – la partie d'échec.

_Et cette nuit-là…_

Harry alla se coucher en pensant vaguement à la conversation qu'il avait eût avec Drago, le matin même.

Ron alla se coucher avec l'esprit entièrement occupé par la discussion qui s'était déroulé juste après le dîner.

Drago alla se coucher en maudissant Pansy de toutes ses forces, tandis qu'elle ne cessait de le questionner quelle couleur entre le vert vaseux et le bleu outremer serait la plus appropriée pour ses chaussures, accordées avec un ensemble rose bonbon, pour l'anniversaire d'une de ses amies quasiment aussi idiote qu'elle.


	17. Jalousie

**Jalousie**

Harry ouvrit un œil, puis le referma. Puis le rouvrit. Le referma. Recommença précautionneusement l'opération avec l'autre œil. Hurla.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH !

- Quoi ? grogna Hermione en se reculant. Ca ne te plaît pas ? J'espérait une autre réaction, en fait. Peut-être des rires… Bon.

Elle semblait déçue. Harry battit des cils très vite pour chasser ce qu'il croyait être une vision de son imagination ; ça s'avéra réel.

- R… RON ? balbutia-t-il en se redressant sur les coudes. Putain, c'est toi ?

- Il est choqué, murmura Hermione au roux sur le ton de la confidence.

- Tu m'étonne, répliqua sèchement celui-ci. Je ne te laisserais plus approcher ces filles de moins d'un kilomètre. Ou deux.

- Elles sont gentilles, tu sais ! Et puis, c'est très amusant, je trouve.

- Ah, tu trouves ? Pas moi !

- Euh… Ron ? coupa Harry, sourcils froncés, en se rapprochant pour mieux l'examiner. Je pense qu'Hermione a raison. En fait, une fois le choc passé, c'est même… oh, ça frise le ridicule.

- N'est-ce pas ? s'exclama la brune, sans cacher sa satisfaction. Je reste modeste : tout le mérite revient à Lavande et Parvati. Je me suis réveillée tôt, ce matin. Je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai lu un peu, et elles se sont réveillées aussi et ont eu une idée de… distraction. Une cousine à Parvati avait testé l'opération sur son grand frère, une nuit, alors qu'il dormait et qu'elle s'ennuyait. Il était encore tôt, on est entrées discrètement, toutes les trois, et on a commencé alors que _Ron-Ron _dormait encore. Je ne te cache pas que Lavande en a profité pour le reluquer, mais rien d'étonnant, il est tellement mignon quand il dort… Au début, j'ai douté, je l'avoue, mais au final, le résultat est vraiment… unique.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui lui as fait ça… avec Lavande et Parvati ? Wouaouh ! Hermiooone ! Tu m'impressionnes ! Et avec quelles… quelles armes as-tu réalisé ce… non, pas travail, quel mot vulgaire… cette… œuvre ?

Elle semblait ravie de l'émerveillement de son ami, alors que Ron se renfrognait.

- Un peu de maquillage de Lavande, répondit-elle simplement. Pas grand chose. Et d'ailleurs, c'est fou ce qu'on obtient avec pas grand chose…

Le roux esquissa un geste pour s'essuyer le visage avec sa manche. Elle l'arrêta aussitôt d'un coup sec.

- J'ai dit non, Ronald.

- Mais… Mione ! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça, c'est inhumain, contre-nature… J'ai l'air de…

- T'as l'air d'un travlo, trancha Harry. Ca te va à merveille.

- Gna-gna-gna ! J'ai l'air d'un con, oui !

- D'un travlo con ?

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre. Pourquoi moi, hein ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa petite amie. T'aurais pu lui faire ça à _lui_– il jeta au brun un coup d'œil suspicieux –, ou à Seamus, à n'importe qui, je sais pas…

- Parce que c'est toi que j'aime, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Tu ne peux rien contre ça. Je m'amuse beaucoup, si tu veux savoir. Et tiens, au fait… _COLIN !_

Ron écarquilla les yeux, frappé d'horreur. Harry sombra dans le fou rire en réalisant l'ampleur de la situation. Hermione sourit en entendant des pas grimper quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir.

- Mione… non, t'es pas sérieuse ! articula Ron. J'y crois pas ! Non ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! J'ai le droit à l'image ! Et à la dignité, aussi ! Je refuse ! Je proteste ! Je…

- Tu es ridicule, l'interrompit-elle alors que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée. Ah, Colin !

L'interpellé entra dans la pièce, tout sourire, son énorme appareil photo à la main.

- J'attendais, avoua-t-il. J'espérais que tu n'oublierais pas la promesse que tu m'avais faite, tout à l'heure… oh, comment te remercier ? C'est si gentil de ta part ! J'adore être utile, si tu savais ! Ah, tiens, bonjour Harry ! Bon, alors je le prends comment, de face, de profil… de dos ? Non, pas de dos, ça ne se voit pas, tu n'as pas touché à ses cheveux, Merlin merci, ils sont tellement beaux – j'ai toujours rêvé d'être roux, mais bon, je ne le suis pas, alors tu comprends, lui faire quoi que ce soit à lui, enfin bon. Je crois que son meilleur profil est le gauche, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je peux faire tout, si tu veux. Ce sera fabuleux ! Tellement ridicule, tellement comique ! C'est de l'art, Hermione, du grand art, bravo !

Elle sourit en réponse à ses compliments, et l'autorisa à s'amuser librement. Aux anges, Colin Crivey mitrailla le pauvre Ron de flashs aveuglants.

- Je te les développe en moldu ou en sorcier ? s'enquit-il entre deux captures.

- Les deux, s'il te plaît.

- Pas de problèmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il remballa son appareil, visiblement comblé.

- Tu les auras demain soir, décréta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

- Parfait ! souffla Hermione. Je te remercie, Colin. Merci mille fois.

- Mais c'est moi qui te remercie ! N'hésite pas à m'appeler, si tu as encore besoin de moi !

- C'est ça. Je n'hésiterais pas.

- Salut !

Il sortit du dortoir en fermant la porte derrière lui, fredonnant un air joyeux. Ron se tourna alors vers celle qu'il appelait autrefois 'meilleure amie' et qu'il qualifiera désormais de 'traîtresse'.

- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas faire un mauvais usage de ces photos, murmura-t-il d'un air menaçant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça restera de l'art. Peut-être abstrait, mais rien qui puisse compromettre ton amour-propre.

- Trop tard.

Elle sourit et lui caressa tendrement la joue, se tartinant au passage l'index d'une bonne couche de fond de teint d'un blanc exagéré. Puis elle l'admira, très contente d'elle.

Les yeux bleus du rouquin étaient soulignés d'eye-liner, ses cils enveloppés d'une épaisseur inquiétante de mascara. Ses lèvres étaient recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvre écarlate, presque risible. (Les détails seront épargnés aux lecteurs, pour cause risque de crise cardiaque devant scène choquante.) Elle avait prit soin de le décoiffer encore plus qu'il ne l'était, lui donnant l'air d'un travesti fou-furieux qui lui allait à merveille.

- Je ne t'embrasse pas pour me faire pardonner, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas tellement envie que tes lèvres déteignent sur les miennes.

Ron fronça les sourcils et toisa d'un regard noir son soit-disant meilleur ami, complètement écroulé de rire sur son lit, le teint violacé à cause du manque d'air que provoquait l'hilarité.

- Crétin, grommela le roux.

Et le fou rire d'Harry repartit de plus belle.

* * *

- Comment te dire, c'était… extraordinaire ! Jamais un spectacle aussi ridicule ne s'était offert à moi ! Profondément glauque ! Ah, si seulement tu l'avais vu… sa tête, à ce moment là… ça valait tous les Gallions de Gringotts ! Incroyable ! Dément !

Ginny sourit. Il ressemblait un peu à un enfant racontant à sa mère que son château de sable était plus grand que celui de son copain, que les vagues destructrices n'étaient pas parvenues à le faire tomber. Il était emporté par sa bonne humeur, sa joie, son désir de lui raconter la scène dans les moindres détails. Son visage était éclairé par l'enthousiasme, et ses yeux verts brillaient de cet éclat qu'elle trouvait si beau et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il était heureux, différent, comme avant, en cet instant précis. Alors elle élargit son sourire. Parce qu'elle l'aimait comme ça.

- J'te promet, c'était hallucinant ! Et même que Colin a prit des photos ! Je sais pas si tu pourras les voir, ça risquerait de te tuer. J'ai failli mourir sur le coup, tellement mes poumons étaient oppressés par la vision… oh, je me tais. Tu les verras, après tout, ce serait dommage que tu manque un truc pareil !

- J'imagine, répondit-elle avec douceur.

Elle craignait que le moindre faux pas brise ce moment si fragile, si rare, si précieux. Pour une fois qu'il était souriant alors que son esprit n'était pas embrumé par Malfoy…

- Crivey a dit qu'il les aurait pour demain soir, poursuivit Harry. Je parie que tu ne l'as jamais vu comme ça !

Et il lui adressa son plus beau sourire, ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant, qu'il faisait louper un battement à son cœur avant de le faire repartir à toute vitesse, celui qu'il lui lançait quand ils jouaient au Quidditch, avant, au Terrier, qu'elle jouait en attrapeuse dans son équipe et qu'elle venait de marquer un point. Celui qu'il lui faisait quand elle acceptait enfin de jouer aux échecs avec lui, avant, parce qu'elle y était nulle et qu'il savait bien qu'il gagnerait. Alors elle ne put se résoudre à lui avouer que Fred et George avaient eut cette idée il y a bien longtemps, qu'ils l'avaient expérimentés sur Ron et qu'elle avait pu profiter du spectacle, ainsi que toute la famille Weasley – même Percy avait consentit à rire un peu.

- Je dois retrouver Ron et Hermione, ajouta-t-il soudain. J'ai un cours de sortilèges. On se voit tout à l'heure, pour le déjeuner ?

Il semblait sincèrement déçu de la quitter si vite, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de la rousse.

- Bien sûr.

Il déposa un baiser empli d'innocence sur sa joue. Elle rougit, mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il était déjà parti.

* * *

- Dray ? Wou-hou, Dray chéri, secoue-toi !

- …

- Ferme la bouche, mon poussin, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau. Réveille-toi. Allons, toup-toup !

- …

- Merde, Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'énerva Blaise, abandonnant sa voix piaillarde pour la grave de d'habitude.

- Tu l'as vu ? Dis, tu l'as vu, non ? Il l'a _embrassé _? Il a embrassé la fille Weasley ?

- Sur la joue, précisa l'autre en haussant un sourcil. Ne me dis pas que ça te dérange…

- Pourquoi il l'a embrassé ? Hein ? Je croyais qu'il pouvait plus la saquer ! Pff…

- Jaloux ?

- Va te faire foutre, Blaise. Elle m'emmerde, c'est tout, elle a pas le droit. Joue ou lèvres, elle a pas le droit de l'embrasser, il est à moi.

- Ah, non. Juste possessif.

- La ferme.

- Je ne connaissais pas cet… aspect de ta personnalité ! C'est mignon. Tu sais, Potter était à personne, donc à tout le monde, avant que tu l'_emprunte_à l'univers, donc si tu pouvais éviter ces remarques puériles… Enfin, non, continue, ça me fait rire.

- J'ai dit _la ferme_.

- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hein ? Tu vas piquer une crise ? Beugler ? Taper du pied ? Chialer comme une gamine ? Drago, rends-toi à l'évidence, il l'aime bien, comme une sœur peut-être, mais il l'apprécie, il a le droit d'avoir ses amis, sa vie, fous-lui un peu la paix, il n'est PAS à toi.

- Blaise…

- J'te comprends pas, Dray. Tu vivais très bien avant qu'il débarque de cette façon, et d'un coup, t'as tout lâché… Quand Pansy te parle, c'est à peine si t'écoute – enfin non, tu l'envoie bouler direct. Théo, je t'en parle même pas, comme s'il existait plus. Et moi, tu me traite au rang d'un elfe de maison. Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres, hein ?

- Depuis cinq minutes. Tais-toi, ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

- Et voilà que _monsieur le Possessif _nous pète sa crise de jalousie. Je te connais depuis très, très longtemps, et crois-moi, je ne t'ai jamais connu comme ça.

- Je suis PAS jaloux ! Tu m'emmerde, à la fin. Il l'a embrassé alors qu'il avait pas le droit, c'est tout, y'a de quoi s'énerver un peu, non ?

- NON ! Ecoute, il lui a à peine effleuré la joue, tu vas pas faire fumer un pétard à la reine d'Angleterre pour ça, putain ! Tu vas te calmer, oui ?

- Peut-être… mais quand même…

- Pour commencer, tu n'as pas à être là. Ni moi, d'ailleurs. Et crois-moi, je n'y serais pas si tu ne m'y avais pas traîné de force, soit-disant pour 'surveiller qu'il ne fasse pas d'acte inconsidéré'.

- Faut croire que j'avais raison. C'est précisément ce qu'il vient de faire.

- Il a parlé trois minutes à Ginny et lui a collé un tout p'tit bisou sur la joue. Pas de quoi en chier un poulet.

- Puisque je te dis que c'est… attends, comment tu l'as appelé ? _Ginny _?

- De… quoi ? Ginny ? J'ai dit Ginny, moi ? Ah non, je crois pas, t'as du mal entendre. J'ai dit Weasley, non ?

- Ouais, ben on reviendra là-dessus plus tard ! trancha Drago, soupçonneux. En attendant, t'as vu comment ses yeux brillaient quand il lui parlait ? Il avait l'air tellement content…

- Tu veux mon avis ?

- Non.

- Ce qui te dérange, c'est qu'il puisse être un minimum heureux sans toi !

- N'IMPORTE QUOI !

- Hé-hé.

- Non mais tu délire complètement !

- Peut-être. Faut pas t'énerver comme ça, mon chou ! Je dis ce qui est, c'est tout. Ce type, t'en es dingue, et tu peux pas supporter l'idée qu'il puisse sourire sans penser une seule seconde à toi !

- Tu raconte n'importe quoi !

- La preuve que si ! J'ai raison, et tu le sais, tu le sais très bien ! Et c'est ça qui t'énerve à ce point, d'ailleurs.

- Oh, parce que t'es psy, maintenant ?

- Je comprends un peu mieux que toi le fonctionnement de ton propre cerveau, c'est tout. Peut-être pas celui de ton cœur, parce qu'il est trop tordu, et le fait même que tu en ai un ou non reste un mystère, mais dans ta tête, bien que ce soit tordu aussi, je comprends mieux que toi, en effet. Ne te sens pas frustré, surtout, tout est dans l'expérience.

- Dans l'_expérience_? cracha Drago d'un ton plein de mépris. Parce que tu sais ce que c'est, toi, peut-être ? Être seul, parfaitement indépendant, froid, n'avoir besoin de rien ni de personne, sans être important pour rien ni personne et d'un coup… changer. Se faire perturber par un truc qui déboule d'on-ne-sait-où. Se faire emporter par une ivresse idiote et magnifique, avoir envie de hurler très fort et de se taire en même temps, de courir sous la pluie pour tout effacer et de rester là, sans bouger, en attendant que ça se passe. Envie de sourire et de pleurer, de rire et de frapper la première chose ou la première personne que tu trouvera. Parce que toutes tes habitudes, la façon dont tu as toujours vécu a brusquement changé, tout s'est bousculé dans ta tête, dans ton corps, tout ce que tu avais est inconnu pour toi, et tu panique, t'as envie d'en finir, mais de continuer, en même temps. Alors tu serre les dents, et tu lève les yeux. Et tu finis par craquer, tout lâcher, te laisser aller. T'éclate de rire comme un con, tu souris, t'es heureux, pour une fois. Tu ferme les yeux et tu fonce, sans faire gaffe ou tu vas, tant que t'y vas, c'est le principal. Tu change, sans t'en rendre compte, et t'aime ça, au fond de toi, tu le sais. Tu cours toujours plus vite, sans ouvrir les yeux, les poings serrés, sans faire gaffe. Jamais. Tu te marre toujours comme un fou, mais t'en a rien à faire, parce que tu sais. Alors tu continue, encore, encore et encore, t'en as besoin un peu plus chaque jour, ça te fait du bien et ça te fait du mal, t'es content et t'es triste, t'as envie de baiser et de tuer, t'as envie de sourire et de pleurer, de vivre comme jamais et de crever pour ne plus souffrir. Tout ça à la fois. Être dépendant de quelque chose, de quelqu'un, avoir _besoin_pour la première fois de ta vie. En vouloir toujours, toujours plus. Ressentir cette putain de satisfaction quand tu sens ton cœur péter un câble et battre comme jamais, ton cerveau perdre les pédales et dérailler complètement pour ne plus fonctionner normalement, et tout partir en sucette. Tu réalise alors que tout le monde pourrait le savoir, découvrir cette nouvelle part de toi, comprendre à quel point tu ne vas pas bien et à quel point tu es heureux, apprendre que t'es plus le même. Que t'es vulnérable et dépendant. Mais tu t'en fous, parce que tu te dis que de toutes façons, ils ne comprendraient pas. Tu peux pas comprendre ça quand tu l'as jamais vécu. Et toi, tu ne l'as jamais vécu. Justement. Alors fais-moi plaisir, Blaise, et ferme ta gueule.

* * *

- Il a été… comment dire… impulsif.

- Oui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Tu aurais été là, ça t'aurais surprit aussi.

- Je n'en doute pas. Il m'effraie un peu, ces derniers temps.

- Oui. Tu crois que c'est Potter qui lui fait cet effet-là ?

- Oh, non. Je ne crois pas. J'en suis sûre.

- Ben merde, alors… J'ai du mal à y croire. Je pensais qu'il était juste un passe-temps, tu sais, un mec que tu fais chier pour passer le temps, rien de sérieux. Mais vraiment, je ne savais pas qu'il… _comptait _à ce point pour lui.

- Oui, ça fait peur.

- Et encore, tu ne l'as pas entendu quand il s'est mit à m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. C'est très… différent de ce que l'on croyait. A vrai dire, on était loin du compte. Très loin du compte.

Pansy chassa la remarque d'un geste de la main.

- C'est passager. Tu sais ce qu'est un flash, Blaise ? Sentiment rapide et intense qu'on confond souvent avec quelque chose de plus profond. Une simple pulsion, si tu préfères. Une envie comme une autre. Ca lui passera.

- C'est très fort, objecta-t-il.

- C'est très fort, mais ça lui passera.

- Et moi, je te dis que c'est bien réel. Tu ne pourras pas te le cacher à toi-même très longtemps.

- Je ne me cache rien du tout, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. C'est toi qui te fais des illusions.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Tu aurais été à ma place, cette idée ne t'aurais même pas effleurée. Tu aurais tout de suite comprit... C'est tellement clair, tellement simple, et tellement complexe en même temps… C'est évident, ni plus ni moins. Ca t'aurais frappé, et alors t'aurais compris que plus jamais tu ne pourrais te mentir. Il parlait avec tellement de… conviction. Ca sortait tout droit de son cœur, c'était direct, il ne contrôlait plus rien, il n'expliquait pas, il racontait. Il l'aime, tu sais. J'y croyais pas, au début. Ca me paraissait inconcevable. Drago Malfoy, amoureux ? J'aurais éclaté de rire que ça m'aurait paru normal. Mais non. Tu l'aurais vu, putain… Ses yeux, sa voix, ses mots… ça ne mentait pas. Je sais que c'est dur à admettre pour toi, mais il faut que tu l'accepte. Il est amoureux.

- Il est fou, rectifia Pansy.

- Oui, mais fou de Potter. Je sais que c'est dur, répéta-t-il. Pour moi aussi, au début. Enfin, pas de la même façon, parce que je ne le vois pas de la même façon que toi, mais je ne voulais pas le comprendre. Mais à ce moment-là, il était tellement… différent de d'habitude. Il a changé, tu sais. Je ne saurais pas dire si c'est en bien ou en mal. Peut-être un peu des deux. Ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent, c'est tendre et malsain à la fois. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je suis incapable de te répéter les mots qu'il m'a dit. Une seule chose est sûre, en tout cas : tu l'aurais vu, tu aurais comprit.

- Et si je ne veux pas comprendre ?

- C'est que tu l'aime, Pansy. Trop pour refuser qu'il soit à un autre. Pas assez pour accepter de le laisser partir. Plus tu entretiendras l'illusion qu'il est encore là, que tu peux encore l'atteindre, l'avoir pour toi et rien que pour toi, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, plus ce sera dur quand tu sauras, vraiment. Plus ça te frappera fort, et plus tu auras mal. Laisse cette idée entrer en toi, s'infiltrer dans tes veines. Laisse ton cerveau enregistrer l'information. Laisse ton cœur l'accepter. Il n'est pas à toi, Pansy, et il ne le sera jamais.

Blaise se tut et la regarda un moment. Elle secouait doucement la tête, ses cheveux d'un noir profond se balançant lentement au même rythme. Elle se mordait les lèvres très fort pour étouffer un sanglot. Ses yeux sombres étaient humides, mais elle se refusait à pleurer. Elle soutint son regard quelques secondes, puis tourna les talons et disparut dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles.

Alors il douta un peu. Est-ce que finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, la retrouver dans la salle commune pour lui raconter tout ça ? Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas la forcer à admettre, la laisser rêver, se faire des idées ? Non, c'était mieux pour elle, il en était sûre. Elle n'était pas si idiote, au fond. Un peu naïve, artificielle. Un peu hautaine, superficielle. Prétentieuse, méprisante, mais une bonne amie, dans le fond. Elle savait se montrer humaine.

Parfois.

Peut-être.

Bon, pas souvent, d'accord, mais en ce moment, alors qu'elle se laissait aller à pleurer, affalée sur son lit, étouffant sa tête dans son oreiller, juste parce qu'elle venait de réaliser à quel point tout ça était vain, à quel point Drago était ailleurs…

Blaise haussa les épaules. Elle était bizarre, cette fille. Il décida de ne pas trop chercher à la comprendre.

Après tout, c'était tellement facile d'écouter et de faire pour le mieux, tout simplement.

* * *

- Ron ? Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Grmph.

- Oh, allez ! Je me suis un peu amusée, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça, quand même !… Si ?

Elle s'installa sur ses genoux et enroula mielleusement ses bras autour de son cou. Joua un peu avec ses mèches flamboyantes. Fronça le nez, pinça les lèvres, afficha une moue suppliante. Evidemment, il ne résista pas longtemps.

- Nan.

Elle sourit, victorieuse, et l'embrassa doucement. Il répondit au baiser, un peu réticent, comme pour sauver ce qui lui restait de dignité, puis se sentit idiot de s'être fait avoir aussi vite. Il était tellement faible.

Harry les regarda, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, souriant. Il ne se sentait plus de trop, plus comme avant, au début, quand Ron et Hermione avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, à part le fait qu'ils s'embrassaient tout le temps. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre ; il faisait déjà nuit. Il soupira, puis balaya la salle commune des yeux. Son regard tomba sur Ginny, qui discutait avec des amies, dans un coin. Il la détailla quelques secondes. Elle, ses cheveux roux, ses yeux bruns qui pétillaient quand elle éclatait de rire, son nez fin, sa peau pâle, ses taches de rousseur, son sourire adorable.

Il pensa à Drago, à leur accord commun, à tous les trois. Il pensa à tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Ginny, et au fait qu'elle continue de le regarder toujours de la même façon. Il pensa à la période où, bien des années auparavant, elle était affreusement gênée de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Il pensa à son sourire quand il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Il pensa à son visage impassible malgré ses yeux remplis de douleur le soir où ils avaient joué, bu et tout foutu en l'air. Il pensa à toute la douleur qu'il avait pu lui infliger, parce qu'elle le voulait lui, et que lui, il voulait Drago.

Alors il se sentit coupable, et regretta presque de ne pas être tombé amoureux d'elle tant qu'il en était encore temps. Il ressentit cette même sensation, celle qui l'avait envahi quand il lui avait avoué la raison pour laquelle il lui avait donné de faux espoirs. Il ne l'aimait pas, et il aurait dû s'en vouloir pour ça, il le savait. Mais le fait était qu'il ne le pouvait pas, tout simplement.

Il fronça les sourcils, impuissant, et ne put rejeter la culpabilité qui l'enveloppait irrémédiablement.


	18. Les effets du soleil un samedi matin

**Les effets du soleil un samedi matin**

Ce matin-là, Hermione se réveilla avec une inexplicable envie de caramel, de lecture et surtout, surtout, de soleil.

_Belle matinée de mai. Idéale pour une sortie dehors. _

- Il est quelle heure ? grogna Parvati en l'entendant se lever, tout en enfonçant profondément sa tête sous son oreiller.

Elle sourit pour toute réponse, et ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre. Le soleil s'empressa d'entrer, tartinant de sa lumière les visages endormis de Lavande et Parvati ; elles avaient viré toutes les autres filles du dortoir, et n'étaient que trois, avec Hermione. Une nuée d'injures grommelées à mi-voix résonnèrent, ne réussissant qu'à accentuer le sourire de la brune, qui se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle de bain du dortoir – entièrement re-décorée en rose par les soins des deux autres. D'habitude, la couleur la faisait grimacer, mais elle avait en elle un étrange sentiment qui lui soufflait que rien ne pourrait gâcher cette journée.

- Hermione ! beugla la voix ensommeillée de Lavande, un peu étouffée par la porte qui les séparaient. On te reproche pas d'aimer te lever tôt, mais ce qu'on te demande juste, c'est de ne pas nous réveiller _nous_, tu comprends ? Alors par pitié, laisse-nous DORMIR !

Hermione chantonna joyeusement et fit couler l'eau plus fort pour ne plus entendre Lavande.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Théodore se réveilla avec une inexplicable envie de ne pas se réveiller. Juste de dormir, en fait, un peu plus longtemps.

_Putain de soleil. Trop de lumière. Beau temps, cool, mais pas aujourd'hui. Today, dodo._

- Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien demander à cette stupide boule de feu d'arrêter de briller trois secondes ? s'énerva-t-il à voix assez haute pour réveiller les autres.

- Nan. Ta gueule. Je dors.

Assurément, la réponse glaciale venait de Drago. Il soupira, attendant une autre réaction.

- Le soleil n'est pas une boule de feu, en fait, c'est une étoile.

Génial, de mieux en mieux.

- Tais-toi, Blaise ! répliqua Théo qui se refusait à ouvrir les yeux, de peur d'être complètement aveuglé par l'_étoile_.

- Ca m'étonne que tu ne le sache pas. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un qualifier le soleil de 'boule de feu', sauf peut-être un enfant en bas âge. C'est ridicule.

- _Tais-toi, Blaise !_

Le silence du départ reprit, comme si ce rapide échange de paroles n'avait pas eu lieu. Enfin, silence entrecoupé par les ronflements bruyants de Crabbe et Goyle, évidemment. Au bout de quelques minutes, une voix à la fois agacée et impatiente s'éleva, comme s'il avait hésité un moment avant de prendre la parole.

- Et puis, de toutes façons, on ne demande pas aux étoiles d'arrêter de briller, même trois secondes.

- BLAISE, TA GUEULE !

* * *

Ce matin-là, Harry se réveilla avec une inexplicable envie de Drago, de sucre et d'évacuer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Ginny.

_Quand il fait beau, la meilleure chose à faire, c'est d'en profiter, tout simplement._

« Jouer au Quidditch à sept heures du mat', un samedi, ça peut se faire, non ? J'adore le soleil. Et Drago. Et le sucre. Mais pas blesser Gin'. Faudra que j'lui parle.»

Il se leva, colla son nez contre la vitre, évalua d'un rapide coup d'œil la température extérieure, sourit. Puis il réalisa que le Quidditch, tout seul, c'était triste…

- Eh ! Eh, Ron ! Tu dors ?

Tout en parlant, il secouait férocement son meilleur ami.

- Tu dors ? Hein ? Eh, oh, tu dors, dis ?!

- Grmmeugneugneuazouboué.

- Parle plus fort ! J'comprends rien ! Et vire l'oreiller de tes dents, aussi, comment tu veux t'exprimer clairement ?

- DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Non, en fait, c'était mieux avant.

Ron obtempéra, s'efforçant de se contrôler.

- Plus maintenant, conclut-il d'une voix emplie de lourdes menaces avant de replacer le malheureux oreiller entre ses dents meurtrières.

- Ben oui, c'est vrai, ça paraît évident. J'vais dehors, il fait beau, ça te dit d'arrêter deux ou trois Souaffles ? Je peux faire poursuiveur, ça t'entraînera pour le prochain match ! Je tirerai pas trop fort, pour pas t'assommer, parce que t'es encore un peu dans les vapes, et…

- Peux pas la fermer ? grommela une voix, à l'autre bout du dortoir. Y'en a qui voudraient dormir !

- Désolé, Seam' ! s'excusa Harry avec enthousiasme. Allez, s'il te plaît, _Ron-Ron_ !

Ce n'était décidément pas un bon matin pour ce pauvre oreiller au destin funèbre. Après avoir passé un moment à se faire mordiller avec violence par un Weasley tiré de force des profondeurs du sommeil, il se fit balancer sans vergogne à la tête d'un crétin balafré aux yeux verts qui avait eu l'imprudence de réveiller ledit Weasley. Personne ne prit le temps de lui accorder une minute de silence. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un oreiller.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Drago se réveilla avec une inexplicable envie de Harry, de hurler et de tuer Théo.

_Je hais cette stupide boule de feu. Elle est presque aussi chiante que lui. Elle le secoue, il nous secoue, et c'est la merde. _

Il poussa lentement sa couverture – ou plutôt, l'éjecta au pied du lit –, se leva patiemment, entra dans la salle de bain, en sortit un peu plus tard, resserra la serviette blanche autour de sa taille, attrapa sa baguette, se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit de Théo et songea soudain qu'il n'aimerait peut-être pas Azkaban. Ca faisait partie des inconvénients à massacrer quelqu'un sans aucune autre raison que celle-là.

- Rooh.

Dépité, il retourna près de son lit, lâcha sa baguette, s'habilla rapidement, l'enfonça dans sa poche avec la ferme intention d'en finir plus tard avec ce sinistre crétin et sortit du dortoir. Dans la salle commune, il découvrit avec horreur Pansy, affalée sur un fauteuil, plongée dans une discussion avec une de ses amies superficielles, artificielles et définitivement stupides. Il s'empressa de sortir, profitant du fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, et se dirigea vers le parc.

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, autant en profiter, non ?

* * *

xXxXx

* * *

Ce matin-là, quand Harry sortit dehors avec l'idée de s'entraîner tranquillement au Quidditch – tout seul, bien sûr –, il vit Hermione adossée à un arbre, en plein soleil, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle enroulait distraitement une de ses boucles brunes autour de son index, sourcils froncés, et il s'approcha sans faire de bruit pour ne pas la déranger. Il s'assit en face d'elle, toussota un peu pour faire savoir qu'il était là. Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle l'avait vu, mais ne leva pas les yeux. Il soupira et se tourna vers le château. Alors, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, surpris, en voyant Drago arriver, insultant le soleil rayonnant à plein poumons.

« Journée sublime en perspective, y'a pas à dire. »

Quand le blond l'aperçut, cependant, il se tut aussitôt, et s'avança. Hermione esquissa un imperceptible sourire, et songea qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune raison de se sentir de trop, puisqu'elle était arrivée ici la première – non mais.

* * *

Ce matin-là, quand Théo sortit dehors en se demandant où Drago était passé, il le vit debout près d'un arbre, ses deux bras tendus plaqués contre le tronc, emprisonnant Harry, l'embrassant avec fièvre. Hermione s'était reculée un peu pour profiter du spectacle – bien qu'ils aient débarqués après elle, ils semblaient profondément absorbés par ce qu'ils faisaient, et elle ne put se résoudre à les déranger.

Théo sourit, en se disant qu'au bout du compte, le blond finirait bien par apprécier le soleil.

* * *

xXxXx

* * *

- Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Je te l'ai répété cent fois depuis ce matin !

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout enregistré.

- Je pense que ça vaut mieux, en fait. J'ai pu profiter du spectacle, en tout cas.

- Et c'était comment ? s'enquit Ron.

- N'en dis pas plus, Mione ! trancha Harry alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre. Je serais triste qu'il recrache ses tripes de dégoût.

Elle pouffa.

- Ah non, en fait, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt… beau.

- Beau ? répliqua le roux. Tu m'étonnes. Les deux mâles les plus _waw_ de ce foutu château dans une situation pareille, y'a que moi que ça peut dégoûter. Et encore, t'en parle avec les yeux brillants, Mione, tellement que ça me donne envie de voir, moi aussi.

- Eh, oh, ça va, on est pas des bêtes de foires ! brailla Harry, décontenancé. Une fois tu dégueule quasiment, une fois t'en bave d'avance… J'ai une vie privée ?!

- Non. Tu n'en as jamais eu, en fait.

- Merci, Ron ! soupira le brun. C'est bon d'avoir des amis comme toi.

- T'en prie. Réel plaisir.

Hermione éclata de rire, et Harry se vexa.

* * *

- Il était à fond dedans, c'était mignon à voir… En fait, tu vas plutôt bien avec Potter, si je peux me permettre.

- Non, tu ne peux pas te permettre, Théo. Et arrête de parler de ça. Je t'interdis d'exhiber ma vie comme ça.

- Granger avait pas l'air de te déranger, fit remarquer l'autre en haussant un sourcil. Et elle se gênait pas pour admirer le spectacle, à trois mètres de vous.

- Granger est amie avec lui. J'allais pas la virer, elle sait, elle a le droit de s'amuser un peu, on est tellement canons, tous les deux. Elle a dû baver. Je sais pas, j'ai pas regardé, mais bon, j'imagine.

- N'empêche, tu t'exhibe avec lui, et après, tu t'étonnes que j'exhibe – soit-disant – ta vie. J'exhibe rien, d'abord, c'est pas comme si vous étiez en pleine action dans l'autre sens du terme. Et puis, c'est Blaise. Je peux lui raconter ce que j'ai vu, à Blaise, nan ?

- Ben oui, il peut me raconter ce qu'il a vu, à moi, nan ? C'est fait pour ça, les potes ! C'est pas comme s'il disait ça à Pansy. Parce que là, tu serait vraiment mal. Elle est triste, tu sais, dans le fond, elle t'aime vraiment, enfin je sais pas si c'est à ce point, mais elle est triste quand même de ce qui t'arrive. Tu devrais penser à lui parler. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. Je serais déçu de gâcher ta journée, en plus que le soleil est encore plus fort que ce matin, et qu'il nous reste tout l'après-midi pour sortir, mais quand même, et…

- Ta gueule, Blaise ! sifflèrent Théo et Drago d'une même voix, exaspérés.

* * *

_Hey ! :)_

_Ptiit chapitre un peu spécial, très différent des autres, en attendant le prochain._

_Il est bizarre mais j'avais envie de le poster quand même - il est différent mais il a droit à sa chance, non ? o.o'_

_Merci à vous tous de me lire, surtout à ceux qui suivent tout depuis l'début et qui m'balancent des gentilles reviews toutes pleines de compliments :) _

_La suite bientôt vous inquiétez pas, c'était rien qu'un petit délire passager._

_Review ? :D_


	19. Patate brûlante

**Patate brûlante**

- Tu sais, je crois que je commence à me faire à l'idée, en fait.

- A l'idée de quoi ?

- De ce qui se passe entre toi et Malfoy.

- Tu plaisante ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Hermione, il me fait peur. Il devient – oserais-je le dire ?! –… mature ! Oh, Ron-Ron ! Je suis si fier de toi !

- La ferme, crétin.

- Allons, Harry, ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu sais bien que Ron est tout sauf mature – excuse-moi, Ronald.

- Je sais, c'est ce que je me disais aussi, mais tu l'as entendu, non ? Il dit qu'il commence à se faire à l'idée !

- Ca vous étonne tant que ça ? se vexa le roux.

- A dire vrai, oui.

- Merci, Mione.

- Je t'en prie, chéri. Je me demandais justement tout à l'heure… vous pensez qu'ils le prennent comment, tout ça ?

- Qui ?

- Ben, ses amis à lui. Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle… non, en fait, les deux derniers, je ne crois même pas qu'ils aient compris la situation. Mais Parkinson, Zabini et Nott ?

- Pour ce qui est de Parkinson, elle le prend mal ! répliqua aussitôt Harry. Je crois qu'on l'a tous comprit. Zabini, il a l'air de s'amuser. Pareil pour Nott. Ils s'en foutent un peu, en fait, ça ne les dégoûte pas tant que ça que leur pote soit à deux doigts de passer St Potter à la casserole.

- C'est un des avantages de ta relation avec lui que j'apprécie, fit remarquer Hermione. Il est différent de toutes ces filles débiles qui ne te veulent que parce que tu es Celui-Qui-A-Survécu…

- C'est plutôt cool, coupa le brun. Au moins, elles me veulent.

- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, oui ? Lui, il t'aime pour ce que tu es, ce que tu lui procure, l'effet que tu lui fait. J'imagine que la façon dont tu l'embrasse doit aussi y être pour quelque chose. Alors qu'elles, elles veulent t'avoir seulement parce que tu es… l'Elu.

- Mais je suis l'Elu !

- _Harry !_

- Bon, bon, désolé. Tu as raison. Et pour tout dire, je préfèrerais cent fois remplacer ma main par_ lui_ que par_ elles_.

- Encore un seul sous-entendu de ce genre et tu ne m'approche plus d'un centimètre, grinça Hermione alors que Ron éclatait de rire.

* * *

- Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée, grommela Drago en voyant Harry arriver. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'attendre qui que ce soit. Pourquoi tu te marrais, tout à l'heure, au dîner, avec Weasel ?

- Parce que je faisais remarquer à Hermione que si je devais choisir entre toi et les filles qui ne m'adorent que parce que je suis l'Elu pour remplacer ma main – pour reprendre le terme exact –, je te prendrais sans hésiter.

- C'est très gentil à toi.

- Ouais. Elle a boudé un peu, et elle a dit que le 'terme exact' était vulgaire.

- Il n'exprime que la vérité.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit.

- Et alors ?

- Elle a recommencé à bouder.

- Je l'aime bien, finalement, Granger. Elle est marrante.

- N'est-ce pas.

- Je t'ai attendu, tu sais.

- Oui, tu me l'as dit.

- Bon. Alors approche.

* * *

- Oh… merde.

- Mmh… quoi ?

- Ooooooh.

- Ecoute, Potter, soit tu t'exprime normalement, soit tu recolle tes putain de lèvres aux m…

- Mayday, mayday ! l'interrompit Harry, paniqué. Allô Houston ? On a un problème.

- T'es en plein délire.

- Peut-être. Retourne-toi.

- Qu'est-ce que… ah oui, en effet. Salut, Pansy !

Elle s'avança pour se planter juste à côté d'eux, le visage impassible.

- Salut. Je savais bien que je vous trouverais ensemble. Blaise te cherche, annonça-t-elle en s'adressant au blond.

- Ah ? Euh… bon. Je… oui, bien sûr, tout à fait. Et, euh… pourquoi ?

- J'en ai aucune idée, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu vas pas lui demander toi-même ? Ah, oups, désolé, c'est vrai. Tu dois avoir quelque chose d'important à finir, non ?

- Ecoute, Pansy, je…

- Sincèrement désolée de vous avoir dérangé, cracha-t-elle en tournant les talons. Je vous laisse.

Drago l'appela, envahi par la culpabilité. Elle accéléra sans se retourner, baissant les yeux, se mordant les joues. Il se décolla d'Harry et esquissa un mouvement pour la rattraper. Le Gryffondor lui attrapa le poignet.

- Non. Laisse-la.

- Lâche-moi ! Il faut que… tu l'as vue, non ? J'en peu plus, Blaise avait raison, elle est vraiment… Tu sais, elle fait pas ça pour le pur et simple plaisir de nous énerver. Ca la dérange vraiment, que je préfère t'embrasser toi plutôt qu'elle.

- Je sais. Je l'avais compris.

- Je l'aime bien, tu sais. Elle est sympa, dans le fond. Peut-être un peu chiante, parfois, mais elle reste une amie, et ça me fait de la peine de la voir comme ça. J'ai horreur de la faire souffrir.

- Oh, on devient sentimental ? Toi, Drago Malfoy, tu te soucie des sentiments des gens, maintenant ?

- Ha. Ha. Je ne suis pas sentimental, je me rends juste compte de ce qu'elle ressent.

- Génial ! Tu vas enfin comprendre ce que je ressens vis-à-vis de Ginny !

- En effet, c'est un peu la même chose.

- Oui, c'est exactement la même chose, en fait.

- Ces filles nous aiment, je sais pas si t'avais compris.

- Ben oui, mais nous, on les aime pas comme elles voudraient. C'est comme ça, on y peut quoi, hein ?

- Rien, absolument rien, mais imagine t'es dingue d'une fille, et en parallèle, tu déteste une autre fille, mais vraiment, tu la hais. Et celle fille se sent brusquement… attirée par l'autre fille, d'un coup, comme ça. Et tu apprends que l'autre fille est aussi attirée par la fille. Et qu'elles passent leur temps à s'embrasser, toutes les deux. La fille que t'aime et l'autre fille que tu hais. En tenant compte que la fille que t'aime était beaucoup plus proche de toi avant de commencer à s'amuser avec l'autre fille, et que là, elle s'éloigne, à peine si elle t'envoie pas bouler à chaque fois que tu lui parle. Tu pensais qu'avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait peut-être finir par se rendre compte qu'elle t'aime aussi, et là, cette chance disparaît, parce que tout ce qui compte pour elle, maintenant, c'est l'autre fille, que tu hais encore plus.

- …

- T'en as marre. Tu menace de tout balancer sur elles si elles continuent comme ça. Elles s'en foutent, tout ce qu'elles veulent, c'est continuer, encore et toujours. Et toujours plus. Tu te rends compte que t'as plus aucun impact sur la fille que t'aime, elle en a plus rien à faire de toi, t'es plus rien pour elle. Et là, tu tombe sur elles dans un couloir, tu les voie en train de s'embrasser. Tu fais quoi ? Hein ? Tu souris ? Tu leur souhaite plein de bonheur ? Tu leurs envoie des poneys roses pour symboliser ta bénédiction ?

- J'ai rien dit, rectifia Harry en lui lâchant la manche. C'est pas trop tard. La laisse pas. On est des salauds.

- Beaucoup plus que ça, même, mais on va pas tous les citer, ou on sera encore là demain. On se voit plus tard ?

- Je l'espère bien. Il faut que j'aille parler à Ginny.

Drago hocha la tête et courut rattraper Pansy.

* * *

_- Deux heures plus tard, même couloir -_

* * *

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- J'ai reconnu publiquement mon titre de salaud. Publiquement, en fait, c'est devant toute la salle commune. Je pouvais rien faire de mieux, et elle a compris à quel point ça comptait, ma dignité. Et à quel point ça en avait foutu un coup, en faisant ça.

- Et… ?

- Elle a sourit, et elle a dit que c'était pas grave. Que si j'étais content en tant que salaud, elle était contente que j'en sois un, mais qu'évidemment, elle te détestait toujours. Que sa 'menace' était stupide, égoïste et qu'elle avait pas le droit d'emmerder le monde comme ça simplement parce qu'elle tenait trop à moi.

- Et… ?

- C'est moi qui lui ait sourit. Elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux quand j'suis parti pour revenir. Et pour toi ?

- Je lui dit qu'elle comptait beaucoup, même si je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme… enfin, tu me comprends, et… elle a prit un air blasé, et elle a dit que c'était pas grave, qu'elle comprenait parfaitement, qu'elle avait tout compris le soir où on s'est bourré la gueule, et qu'elle m'en veut pas trop, qu'elle réussira bien à passer à autre chose, qu'elle est pas désespérée à ce point. J'lui ai dit merci, et elle s'est marré, elle a demandé si j'étais sérieux. Elle a dit que j'avais pas à m'en vouloir de pas l'aimer. Que c'était pas de ma faute.

- Et… ?

- J'me suis barré. Elle m'énervait.

- …

- Nan. J'déconne. On a parlé un peu, en changeant de sujet, et elle a dit qu'elle devait rendre un truc très important à Flitwick. C'est tout.

- Bon. C'est fait. J'pense qu'on a plus de problème majeur… si ?

- Non. Tu sais, même Ron commence à s'habituer.

- Génial. Puisque ça le choque plus trop, on va pouvoir passer un niveau.

- Sans allusions, ça fait comment ?

- Toi. Moi. Un placard.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

- Ca me paraît bien assez.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ca peut s'faire ?

- Ca se fera.

- Précise.

- Pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Bon. Si tu insiste.

- Tu peux tenir ?

- Plus très longtemps.

- J'te rassure, pareil.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux pas ?

- J'veux. Mais pas maintenant.

- Je devrais me contenter de quoi, pendant ce temps ?

- Embrasse-moi.

- Bon. Si tu insiste…

* * *

- Je pense qu'il n'est pas prêt à accepter ça.

- Je me disais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état trop longtemps.

- Oui, c'est Ron, comprends-le. Je suis flattée que tu m'en parle à moi.

- Je suis pas cinglé.

- Pour sûr. Mais, tu comprends, il a mit un certain temps à encaisser le fait que tu échange ta salive avec Malfoy, alors…

- Je comprends, t'inquiète pas.

- Je sais bien que tu comprends. Je te demande simplement de ne pas lui en vouloir.

- Je ne lui en veux pas. Il a le droit de ne pas comprendre.

- Il n'est pas prêt à accepter ça, répéta Hermione.

- Bien. Très bien. Qu'il ne baise pas Malfoy. Je le ferais.

- _Harry !_

- D'accord, d'accord. Pardon.

- Hum… J'ai un peu faim, pas toi ?

- Ouais. On va manger ?

- Excellente idée.

* * *

Ron leva le nez, contempla le plafond magique.

- Jolies étoiles, commenta-t-il.

- Moui, approuva Harry en s'enfournant une énorme pomme de terre brûlante dans la bouche.

- En effet, admit Hermione en souriant. Romantique, non ?

- Nan, mais décoratif.

- Ronald, tu manque cruellement de tact et de délicatesse.

- Tu me le dis tout le temps ! C'est même pas vrai.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Mais si !

- Mais non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

-_ Si _!

- _Non_ !

- FERMEZ-LA !

Ron et Hermione cessèrent aussitôt leur dispute puérile. Harry inspira longuement et se calma. Sous l'effet de la colère, il avait recraché sa malheureuse patate, qui gisait a présent sur la table, abandonnée de tous.

- 'Coupé l'appétit, grommela-t-il en se levant.

- Mais enfin, Harry…

- Nan, sérieux, plus faim. Vous êtes chiants, comme un vieux couple, même quand vous êtes en couple. Je m'excuse mais _merde_. Je m'excuse.

Il sortit de la Grande Salle, exaspéré par le comportement ridicule de ses amis.

« Y'a pas à dire, il est vraiment pas prêt à accepter _ça_. Peut-être dans une autre vie… Pff. »

* * *

_Lemon or not lemon ? :)_


	20. Lui, le whisky et les étoiles

**Lui, le whisky et les étoiles**

- Je serais pas seul, parce que tu seras là, toi, hein ?

Harry secoua la tête et continua, un peu triste :

- Je sais que si ils m'abandonnent tous, à la fin, pour une raison quelconque, tu seras toujours là pour moi. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, j'ai senti que le courant était passé entre nous. T'as su décrypter mes pensées et lire mon cœur, et pour ça, rien ne saurait me détacher de toi. Je sais que personne ne m'a jamais comprit comme tu l'as fait, et c'est extraordinaire. J'ai l'impression que tu es fait pour moi, pour rester avec moi toute la vie… Je sais que la tienne ne sera pas longue. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras là pour me suivre. Là où les autres ne seront plus derrière moi, à me soutenir, tu resteras à mes côtés, et tu m'aideras à avancer, comme tu le fais chaque jour. Tu es ce qui me donne la force de me lever le matin, tu sais ? Je… c'est difficile à dire, mais il faut que je te l'avoue : tu… tu es mon meilleur ami. Je peut compter sur toi, j'en suis conscient, et ça me fait du bien. Merci d'être toujours là pour moi, de me laisser te serrer dans mes bras quand j'en ai besoin, de marcher à côté de moi sans rien dire. Parce qu'on se comprend, tu sais bien, pas besoin de parler. Juste un regard et tout est dit. Et ce soir, il faut que tu me regarde dans les yeux. J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Je le dirais quand même à voix haute, pour être sûr et certain que tu comprenne. Je… tu… comment te dire ça ? Tu… oh, tu es tout pour moi. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, Pat'.

Le chat leva son regard perçant et fixa l'adolescent. Puis un miaulement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, et il se frotta lascivement contre ses jambes.

- Merci. J'en peux plus, t'sais. J'sens que ça me manque, alors que ça vient de finir. Y'a plus rien entre lui et moi, plus rien pour nous séparer, et ça me tue. J'ai plus que toi, alors reste, me laisse pas. Tiens, t'en veux un peu ?

Harry leva sa bouteille de whisky pur feu quasiment vide. Pattenrond ronronna, et secoua la tête. Le brun haussa les épaules.

- Tant pis, ça en fait plus pour moi.

Puis il baissa les yeux et contempla le parc de Poudlard la nuit, esquissant un sourire.

- C'est beau, hein ?

Pas de réponse. Le chat s'était roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce, contre le mur de pierre, tombé endormi. Harry soupira et caressa distraitement le rempart de la tour, regardant le sol. C'était haut, cette tour.

- Je sais que tu dors, et que tu m'écoute pas. Tu vas me trouver idiot, Pat', parce que j'ai eu ce que je voulais, lui, mais je ressens un vide. Comme un manque. Juste un énorme blanc.

Il marqua une pause, soupira. Pattenrond ronronnait dans son sommeil.

- J'ai envie de sauter, souffla l'adolescent. Je sais, c'est con, j'ai ce que je voulais, mais j'en ai… besoin. C'est comme une attirance, comme quand on crève de faim et qu'on regarde un énorme banana split avec coulis de framboise en plus du chocolat, comme quand on est en manque de quelqu'un et qu'on peut lui sauter dessus à tout moment pour le serrer très fort, comme quand il fait trop froid et qu'on a de quoi allumer un putain de feu… c'est comme ça je que je ressens les choses. En bas, ça m'appelle, l'herbe à des mètres et des mètres plus bas, elle me crie de venir, que tout sera mieux. Je serais jamais satisfait maintenant que tout est à ma portée, tu comprends ? Je suis sûr que oui. Tu m'as toujours compris, hein ? C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Bon, si tu ne veux ni boire ni sauter, devrais le faire sans toi, j'imagine. Puisque, contrairement à mes espérances, tu ne veux pas me suivre, je te forcerais à rester avec moi. Jusqu'à la fin.

Il s'interrompit pour réfléchir un moment. C'était peut-être un peu cruel, quand même, d'entraîner un malheureux chat innocent dans la mort à sa suite.

« Hum. »

Heureusement que quand il y a le doute, il y a le whisky.

- Merci, murmura-t-il à la bouteille d'alcool en appuyant ses lèvres contre le verre glacial. Grâce à toi, je sais. C'est déraisonnable de forcer. Mais la raison, on s'en fou.

Alors, il empoigna le chat par la peau du cou, le réveillant au passage, et tendit les bras par la fenêtre pour qu'il soit en mesure d'apprécier la hauteur à sa juste valeur.

- MAAAAW ! protesta Pattenrond, offusqué.

- Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? susurra Harry d'une voix mielleuse. Enfin, moi, te lâcher ?! Oh, Pat', tu as vraiment une mauvaise image de ma personnalité…

Il fut soudain plaqué au mur opposé par un sort violent, laissant retomber le chat sur le sol de pierre de la tour. Il leva un regard incertain vers la porte ouverte, puis sourit.

- Luna.

- Bonsoir, Harry Potter.

Elle rangea sa baguette, s'approcha de la fenêtre où il était penché quelques secondes auparavant. Jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Fronça les sourcils.

- Tu comptait vraiment lâcher ce chat d'ici ? s'enquit-elle doucement, en se tournant vers lui.

- Je l'aurais suivit, assura Harry d'une voix mal assurée.

- Il n'a pas à te précéder, répliqua Luna en secouant la tête. Même s'il n'est pas très beau, ce chat ne t'a rien fait, et il n'a aucune raison de mourir maintenant.

- Je sais. Mais il voulait me suivre, il me suivrait tout le temps, il me l'a dit. Ron n'accepterait jamais de sauter avec moi, ni Hermione.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu leur a déjà demandé ?

- Ils n'accepteraient même pas que je saute. Alors que Pat', lui, il s'en fout. Je peux vivre ou mourir, il s'en fout, tant qu'il est avec moi.

- Je dois comprendre que tu as délaissé Drago Malfoy pour le chat de ta meilleure amie ?

- J'ai délaissé personne. Y'a plus rien, entre lui et moi, enfin, plus rien qui nous sépare. J'aurais aimé que ça ne finisse jamais, tous ces trucs qui se foutaient en travers de nous. Là, non, fini. Plus rien, j'te dis. J'ai pas envie de vivre ça comme ça. J'aurais aimé que ça continue encore un peu, peut-être encore beaucoup, même, longtemps, en fait. C'est con, hein ? Je sais, mais j'y peux rien, c'est comme ça.

- Parce que plus rien ne te sépare de lui, tu pense sérieusement à mourir ce soir ?

- Oui.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Il était tombé, le dos contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre à l'autre bout de la petite pièce. Elle s'assit près de lui et regarda dans la même direction. Puis elle sourit soudain.

- Je comprends.

- Merci, répondit-il simplement.

Ils restèrent un moment là, à fixer le ciel, puis Harry finit sa bouteille d'une seule gorgée.

- Je savais que tu comprendrais.

- Je comprends ce que les autres ne comprennent pas, expliqua Luna en penchant un peu la tête.

- Je sais. Je t'en ai parlé pour ça. Parce que même Hermione, qui raisonne trop, aurait dit que c'était du délire, que tout marchait à l'envers. J'ai ce que je veux, et ça me rend brusquement dépressif. Ron aurait pu, peut-être. Il ne comprend pas tout, tu sais, mais parfois, c'est parce qu'il le refuse. Il réfléchit moins qu'Hermione, mais plus normalement, plus dans les sentiments que dans la science, et il m'aurait pas traité de fou. Il m'aurait quand même empêché de sauter, bien que Pattenrond y serait passé – il ne l'aime pas trop. Les autres, ils s'en foutent pas mal, de moi. Certains m'apprécient, ils m'aiment bien, mais comme ça. Et puis tout les autres, à part ceux qui m'aiment bien, qu'est-ce qu'ils s'en branlent, que je vive ou que je crève ? Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est que je tue l'autre con, là, qui veut les tuer. Ils m'adorent soit-disant, mais parce que y'a que moi qui peut sauver leur peau. Ben qu'ils crèvent, qu'ils crèvent tous. Qu'ils crèvent comme ils m'auraient laisser crever. J'm'en fous. Merde.

Luna encaissa sans répondre. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça.

- J'aurais sauté, tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Je serais crevé comme un rat, écrabouillé comme un cafard, défoncé comme un shooté. Mort.

- Je sais, répéta-t-elle.

- Tu crois que ça l'aurait rendu triste ? demanda Harry, avec l'inquiétude d'un gamin qui a peur d'avoir fait pleurer une fille en faisant une bêtise.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Moi ? Je crois rien. J'espère que oui, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il m'aimait. J'espère que non, parce que ça me tuerait de le voir triste.

- Ca pourrait pas te tuer, parce que la raison de sa tristesse, ce serait ta mort. On ne tue pas un mort.

- Vrai.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses.

- Non, pas vraiment. J'en sais certaines, ça me suffit.

- A moi aussi.

- Tu sais ce que diraient tes amis ? demanda Luna.

- Oui. _Va lui parler._

- Exactement. Je ne te dirais pas ça.

- Précisément pour ça que je t'en ai parlé à toi.

- Tu sais ce que je vais faire, moi ?

- Oui. Rester assise là, en parlant pas beaucoup mais utile, ou en disant rien, rien du tout.

- Exactement. Tu me connais bien.

- Je te devine, plutôt.

- Alors, tu veux que je parle ou que je me taise ?

- Ca dépend. Est-ce que ce que tu as a dire est plus beau que le silence ?

- Il me serait difficile de prétendre que oui.

- J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça.

- Alors ?

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le quand même. Je t'écouterai, de toutes façons.

- Je ne parlerais pas longtemps, assura-t-elle. Juste quelques petits conseils que tu peux suivre ou ne pas suivre. Fais comme tu veux, comme tu le sens.

- Vas-y.

- Sors d'ici. Passe par l'endroit où tu sais qu'il sera, là où il est d'habitude, mais en courant. Fais en sorte qu'il te voit en croyant que tu pense ne pas être vu, et qu'il te suive. Sors dehors, dans le parc. Cours vers la forêt. Je sais que t'as pas peur des créatures qu'il y a dedans. T'y enfonce pas, d'ailleurs, reste à la lisière. S'il fait pas trop froid dehors, approche-toi un peu du lac. Assieds-toi entre les arbres et l'eau. Lève les yeux, regarde un peu la nuit, fais comme si tu pensais être seul, absolument seul. Attends un peu. Il sera derrière toi. Il dira quelque chose, doucement. Ou alors, il posera sa main sur ton épaule. Il te demandera ce qui t'arrive, si ça va pas. Tu répondra pas, comme si tu t'en foutais de lui, comme si les étoiles étaient plus intéressantes. Il se vexera, il te poussera par terre, vous aller rouler un peu. Puis ça ira vite, très vite, tu t'en rendras même pas compte. Tu sourira, parce que tu pourra pas t'en empêcher, et tu l'embrassera. Il approfondira, il te fera rouler encore sur l'herbe, entre la forêt et le lac. Je ne raconte pas le reste, ça ne me regarde pas. Je le devine, tu l'imagine. Espère-le, ça arrivera, je t'assure. Ce que je viens de dire, tu n'es pas obligé de le suivre. Je te l'ai dit : fais comme tu veux, comme tu le sens.

Les lèvres d'Harry volèrent sur la joue de Luna, rapides comme un souffle de vent, puis s'en allèrent. La bouteille vide roula par terre. Il souriait.

- Merci, dit-il avant de sortir.

La porte claqua derrière lui.

Luna ferma les yeux, respira longuement. Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent, de parler autant pour dire des choses si peu proches de ce qu'elle disait d'habitude, ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se dit que finalement, ça l'amusait, et elle rouvrit les paupières. Pattenrond miaula et vint se blottir contre la jeune fille, toujours assise par terre. Il la dévisagea, interrogateur.

- Je suis persuadée qu'il s'en sortira très bien ! assura-t-elle en caressant distraitement le chat, un sourire amusé sur son visage serein.

* * *

Harry courut. Il passa par le couloir où _il_ était le plus souvent. Il passa devant lui sans le regarder, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il courut encore. Jusqu'au parc, près des arbres. Il faisait bon, dehors. Il s'assit lentement près du lac et leva les yeux. Il avait l'habitude d'admirer les étoiles, il le faisait souvent, quand il était chez son oncle et sa tante. Il les connaissait quasiment toutes, mais il ne les avait pas vraiment regardé depuis un bout de temps. Il ressentit la même chose que dans la tour, quand son regard s'était porté sur le ciel : le sentiment de revoir de vieux amis perdus de vue, oubliés. Il sourit et attendit, comme l'avait dit Luna. Et une fois de plus, elle eut raison.

- Harry ?

- …

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ca va pas ?

- …

- Eh, tu pourrais me répondre !

- …

- Je vois. Tu préfères ces stupides machins brillants à moi. Tu boude ? Je boude. Très bien. Humpf.

Et soudain, sans prévenir, Drago le poussa. Ils roulèrent sur l'herbe, comme l'avait dit Luna. Ils s'embrassèrent, comme l'avait dit Luna. Parce qu'elle était prévoyante, et qu'ils étaient prévisibles.

* * *

- Quand on y pense, c'est con, le ciel.

Harry acquiesça en lançant en l'air le malheureux bouton de chemise arraché par ses soins – la chemise en question gisant sur l'herbe un peu plus loin, désormais bien inutile –, reprenant peu à peu son rythme de respiration normal.

- Tout le monde trouve ça beau, fabuleux, romantique, extraordinaire, sublime, magnifique, poétique, mais dans le fond, c'est rien que des lumières sur fond bleu sombre ! poursuivit-il. Bleu très sombre, en fait.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Et puis aussi, y'a la lune. Une connerie, la lune. Une loupiote plus grosses que les autres. Et trouée comme un gruyère, avec ça. Ridicule.

Troisième approbation muette, un peu absente, un peu amusée. Harry s'en foutait, de la lune et du bleu très sombre. Il aimait juste l'intonation de la voix de Drago, sa façon de s'énerver tout doucement contre le ciel, comme ça, pour rien. Il aimait la façon dont cette intonation faisait que cette voix partait délicieusement en sucette, et le faisait irrémédiablement sourire. Il lança le bouton de chemise encore une fois et le récupéra d'un geste rapide et négligent, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie avec une balle de Quidditch, toute petite et toute dorée. Parce que cette nuit, c'était comme son existence en accéléré. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant, c'était flou, vague, gris, embrumé. Parce que cette nuit, ça avait tout effacé, brusquement, sûrement temporairement, mais d'une manière incroyablement forte. Il avait l'impression que les moments les plus heureux de sa vie, la satisfaction la plus puissante qu'il avait pu ressentir, le bonheur, l'euphorie, l'extase, c'était rien. Juste parce que cette nuit, c'était waw. Il se sentait pathétique, mais ça n'égalait en rien sa profonde satisfaction.

- Pourquoi tout le monde aime la lune, hein ? Elle a quoi de si spéciale ? Je l'aime pas, moi.

- Première nouvelle, souffla Harry en retenant un petit rire ironique. Drago Malfoy n'aime pas la lune. Voilà qui devrait changer le monde.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi, en plus. T'es de son côté, hein ?

- J'ai dit que ça allait changer le monde sans le penser. Je parlais de _leur_ monde. Parce que le mien, ça le bouscule totalement, étant donné que tu en est un peu le centre.

La remarque fit taire le blond, qui sourit dans le noir. Il était tard, beaucoup trop tard. Ou peut-être beaucoup trop tôt, étant donné que minuit était dépassé depuis un bout de temps.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda alors Harry. On devrait peut-être rentrer, non ?

- Avant que le jour se lève ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Pas de réponse. Cette réplique, sincèrement surprise, suscita une profonde réflexion dans les pensées embrouillées du Gryffondor.

- Pour rien. Rien. Oublie. On reste.

- J'ai pas envie de bouger, en fait. Je suis très bien, là.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Alors pourquoi tu voulais bouger ?

- Je ne voulais pas.

- Excuse-moi. Je reformule. Pourquoi t'as émis l'hypothèse qu'on bouge ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pour les autres, peut-être. Pour pas qu'on nous retrouve là, tout à l'heure, allongés sur l'herbe, à poil, l'un sur l'autre, emmêlés, souriants comme des cons, toi méprisant la nuit et moi lançant le bouton de ta chemise qui a un peu souffert de mon impatience.

- Les autres, je m'en fous. Comme tu l'as dit, oublie. On reste. On peut nous trouver comme ça, je m'en fous. Et pour ton information, c'est le ciel.

- Hmm ?

- Je méprise pas la nuit. C'est le ciel. La nuit, j'aime bien. Le ciel, il est aimé injustement. Je peut pas le saquer.

- Tu vas trouver ça très con dit comme ça mais putain, qu'est-ce que je peux t'aimer…

- Ouais, soupira Drago en s'étirant.

Harry étudia rapidement sa situation et remarqua vraiment pour la première fois que tous leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout autour d'eux.

- On est censés avoir un peu froid, nan ? questionna-t-il.

- Peut-être. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, personnellement, j'ai l'impression d'être brûlant.

- Génial. J'avais peur d'être malade ou un truc du genre.

- Si ça se trouve, on est tous les deux malades.

- Peut-être. Et alors ?

- Alors rien. J'aime bien.

- Toujours aussi flingué, Potter.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie, ça vient du cœur.

- Et ça y retourne. Pas dans le même, mais ça y retourne.

- Ah, oui, et ça fait du bruit.

- Je…

- Chut. T'entends ?

- …

- …

- C'est le tien ou le mien, ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Les deux.

- En même temps ?

- Ouais.

- Putain, c'est rapide.

- Ta faute.

- La tienne. Je te signale que le mien aussi bat à trois cent à la seconde, donc pas de commentaires.

- D'accord, sourit Drago.

- Pas normal, ça, qu'ils battent aussi vite.

- Est-ce qu'on est normaux ? Et puis, bien sûr que si. Enfin, comment dire… J'estime qu'après ce qui vient de se passer, y'a rien de plus imaginable.

- Tu as raison.

- Je sais.

- Raah, prétentieux.

- Oui, admit Drago en approchant sa bouche de celle d'Harry. Recommence.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu as fait avec ta langue tout à l'heure, sur la mienne.

- Si tu insistes.

Le brun lança pour la énième fois le bouton de chemise, mais il ne le rattrapa pas. Retomber sur l'herbe sans un bruit, tel fut la destinée de celui qui n'importait pas le moins du monde par rapport à Drago Malfoy et ses lèvres appétissantes. Quand on y pense, c'est tragique, la destinée d'un bouton de chemise. Mais pourquoi y penser ? Personne n'y pense. Il se serait sûrement très bien entendu avec l'oreiller de la dernière fois, mais arrêtons là ces vagabondages d'esprits dignes d'une bonne petite camisole.

* * *

_Pas de lemon, désolée. J'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçus et que vous avez pas trop attendu =X_

_Le prochain chapitre posté demain (: _

_Review ? .._


	21. La triste fin du crapaud

**La triste fin du crapaud transformé en tortue **

Le matin même, plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, aux alentours de midi, Harry débarqua dans la Grande Salle avec le coeur léger, cette impression que plus rien n'a d'importance autour de vous sauf cette personne si particulière et un horrible sourire niais qui lui valut quelques remarques sarcastiques qu'il entendit à peine. Il s'approcha de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il s'installa tranquillement et se servit comme si de rien n'était. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, puis le roux se décida à parler.

- Salut, vieux. T'étais encore dans un de ces foutus couloirs ? Je t'ai pas vu de toute la soirée, nuit comprise.

- Est-ce que, sans te forcer, tu pourrais nous expliquer ou tu étais fourré pour ne réapparaître qu'à l'heure du déjeuner ? renchérit Hermione.

- Je finis de massacrer ce morceau de bœuf et je réfléchis à une réponse, couina Harry - oui, le sourire niais faisait partir sa voix dans les aigus.

- Pas le temps d'attendre que tu continue de bouffer, coupa Ron. T'étais avec lui, hein ? Encore avec lui. Tu foutais quoi ?

- Je t'ai dit d'attendre mais c'était peine perdue que de te demander de faire preuve pour une fois dans ta vie d'un peu de patience – quelle déception.

- Réponds ! insista l'autre.

- A quelle question ? répliqua Harry, plein d'innocence.

- Tu sais très bien à quelle question. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec lui ?

- Devine.

- C'est fait, mais dis-le.

- On s'aimait.

- Mais encore ?

- Je sais très bien que tu le sais, donc je ne dirais rien de plus. On s'_aimait_.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est pas mal.

- Bon.

- Tu ne vomis pas ?

- Non.

- Tu ne pars pas ?

- Non.

- Tu ne te sens pas mal ?

- Non.

- Tu ne m'insulte pas ?

- Non.

- Tu ne me frappe pas ?

- Non.

- Putain, tu sais dire quoi à part 'non' ?

- J'ai une question.

- Pose-la.

- Qui était dessus ?

- Quel con, mais quel con. T'es irrécupérable, sérieusement. Moi.

Alors Ron se leva, contourna la table des Gryffondor et serra Harry dans ses bras en le félicitant à voix basse. Puis il vint se rasseoir en face de lui, la fierté se lisant clairement sur son visage.

- Ron, enfin ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

- Ben quoi ? se défendit-il en se tournant vers elle. J'adore ce mec ! Il a réussi à soumettre Malfoy !

- Eh ! Je l'ai pas soumis, espèce de crétin tordu !

- Excuse. Je pensais pas à mal. J'suis fier de toi, vieux, c'est tout. C'était comment ?

- Je sais pas comment expliquer ça en quelques mots, répondit l'intéressé. Tu comprendrais pas, de toutes façons. Pas que tu sois con – quoique – mais c'est… étrange.

- Merci du compliment, grommela Ron. Non mais dis, comme ça, qu'on se fasse une idée…

- Personnellement, les détails ne m'intéressent pas ! trancha Hermione. A mon avis, Harry a droit à sa vie privée, et je le respecte totalement. La curiosité est…

- … une qualité ridicule, trancha le roux. J'ai simplement demandé comment c'était, pas dit que je tenais à avoir toutes les précisions glauques.

- Ca n'avait rien de glauque ! protesta Harry.

- Si tu le dis, concéda l'autre en haussant les épaules.

- Je le dis en le pensant, et si tu l'avais vécu, tu me croirais.

- Je n'y tiens pas, merci. Je préfère Mione.

- Je sais.

- Et après, vous avez fait quoi ? s'enquit Ron, toujours aussi curieux.

- Parlé. Insulté le ciel, méprisé les étoiles, critiqué la lune pour lui. Joué avec le bouton de sa chemise arraché par mes soins en l'écoutant pour moi.

- Et c'était bien ?

- Oh non. C'était beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ça.

- Je comprends pas comment tu peux l'aimer à ce point, mais je le réalise un peu en te regardant quand tu parle de tout ça.

- 'Ronald Weasley et la maturité', le retour ! ironisèrent Harry et Hermione en chœur.

- Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. J'aime qu'on se foute de moi.

- C'est vrai ? sourit le brun. Parce qu'on peut continuer, si tu veux.

- Eh ! Pas parce que tu t'es tapé Malfoy qu'il faut te croire tout permis, toi !

- Je ne me crois pas tout permis, je me fous de toi. Et ne parle pas de lui comme ça. Je me foutais de toi avant de passer la nuit dans ses bras. J'aime me foutre de toi. J'ai le droit, non ?

- J'imagine que si je dis non, ça t'empêchera pas de continuer ?

- Excellente imagination ! s'esclaffa Harry.

- J'aimerai vivre des idylles compliquées, passionnées et ridicules comme tu le fais si bien, moi aussi ! soupira Ron en battant des cils très vite, d'une voix faussement rêveuse.

- Eh ! grogna Hermione. T'en vis une ! Pas compliquée, pas passionnée, pas ridicule, mais une quand même !

- Je sais, sourit le roux. Et ça me va très bien, t'inquiète pas. Parce que je t'aime. C'est le principal, non ?

- Oui, mais si t'étais gay, ça aurait été plus fun ! releva-t-elle avec sa sagesse légendaire.

- Si j'étais gay, je t'aimerais pas, idiote.

- J'aurais aimé t'aimer sans être aimée de toi, ça aurait été plus fun.

- Et depuis quand tu réutilise deux fois le mot 'fun' dans la même minute ?

- Euh, depuis… maintenant ?

- Bien observé, ironisa Ron.

- Merci.

- Modeste.

- Oui, je sais.

« Ils sont vraiment mignons, tous les deux. »

Perdu dans ses pensées attendries, Harry sursauta en croisant le regard de Drago, à la table des Serpentard. Il lui sourit tranquillement, et l'autre répondit, les yeux brillants. Il remarqua que Pansy s'était assise loin de lui et semblait renfrognée. Soudain, une réflexion lui traversa l'esprit.

« Il faudra que je pense à penser à Ginny, tout à l'heure. Je lui dirais ce qui s'est passé. Ou peut-être pas. Elle sera sûrement déçue. Ca serait pas très classe de ma part. J'en parlerai à Hermione, parce qu'elle a toujours une solution logique, ou peut-être à Luna, parce que Luna est prévoyante. Enfin non, pas besoin de demander des conseils, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul pour lui expliquer ça. Putain, je pourrais rester des heures rien qu'à regarder ses yeux. Il est tellement… donc, oui, penser à penser à Ginny. Plus tard. »

* * *

- Ginny ? J'ai à te parler.

- De quoi ?

- Tu le sais.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle en s'adossant contre un arbre près de lui. Je t'écoute.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire. Regarde-moi et comprends, s'il te plaît.

Elle obéit et conclut rapidement :

- T'as couché avec lui.

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Y'a trois jours.

- Et tu me le dis maintenant ?

- J'ai oublié de penser à y penser, désolé.

- Je t'en veux pas d'avoir oublié de penser à y penser.

- Mais tu m'en veux pour l'avoir fait, hein ? Je sais que tu m'en veux.

Elle soupira et regarda ailleurs. Il faisait beau, et le parc était rempli d'élèves désireux d'apprécier le soleil à sa juste valeur.

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? dit finalement Ginny. Tu n'es pas à moi. C'est ta vie.

- Oui.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Tu l'embrasse si tu veux, tu te le fais si tu veux.

Sa voix commençait à trembler.

- Oui.

- Ca ne me regarde pas. Je m'en fous. Ta vie, répéta-t-elle.

- Oui.

Elle craqua.

- MAIS MERDE, DIS AUTRE CHOSE QUE 'OUI' OU ALORS TAIS-TOI !

- Tu m'en veux.

- JE DEVRAIS ?

- Si tu m'aimes, oui.

Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, le fixa. Il s'efforça de soutenir son regard.

- Est-ce que tu t'amuse bien, Harry, dis-moi ?

- Pardon ?

- C'est drôle, comme jeu ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire ? Je trouve ça dégueulasse, et un peu immature de ta part, franchement. Et plus qu'innatendu, mais tu as beaucoup changé.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- En effet, ça a l'air particulièrement hilarant. Tu sais très bien que depuis le début, tu t'amuse, mais moi, je joue pas, et là, tu viens et tu me fais clairement comprendre que cette fois, c'est bon, achevée. Comme quand un jeu ne t'amuse plus alors que tu sais que tu peux gagner à tout moment mais tu traîne en longueur pour faire en sorte que l'autre en souffre bien, et quand ça t'ennuie, tu gagne, d'un coup, comme ça. Parce que c'était qu'un jeu, hein ? Depuis le début. Entre lui et toi. Et moi, ajoutée comme ça dans la partie. J'avais rien demandé. Je t'aimais, c'est tout, et toi, tu jouais, avec lui. J'ai perdu depuis longtemps, mais là, officiellement. Est-ce que t'as un cœur pour venir foutre le mien en l'air en venant me dire ça ? T'aurais pas dû. Enfin, si, comme ça au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir.

- Je croyais que c'était fini, tout ça, Gin'… Je croyais que t'avais compris. Le prend pas comme ça, j'aime pas quand tu le prend comme ça. Je croyais que tu t'en foutais, que t'avais oublié, effacé, gommé, rayé, jeté. Me culpabilise pas, c'est pas ma faute si je l'aime et si je t'aime pas, merde. T'as pas à m'en vouloir. Le but, c'était pas qu'à la fin, tu pleure, c'était que nous, on sourit, c'est tout.

- Je pleure pas, salaud.

- Je sais, tu pleure pas. Tu pleure jamais, quasiment. C'est ta voix qui pleure, et tes yeux qui gueulent. Et c'est pas ma faute. Cherche pas à me culpabiliser, je t'aime pas de la même façon que lui, et si je suis venu, c'est pas contre toi, c'est pour que tu sache, c'est tout.

- Je le sais, maintenant. Je peux partir ou t'as encore autre chose à lâcher ?

- Non, c'est tout. J'attendrais un peu, le temps que tu ai rayé tout ça. J'attendrais que tu reviennes me parler comme à un ami et pas comme à quelqu'un que tu aime désespérément depuis tes douze ans en sachant très bien qu'il ne sera jamais pour toi, jamais à toi. J'attendrais que tu comprenne comme tu semblais avoir compris quand on a passé l'accord. Je t'ai tout expliqué, je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. Après, si tu t'obstine, ce n'est pas mon problème. Au moins, j'aurais essayé. Au revoir, Ginny.

Elle se leva et partit, avec un dernier regard à la fois dégoûté et incertain, ce qui laissa comprendre à Harry qu'elle reviendrait, un matin, avec son sourire enjoué, et son regard de la petite sœur et de sa dernière découverte extraordinaire. Un matin, mais plus tard. Il s'en foutait, de toutes façons, elle reviendrait.

* * *

- Je t'aime.

- Ouais, dit Harry. Je sais. Moi non plus.

- J'aurais jamais pensé dire ça à quelqu'un un jour.

- Ben pourtant, tu l'as dit.

- C'est un fait. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais dire ?

- Oui.

- Et t'es tout fier de toi, en plus.

- Tu te sens comment ?

- Pousfouffle, répondit Drago après réflexion.

- J'ai l'impression que le temps passé sans avoir été avec toi, c'était du temps perdu.

- Je fais souvent cette impression, acquiesça le Serpentard en toute modestie. Le temps perdu, c'est du temps gagné.

- C'est vrai.

- Oui. Je ne mens que si la situation m'y oblige et en l'occurrence, ce n'est pas le cas, donc en effet, c'est vrai.

- Je t'aime, lança soudain le brun.

- Pff, copieur.

* * *

- DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ce hurlement doux et tendre qui résonna dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor le lendemain matin eut pour effet d'ouvrir immédiatement les yeux de pauvres adolescents ensommeillés.

- Pas fou, non ? S'quiss'pass' ?

- On égorge le lama ou l'elfe de Noël ?

- Achevez-le, en tout cas !

- Kékiya ?

Telles furent les paroles proférées par ceux que nous baptiseront pour un temps nos fabuleux héros (ha-ha) les Ensommeillés.

- Merde, Nev', qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Premier Ensommeillé, aussi appelé Dean Thomas.

- QUI A FAIT CA ? JE VEUX LE COUPABLE !

Deuxième beuglement de la matinée. Qui aurait cru que Neville pouvait crier aussi fort ?

- Lâche encore un seul couinement comme ça et je t'étripe, assura Seamus-Deuxième-Ensommeillé en se tortillant dans ses draps pour se redresser. Explique.

- Ne faites pas les innocents ! s'écria Neville, à la fois paniqué et hors de lui. Je me suis réveillé à cause d'un bruit bizarre qui venait de sous mon oreiller, et j'ai trouvé Trevor !

- On sait que ce crapaud est immonde, nos yeux meurtris se le tapent tous les jours depuis des années, et c'est aujourd'hui que tu te rends compte à quel point il est affreux ? se plaignit Dean en s'étirant. Putain, mais t'as vu l'heure ? ajouta-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

- JE NE TROUVE PAS CA DRÔLE ! hurla Neville. VOUS SAVEZ TRES BIEN POURQUOI C'EST GRAVE ! _VOUS L'AVEZ TRANSFORME EN TORTUE_ !

- Cette fois, c'est bon ! marmonna Seamus en se levant.

Il s'approcha de celui que nous surnommeront Celui-Qui-Beugle, pour ne pas se compliquer la vie. Les deux derniers Ensommeillés réagirent au quart de tour, le devançant. Un éclair roux fonça sur Neville en un rien de temps, le plaquant au sol, tandis que l'autre Balafré le secouait de toutes ses forces.

- MEURS, POURRITURE COMMUNISTE ! gueula Ron en frappant Celui-Qui-Beugle. NE T'AVISE PLUS JAMAIS DE ME REVEILLER A UNE HEURE PAREILLE !

Notons au passage que Celui-Qui-Beugle n'est pas communiste, mais c'est une autre histoire.

- J'aurais aimé dormir, renchérit doucement Harry sans cesser de secouer le malheureux Neville. Il faut pas réveiller les gens qui dorment, tu sais, c'est pas bien. J'étais en plein rêve tout à fait délicieux dont je ne préciserais pas les détails, et tu m'as réveillé. Je n'ai pas trop apprécié, tu sais. Ron a raison. Meurs.

_Ainsi mourut Neville, aux côtés de son crapaud – pardon, sa tortue…_

Non, quand même pas.

Il survécut. Plein de sang, une bonne dizaine de fractures – oui, les Ensommeillés pouvaient parfois se montrer excessifs le matin –, mais il était vivant. Il passa quelques jours à l'infirmerie. Il était tombé sur sa tortue, poussé par Seamus qui s'était jeté sur lui, et avait croulé sous le poids d'Harry et de Ron qui s'étaient ajoutés à l'écrasement. Celle-ci avait succombé – une petite pensée pour Trevor, mort dans toute sa dignité. Dean n'avait finalement pas participé au massacre de Celui-Qui-Beugle, ayant renoncé à le punir – après tout, pour lui, le sommeil n'était pas une chose si sacrée. Il s'était laissé glisser par terre et avait sortit de sous son lit une réserve cachée de pop-corn au caramel, et avait admiré la scène en silence, comme on regarde un vieux film pas regardé depuis longtemps – quelques années auparavant, Seamus et Ron avaient coloré Trevor en un sublime rose bonbon, et Neville avait pété un câble. Le spectacle était quasiment le même ; réveil à trois heures du matin, hurlements, réaction un peu excessive. Pop-corn au caramel.

Pendant que Harry, Ron et Seamus transportaient le corps dans l'escalier pour le descendre à la salle commune avant de faire disparaître les preuves – balancer le crapaud-tortue par la fenêtre –, il se demanda vaguement si Neville rachèterait un jour un autre animal. Il se dit que si c'était le cas, lui, il rachèterait du pop-corn.

* * *

- Chut ! souffla Harry. Pose-le là, doucement. Attention à la tête, faut pas vraiment le tuer non plus. Y'a une tache sur le tapis, là. Essuie un peu… voilà, c'est bon. Vous avez révisé ?

- Vite fait, acquiesça Ron avant de réciter le texte qu'ils avaient improvisé. Il s'est levé tôt. Remarqué l'absence de son crapaud. Descendu comme un malade pour le chercher. Trébuché dans l'escalier. Tombé. Un peu endommagé. Mrs Pomfresh réparera tout ça. Juste le temps qu'il recommence et qu'on le défonce pour de vrai, cette fois. C'est vrai, c'est qu'un crapaud, après tout. Pas de quoi nous réveiller à trois heures du mat', merde.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Seamus. Bon, tout est prêt, on peut remonter ? S'il nous accuse, on fait comme d'habitude.

- Ouais, on sourit et on plaide non-coupables ! récitèrent Harry et Ron en chœur.

- Parfait. On y va, on fout sa tortue par la fenêtre et on se recouche discrètement.

Il jeta un regard désolé à Neville.

- Désolé, mais c'est pour ton bien.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme et tous les trois disparurent dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir.

* * *

- _Pour une tortue ?_

Six heures plus tard, à la sortie de la Grande Salle ; Drago, incapable d'aligner plus de trois mots, écoutait très attentivement Harry qui lui faisait le récit de ce qui s'était passé très tôt dans la matinée.

- Pas exactement, en fait, au départ, c'était un crapaud. Tu sais, cette horreur qu'il trimballait toujours partout. On a voulu lui faire une blague, c'est tout. On imaginait pas qu'il recommencerait à gueuler comme en troisième année, quand Ron et Seamus l'avaient changé de couleur. On pensait qu'il avait compris la leçon. Ne me dis pas qu'on a mal fait, il s'en remettra. Et puis, plus de raison de recommencer à gueuler, on a foutu la tortue par la fenêtre.

- C'était quelle couleur ?

- Euh… rose, je crois.

- Ils sont cool, tes potes.

- Ouais.

- Et il est où, Londubat ?

- Ben, à l'infirmerie.

- Pour longtemps ?

- Non. Quelques jours.

- Quelques jours, ça peut vouloir dire une semaine et trois ans.

- Je dirais un peu moins de trois ans, quand même.

- Il a dit que c'était vous ?

- Ca va pas, non ? s'emporta Harry. Tu crois quoi ? Tu le prends pour qui ?

Drago sourit.

- Sympa de sa part…

- Oui. Quand on y pense, oui, très. Surtout après ce qu'on lui a fait…

- Serais-tu pris de remords ?

Harry réfléchit un moment, sceptique. Drago en rajouta légèrement :

- N'oublie pas qu'il vous a réveillé par deux fois à trois heures du matin pour une raison absolument stupide qui ne méritait pas votre interruption de précieux sommeil et…

- C'est bon ! coupa le Gryffondor. Je regrette rien.

- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu as douze ans, soupira l'autre en secouant la tête. Et tes amis aussi.

- Je t'interdis de nous critiquer ! Pas de ma faute si vous savez pas vous amusez, vous ! Parce que vous faites quoi, quand y'en a un qui beugle à tuer des hippocampes à trois heures du matin parce que son crapaud est rose ? HEIN ?

- On ne fait rien, absolument rien, parce que personne ne beugle à tuer des hippocampes dans notre dortoir ; personne n'a de crapaud, et encore moins rose. Mais sinon, d'habitude, c'est très joyeux. Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas Théo…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu devrais l'entendre engueuler le soleil le matin. Quand y'a du soleil. Et puis, je te parle pas de Blaise. Ce mec a un don pour provoquer des envies de meurtres… Mais bien sûr, tout ça, à côté de tes _énormes_ problèmes apocalyptiques qui t'empêchent de dormir, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Rien du tout, en effet ! sourit Harry en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Drago. Tu compte rester planté ici longtemps ?

- Nan. On va où ?

- N'importe où. J'm'en fous. Tant que c'est avec toi.

- Poétique, Potter. J'en vomirai presque, si c'était pas de toi que ça venait.

- Merci du compliment.

- Mais de rien.

- Alors, où ?

- Je sais pas, marche, on verra bien.

Harry hocha la tête et, sans enlever son bras, commença une lente ascension dans l'Escalier, en quête d'une destination encore floue.

Peu importait, de toutes façons.

* * *

_J'suis désolée pour l'attente =$_

_Si vous voulez une suite, faut le dire, parce que je sais pas trop quand m'arrêter en fait. _

_Enjoy =)_


	22. Couscous et persil

**Couscous et persil**

- Une question me turlupine, mes très chers enfants. En quoi trouvez-vous AMUSANT de mettre votre camarade dans un tel état ? Parce que j'admets ne pas être dotée d'une intelligence suprêmement supérieure mais là, non, vraiment, je ne vois pas...

- C'est qu'on ne partage pas le même humour, madame ! suggéra Seamus avec une petite révérence.

- Je précise au passage que votre impertinence ne m'amuse pas plus, Mr Finnigan ! couina Mrs Pomfresh en faisant des petits bonds agacés. Vous avez le choix entre deux options : soit vous m'expliquez cette histoire en détail, soit vos parents seront prévenus par le directeur de la façon dont vous passez le temps sur vos malheureux compagnons de classe.

- Hum... Joker ? tenta Ron avec une ébauche de sourire.

Mais, constatant la teinte cramoisie qu'avait prit l'infirmière en oubliant manifestement de respirer, il conclut que la réponse était légèrement orientée vers la négative.

- M'enfin madame, il sort demain, il est quasiment rétabli, il n'aura pas de séquelles traumatisantes, il a les joues roses et les yeux ouverts. En résumé, _il-va-bien_. On pourrait peut-être passer à autre chose, non ?

- Potter, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le petit protégé de Dumbledore que ça vous couve d'une sanction propre à votre comportement ! répliqua-t-elle, son visage reprenant une couleur à peu près normale, bondissant toujours sur place. Et justement, voyez-vous, votre insolence _mérite_ une sanction !

- Merde, répondit doucement Harry en secouant la tête. Dean, raconte-lui, toi. J'ai oublié les détails.

Mrs Pomfresh, à bout de nerfs, tourna vers l'interpellé un regard avide.

- Eh bien... ? Je vous écoute, Mr Thomas.

Dean soupira et se lança dans un récit inventé de toute part constitué d'une erreur de sortilège de métamorphose, de chute dans l'escalier du dortoir et d'accident regrettable. Il parlait avec conviction et sans hésiter ; son histoire tenait la route, et l'infirmière était visiblement de cet avis dès qu'il eut laché le dernier mot.

- Bon, dit-elle finalement. Je suppose qu'aucun de vous n'est vraiment coupable, après ces explications. Vous pouvez disposer, ça va pour cette fois. Allez, plus vite que ça !

Ron adressa un large sourire à Dean et Seamus leva le pouce, très fier.

- Tu nous as merveilleusement bien tirés d'affaire, conclut ce dernier dès qu'ils furent tous les quatre sortis de l'infirmerie un peu plus tard.

Après cette remarque courte mais judicieuse, il s'empressa de coller Mr Tire-d'Affaire contre le mur le plus proche pour s'adonner à des échanges salivaires pour le moins réjouissants, ce qu'il devait considérer comme une marque de remerciement éperdu.

- Surtout ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, mais on va retourner à la salle commune ! signala Ron en haussant nettement la voix. Venez quand vous aurez le temps...

- Ils ne t'écoutent pas, observa Harry avec une lucidité ahurissante.

- Merci de me soutenir, vieux.

- Mais je t'en prie.

- Bon... on se fait une partie ? suggéra finalement le roux.

* * *

- Héhé ! Reine en B5 !

- Pff, pauvre inconscient. Cavalier en B5.

Le cri d'horreur de Harry vrilla joyeusement les oreilles de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à cet instant précis. Sauf Ron qui, visiblement trop satisfait de son coup, souriait comme un imbécile heureux.

- Ah, Harry, Harry, Harry... ! soupira-t-il d'un ton tragique. Le jour où tu me battras aux échecs sera un jour à marquer d'un...

- ...?

- ...

Gros blanc du côté de Ron.

- Un... euh... ce sera un jour à marquer d'une... hum...

Légère hilarité du côté d'Harry.

- Par les calsifs les plus cradouilles de ce bon vieux barbu, serais-tu à cours d'astuce ?

- En tout cas, tu peux parler. Citer les sous-vêtements de Merlin dans de tels propos... lamentable.

- Ne dévie pas de sujet, mon Boursouflet tout boursouflu. T'es à sec, hein ? Avoue. C'est pas le genre de truc qui arriveraient aux jumeaux...

- Ecoute-moi bien, vieux. Fred et George travaillent le concept du rire depuis... presque avant même qu'ils sachent parler. Leur niveau est quasi-inaccessible, et... oh, scuse, erreur. Parfaitement inaccessible. Et oui, j'admet. Je vois pas de quoi ce jour sera à marquer.

Une des choses pour laquelle Ron aimait Hermione. Elle choisissait toujours le bon moment pour débarquer dans la salle commune. Elle s'affala sur le vieux canapé à côté de Ron avec ces mots :

- Couscous et persil, à quel armoire violette vaquez-vous, compatriotes ?

Petit silence très justifié.

- Elle a pété un câble ? s'enquit Ron.

- Ca me rappelle vaguement le sortilège d'Allégresse, commenta Harry d'un ton songeur. Peut-être s'est-elle fait attaquer par un gobelin assoiffé de pamplemousse. Qui sait ?

- Merlin seul ! hurla Dean en s'installant avec eux.

Ils furent très vite rejoints par Seamus, sur qui Dean se jeta immédiatement. Ron et Harry échangèrent un bref coup d'oeil et reportèrent leur attention sur Hermione dans la ferme intention de lui demander quel évènement traumatisant avait pu la pousser à une telle déclaration. Mais elle s'était déjà volatilisée sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Re-coup d'oeil.

Hésitation du roux.

- Euh... on refait une partie ? suggéra-t-il.

- Nan.

* * *

Trois minutes plus tard. Un couloir du 3e étage.

- Je t'ai cherché tout l'après-midi, haleta Drago en interrompant la séance de soulagement de manque en cours le temps de quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

- J'étais avec... des potes, et on... on avait été appelés à l'infirmerie pour... expliquer ce qui était arrivé à... à Neville, et... pff, je te raconterais après, tu veux bien qu'on arrête de parler au moins... une demi-heure ?

- Toute une vie ne suffirait pas à assouvir ma faim de toi, à fixer le putain de vert de tes yeux brillants, à embrasser ta putain de bouche si parfaite, à écouter le putain de son de ta voix...

- Tu parles d'une façon assez vulgaire et absolument magnifique...

- Toute une vie me suffirait pas pour t'aimer comme un fou, conclut Drago en reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

* * *

_Scusez, ce chapitre est hyper court et il ça fait un ptit moment que j'ai pas posté mais bon..._

_L'inspiration manquait légèrement._

_La suite dans pas trop longtemps normalement =) et encore désolée pour le retard._


	23. Rien d'important

**Rien d'important**

- Salut. Je peux vous confier quelque chose ? J'ai besoin d'en parler, alors écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout, et sans m'interrompre, merci. Voilà, c'est juste que... je suis différent, et c'est involontaire, sa faute ; il m'a changé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir un jour en arriver là, je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais comme ça. Et comment aurais-je pu imaginer qu'il compterait à ce point ? Ce n'était qu'un débile à lunettes avec une balafre minable sur le front et un air de supériorité exaspérant. Il n'avait rien de spécial, sauf peut-être qu'il se démerdait pas trop mal au Quidditch. N'empêche, c'était qu'un débile qui traînait avec des gens bizarres, et il ne m'intéressait pas. A vrai dire, je m'en foutais totalement. Je prenais parfois plaisir à l'emmerder, tellement ça lui arrivait de me souler, mais c'était tout.

Il aurait bien pu crever, Merlin, ce que je m'en serais foutu.

J'étais un petit con, et je le suis toujours, mais en différent. J'en ai mis du temps, mais j'ai fini par comprendre. J'ai fini par réaliser pourquoi, au fil des années, je prenais un plus grand plaisir à l'énerver, à voir ses yeux briller d'une fureur indescriptible mêlée à un mépris profond, à le voir me jeter des coups d'oeil tueurs pendant les repas. J'ai fini par comprendre cette sensation étouffante quand on se croisait dans les couloirs par accident entre deux cours et que, d'un même mouvement, on se bousculait de l'épaule. Simple contact qui me faisait sourire sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Ouais, putain, j'en ai mis, du temps, mais maintenant je sais.

Je développais une dépendance, tout simplement.

Je devenais accro à cet emmerdeur aux yeux brillants. Je le voyais sourire à Weasley et Granger, de ce sourire sincère et rayonnant qui débordait de bonheur, et dans ces moments-là, je les haïssais d'autant plus, ces deux cons. Eux qui étaient si proches de lui, eux qui le connaissaient si bien, eux qui pouvaient le serrer dans leurs bras à tout moment avec pour alibi le fait d'être ses meilleurs amis, eux avec qui il passait tout son temps, eux à qui il réservait ses plus beaux sourires. Eux avec qui il partageait des souvenirs, des éclats de rires, eux avec qui il construisait sa vie jour après jour, eux qui étaient tellement pour lui... eux qu'il aimait... Putain, ce que je les haïssais. Jalousie empoisonnante, étouffante. Ils avaient tout ça, et moi, qu'est-ce que j'avais ? Des regards brûlants de mépris, de dégoût. Il me détestait, et ça a bien fini par me faire mal. Je n'ai pas voulu m'avouer pour quoi. En vérité, je ne l'ai pas capté tout de suite. Merlin, ce que j'aurais aimé me convaincre que je m'en foutais. Que j'en avais rien à foutre de sa gueule. Que rien n'avait changé, qu'il était toujours ce débile à lunettes avec sa cicatrice merdique qui faisait que tout le monde l'admirait. J'aurais voulu que cette chaleur qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que je le voyais soit encore dûe à une haine pure et intense. J'aurais voulu que cette envie de lui sauter dessus soit pour le frapper jusqu'au sang. Quelle pauvre merde j'étais, Merlin... Complètement à côté de la plaque.

Il me rendait fou, et le pire, c'est que j'aimais ça.

Inconsciemment. Un petit jeu s'était installé entre nous, tout doucement, au fil du temps qui passait, sans qu'on s'en rende vraiment compte. C'était comme un feu qu'on attise, qu'on attise, qu'on attise... jusqu'à ce qu'il brûle tout, tout autour de nous. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien que ce goût amer du trop-vite-fini. C'était rien, quand on y repense. Rien qu'une étincelle dans ses yeux, rien qu'une bousculade d'épaule, rien qu'un regard furtif pendant le dîner depuis l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. J'étais qu'un petit con, je l'ai déjà dit. J'ai fini par me rendre compte à quel point j'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie, à quel point je m'étais rendu moi-même dépendant de lui. L'explosion de joie qui m'envahissait quand je sentais sa présence proche, quand j'entendais son rire. Quand il souriait, j'avais envie de croire au bonheur...

* * *

- Draco ?

L'interpellé se retourna brusquement et manqua de tomber.

- Il ne fait pas un peu froid, cette nuit, pour sortir dans le parc ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, tout seul, à une heure pareille ?

- Je parlais aux étoiles.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Elles t'écoutaient ?

- Oui. J'en suis persuadé.

- Tu aurais pu me parler à moi, si t'avais quelque chose à dire...

- Non.

Le brun se vexa aussitôt.

- Ah. Très bien. Et tu leurs disais quoi ?

- Je... leur racontais.

- Tu leur racontais quoi ?

- Rien... rien d'important. Viens, on rentre.

* * *

_Encore un chapitre court. __Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qui me vient, question inspiration..._

_Mais la prochaine fois, ce sera un chapitre normal, promis ^^_

_Celui-là, d'ailleurs, je le trouve particulièrement niaiseux sur la fin, mais j'avais envie de le poster._

_Je le fais pas assez souvent, donc je voulais vous remercier tous pour vos reviews, du fond du battant =) _

_Encore une fois, la suite dans pas très très longtemps, j'espère. Review ?_


	24. Honeydukes

**Honeydukes**

- Je pense que l'Histoire de la Magie est le sujet le plus inexpérimenté au monde, déclara Hermione. Malgré tout ce qu'on a pu en tirer dans les livres, il reste infiniment immense et inconnu.

- Je pige pas pourquoi tu nous dis ça, grommela Ron en décollant son nez de la fenêtre.

- Eh bien, je...

- Shh-shh-shhht ! l'interrompit-il. J'ai dit que je pigeais pas, j'ai pas dit que ça m'intéressait.

Il se reconcentra sur la vitre d'où on pouvait observer vaguement la séance hebdomadaire d'entraînement des Poufsouffles au Quidditch.

- C'est très étrange, soupira-t-il. Ils jouent bien mieux par mauvais temps. J'espère qu'il fera aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui au match, la semaine prochaine.

Pendant qu'Hermione se vexait d'être ainsi ignorée et replongeait dans son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie - ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle en faisait soudainement allusion -, Harry se redressa dans le fauteuil dans lequel il était enfoncé pour faire un commentaire.

- Ben moi, je pense que tu te trompes, 'Mione. J'pense même que tu te trompes profondément.

- Ah oui ? se renfrogna-t-elle. Et comment ça, s'il te plaît ?

- T'as zappé un sujet. Une chose bien plus complexe et inexpérimentée que l'Histoire de la Magie. Et tellement plus intéressante. Plus douce et plus violente que ça, plus belle et plus répugnante, plus simple et plus tordue.

- Ah oui ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton insistant, impatiente.

- Ben ouais.

Il attendit quelques secondes, savourant la curiosité d'Hermione qui se lisait sur son visage. Même Ron finit par se désintéresser à nouveau de l'entraînement des Poufsouffles pour tourner la tête et le fixer, sourcils haussés. Il laissa planer une sorte de mystère un instant, puis se leva et sortit de la salle commune sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Une des questions qu'on s'est tous posé un jour dans notre vie dans les moments d'ennui pur est : "Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire, cet après-midi ?"

Cette question n'apparut pas une seconde dans l'esprit de deux personnes, ce jour-là. En fait, ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne se l'étaient pas posé. Plus précisément depuis qu'ils passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble, traînant dans les couloirs, les salles de classe désaffectées, le parc du château... un peu partout, en fait. D'autant plus qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée dans l'après-midi, donc il n'y avait pas à s'interroger.

Harry, dénigrant gentiment ses amis - qui ne protestèrent pas le moins du monde, compréhensifs -, comptait y aller avec Drago, ce qui s'imposait comme une évidence.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? s'étonna ce dernier tandis que le Gryffondor le rejoignait dans un de leurs endroit habituels - devant une tapisserie du troisième étage, où quasiment personne ne passait jamais.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre enroula ses bras autour de Drago et le serra contre lui en gloussant légèrement.

- Je vois. C'est possible de connaître la cause de ton hilarité ? Histoire que je me marre avec toi...

Harry perçut le ton blessé de sa voix et s'éloigna pour contempler le blond.

- C'est rien, c'est juste Ron et Hermione... ils sont tellement stupides.

Se retenant de répliquer "Je sais", Drago haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-il.

Harry lui raconta brièvement la discussion qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Et ils ont pas pigé ? s'écria Drago, sincèrement choqué. Tu déconnes ?

- Non, pouffa le brun. C'est tellement con...

- C'est tellement évident surtout !

- Je sais.

- Ils doivent être les seuls au monde à être trop idiots pour ne pas comprendre ça...

- Pas idiots, tempéra Harry. Peut-être sont-ils juste trop bornés, ou trop...

- ...aveugles, acheva le Serpentard.

Un silence marqua cette conclusion. D'un signe de tête, Harry montra son approbation. Puis sa main se glissa d'elle-même dans celle de Drago, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte.

- Tu voudras qu'il aille où, tout à l'heure ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Drago. Où tu veux. Peut-être Honeydukes ? Je sais que t'aimes bien aller là-bas...

- Zonko, aussi.

- Oui, si tu veux. Et on s'arrêtera aux Trois Balais ?

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Harry. Et...

Silence brutal.

- Oh. J'avais oublié ça...

- Quoi ? s'étonna le blond.

- On est pas censés être ennemis ?

Re-silence.

- Oh, merde.

- Oui, sourit le brun. Comme tu dis.

- Bon, on fait quoi alors ? On s'en tape ?

- ...Pardon ?

- Ecoute, tout compte fait, qu'est-qu'on en a à foutre ? Ils penseront ce qu'ils veulent. Je refuse de passer cet après-midi sans toi.

- ...

- Et si ça te dérange, je te forcerai à rester avec moi. J'te choperai la main devant eux, j'te plaquerai contre le mur et t'aura pas vraiment le temps de protester. Ok ?

- ...

- ...Harry ? J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ? T'es tout pâle...

- Pour rien au monde, et surtout pas pour les gens qui nous verront, je te laisserai partir. Tu m'entends ? Jamais, ne me laisse jamais. Si tu t'en vas un jour, je te chercherai, je te trouverai et je te tuerai. Mais d'abord, je t'aimerai comme un malade. Cette dernière étape, soit dit en passant, est commencée avant les autres. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. On commence par Honeydukes alors ? Ou sinon, on pourrait...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase - Drago venait de mettre à exécution ce qu'il comptait faire "si ça dérangeait Harry de passer l'après-midi avec lui".

Et il avait raison. L'autre n'eut pas vraiment le temps de protester.

Comme s'il en avait envie...

* * *

- On se retrouve aux Trois Balais dans deux heures, d'accord ? résuma Hermione, un peu plus tard.

- Ouais, sourit Harry.

- A tout à l'heure, alors !

Elle partit de son côté, entraînant Ron avec elle dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Harry s'avança vers la boutique de bonbons Honeydukes et il pénétra à l'intérieur, cherchant Drago des yeux. Il n'eut aucun mal à le trouver. Posté devant la collection de chewing-gums aux centaines de parfums et pouvoirs différents, le Serpentard se retourna en l'entendant venir vers lui et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- Tu savais qu'ils en faisaient même aux haricots verts ? s'émerveillait Drago.

- Dégueu.

- OUI !

- T'as goûté ?

- Non. Tu veux essayer ?

- JAMAIS !

- Si j'le fais, tu le fais ?

- ...

- Allez !

Les gens autour commençaient à se retourner pour les regarder. Enfin, pour regarder un des Serpentards les plus populaires insister pour faire manger un chewing-gum aux haricots verts à Harry Potter.

- J'en prends un et t'en prends un, ok ? tenta le blond. S'il te plaît !

Les autres clients s'étonnèrent encore plus de voir le Survivant accepter le chewing-gum que Drago lui tendait.

- Tchin-tchiin ! clama ce dernier en brandissant le sien.

Harry sourit et trinqua le chewing-gum de Drago avec le sien. Puis, d'un même geste, ils se les enfournèrent dans la bouche.

Un silence lourd de suspens tomba brutalement dans la boutique de bonbons. Tout le monde, se réunissant doucement en un cercle autour des deux adolescents, guettait une réaction.

Qui ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps.

- Dégueu ! s'exclama le Serpentard en crachant le chewing-gum par terre.

Chewing-gum en question qui fut un instant le centre d'attention, verdâtre, à peine mâchouillé, écoeurant. Tout le monde, même un chewing-gum, a son petit quart d'heure de gloire.

Celui-ci dura huit secondes - voilà qui est intéressant...

- Non, ça va !

Cette exclamation joyeuse brisa le silence religieux du magasin. Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers celui qui avait prononcé ces trois mots innocents.

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas si mauvais que ça...

- Harry, l'interrompit Drago.

- Quoi ?

- Harry.

- Quoi ?!

- Harry.

- QUOI ?!

- CRACHE !

- Je suis pas un lama !

- Je suis pas une fourmi !

- MENTEUR !

- HARRY, CRACHE !

- Ok, ok...

Le brun obtempéra docilement, couvé par le regard suspicieux de Drago.

Puis soudain, pour une raison mystérieuse, tous les gens présents applaudirent avec enthousiasme le chewing-gum verdâtre et répugnant du Survivant qui se joignait au premier.

- Viens, lâcha le blond après un moment de silence. Choisis ce que tu veux et on bouge d'ici. C'est trop bizarre.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard._

- Ils sont censés venir dans une heure à peu près ! protesta Drago. On va pas les attendre tout ce temps là-bas...

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Harry, le tirant par le bras. J'ai soif, avec tous ces machins sucrés qu'on s'est enfilé...

- Lâche-moi.

- Quoi ? s'étonna l'autre, en obéissant néanmoins. Pourquoi ?

Drago hésita, gêné.

- Je... Harry, tout le monde nous regarde.

Le brun jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui et constata à quel point c'était vrai. Absolument _tous_ les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

Un mélange d'étonnement, d'incompréhension...

Il sentit ses joues le brûler, et ses doigts dessérèrent leur emprise autour du bras du Serpentard. Il baissa les yeux et s'éloigna en direction des Trois Balais, ne se retournant pas en entendant Drago trottiner pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il ne tressaillit même pas quand celui-ci lui empoigna le bras.

- Hé, dit-il doucement.

Harry garda la tête baissée.

"Tout le monde nous regarde."

- Hé, répéta le blond. Harry, lève les yeux, s'il te plaît. Regarde-moi...

Toujours pas de réaction. Il prit la tête du brun entre ses mains et le força à affronter son regard. Il regretta aussitôt ce geste, soudain envahi par la tristesse qui voilait ce vert si pur.

- Excuse-moi...

- C'est bon, lâcha Harry d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se libéra de l'emprise de Drago. Lequel s'empressa de lui reprendre le bras, plus fermement cette fois, décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

- J'ai... Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, tu sais... Enfin, tu comprends, je...

- Et c'est toi qui disait que tu t'en foutais, des autres ? Tu te rappelle ce que tu m'as dit, tout à l'heure ? Que si ça me dérangeait de rester avec toi, tu...

- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit.

- Bon. Alors sache que dès maintenant, si tu vois les choses comme ça, ça me dérange de rester avec toi.

Drago sourit en percevant l'espoir dans la voix d'Harry. Il lui prit la main, le poussa doucement contre un mur et l'embrassa tendrement, enfonçant ses mains dans les cheveux bruns ébourriffés.

- Oh Merlin, c'est _Harry Potter _?

- Oui, c'est bien lui ! Mais... il embrasse un _garçon_ ?

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Ca ne peut _pas_ être le fils Malfoy, si ?

- Mais alors... _Harry Potter embrasse Drago Malfoy_ ? C'est impossible ! Ca ne peut pas être...

- Si, si, c'est bien eux !

- Oh mon dieu, je n'y crois pas ! Quand je raconterai ça, au Ministère...

- Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, ohohohoho ! _Ohohohoho !_

- Personne ne me croira !

- _Ohohohohohoho ! _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin !

- Mais non, pas Merlin, Harry Potter ! Oui, oui, c'est bien lui !

Tous ces murmures choqués parcouraient la foule de gens qui les apercevaient, collés l'un à l'autre, comme isolés du monde. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les troubler, les interrompre, et surtout pas les conversations disgracieuses que ces imbéciles lançaient sur eux. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

- On y va, murmura Drago plusieurs minutes plus tard. Finalement, moi aussi ça m'a donné soif, tout ça. Tu viens ?

Leur petit public s'était dispersé peu à peu, se répendant en ragots naissants qui les indifféraient au plus haut point.

- Oui, sourit Harry. Et, au fait... merci.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire, ses longs doigts pâles courant le long de la joue rosie du Gryffondor.

- Rien de plus normal. Je t'aime, tu sais.

- Je sais. Et j'ai une putain d'envie d'un Whisky pur Feu, pas toi ?

- C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire...

* * *

_Pardon, pardon pour l'attente =S_

_J'espère que ça a comblé vos attentes. Je vais essayer d'être moins lente pour le prochain chapitre._

_Review ? =) _


	25. Tes limites

**Tes limites...**

Le lendemain, à Poudlard, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Même certains professeurs s'y étaient mis ; on les entendait discuter à voix basse dans les couloirs ou pendant les repas, les yeux plissés, avec l'air de ne pas croire eux-mêmes à ce qu'ils racontaient. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité : Harry Potter était à Pré-au-Lard avec Drago Malfoy. Et, d'après ce qui s'était passé, ce n'était pas à contrecoeur. Un mot courait dans toutes les bouches, voletait dans les conversations, revenait à chaque fois. _Ensemble_.

Ils étaient _ensemble_.

Tout le monde en parlait. Cette histoire - le Survivant et le dernier descendant Malfoy s'embrassant dans une rue de Pré-au-Lard avant de passer le reste de la journée ensemble - alimentait amplement les ragots et les discussions. Au fur et à mesure du bouche à oreille, l'histoire se modifiait, se transformait un peu plus à chaque fois, finissant par former des faits invraisemblables complètement différents de ce qui s'était réellement passé. Durant tout le long de la journée, Drago et Harry ne vinrent pas en cours. Leurs amis les cherchèrent un peu partout mais finirent bien vite par abandonner, concluant qu'ils étaient encore ensemble et qu'il était vain de chercher à découvrir où. Cette absence accentuait encore plus l'énormité des rumeurs lancées sur eux.

Mais le plus intéressant dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'_eux_, les deux concernés, n'en avaient absolument rien à faire.

* * *

- Putain, c'est dingue comme le ciel est bleu.

- Oui.

Sur le toit d'une haute tour du château. Le soleil, un ciel sans nuage, et un silence léger comme un souffle d'air. Et eux, seuls.

Envers et contre tous.

- J'ai soif, déclara Harry.

- Je m'en doutais. J'ai ramené quelque chose, attends...

Drago sortit deux bouteilles de Whisky pur Feu de derrière son dos. Il en tendit une à Harry et ouvrit l'autre. Sans attendre, il la porta a ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée. Harry l'imita.

- Ca fait du bien, soupira ce dernier quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ouais...

- Il fait tellement beau, aujourd'hui... dire que les autres sont en cours...

- Et nous on est là, constata Drago.

- Observateur, mon ange...

- Je ne suis pas ton ange. J'en suis pas un.

- Les anges, ça a des ailes...

- Je sais. J'en ai pas. T'as remarqué, je pense.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Un peu ? Beaucoup ? Passionnément ?

- A la folie...

- L'amour, ça donne des ailes, non ?

Drago fronça les sourcils, comprenant peu à peu où l'autre voulait en venir.

- Oui..., répondit-il prudemment. Mais, je...

- Saute, alors. Cap ou pas cap ?

- Harry...

- _Cap ou pas cap ?_

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis se sourirent simultanément.

Et Drago se laissa tomber en arrière.


	26. Et les miennes

**...Et les miennes**

- _Levicorpus !_

Au dernier moment, Drago se retrouva suspendu dans les airs. D'un coup de baguette, le maintenant la tête en bas, Harry le fit remonter à sa hauteur.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le Serpentard éclata de rire.

- Cap !

* * *

- Allez, avoue, tu croyais que j'allais te laisser mourir...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils parcouraient le parc du château, désert.

- Ca fait du bien de sécher toute une journée de cours, quand il fait aussi beau, et quand c'est avec toi.

- T'as pas répondu, insista Harry.

Drago soupira.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai sauté sans vraiment penser aux conséquences, à ce qui allait se passer ensuite... Juste pour te prouver que j'étais cap.

- Belle preuve d'inconscience et d'immaturité.

- T'aurais fait quoi, à ma place ?

- Exactement la même chose.

- Donne-moi ta main.

Harry obéit, et Drago entrelaça leurs doigts. Puis il se mit à courir.

Un peu surpris au début, le brun suivit le mouvement et prit de la vitesse, sans lâcher l'autre.

- Fonce dans le lac ! s'écria Drago. Cap ou pas cap ?

Un simple regard, une simple lueur de défi couleur d'émeraude suffit à répondre.

Puis des cris de joie, et des bruits d'éclaboussures.

* * *

- Je vais la buter, cette putain de bestiole tentaculeuse ! hurla Drago.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trempés mais rayonnants de bonheur, ils s'étalaient sur l'herbe pour sécher au soleil.

- Je te jure, je vais la tuer !

Harry étendit ses bras au sol et déclara :

- Ecoute, c'est quand même toi qui a commencé... Qu'est-ce que t'espérais ? Qu'il allait te laisser lui crever les yeux sans réagir ?

- Je lui ai pas crevé les yeux ! protesta le blond.

- T'as bien failli !

- Hé ! C'était un accident, d'accord ?

Harry décida de ne pas chercher plus loin, évitant le risque d'exaspérer encore plus Drago. Il y eut un long silence, puis il se tourna finalement vers lui et un large sourire fendit son visage.

- Au fait..., murmura-t-il.

- Mmh ?

- Cap !

- Dis, tu t'es déjà demandé comment t'allais mourir ?

Un peu surpris, Harry réfléchit quelques instants, hésitant sous le regard soudain très sérieux du blond.

- Euh... parfois, j'imagine, oui. Et toi ?

- Je pense au suicide, parfois.

- Tu n'aimes pas ta vie ?

- C'est pas ça, j'ai juste... la crainte que quelqu'un y mette un terme avant moi. C'est à moi de décider quand je mourrai, et à personne d'autre. C'est stupide, je sais.

- T'as jamais pensé aux conséquences ? A ce que tu laissais derrière toi ?

- Ben vas-y, dis-moi ce que je laisse derrière moi.

- Bah... euh... ta famille ?

- Très mauvais argument, Potter. A part pour la descendance, je pourrais bien crever la bouche ouverte, ça ne leur ferait ni chaud ni froid. Enfin si, mais bon, ils s'en remettraient assez rapidement.

- Et tes amis ?

- Mes amis ? De qui veux-tu parler ?

- Zabini ? Parkinson ? Nott ? Je sais pas, ton entourage...

- J'appelle ça des connaissances. Je ne ressens pas de l'amitié pour eux, tout juste de l'affection, et encore, quelque chose de très... distant. Ils ne tiennent pas beaucoup à moi, et je ne tiens pas beaucoup à eux, c'est aussi simple que ça. Ca n'a rien avoir avec ce que vous partagez, Granger, Weasley et toi. Tu comprends ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Alors ? Dis-moi, quelles seraient les conséquences de ma mort ?

- Moi. Tu n'imagines pas l'étendue de ma souffrance... je suis incapable de vivre sans toi, incapable de respirer si tu n'es pas là. C'est assez pathétique de dire ça, mais c'est comme si... comme si mon coeur avait été créé pour battre au rythme du tien. Sans toi, je suis rien, rien du tout, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? C'est la façon dont je vois le monde, la vie. Toi. Juste toi, et moi. Je serai ta plus grande conséquence. Si tu pars, je te suis.

- Pourquoi tu ne pars pas tout simplement avec moi, alors ?

- Drago...

- Quoi ? T'as peur ? Des conséquences ? Excuse-moi si c'est offenser leur mémoire, mais de là où ils sont, j'pense que tes parents ne se préoccupent pas trop de ça. Après, y'a tes amis, tous ceux pour qui tu compte, ceux qui attendent quelque chose de toi... et tous ceux qui espèrent que tu vaincras Tu-sais-qui, pour les sauver d'une fin certaine. Tous ces gens, ils ont placé beaucoup d'espoir en toi, j'comprends que tu veuille pas les décevoir, mais si ça doit t'empêcher de vivre ta vie, de faire ce que tu veux... T'as qu'une vie, Harry, et je sais que ça paraît normal de l'offrir à ces gens, mais c'est peut-être que je suis trop égoïste... je te comprends pas. A ta place, ça serait trop lourd à porter pour moi, tout ça. J'aurais déjà explosé depuis longtemps... Mais bon, après si tu veux rester en vie pour eux, ou juste parce que t'as envie de continuer à profiter de ton existence, je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas la gâcher pour moi. Elle est encore tellement longue, ta vie, encore tellement de temps devant toi, tellement de choses à voir, à découvrir...

- Je t'ai dit que maintenant, je suis incapable d'exister sans toi à mes côtés. Tant pis pour les conséquences, je refuse de vivre sans toi, ça ferait trop mal...

- Alors on partira ensemble, déclara le Serpentard.

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Quand tu veux.

- Maintenant ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma vie ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai vécu ce que j'avais à vivre, je pense. Le reste, je m'en fous. Je suis conscient d'avoir manqué beaucoup de choses, mais ça ne m'atteint pas plus que ça.

- Je vois, sourit Harry.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- On y va ?

- Drago, je...

- _Cap ou pas cap ?_

Encore une fois, ce regard échangé, cette excitation brûlante mêlée d'appréhension, cette étincelle de malice, d'envie, d'espoir, de défi...

Puis ce sourire. Ils eurent le même, instinctivement, doucement. Un sourire dans lequel on pouvait tout lire. Leur désintérêt de ce qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, leur envie de liberté, d'évasion, leur désir de partir ensemble, ailleurs, loin, le plus loin possible, d'échapper à tout le reste. Leur bonheur désespéré, leur amour dévastateur, leur avenir trop sombre, leur futur sans lendemain. "Cap ou pas cap". Un jeu stupide. Un de plus. Ils se prirent la main et transplanèrent ensemble sur le toit de la tour, où ils avaient passé leur journée, seuls, libres, ivres d'oxygène et d'alcool. Ils se penchèrent pour contempler le vide, leurs doigts se serrant un peu plus fort. Et sur leurs lèvres, toujours ce même sourire.

Le dernier.

- Cap.


End file.
